Harry y Ginny: primer hijo a
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Bueno, la historia del primer hijo de Harry y Ginny, en este fic son todos felices, pero no es empalagoso, hay peleitas... bueno, lean y dejen reviews! CAPITULO 12, DESPUES DE MAS DE UN AÑO AL FIN!
1. Chapter 1

_**HARRY Y GINNY Y CIA.**_

**Aclaración:** Este es el "antes" de esta historia, es como... el comienzo, no? Aclaro porque no me aguanto las ganas de publicar este fic y lo subo antes de terminar siquiera el primer capítulo... si les gusta, dejen reviews (si no, también), porque con esto del colegio tengo mucho para hacer y si dejo de lado algunas cosas para escribir y no les gusta... es algo así como... al pedo, si en cambio les interesa mi humilde historia, voy a estar feliz de poder seguir escribiendo para ustedes y voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por encontrar aunque sea un ratito cada día para escribir, tengan en cuenta que con el estudio y las obligaciones estaré subiendo un capítulo cada dos semanas más o menos, dependiendo de las pruebas y tareas que tenga que hacer y de la inspiración, de la cual carecí hasta hace poco por lo tanto ahora tengo muchas ideas y no va a ser un problema, ahora si, el comienzo normal de cualquier fic...

Como todo el mundo escribe esto, yo no voy a ser menos y lo voy a poner también: Los personajes son de Rowling, la historia es mía. Jajaja, ya cumplí mi cometido. Ahora una pequeñita dedicatoria, porque ya que Rowling le dedica sus libros a alguien, entonces yo le dedico mi fic a alguien:

_Para la super grosa de Camy, que está escribiendo la fic que le pedí, espero que algún día se case con Tom Felton, así como yo me voy a casar con Rupert Grint, a quien le dedico esta fic, aunque no tenga sentido dedicársela a él... o si?._

Jajaja, bueno, como siempre yo estoy incluida acá, soy la super grosa de Megan Gupjetem. Bueno, Suerte. Tamy

- Harry...

- Uhm...

- Harry... levántate...

- No...

Ginny tomó el vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa de luz y se lo echó a Harry en la cara.

- Ahh!- gritó el ojiverde- malvada...

- Levántate, hoy es tu anteúltima prueba...- le recordó la pelirroja antes de darle un beso

- Pero no quiero ir...

- Pero tienes que ir... hoy te toca sigilo y rastreo...

- Bueno... me preparas el desayuno?

Harry se levantó y fue caminando con los ojos pegados hasta el cuarto de baño. Ginny remoloneó un poco más en la cama pero finalmente salió, se puso la bata gris que su novio le había regalado hacia unos meses por su cumpleaños y se dirigió a la cocina que quedaba en el piso de abajo donde se puso a prepararle el desayuno a Harry.

Harry, se duchaba mientras repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los consejos que le había dado Ron, que había hecho dos años de estudio para auror en uno solo y ya se había recibido.

Hacía tres años que Ginny había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y desde que había empezado sus estudios para medimago. Hacía cuatro que Harry, Hermione y Ron derrotaron a Voldemort, destruyendo los Horrocruxes y salvando al mundo mágico de el psicópata asesino.

Luego de terminar su séptimo año, la castaña, se había ido a visitar a su adorado Viktor, quien le propuso casamiento y ambos vivían en una casa acorde a la posición social de una pareja formada por la jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas y del buscador más famoso en el mundo mágico, cerca de Londres _(1)_; Ron había empezado sus estudios para auror, y conoció a una bruja de su misma edad, que había estudiado en Beauxbatons, llamada Megan Gupjetem (n/a: se entiende?) que se había hecho muy amiga de los principales; y Harry, apenas había acabado con Voldemort, fue a la Madriguera para pedirle a Ginny que volviera con él (n/a: por supus que hice una fic con ese momento, con gusto los invito a leerla, y a dejar reviews, como no, se llama, Penas de Amor.. se darán cuenta que no soy buena para elegir títulos..), a lo que la chica no se pudo resistir, y en cuanto Ginny terminó sus estudios se fue a vivir con él, a la casa que el moreno había construido para ellos.

Diez minutos después, Harry bajaba las escaleras con su túnica azul de "casi auror", para abrazar por la cintura a su novia, que se sonrió al sentirlo.

- Te he preparado café y tostadas, como a ti te gusta..

- Mmm...

Harry se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos a su café mientras su querida novia se sentaba frente a el con _El profeta _en las manos.

- Veamos... ... mhpf...sssss, bla, bla, bla... uy! A ver... Harry Potter: - leyó la pelirroja, obviamente había estado buscando alguna nota en la que apareciera Harry -, el famoso niño que vivió, ayer por la tarde, ha pasado su ultimo examen en la prestigiosa carrera de auror. Este jueves a la noche, o sea hoy , el atractivo Harry Potter de 22 años, ha reservado una pintoresca cabaña cerca de un lago (cual? La cabaña de Hagrid?)- exclamó la pelirroja divertida mientras le leía el artículo a su novio- a la que ha invitado a su preciosa novia, Ginevra Weasley y a sus amigos, Hermione Granger, en compañía del célebre Viktor Krum, y Rupert Weasley (quien escribió esto, Slughorn?), hermano de Ginevra, junto a su novia francesa, la señorita Megan Gupjetem, ambos de perfil más bajo." Menos mal que tenemos la profeta para guiarnos, sino, hubiera creído que Megan era más bien de altas - bromeó la pelirroja mientras Harry terminaba su café.

- Si, ya sabes las sorpresas que doy...

- Bueno, ya es tarde, vete al ministerio que es mejor llegar temprano, supongo que "Rupert" te estará esperando para darte algún consejo o solo para molestarte.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, tomando su varita en el camino. Salió a la fría mañana de enero, pero no sin antes darle un gran beso a su novia, que aún llevaba bata y comenzaba a tiritar mientras seguía con la mirada al ojiverde.

La pelirroja entró con prisa en su casa y se recostó en uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, pensando en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Estaba aburrida, faltaba una semana para que su profesora de medimagia , terminara su licencia por maternidad y volviera a tener clases.

Miró hacia todos lados. Buscado alguna cosa fuera de lugar, tratando de recordar si aquel día era una fecha importante. No, no lo era. No había nada por hacer, hacia poco, Hermione le había prestado a su elfo doméstico, así que estaba todo limpio.

Examinó los adornos que tenía sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se acercó a ellos, tal vez encontraba algo de polvo que limpiar.

Observó el estuche color escarlata abierto, a la izquierda de todos los otros objetos, dentro estaba la medalla por servicios a la comunidad mágica que Harry había recibido cinco años atrás al matar a Voldemort, completamente brillante. A su lado había una foto de marco plateado, en ella estaban Viktor con su túnica de quidditch y una escoba al hombro, a su lado estaba Hermione, a quien la tenia abrazada con la mano libre, por la espalda. Ambos sonreían; al lado de esta foto, en el medio de la repisa, había una foto bastante grande, de marco dorado, con runas grabadas alrededor, en ella, Ginny besaba con dulzura a Harry y luego miraban hacia delante, abrazándose. La pelirroja, al mirar esa fotografía sonrió y acarició la cara de Harry en la foto. Al lado de esa, había otra foto, más pequeña y de marco plateado, en ella, estaba Ron mirando a algún punto fuera de lo que la cámara había captado, éste apoyaba la pera en el hombro de Megan, que miraba al mismo lugar que él y una hermosa puesta de sol los acompañaba detrás suyo, esta foto no se movía, ya que era una de las que Ginny había hecho en un curso de fotografía muggle que Hermione se había ganado por hacer la llamada número 20 a una radio, muggle, por supuesto, y se lo había regalado. Junto a esa fotografía, descansaba una de los padres de Harry. Ginny no sabía porqué, pero cada vez que veía esa fotografía, le entraban ganas de llorar y mimaba a Harry durante el resto del día y hablaba poco.

Se quedó mirando la foto, luego, volvió a mirar cada una de las fotos, ahí, recordó que podía llamar a sus amigas...Luna... no, estaba de viaje con Neville... Hermione... estaba trabajando seguramente y Megan... no, Megan, ese día no trabajaba, ni estudiaba, ni estaba de viaje.

Fue hacia la mesita donde reposaba un velador, abrió el cajón que tenía, y sacó de allí un papel celeste, que tenía el nombre de Megan, escrito en una letra prolija y con ribetes, propia de una Beauxbatons. Tocó el papel con la punta de su varita y enseguida, la chimenea de su casa se encendió con un humo que le hizo recordar a los ojos de Harry. De entre las llamas salió su amiga, era como la hermana de James Potter, era morocha, no tenía el cabello ondulado ni rizado, pero tampoco liso, lo que lo hacía verse algo desordenado, pero aún así, era sedoso y sin nudos; los ojos eran marrón claro, iguales a los de James, y tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia (que solo Ron le quitaba, al hablar de sus hermanos o Harry cuando hablaba de su pasado) lo que la hacía casi tan irresistible a los hombres como Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y luego de saludarla le dijo:

- Ay! Que bueno que se te ha ocurrido venir! Justamente estaba pensando en ti...- La morocha la miró levantando una ceja- bueno, lo que sea, tenías algo que hacer?

- No, yo también estaba aburrida en mi casa- Megan, al contrario de Gabrielle y Fleur, hablaba correctamente el inglés, aunque hubieran podido de haberlo querido, Gabrielle no lo hacía porque ya todos conocían su curiosa tendencia a no interesarse por cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con estudiar, y en cuanto a Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, la Sra. Weasley y Megan, sabían perfectamente que lo hacía porque su tono afrancesado era bastante sexy a los hombres y conseguía cualquier cosa de su esposo con un vago _amogcito podgías..._y cosas por el estilo- que pasa? Necesitas algo?

- No, estaba aburrida... Harry se acaba de ir al ministerio, hoy le tocaba sigilo y rastreo...

- Ah, seguro Ron está allí... – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- esta mañana se levantó temprano y me dijo que se iba al departamento de aurores para pedir que le hagan los dos últimos exámenes en uno a Harry...

- Ay! Ojalá pueda... le pedirá al mismo que le pidió que le dejara hacer dos años en uno no?- preguntó Ginny tratando de recordar

- _LA _que le pidió.. es una mujer... en realidad, dudo que tenga cerebro suficiente para darse cuenta de que es mujer pero...- comentó su amiga obviamente celosa- la cosa es que, lo consiga o no, seguro estará molestándolo por ahí...

- Como siempre, mi querido hermanito...- suspiró Ginny- Oye, porque no vamos al ministerio? Tu vigilas a Ron y yo le doy ánimos a Harrycito...

- De acuerdo- respondió su amiga entusiasmada con la idea de vigilar a Ron mientras este hablaba con su querida amiga.

Ambas salieron al frío invierno que no tuvieron que soportar mucho porque a penas a un par de metros estaba el lugar donde los magos podían empezar a aparecerse y desaparecerse. Reaparecieron en el ministerio, en el departamento de aurores, ambas caminaron a la sala donde se daban los exámenes, las habitaciones, a los ojos de la gente que la miraba desde afuera no tenían nada, más que personas vestidas de azul haciendo cola que iban desapareciendo a medida que iban avanzando. Las chicas lo buscaron con la mirada, al final Ginny lo encontró, estaba treinta puestos detrás del último que había desaparecido, lo que significaba que tardaría un rato en dar la prueba.

Megan le avisó a Ginny que iba a buscar a Ron y la pelirroja asintió buscando la mirada de Harry, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Unos minutos después, llegó la morocha con los brazos cruzados nuevamente y un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina (n/a: jejeje, re propagandita de lentes de contacto en el subte, no digo la marca porque sino me tendrían que pagar y no...) que la seguía tirándole del brazo para que lo escuchara, pero ella simplemente, le era indiferente.

- Oye Gin, este coso naranja dice que lo ha conseguido.

-Si- agregó Ron con orgullo haciendo caso omiso del su nuevo apodo- ha sido difícil, pero logré que a Harry le tomen los dos exámenes en uno.

Ginny sonrió, y conociendo tan bien a su amiga, supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación con solo ver el movimiento de ojos que hizo

- Eso me hace sospechar... el modo en que ha conseguido que a el le deje hacer dos años en uno. No quiero imaginármelo...

Ginny volvió a sonreír al tiempo que Ron ponía cara de desesperación, por lo visto llevaba todo el camino hasta allí haciéndole entender a su novia que el no tenía intenciones con la secretaria, la pulposa y despampanante Jimena (n/a: jojojo, de donde lo habré sacado?), oh oh. Mal hecho, la cara de Megan pasó de celosa a desquiciada en una milésima de segundo. Se dio vuelta abriendo al máximo los ojos y apretando los labios para no soltar lo que hubiera dicho si hubiera estado a solas con Ron.

- Ehmm... Ginny, que te parece si esta noche hacemos una fiesta para celebrar con Harry?- dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Me parece bárbaro Ron!- exclamó Ginny- ya se! A las ocho en mi casa, quienes seremos? Pocos...una reunión de amigos... nosotros, Harry, Hermione y Viktor.

- Te faltó...- comenzó Megan

- Si, Neville y Luna, pero ellos están de vacaciones.

- Eso ya lo se, yo me refería a Jimena, no? Para que – hizo una seña con los ojos hacia Ron - no se aburra...

El pelirrojo ya se había puesto de mal humor. Acaso era culpa suya que Jimena se le tirase encima al verlo? Era culpa suya que la secretaria no estuviera nada mal? Claro que no, era un hombre... claro que también era un hombre con una novia bellísima (n/a: tenía que ser yo...) que estaba mucho mejor que su secretaria, y que debía respetar y que si la engañaba sería un verdadero oligofrénico y además el peor de los trogloditas.

- Meg... no te pongas así...- comenzó Ron pero la chica se había alejado de él y hablaba solo con Ginny

- Gin, me voy a la oficina de leyes mágicas a avisarle a Hermione lo de esta noche, está bien?- Ginny asintió- Quédate aquí, a ver a Harry, yo voy sola, a ver si me encuentro con Mark...- terminó la morocha antes de irse, solo para irritar a Ron.

- Tu eres su amiga, dime hermanita, que gana ella diciendo que quiere encontrarse con ese idiota de Mark?

Ginny rió

- Ay Ro-Ro... es que no entiendes que quiere ponerte celoso?

- Yo? Celoso? Por favor... si dijera que quiere encontrarse con Malfoy... bueno, tal vez, pero ese Mark... que tiene de especial? Que tiene ese que no tenga yo?

Ginny ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole ver que era un caso perdido.

- Mejor ve a encargar whiskys de fuego y empanadas para esta noche Ron, y deja de preguntar idioteces...

Su hermano la miró, miró al pasillo por donde acababa de irse su enfadada novia y salió del ministerio con el clásico crack! al desaparecerse.

Ginny miró nuevamente al interior de la sala, esta vez Harry estaba segundo, dirigió la mirada a la ventana que tenía la puerta y vio a su amada Ginny, que lo saludó y tirándole un beso se alejó de allí considerando esa mañana como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

- Harry!- exclamó la pelirroja al verlo entrar a la casa.

Corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello, como hacia siempre que lo extrañaba. Le dio un largo beso y tomando su abrigo y su varita y dejándolos sobre el sillón, Ginny le preguntó como le había ido.

- Bien- respondió Harry. Gracias a Ron pude hacer los dos exámenes en uno, aunque para el segundo no estaba preparado...

- Ah, pero si ya sabes que eres astuto por naturaleza, naciste para ser auror...- lo elogió Ginny dándole besos.

- No, yo creo que he nacido para ti...

Comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente, mientras Ginny olvidaba que dentro de media hora comenzarían a llegar sus amigos. Lo que le vino rápidamente al cerebro.

- Ah! Harry- dijo separándose un poco- esta noche vendrán Herm, Viktor, Ron y Meg para celebrar que has terminado.

- Excelente- exclamó Harry subiendo a darse un baño.

Diez minutos después, alguien tocó el timbre, Ginny abrió, era el delivery de Las Tres Escobas, por lo visto, Ron, había encargado las bebidas allí, a pesar de que era el lugar más caro, por lo visto, aún Rosmerta lo atraía un poco. El delivery tocó el aire con su varita y 8 litros de Whisky de fuego aparecieron junto a otros 8 de hidromiel con especias. Ginny lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- Perdón... señor...- Ginny leyó el nombre en el cartel que el chico tenía abrochado a la túnica- Grovipass, cuanto es?- preguntó la joven con miedo.

- No, nada, el señor Weasley ya lo pagó todo señora Potter.

- Señorita Weasley aún, Grovipass. – Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada, Señora Potter la hacía sentir vieja... y casada, lo que todavía no se había cruzado por su mente y la de Harry, bueno, por la de la pelirroja tal vez, pero no lo obligaría a Harry si este no quería.- Bueno, gracias por traer el pedido.

Ginny cerró la puerta y miró las botellas. Para que querían seis personas dieciséis litros de alcohol?

- Ginny, tu has comprado todo esto solo para seis personas?- la sorprendió la voz de Harry, que bajaba las escaleras recién bañado y oliendo a shampoo.

- No, fue mi querido hermanito. No es el ser más inteligente de la tierra pero... sabe muy bien que esto es demasiado...

Harry llegó al lado de Ginny y le dio un beso mientras seguía preguntándose para que tanto alcohol.

Cuando habían empezado a subir de tono aquel beso, el timbre los sorprendió. Harry abrió mientras Ginny terminaba de llevar las botellas a la cocina, tras la puerta estaban Krum, Hermione y Ron. Los tres entraron y felicitaron a Harry.

- Para que tanto alcohol Ron?- fue lo primero que preguntó Ginny en cuanto dejaron de elogiar a Harry.

- No es tanto - respondió el chico.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.- Aja, y para que quieren seis personas dieciséis litros de alcohol?

- En, primer lugar, somos cinco, Meg, aún no llega y lo quieren para tomar, a menos que tengas otros planes para con el alcohol.

Los demás se dieron por aludidos y comenzaron a planear lo que harían con tanto alcohol, que ninguno pensaba desperdiciar. A la media hora alguien, que resultó ser Megan, llegó y saludó a todos menos a Ron, por lo visto, aún estaba enojada.

Al ver a todos sentados tomando en serias tazas su café, puso el toque de descontrol poco habitual en ella pero infalible, que aquella fiesta necesitaba para poder ser una fiesta en serio.

- Can you dance the hippogriff/Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma/Flyin' off from a cliff/Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma/Swooping down, to the ground/Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma/Wheel around and around and around and around/Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!- cantaban tres chicas algo pasadas de copas a grito pelado usando sus varitas de micrófono, en medio de la sala, frente a su escaso pero querídisimo público que las miraba boquiabierto (cuando no se aburrían de estar mirándolas y se iban a hablar entre ellos), preguntándose cuantas copas más habría que darles para que paren de cantar.

Al menos, no podía decirse que la estuvieran pasando mal, las chicas estaban más que _alegres _y los chicos aprovechaban esa alegría, Megan había olvidado el enojo con Ron, Hermione se había olvidado su recato, y Ginny había olvidado todo, excepto las letras de las canciones que hacía hora y media que venían cantando y bailando (improvisando coreografías que de haber estado sobrias no habrían hecho por el simple hecho de que sus novios las matarían, pero esta vez entendían que no estaban conscientes, pero aún así se hechaban miradas de reojo para asegurarse de que los demás no estuvieran mirando a su novia) sin parar.

Ahora comenzaban a saltar y a descontrolarse aún más.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah- cantaba Ginny.  
- Ooh, come on- la seguía Megan  
- Mmm, you gotta move it- entonaba Hermione  
- Like a groovy creature/ Creature of the night/Yeah, that's right- ahora volvían a cantar las tres juntas- Ah, a creature of the night/Well, do ya' feel alright/Do ya' feel alright? _(2)_- acababan de terminar la canción y mientras la siguiente no tardaba en comenzar se felicitaban entre ellas como si acabaran de terminar de dar un show.

La siguiente canción (Hermione le había hecho algún hechizo a la casa para que se escucharan las canciones que a ellas le gustaran), era la ya conocida Lady Marmolade (n/a: o Marmalade, no se como se escribe, es la que sabe todo el mundo de Cristina Aguilera...) que resonaba por toda la casa, la vergonzosa Hermione, hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y la ropa que ella y sus amigas llevaban se transformó en diminutas minifaldas y escotadas blusas con sus botas de taco aguja haciendo juego. Las otras dos estaban demasiado tomadas y compenetradas en la canción como para darse cuenta de aquel interesante detalle del que tampoco Viktor, Harry y Ron se percataron ya que estaban en la cocina, escapando de aquel trío, encantador si no fuera por aquello de la poca afinación que poseían en aquel momento.

- ... si la verdad, Ron, la próxima vez escondámosles el alcohol.- decía Harry

- Si, lo se, no iba a comprar tanto pero sino, no iba a lograr que Meg me vuelva a hablar sin tener que estar horas haciéndole entender que Jimena yo no tenemos nada...

- Bueno, al menos tienes suerrrte de que sean horrras y no días... – opinaba Viktor, no había persona más celosa que Hermione- tu le tienes que decirrr que no tienes nada con Jimena, yo le tengo que explicarrr que no tengo nada con cada una de las chicas que se me acerrrca a pedirr un autógrrrafo...

Un par de gritos llegaron a través del living y los chicos salieron a fijarse que pasaba. Al llegar, a los tres por poco se les cae la mandíbula. Las tres chicas bailaban la canción _demasiado_ bien para el gusto de los chicos.

Las chicas estaban una atrás de la otra meneando y haciendo movimientos más que sugerentes para sus novios que aún estaban parados frente a ellas con las babas por el piso. Ellas todavía no se habían percatado de la presencia de sus novios pero en cualquier otra situación habrían parado de inmediato (en realidad, en cualquier otra ocasión no habrían bailado de esa forma...), pero no era cualquier otra ocasión y la primera en darse cuenta fue Megan que sonrió con lujuria y les avisó a sus amigas que Harry, Viktor y Ron estaban allí.

Hermione siguió bailando mientras llamaba con la mano a su Viktor que aún no reaccionaba a ver a su seria Hermione de esa manera. Megan fue hacia Ron chocándose con cada cosa que tenía en frente y al llegar a Ron que ahora lo invadían los celos, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó antes de preguntarle si todavía la prefería a la secretaria. Ginny corrió con dificultad acentuada por los tacos a los brazos de Harry que se rió y la tomó de la mano y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón más cercano.

- que bello eres... – decía la pelirroja mientras Harry le acomodaba el pelo, que aún enmarañado y desordenado le quedaba hermoso.- tienes una boca linda _hary _Potter...- Ginny estiró el cuello para besarlo pero no llegó, lo único que logró fue caer sobre las rodillas de Harry, que le levantó la cabeza para mirarla con ternura.

- Estás algo tom...

- Uh! Escucha _Hary_, esta es la mejor canción!- exclamó la pelirroja levantándose, se paró frente a Harry y comenzó a bailar. El moreno se rió un poco pero luego la tomó del brazo para sentarla, estaba bastante mareada y si seguía con esos tacos se mataría de un golpe.

- Hermione!- Llamó el ojiverde por encima del ruido de la música- Hermione, puedes apagar la música!

La música no paró ni bajó, así que Harry comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, ya que, a pesar de que el no estaba como sus amigas, había tomado y la visión le fallaba, aunque tal vez, fuera porque, ahora que se daba cuenta, Ginny le había quitado los anteojos y se desternillaba de risa a su lado con los lentes de Harry puestos. Atrás suyo, pudo distinguir algo naranja, obviamente Ron, parado, mientras algo más bajo que él se colgaba de sus brazos y cuello. Miró hacia delante y no pudo distinguir ninguna figura humana, le quitó los anteojos a Ginny y se los puso. Claramente, pudo distinguir que Viktor no estaba en la habitación, y al no ver a Hermione, supuso que se habían ido a otro lado. Se levantó para ir a buscarlos, pero se detuvo al oír a Ginny y a Megan reírse a carcajadas. En seguida vio a Ron que llegaba a su lado.

- Estoy pensando seriamente eso de quitarles el alcohol...- comentó su amigo mientras miraba su hermana y a su novia señalar y reírse, (que seguían tomando) con preocupación.

- JAJAJAJAJA!- reía Ginny, a Harry, le encantaba escuchar a Ginny reírse pero en aquella ocasión le molestaba, era un risa chillona en la que Megan la acompañaba.

- Mírala Gin! Está... JAJAJAJAJA!- Megan no podía terminar las frases, pero señalaba al mismo lugar que Ginny y ambas no paraban de reírse.

Harry y Ron miraron hacia donde ellas señalaban. En uno de los sillones, estaba Hermione, sentada de brazos cruzados pero profundamente dormida. Harry y Ron la miraron, era verdad, verla así a Hermione era gracioso pero no para tanto...

Harry sintió que alguien lo tiraba hacia abajo, miró y vio a Ginny colgándose de su brazo para levantarse cosa que Megan pudo hacer sola. Las dos se dirigieron con dificultad hacia donde estaba Hermione. Megan se tropezó con algo y se le cayó el hidromiel sobre la ropa de Hermione, lo que causó una nueva ola de risas entre ellas, que extrañamente no despertó a Hermione. Ginny la tocó con un dedo. Nada. La empujó un poquito con la mano. Nada. Megan la llamó, hablándole al oído. Nada. Las dos le gritaron en ambos oídos. Nada. Ginny la empujó un poquito más fuerte hacia un costado. Nada. Megan dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesita que estaba frente al sillón y le pegó una cachetada a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, Ron y Harry corrieron hacia ella, pero se detuvieron asombrados, ni la cachetada, ni el mordisco que le acababa de pegar Ginny en un brazo, lograron despertar a Hermione. _(3)_

Ginny y Megan volvieron a llenar sus copas y siguieron tomando a la salud de Hermione. Harry y Ron aún seguían asombrados. Ginny y Megan volvieron a llenar sus copas y la pelirroja anunció una competencia.

- La que se toma todo _p'imerrrra _gana otra copa!- gritó mientras Harry y Ron volteaban a verlas.

Los chicos quisieron pararlas, sabían perfectamente que tomar alcohol muy rápido te emborracha demasiado. Pero las dos habían terminado su copa en dos segundos y anunciando un empate volvieron a empezar. Ron le sacó la copa a Megan haciendo que el líquido cayera sobre las ya apretadas ropas de la chica, que ahora se transparentaban un poco.

- Ahh! Meg, te gané!- anunció Ginny empujando a Harry que quería sacarle el vaso.- me he ganado _otda_ copa, _perrro_ soy buena, y la _compa'to_ con tigo...- con la varita hizo aparecer un nuevo vaso lleno en la mano de Megan y con un pequeño brindis volvieron a tomarse todo de un solo trago.

- Bueno... mi _quie... bindar_ por Ron Weas.. Wees... Was... por 'on! – dijo Megan levantando su copa nuevamente llena.

Harry y Ron habían desistido. Habían intentado por todos los medios quitarles los vasos a las chicas, pero no habían podido. Tampoco pudieron despertar a Hermione, ni sacar a Viktor del baño.

- Eh!- gritó Ginny- que Ron es mio! No te lo _compa'to.._.- besó a Harry.- tu te quedas con el _morrrrocho, _el de la cara 'ajada...- acto seguido empujó a Megan sobre Ron.

- Pero... donde está Pig?- preguntó de repente la pelirroja- le voy a avisar a Umb'idge que no puedo lavar su auto...

Harry y Ron rieron por el comentario de la chica. Eran más de las seis de la mañana. Estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, Ron tenía a Megan sentada arriba suyo, más bien, recostada sobre él, no se había movido desde que Ginny la había empujado hacía una hora. La pelirroja, estaba sentada en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Harry, que estaba despierto solo para acompañar a su amigo, a quien su novia no lo dejaba que durmiera.

- Pero estás casada! Deja de _p'ecuparrrte_...- contestó la morocha, hacia rato que ambas venían teniendo esas charlas incongruentes.

- Chicas, no quieren dormirse?- preguntó Ron esperanzado.

- Pero la música aún suena Harry!- lo regañó la pelirroja.

- Apágala, podrías, nosotros no sabemos que hechizo usó Hermione

- Ah! Yo se!- exclamó la morocha unos minutos después. Se levantó con pesar y apuntó al techo, mientras se tambaleaba- _Diffindo!_- pronunció el hechizo al mismo tiempo que caía sobre Ron, desgarrándole la camisa- Uhhh... que bueno estás Ron...

- Pero quie'es dejar en paz a mi Ron!- gritó Ginny abrazando a Harry- ya te dije que para ti es Harry...

La morocha, asintió y se volvió a sentar sobre Ron, besándolo y pasando los dedos por entre los cuadritos de los marcado bíceps y tríceps de Ron.

- Megan, tu sabes que te amo y que nunca me negaría a un beso tuyo pero has tomado demasiado...- le dijo Ron tratando de no ser muy grosero y arreglándose la camisa.

La morocha lo miró unos segundos e hico aparecer dos vasos de aparente agua, una poción que, no te desemborrachaba, pero te sacaba lo torpe, uno se lo dio a Ginny y el otro se lo tomó ella.

- Ron, es hora de volver a casa- dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y entrecerrando los ojos para leer el reloj de pulsera que no llevaba.

- Ron, dile que tu eres mío y que ella es de Harry por favor- insistió Ginny

Pero Harry se levantó, sacando a Ginny de sus rodillas.

- Vamos a dormir Gin, estás muy borracha. Ron, puedes dormir aquí, no hay problema.

El pelirrojo asintió y con un toque de varita transformó el sofá en una cama donde su querida Megan ya se había acostado.

- Mmmm... Ron, porqué dices que estoy borracha?- preguntó Ginny mientras Harry se ponía el pijama y sonreía ya en la habitación.

- Porque yo no soy Ron, soy Harry.- respondió mientras le daba el pijama a ella.

- Ahhh...- dijo la chica con mirada ausente.- que hora es?

- Como las siete de la mañana- respondió Harry metiéndose en la cama.

- Ah..., sabes Harry? Estas muy bueno...- le dijo la pelirroja sentada a su lado, todavía con la ropa puesta.

- Lamento que me lo digas ahora, deberías estar sobria para que te crea- respondió Harry algo malhumorado, nunca le decía esas cosas estando sobria, le preocupaba que se lo diga ahora, luego de haberse tomado cinco litros de alcohol, además, acentuaba su malhumor el hecho de que ella hubiera estado toda la noche con sus amigas, se suponía que esa era la celebración de Harry, no de Ginny.

- Pero no sabías que los chicos y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?- le dijo Ginny con voz seductora acercándosele.

Al ojiverde le tentaba besarla, aún más con aquella ropa, pero estaba enfadado y no podía complacer a la pelirroja mientras estuviera así. La chica cerró los ojos a dos centímetros de la boca de Harry pero este, sin decir nada, se echó hacia atrás para acostarse y apagó la luz.

- Harry!- reclamó la pelirroja algo molesta. El chico no se molestó en responder.- Hey Harry.- lo volvió a llamar, empujándolo con la mano- mira, ya se que no estas dormido, así que te hablaré igual y me escucharás.- la pelirroja encendió la luz y posó su cabeza sobre el torso de Harry- Estás enojado, y lo siento, se que es porqué yo me he divertido más que tu en tu fiesta, pero no fue adrede para que la pasaras mal, solo... quería divertirme con mis amigas...

- Pero era _mi _fiesta, deberíamos habernos divertido los dos por igual. Y me dejaste solo...

- No, te dejé con Ron y Viktor, son tus amigos, deberías divertirte con ellos, y ya se que nos pasamos un poco con el alcohol pero bueno... hacía meses que no teníamos una fiesta así con las chicas...

- Entonces eso es lo que haces con Luna, Hermione y Megan cuando se van de parranda por ahí?- Harry había pasado de frustrado a celoso, con que eso era lo que hacían cuando se iban de fiesta? Aunque el nunca la había visto volver de esa forma... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, seguro Megan preparaba esas pociones que se acababan de tomar, cada vez que salían.

Hacía unos dos meses, antes de que Luna comenzara a salir con Neville, Luna buscaba a su verdadero amor, ya lo había buscado en varios países y en su trabajo. Así que decidió que su verdadero amor estaba en Inglaterra, así que una vez por semana, salía con Ginny, Megan y Hermione por los boliches de magos de toda la ciudad, hasta que un día se encontraron con Neville y comenzaron a salir, dejando atrás las noches en que Harry, Ron y Viktor dormían (o no) solos hasta las seis de la mañana.

- No...- Harry levantó una ceja- no tanto...- Harry se dio media vuelta sobre si, apartando la cabeza de Ginny- Harry!- volvió a llamar la pelirroja- Bueno, está bien, si, tomábamos mucho y ...

- Y que?- preguntó Harry ante la vacilación de su novia- se vestían para que todo el mundo les viera hasta el alma? Bailaban como...

- Como que?- ahora la despectiva era Ginny, le reventaba profundamente que Harry pensara que era una zorra y que anduviera coqueteando con cualquiera que se le cruzaba por ahí- Mira Harry, dos cosas, Uno: jamás te engañaría, ni haría nada que te moleste, o al menos no a propósito, y mucho menos coquetearía con alguien o me vestiría como una zorra para alguien que no sea tu. Segundo: aunque les cuentes a Viktor, a Neville y a Ron quiero aclararte que ni Megan ni Hermione ni Luna piensan distinto a mi

- En serio te vestirías como ahora solo para mí?- preguntó el ojiverde, ya no estaba ni enfadado ni celoso, había encontrado interesante aquel comentario, pero por lo visto Ginny no, porque le lanzó la más mortífera de sus miradas y se cruzó de brazos.- Ah... Ginnyta... no te enojes... fue un comentario gracioso...- la besó y se sentó al lado de ella- y dime... si solo harías eso por mi y Hermione y Megan, lo mismo por Ron y Viktor, que hacían así vestidas ahora?

- Dos cosas- antes de seguir le dio un beso- uno: esta vez si que estabamos demasiado tomadas, dos... bueno te lo diré solo si prometes mantener cerrada esa boca linda que tienes...- el alcohol volvía a tener efecto, Ginny volvía perderse en Harry, por lo visto, Megan no estaba tan lúcida para hacer esa poción y tenía un efecto poco duradero.

- Ginny... cuéntame- pidió Harry tomando el mentón de la pelirroja, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Que lindos ojos tienes...- Ginny volvía a mirarlo soñadoramente, tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara y hacia sonrojar a Harry mientras lo contemplaba- que me dijiste?

- Que me sigas contando

- Ah... que te estaba contando?

- la segunda razón por la que esta noche vestían de esa manera- señaló con la mano la ropa de Ginny

- mmm... bueno, pero enserio Harry, no le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Viktor y ni se te ocurra mencionarle a Hermione- Harry asintió- bueno, es que, Hermione, al ver la cantidad de alcohol que había comprado Ron, nos contó que hacía rato que quería quedar embarazada...

- Y eso que tiene que ver con la ropa y el alcohol?- la interrumpió Harry

- Callate que me desconcentras (n/a: quedó re: callate que me desesperas, jeje). Bueno, nos dijo eso y que bueno, tu sabes...- Harry negó con la cabeza- que no se puede tomar alcohol cuando estás embarazada o al menos a partir del primer mes de embarazo y fue como una despedida...

- Y la ropa?- Harry seguía preguntando eso, tal vez no había caído en la cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba embarazada.

- Bueno, cuando tenga panza, no podrá ponerse ese tipo de cosas durante nueve meses y bueno... espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta

Harry asintió.

- Espera!- exclamó de repente- Hermione está embarazada!

- Shhh!.- Lo calló Ginny- cállate! Osea, es muy probable, pero no está segura, mañana la acompañaré al medico- anunció la chica sonriente.

- Ah... claro... pero espera!- por lo visto Harry también estaba con el efecto retardado- Mañana?- Ginny asintió- No, mañana no.

- Eh? Desde cuando me dices tu lo que puedo o no hacer?

- No, mañana no, es nuestro día, hoy fue mi fiesta y no pasé ni un segundo festejando como se debe contigo (n/a: que libidinoso, dios!).

- Ah... mi lindo Harricito... tendremos todo el día para festejar, será por la mañana...

- Ja, dudo que mañana estés despierta... tu o Hermione...

- Mire señor Potter... lo que prometo, lo cumplo, esté despierta o no, mañana iré al médico para saber si Herm y Viktor están embarazados.

- Dos cositas mi reina- dijo Harry imitándola a la perfección hacía una rato- uno: te apuesto a que no te despertarás hasta mañana, o sea domingo, ya que hoy son las siete y no cuenta. Y dos, como es eso de que Hermione _y _Viktorestán embarazados?

- Bien, mi Harricito, dos cosas: uno, acepto tu apuesta, si no me despierto hasta mañana, tengo que cumplirte un deseo , si no, tu a mi- Harry asintió y le dio la mano, cerrando el trato- y dos: es cierto, Hermione puede ser la que lleve al bebé dentro suyo por nueve meses, pero Viktor será también progenitor del bebé y pasará por todo lo mismo que Hermione, sentirá lo mismo que ella, comerá lo mismo que ella, hasta pasará por los mismos cambios de humor- recitó Ginny.

- Mmm, Ginnicita, de donde has sacado eso, pareces Hermione, lo dices como si lo hubieras sacado textual de un libro...

- Ehmm, si pero, solo por Herm, Megan también ha estado investigando cosas sobre bebés, ayudaremos a Hermione todo lo posible- respondió la chica algo nerviosa.

- Mmm... te creo, bueno mi reina, vamos a dormir.

Harry apagó la luz, besó a Ginny y se recostó sobre un costado cerrando los ojos, unos segundos después, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo y dio media vuelta, para quedar junto a ella. Casi una hora después, Harry aún no se había dormido, a pesar de estar cansada y de que le ardían los ojos, se había quedado pensando en la charla que habían acabado de tener. Hermione embarazada, Ginny poniéndose ropa no apta para menores solo por Harry, Krum embarazado junto a Hermione, el deseo que pediría cuando Ginny despertase tres días después, aún pensando en que era sábado, como sería el bebé de Hermione, el día en que Ginny tenga un bebé, bueno, el día en que Ginny y él, tuvieran un bebé. Imaginó la escena y sintió un cosquilleo en la columna vertebral, que quería decir eso?. Se pegó aún más a Ginny que dormía profundamente y con la imagen de sus propios hijos por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

_1: Si, ya se, una pareja medio vieja, ya todos nos olvidamos de ellos, y yo no soy de esas personas que les importa poco y nada lo que dicen los libros de la super grosa de Rowling pero, uno, no voy a permitir que mi Ronnie esté con Hermione y dos, pobre Viktor me da pena, no se porqué, pero lo re quiero (me matan estas cosas de querer a personas inexistentes, pero es inevitable...), y la verdad es el único que me parece que va con Hermione..._

_2: Si, la misma de HP4, la letra la saqué de un fic que no me acuerdo cual es pero... si alguien sabe, háganme saber cual era y pido permiso a la autora para tomar la letra de esta canción..._

_3: jeje, piensan que esto es irreal? Piensan mal. A una prima (segunda) mía le pasó, en el casamiento de mis tíos, fue muy gracioso, después se cayó hacia delante y se golpeó la frente con la punta de la mesa y no se despertó! Espero que no me pase nunca..._

Mmm... que amor de chapter... en serio que amo mucho a esta pareja, me encanto como me quedó, jeje, espero que haya quedado claro, porque para estas cosas soy muy vueltera, me pongo a escribir sobre celos y en como se aman y pierdo el punto... es que me pueden las cosas tiernas (también me puede Rupert Grint, pero todavía no me conoce así q...). Bueno, con gusto recibo reviews, buenos y malos, díganme lo que les gustó, lo que no... lo que debería cambiar o arreglar, recibo toda clase de criticas constructivas, y a quien me deje el review número ... mmm que se yo... 10? Le escribo un fic a pedido (mientras no me pidan algo sobre Ron y Hermione). Si entonces, EL QUE ME DEJE EL REVIEW NÚMERO 10 LE ESCRIBO UN FIC A PEDIDO (que no sea sobre Ron o Hermione), y no sean ratas, no se vayan si todavía falta para el review número 10... escriban igual, o recomienden mi fic... y díganle a su amiguito que firme así se aprovechan y se ganan el review numero 10 a costa de su amigo... jejeje, que buenos consejos que doy... Ah! También un fic a pedido para quien me pueda responder que es un SPOILER, un SLASH y un LEMMON... o cualquiera de esas palabras raras que se usan para denominar clases de fics... Jejeje. 

Bueno, me voy a ver "Los Angeles de Charlie" ( ehh! Casualidad, Los Angeles de Charlie es el nombre de un fic que hice a pedido por una amiga del cole, por supuesto, me pidió una cosa que yo nunca escribiría así que me aburrí y lo dejé por la mitad, pero juro no hacer eso con ustedes) Bueno, saludos a todos y a mi amiguita de vida. La Camee: Apurate con ese fic dios!

Bueno, bays, suerte a todos. Tamee (futura de Grint)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente, he aquí mi segundo capítulo, juas juas, acuérdense lo del review eh? Porque imagínense que están haciendo feliz a esta pobre estudiante de secundaria (segundo año para ser más precisos) sin novio, ni cámara digital y con su tío favorito en otro país. Asi que no sean pijoteros y vagos y escríbanme un review plis, siempre los contesto, al mail eh? Salvo que lo prefieran en la historia, que se yo... bueno, muchas gracias por leer y solo me queda decirles: "Al infinito y mas allá!" Ah re que no... aunque me suena al "Un viaje más allá de tu imaginación" jeje, no, yo les quería decir que: "Tenemos toda la vida por delante!" Al super groso que me diga de donde salieron las tres frases, adivinen que? Si no adivinan lean lo de abajo y listo. Bueno, mejor me dejo de concursos y empiezo con el cap...

Ah! Antes otra dedicatoria:

_Para la **Poa**, mejilla del alma te quiero muchísimo, a pesar del sueño, la caipirinha y de que recién vas por HP y el cáliz de fuego, me ayudaste a escribir una parte de este second chapter. Se te quiere!_

**Capítulo 2:**

- Arriba mi reina...- algo tocaba la mejilla de Ginny Weasley

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente, miró para todos lados y volvió a fijar la vista en el hermoso par de ojos verdes que la miraban.

- Harry?

- Si hermosa, Harry- respondió el muchacho sobre ella- te traje...

- No me grites!- ordenó la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo.

Harry sonrió, el había hablado bajo, pero por lo visto, la resaca de Ginny era fuerte

- Perdona- susurró- y la chica sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos- te decía, que te traje una poción para la resaca.

- La hiciste tu?- se sorprendió la chica

- No... la hizo Megan, pero yo te la traje, ella solo la hizo y la envió por lechuza.

- Mmm... se siente bien- Harry la besó- no entiendo porqué estoy tan mal...

- No te acuerdas?- preguntó Harry absteniéndose de reír- fue mi fiesta, y Hermione, Megan y tu, se tomaron trece de los dieciséis litros de alcohol que trajo Ron- Ginny tenía el rostro fruncido, no se acordaba de nada- Fue divertido. Debería haberte grabado.

- Me siento como si me hubieran borrado la memoria...

- Lastima porque aunque no recuerdes me hiciste una promesa, de hecho, habíamos hecho un trato- Ginny lo volvió a mirar sin entender- Un pacto Ginnita.

- En serio?- Harry asintió- Bueno... pues no me acuerdo...- Harry rió, pero era más una risa de desesperación que de estar divirtiéndose- me cuentas?

- Por supuesto. Saltándonos el porqué hicimos esa apuesta y todo, básicamente, si tu no te despertabas hasta el domingo, me tenías que cumplir un deseo, si te levantabas el sábado, yo uno a ti. Así que fíjate que día es y dime quien ganó.- Harry tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que a la pelirroja le hizo sospechar.

Ginny intentó recordar, bueno, sabía perfectamente que si era sábado, sería de noche, ya que dudaba de que ella o Harry pudieran haberse despertado durante el día habiéndose acostado de noche, así que miró a su izquierda donde estaba la ventana de la habitación, nada de luz entraba por ella. Miró a su derecha, el reloj marcaba las 11:38.

- Bueno mi Harrycito. Te gané, aún es sábado, once y treinta y ocho de la noche. Casi pierdo por doce minutos pero...

- Un momento, un momento. – la interrumpió Harry- Es cierto que son las once treinta y ocho pero de la mañana y es domingo. Te gané.

Ginny lo miró desconfiada, acaso le tomaba el pelo? Era de noche. Por las dudas volvió a mirar por la ventana. Totalmente oscura. Pero un momento, ahora que veía bien, las persianas estaban bajas y por eso no había luz. Aún así, la pequeña Weasley era mala perdedora y no se iba a rendir hasta estar totalmente segura de que Harry no la estuviera engañando. Tomo su varita y apuntó a la ventana. El sol entraba radiante por los vidrios.

- Ves mi reina? Yo no miento, te gané y me debes un deseo.

Harry sonreía.

- Mmm... que desea amo Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja dándole un beso.

- Primero debemos tener una pequeña charla...

- No sea molesto señor Potter, dígame que se le ofrece y se lo concedo.- Ginny no estaba como para ponerse a charlar ahora.- Un momento, ahora que recuerdo, no querías festejar que habías terminado el curso de auror? Porque mejor no festejamos primero- sugirió Ginny con lascivia- así estaré un poco más contenta a la hora de tu deseo, no?

- Mmmm...- Harry la besó- igualmente, tiene mucho que ver con eso mi deseo.

- Tu deseo es festejar?- pregunto extrañada

- No, mi deseo es...- se detuvo para sentarse a lado de Ginny y tirar de ella para que se siente también.- Yo quiero ser padre Ginny.- La pelirroja lo miró sin comprender.- Quiero tener un hijo, y por supuesto quiero que seas la madre, aunque no es necesario aclarar.

- En serio Harry?- preguntó la chica, ella había pensado también en tener hijos, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Harry porque pensó que el no quería, al menos no todavía.

- Si Ginnita. Me encantaría, pero solo si tu quieres, no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, eso jamás...- Ginny lo interrumpió con un largo beso.- Bueno, entiendo que sí.

Harry sonrió y volvió a besar a su novia. Así, un beso llevó al otro y una mano desviste a la otra y muy pronto estaban poniendo en práctica el deseo de ambos.

- No te me duermas ahora linda.- pidió Harry una hora después _(1)_

- Pero estoy cansada...

- Pero esta mañana llegó la lechuza de Hermione y en la carta decía que...

- Leíste mi carta!- saltó Ginny

- Bueno si...- admitió Harry- pero la lechuza me picó el dedo...

Harry extendió su mano, tenía una cortada en el dedo gordo. Ginny lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en el dedo, como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- Pobrecito... –dijo Ginny sarcástica y Harry puso cara de circunstancia- está bien te perdono- dijo la chica dándole un beso, esta vez en los labios.

- Decía que hoy a las cinco tenía un nuevo turno con el médico y que quería que la acompañaras.

- En serio? Porque no me dijiste antes!- Ginny salió rápidamente de la cama- Que hora es?

- Tranquila. Es la una y media. Porque no cocinas algo, extrañaba tu comida, ayer a la noche nos fuimos, Viktor, Ron y yo a comer solos, bueno también estaba Hermione, pero no quería cocinar y además se fue enseguida a dormir, así que nos fuimos al Caldero Chorreante a comer.

- De acuerdo, pero solo porque el futuro padre de mis hijos necesita energías para... – Harry la interrumpió con un beso- exactamente.

Ginny se puso una bata, bajó las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina. Allí, comenzó a dar toques de varita a todo, no tenía ganas de cocinar, hacerlo le había quitado la poca energía que poseía.

Media hora después, llamó a Harry y ambos se sentaron a comer. Luego de eso, Ginny quiso ir a bañarse, pero el ojiverde la retuvo, diciéndole que una sola vez al día no era suficiente y que debían seguir intentando otro rato.

Al fin, cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, Ginny estaba preparada y lista para acompañar a su amiga. Se apareció en San Mungo y encontró a Hermione sentada leyendo Corazón de Bruja, lo que le dio la certeza a Ginny de que la castaña estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no darse cuenta de lo que leía.

- Hola Herm!- saludó Ginny alegremente, los ratos de intimidad con Harry siempre le dejaban ese efecto- Como estás?

- Hola Gin- su amiga dejó la revista a un lado y la pelirroja pudo ver que movía incesantemente un pie con movimientos cortos- Estoy bien, un poco nerviosa pero bien...

- Un poco?- Ginny rió- Yo diría que muchísimo pero bueno, supongo que es normal. Esperamos a Megan?

- No, está enferma, hoy la vi en el ministerio, (yo fui a buscar unas cosas que me había olvidado y ella estaba en alguna misión) nos saludamos y salió corriendo a vomitar, luego le mandé una lechuza para ver si venía y Ron me contestó que se sentía mal, algo del estómago...

- Bueno, esperemos que esté bien, pero ahora no importa, a que hora entramos?

- Mmmm, no se, es a las cinco pero tal vez se retrasen un poco...

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, de repente, Ginny distinguió una cabellera rosa chicle saliendo de algún consultorio.

- Tonks!- llamó Ginny, rápidamente se paró, para que Tonks la viera, de la mano, llevaba una niñita de cinco años.- Lucy!

La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Ginny y al ver a Hermione, también la abrazó.

- Hola chicas!- saludó Tonks- Que hacían? Yo vine a traer a Lucy a control.

Ginny no contestó, dejó que Hermione respondiera por las dudas de que no quisiera decirle a Tonks, lo que era muy probable, ya que ni Viktor sabía, Hermione había preferido mantenerlo en secreto, para no crear expectativas y luego no estuviera embarazada.

- Ah, que bueno.- dijo Hermione – nosotras vinimos porque... – Hermione se quedó pensativa- Viktor encontró cerca de casa, un Dugbog _(2)_ y quería preguntarle cual era el mejor antídoto contra sus mordeduras- la castaña sonrió, satisfecha de si misma, por haber encontrado una buena excusa.

- Ah, en serio?- se extrañó Tonks.- Bueno, y Ginny para que...?

- Oh! Ahí me están llamando! Bueno, adiós Tonks! Adiós Lucy!- la interrumpió Hermione, agarró a Ginny de la mano y salió corriendo al consultorio por donde una sanadora estaba gritando su apellido, dejando a Tonks con su hija _(3)_ aturdida, pero no obstante tan alegre como siempre.

- El sanador ya viene- dijo la mujer y salió nuevamente por la puerta donde Ginny y Hermione acababan de entrar

El consultorio tenía un escritorio con una silla detrás y dos adelante, donde se sentaron las muchachas

- Fuiste un poco brusca con Tonks- le informó Ginny a Hermione cuando la bruja se hubo ido.

- Bueno, lo siento.- Hermione estaba peor que nerviosa, se levantó de la silla y caminó por el pequeño cuarto, unos minutos después, Ginny estaba por gritarle que se quedara quieta, pero luego se imaginó a ella en la misma situación y se contuvo, lo que le hizo acordar algo.

- Ah, no sabes Herm!

- Que cosa?

- Hoy, Harry me dijo que quería tener un hijo!

- En serio? Que bueno! Obviamente le has dicho que si, verdad?

- Obvio Herm. Ya sabes que yo tenía ganas...

- Buenos días señoritas!- las interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.- Soy August Worme, y si no me equivoco tu eres...- revisó su libreta- Hermione Granger?- señaló a Hermione que asintió, tratando de formar una sonrisa tranquilla en la cara, cosa que no logró.- Bueno, no esté nerviosa, no le haré daño, solo le haré unas pruebas y veremos si dentro suyo hay o no un bebé. No tienes porque tener miedo. Si el resultado es positivo, seré tu sanador de cabecera y el que te atienda en el parto, etcétera, etcétera.- le sonrió amablemente y Hermione se tranquilizó un poco- Y usted, señorita, es su hermana?

- No, yo soy una amiga, Ginny Weasley- saludó Ginny tendiéndole una mano que el señor Worme estrechó con una sonrisa.

- Ah! La novia de Harry Potter verdad?- Ginny asintió-Bueno, volviendo a la señorita Granger, tengo todos sus datos así que pasemos directamente a la prueba. – Sacó la varita del bolsillo y con ella tocó a Hermione, que le tomó fuerte la mano a Ginny. Un halo de luz, rodeó el vientre de Hermione- Bueno, señorita Granger, le doy la feliz noticia, es usted, una futura mamá.

Hermione sonrió radiante y abrazó a Ginny, que a pesar de estar ahogándose, le respondió el abrazo.

- Bueno, señorita, me alegro de que esté feliz, ahora, solo quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas. El tiempo de embarazo que usted lleva es de casi dos meses, y gracias a la magia de ser magos, usted puede saber desde ahora el sexo del bebé.

Hermione asintió, totalmente aturdida pero feliz. El halo de luz blanco alrededor suyo se volvió rosado al siguiente toque de varita.

- Bueno, como podrá usted ver, es una niñita.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a llorar volviendo a abrazar a Ginny que la miró extrañada.

- Perdona que te pregunte Hermione, pero, te emociona más el hecho de que sea una niñita que el que estés embarazada?

- Me parece que acaba de entrarle en la cabeza que va a tener un hijo- respondió el sanador sonriente- el efecto retardado le llaman. _(4)_

Diez minutos después, ambas salían del consultorio.

- Voy a tener un hijo Ginny!- le decía Hermione

- Una hija Herm. Una hijA- remarcó la "a"

- En serio? ahh! Que bueno!

Ginny rió, era verdad lo del efecto retardado.

- Bueno Herm, mira, yo me tengo que ir, me encantaría festejar contigo pero Harry me matará si no llego ya, y además, me parece que debes ir con Viktor no?

Hermione la miró unos segundos y luego asintió.

- Ah! Claro, tienes razón.

Se despidieron y Ginny apareció en su casa, donde Harry la esperaba de muy buen humor.

- Y? Que pasó?- preguntó el moreno.

- Herm va a tener una niña.- respondió Ginny dejando sus cosas en la mesita del recibidor.

- En serio? Que bueno- Harry le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí y dándole un largo beso.- Y dime, que te gustaría que fuera nuestro futuro hijo?- más besos.

- Mmm... nose, es un poco apresurado pensar en eso, ni siquiera estoy embarazada...

- Pero no tiene nada de malo, es solo pensar en lo que te gustaría. Yo quiero una mujercita- Harry abrazó más a Ginny- tan hermosa como tú...

Ginny sintió un escalofrío de satisfacción y lo besó con dulzura.

- No sabes como estaba Hermione- siguió contándole Ginny mientras ambos se sentaban en un sillón de la sala- se enteró de que iba a ser mujer diez minutos después de salir del consultorio...

- Todavía le duraba la borrachera?

- No...- Ginny rió y no se quejó (en realidad muy pocas veces lo hacía) al sentir las manos de Harry sobre sus nalgas.- pero creo que a Meg si, hoy no vino, estaba enferma, algo del estomago. Lo que me hace acordar, hay que avisarle.- se levantó y tomó un pergamino y con una pluma de la mejor calidad (regalo de Harry) le escribió las noticias a su amiga, que luego se la mandó por Hedwig.

A los pocos minutos (en los cuales Harry se había ido a acostar y Ginny a preparar un te), llegó Pigwidgeon con una pequeña nota que tenía una única y sencilla frase: _¿Y porqué no estamos festejando?._

Ese lunes, Ginny abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue estirar la mano derecha para cerciorarse de que Harry estuviera a su lado, luego de sentirlo, miró a su izquierda, el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, decidió que era muy temprano y acercándose más a Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas y que Harry ya no estaba. Intentó recordar que día era. Martes, Harry estaba trabajando, al igual que sus amigos y amigas, lo que le recordó cuanta falta le hacía su futuro hijo en aquellos momentos. Pero se contuvo al pensar en quien cuidaría a su pequeño/a mientras ella y Harry trabajaran. Pensó, acostada en su cama que sería de su futuro hijo, y ahí lo recordó. Su madre! Exacto, la Sra. Weasley estaba sola todo el día en su casa, y ya había criado siete hijos, podría cuidar de un nieto. Pero ya pensarían en eso, ni siquiera estaba embarazada...

Perezosamente, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Sobre la mesa, encontró un pergamino escrito por Harry.

_Ginny:_

_Dijo Hermione que te diga que hoy está libre y que Megan ya se siente mejor pero que está libre también, que la encuentren en la red flu a las once para ver que van a hacer._

_Te dejé el desayuno preparado, cómelo todo que como futura madre necesitas energías para fabricar bebés. Bueno, espero que estés bien._

_Te amo. Harry_

_p.s.: hagas lo que hagas con Hermione y Megan, te quiero en casa a las seis. No te olvides._

Ginny sonrió al pensar que le esperaba esa tarde a las seis y fue obediente a comer el desayuno de Harry.

Ya a las once prendió la chimenea y gritó la dirección de la casa de Hermione. La castaña ya estaba hablando con Megan y habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade a eso de las tres.

Algo distraída, se preparo su almuerzo, dejó guardado un poco para Harry y fue a darse una ducha mientras pensaba en su futuro hijo/a.

Al terminar, eligió con cuidado su ropa, y dejó preparado (dentro del placard, donde Harry no pudiera verlo) la ropa que seguramente se pondría esa noche, ya que estaba casi segura de porqué Harry quería llegase temprano. Miró el reloj, se lavó los dientes y desapareció, volviendo a aparecerse en la vereda de Las Tres Escobas, donde pensaba encontrarse con sus amigas. Entró al lugar y vio a Hermione, sentada del lado de la ventana, mirando a través de ella, tomando de una taza humeante. Llegó hasta ella y la saludó, sentándose enfrente.

- Y, como van tus cosas Ginny?- preguntó su amiga, refiriéndose al proyecto de tener un hijo.

- Mmm, nose, tratamos, pero no pasa nada...- respondió demostrando desilusión en el tono de voz- Y lo tuyo, como le dijiste a Viktor, Como lo tomó? Que pasó?

- Ah! Cuando llegué a casa- comenzó Hermione con entusiasmo -, Viktor me estaba esperando con un ramo de flores silvestres, y, espera... yo no le había dicho a nada a Vick...

tu le dijiste algo?- preguntó de repente

- Yo? Ehm...- La respuesta era difícil, técnicamente, ella no le había dicho nada, pero se lo había dicho a Harry, y tal vez, el se lo había contado- como es... yo...

- Hola chicas!- saludó una alegre voz, Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Megan, ahora, su salvadora- perdonen por llegar tarde- siguió mientras se acomodaba en una silla- pero tu hermanito- se dirigió a Ginny- me retuvo hasta asegurarse que estaba bien.

- Porque?- preguntó Hermione llamando a la mesera

- Bueno, como estos días estuve medio mal, Ron pensó que estaba enferma o algo...

- Y no lo estás?- preguntó Ginny extrañada

- No, no creo, porque solo fueron nauseas y...

- Espera Meg...- la interrumpió Hermione- no estarás...?- Megan frunció el ceño

- Embarazada? No... no me parece... espera! Tu estás embarazada! O no... que pasó el otro día? Yo no pude ir, pero me hubiera gustado... cuéntame.

- Justo le estaba por empezar a contar a Ginny.

- Ah! Mira, ahí está la mesera, yo quiero... un hidromiel y tu Meg?

- Vas a tomar alcohol? No te fue suficiente el otro día?- Ginny hizo un gesto de cómo que no tenía importancia- Bueno, yo quiero... un... mmm que pedía Ron cuando estaban en Hogwarts?- preguntó, Hermione hizo memoria.

- Cerveza de manteca

- Bueno, yo quiero eso, una cerveza de manteca- pidió la morocha (n/a: ojito, acuérdense que la _morocha _es Megan y la _castaña_ es Hermione)

- Que te pasó?- preguntó Ginny- Tu nunca pides cerveza de manteca, además, porqué pediste lo que pedía Ron?

- Nose- respondió Megan- me dieron ganas de tomar algo que le guste a Ron...

- Estás embarazada Meg- afirmó Hermione

- Bueno, ya veremos después- dijo la chica- nos ibas a contar de cuando le dijiste a Viktor

- Ah, claro, bueno, cuando llegué a casa...

- Basta!- saltó Ginny de repente sobresaltando a las otras dos- podemos hablar de otra cosa? Golosinas, clases, trabajos, escobas... nose, cualquier cosa menos bebés- dijo malhumorada, le molestaba profundamente que las otras dos hablen de tener hijos cuando sabían perfectamente que ella quería uno.

- Perdona...- se disculpó Megan asustada- no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal...

- Si... la mía, tamp...oco- dijo Hermione hipando- no... no quería, hacer...te sentir... mal- de la falda que llevaba sacó un delicado pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse los ojos con el. Ginny la miró extrañada, sabía que su reacción no había sido la mejor pero no era como para llorar...

- Estas bien Herm? – preguntó la morocha acercándose a ella

- Si, perdonen chicas, - respondió Hermione dejando de llorar- no quería llorar, es que, estoy un poco mal... hoy me pasó lo mismo con Vick...- Hermione comenzó a sollozar nuevamente- me dijo "ya me imagino la pancita que tendrás dentro de tres meses"- sus amigas la miraron sin entender la preocupación de la castaña- no entienden?- preguntó y como toda respuesta Megan hizo un pequeño no con la cabeza y Ginny no hizo gesto alguno- me dijo gorda!- gritó comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Ginny siguió sin inmutarse pero Megan le sonrió comprensiva.

- No Herms. Es seguro que se estaba refiriendo a la _preciosa _pancita que tendrás dentro de tres meses.

- Ahh... – dijo avergonzada- claro...- pidió perdón nuevamente por la escena que había hecho y siguieron hablando y disfrutando sus bebidas hasta las seis.

Aceptando que la conversación de aquel día iba a tratarse nada más que de bebés Ginny quiso participar.

- Chicas... díganme...- comenzó Ginny- no me quiero entrometer en sus...- la pelirroja buscaba las palabras correctas para no ser descarada- relaciones... mmm... conyugales. Sobretodo las tuyas Meg, no me interesa saber sobre lo que hace mi hermano en... la intimidad.

- No dirías lo mismo si no fueras su hermana...- comentó orgullosa de Ron.

- No viene al caso Meg...- le espetó Ginny- me refiero a que fue lo que hicieron cuando quedaron...

- Menos mal que no te querías meter... sabes como se hacen los bebes Ginny no?- dijo Megan en tono burlón- te contaría, pero me parece que tu ya sabes...- Ginny la asesinó con la mirada- mmm... es que nose si estoy embarazada...

- Si lo estás- le dijo Hermione

- Quien sea. Pueden ayudarme?- Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse. Ya hacía varios días que estaba de malhumor por sus fracasos maternales y que sus amigas, además de ser lo que ella quería, no se decidieran a contarle algo para ayudarla le hacía perder los estribos.

- Yo lo haré - dijo Hermione con alegría- un día a la mañana, sin que Viktor se diera cuenta me fui a Baby Charlotte (un lugar aquí cerca) para ver que me recomendaban ya que antes habíamos hablado con el sobre formar una familia... y me mostraron distintas pociones y...- la castaña se detuvo pensativa- espera... había una... la poción "Familia Feliz" (n/a: sorry mi falta de creatividad, además todos los nombre para pociones que invento, se parecen a la poción de felices por siempre, la de Shrek 2, jeje), era para las mujeres que les costaba quedar embarazadas! Porque no vamos?

- Bueno- aceptó Ginny optimista

- Y depaso podemos comprar un test- agregó Megan mientras se iban levantando.

Juntas salieron a la fría tarde de aquel día luego de pagar sus bebidas. Caminaron unas cuadras y se detuvieron frente a un local pintado en tonos rosas y violetas, al frente había un gran cartel que decía: "Baby Charlotte, la magia de un hijo"

Ginny, Hermione y Megan entraron al local donde luego de unos minutos una bruja con túnica celeste las atendió amablemente.

- Buenos tardes señoritas, perdonen la tardanza, yo soy Grace En que las puedo ayudar?

- Buenas tardes- saludó Hermione- necesitamos dos cosas, una poción de "Familia Feliz" y un test de embarazo. Tiene?

- Por supuesto, los dos son para usted?

- No, el test es para mi y la poción para ella- dijo Megan señalando a Ginny

- Perfecto, solo una cosa, - señaló a Ginny- necesito hacerte una prueba- Ginny frunció el ceño- no es nada, necesito que apunte su varita en este vaso- la empleada abrió la mano y apareció un vaso con algo que parecía agua dentro- y mientras más oscura se torne el agua más fuerte será la poción.

Ginny asintió y apuntó con su varita al vaso, al principio no pasó nada, pero luego se fue tornando de blanco a celeste, de celeste a azul, y al final el agua estaba totalmente negra.

La pelirroja empalideció de repente y Hermione la sostuvo de los brazos, por miedo a que se fuera a desmayar. Luego de asegurarse que estuviera bien, la bruja de túnica celeste fue tras una cortina, por la que salió unos minutos después. En las manos llevaba una botellita con líquido rosa y una caja pequeña color morado.

- El test de embarazo MagicBaby (n/a: otra vez perdonen la falta de imaginación) señorita, las instrucciones están en el interior- dijo amablemente entregándole la cajita violeta a Megan- y la poción "Familia Feliz", en su caso- ahora se dirigía a Ginny, que asintió- tiene que tomar la poción al menos una hora antes del coito. Ah, y no tiene efecto si se ha tomado alcohol hasta dieciséis horas antes, o si ha tomado alguna otra poción hasta veinticuatro horas antes.- le entregó la botellita con una sonrisa y Ginny la tomó, sonrojándose al escuchar lo del alcohol. Antes de salir, siguieron mirando algunos productos más. Ginny se deprimía con cada uno de ellos, sobretodo ahora que sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil embarazarse y que debía esperar por lo menos hasta el día siguiente para poder tomar la poción que la deje encinta; Megan trataba de distraerla y Hermione estaba tan emocionada que no podía aguantarse, y cada cosa color rosado que veía quería comprarla haciéndoles perder media hora más.

Pagaron todo y salieron del local, decidiendo que iban a hacer.

- Vamos a ver una película?- preguntó Ginny, necesitaba distraerse

- Vayan ustedes, quiero mostrarle a Viktor los vestiditos esos que vimos- dijo Hermione feliz.

- Y yo iría pero, nose, tengo ganas de ir a mi casa...- dijo Megan

- Estás embarazada- afirmó una vez más Hermione

- No es eso- dijo Megan revoleando los ojos- es que... Ron ya debe haber vuelto del trabajo... y tengo que cocinarle... es decir ya son las nueve y media y...

- Que!- saltó Ginny- Las nueve y media? Debo irme, Harry me matará...

Saludó a sus amigas y se apareció frente a su casa, entrando lo más rápido posible.

- Harry!- llamó Ginny, tocando la botellita rosa en el bolsillo de su campera- estas?- no obtuvo respuesta- Harrycito, estoy aquí!- fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba alguna nota avisándole que se había ido o algo así, pero revisó toda la planta baja y no tuvo señal de su novio. Lo volvió a llamar, pero siguió sin respuesta, comenzó a subir la escalera mientras seguía llamando al ojiverde- Harry, donde estás?- no le respondía, entró a su cuarto y lo llamó, abrió un milímetro la puerta del baño y lo vio bañándose, lo volvió a llamar, para ver si le contestaba, no lo hizo, lo que le dio la certeza de que Harry estaba muy enojado.

Luego de dejar sus cosas sobre la cama, abrió lentamente la puerta, entró al baño y la cerró.

- Que haces aquí!- le gritó Harry tapándose rápidamente con una toalla- no te enseñaron que no se abre la puerta cuando el baño está ocupado?

Ginny casi se pone a llorar, ver a Harry así era extraño, por lo visto estaba demasiado enojado, porque hasta en su pelea más fuerte el la dejaba entrar al baño sin avisar, así se estuviera cambiando o bañando.

- Pero soy tu novia, puedo verte, no?

- No por ahora- respondió Harry frente a ella, con solo una pequeña toalla cubriéndolo, lo que tentaba demasiado a la pelirroja

- Porque? Harry, ya se que estás enojado pero, no quería tardar, es que estuvimos con Megan y Hermione hablando y paseando...

- Claro, tu estabas allá afuera divirtiéndote con tus amigas, y yo aquí, preguntándome porqué tardarías tanto, con quien esta... digo... cuando volverías- dijo Harry tratando de ocultar sus poco fundamentados celos

- Estas celoso Harrycito?- preguntó la pelirroja con esperanzas, le encantaba ver a Harry celoso

- Yo? No, estoy... enojado, estuve preguntándome toda la tarde que te habría pasado, y de golpe vienes y me dices que solo has estado paseando, como quieres que me ponga?

- Harry- lo llamó Ginny, ya que el moreno se iba del baño hacia la habitación- no te enojes, no quería hacerte esperar y mucho menos ahora- se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia abajo, tratando de que no se note que estaba apunto de llorar, acababa de acordarse de cómo se había puesto el agua que había tocado en el "Baby Charlotte"- me parece perfecto que te enojes si cometí un error pero, por favor- no podía contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir- hoy no...

Harry se acercó y olvidándose de sus desorbitados celos se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó la espalda con una brazo.

- Que te pasa Gin?- preguntó, la pelirroja se acercó más él abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- que tienes?

- Es que...- Ginny no podía hablar, estaba triste, solo quería quedarse junto a Harry el resto de su vida, así, abrazada a él.

- Reina, dime, quizás lo podamos solucionar, me hace mal verte así.

Harry la besó en la frente y separándola un poco de el le alcanzó un pañuelo para que se limpie las lágrimas, Ginny se tranquilizó y le contó lo que había pasado en el negocio de Hogsmeade.

- Ah, pero Ginnycita, no te pongas mal, ya llegará el día en que tengamos un hijo, no te preocupes. Además, sabes que te amo y que nada cambiará eso- Harry la besó nuevamente y la acompañó al baño a lavarse la cara.

- Yo también te amo Potter- dijo Ginny, sentándose sobre el lavatorio y besándolo.

- Ah, Ginny, no soporto verte así...- Ginny arqueó una ceja- me encantaría verte sin toda esa ropa...

Harry le sonrió con lascivia y Ginny lo volvió a besar mientras se deshacían de todo problema o ropa existente.

- Mañana debes ir al ministerio?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry un rato después, ambos estaban sobre la cama, totalmente transpirados.

- No, hoy hice el trabajo de hoy y mañana, así que tengo todo el día para ti. – respondió Harry besándola

- Lástima que pasado mañana tengo que volver a estudiar...- dijo acercándose más al cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

- Ah! Cierto que tenia que avisarte, me dijo hoy Lupin que tu profesora va a tener licencia una semana más.

- Perfecto, una semana más de esto- dijo la pelirroja acariciando el trasero de Harry.

Harry sonrió y la besó

- Te amo reina, pero estoy cansado, podemos dormir? Así mañana estaré totalmente descansado para disfrutar contigo...- la volvió a besar y se recostó sobre un lado.

Ginny se pegó a el e instantáneamente se quedaron dormidos los dos, cuando en esa cama ya comenzaban a ser tres...

_1: perdón, pero yo no se cuanto se tarda en hacer estas cosas no, que se yo, yo le metí una hora, tal vez es mucho, pero que se yo... para eso existen los reviews, alguien me va a tener que decir cuanto se tarda... así puedo ser más exacta y escribir bien mi lindo fic._

_2: Lo saqué de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de Newt Scamander, bueno, en realidad lo escribió Rowling, pero según la tapa, lo escribió Scamander..._

_3: Por supuesto, me refiero a la hija de Lupin y Tonks, como iba a poner a Tonks con alguien que no fuera Lupin? Además, ellos y Ginny y Harry son mi pareja favorita, les puse un poco más de felicidad con la niñita, Lucy Lupin, jeje, me suena a Lucy Lu (Alex en los Angeles de Charlie y la "next door girl" - la vecina de al lado- en ... no me acuerdo cual película. ), lo que sea, es la hija de ellos, ahí no lo pude decir porque nose, no me entraba, que se yo, pero se los aclaro ahora._

_4: Perdonen, ya se, lo hice así, muy brusco todo el tema ese, pero bueno, nose, Hermione no es uno de los personajes q más quiero (en realidad, no la quiero desde que la interpreta Emma Watson) y además no quise hacerlo tan largo y sacarle protagonismo a Harry y Ginny..._

Bueno, fin del segundo Cap. Espero que me haya quedado bien... porque me fue muy difícil escribirlo, nose porque, no era falta de inspiración, pero nose, no encontraba que ponerle, osea, tenía un tema, tenía inspiración pero me faltaba relleno, creo que me pude haber esmerado más, díganme como me quedó, igualmente prometo mejorar para los siguientes.

Cualquier cosa, lo reescribo y lo subo otra vez, solo díganme.

Gracias por los reviews recibidos, vieron que los contesto?. Mmmm bueno, les iba a decir algo...

Ah! Todo eso del fic a pedido va mal así que, mejor lo dejo en aquel super groso que me diga de donde salieron las frases: _**Al infinito y mas allá**!_ (bueno, esa es fácil_) **Un viaje más allá de tu imaginación**_ (fácil pa todos nosotros amantes de...) y **_Tenemos toda la vida por delante!_** (más fácil pa todos los compatriotas argentinitos) le regalo un fic (que no sea de Ron y Hermione, salvo que sea el _divorcio_ de Ron y Hermione). Bueno, no tienen nada que ver con esto pero lo dije al principio del cap. como joda y una amiga me dijo que estaría bueno hacerlo así que fic a pedido pa el que me diga de donde salieron esas tres frases.

Bueno, besotes, suerte y sigan leyendo y mandando reviews, que no hacerlo es como, tener cable y no pagar (colgarse del cable no?)o bajarte música gratis de internet o como entregar la tarea de un amiga con tu nombre (cosa que yo hago bastante seguido pero bueno...) o bajarte HP 6 pirateado de Internet antes de que salga a la venta (ojito que yo no fui la que se lo bajo, fue una amiga, que después me lo paso...), solo q dejar un rw es mucho más fácil y mejor ya que es hacer feliz a esta pobre teenager de 14/15 años que no duerme pensando en el próximo capítulo del fic.

Bays, Tam.Tam (futura de 


	3. Chapter 3

Holas Gente, acá estoy, a punto de presentarles la tercera parte de mi super groso fic. O al menos eso espero... Bueno, acuérdense de mandar reviews, y de decirme que significa One-shot, lemmon, slash y spoiler

_Para **Camy **una de las personas más grosas del mundo, amiga de preescolar q quiero mucho. Para **Jaz,(y) Kelo, Cedric y Camy (otra vez) **mis glammourosos amigos del alma, LOS AMO!_

**Capítulo 3:**

- Vamos, te gustará viajar sobre mi

- Pero me mareo fácilmente- decía Ginny

- Pero no, linda, no te pasará nada- le contestaba Buckbeak

- No Buckbeak, además, tengo que comprar medias...

- Te llevo a la tienda- le dijo el hipogrifo inclinándose para que la pelirroja pudiera montarlo.

- De acuerdo, pero si me mareo bájame por favor- el hipogrifo asintió y Ginny se subió a él.

A los pocos segundos ya sobrevolaban las casas de Hogsmeade. Mientras pasaban sobre las tres escobas la pelirroja sintió un malestar estomacal (n/a: re propaganda de Alical).

- Bájame- dijo con un hilo de voz- bájame

- Que?- preguntó el hipogrifo

- BÁJAME!- al decir esto, Buckbeak improvisó un aterrizaje de emergencia, dejando a Ginny sobre el techo de una casa, con arcadas y dolor de panza.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta para que pasen las nauseas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos descubrió que no estaba en ningún techo, y Buckbeak tampoco estaba, solo perduraban las arcadas. Miró a un costado y vio a Harry durmiendo a su lado, y ahí comprendió que había estado soñando. Las nauseas se acrecentaron y de repente algo subió hasta su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño donde pudo vomitar y volver a sentirse bien. Se quedó unos segundos en el piso, recuperando el aliento. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Harry.

- Estás bien Ginnita?

- Me siento m...- no pudo terminar la frase, tan obvia en ese momento porque al abrir la boca una nueva ola se abría paso por su garganta. Harry se agachó junto a ella y con un simple toque de varita le ató el pelo en un rodete algo desprolijo.

- No importa reina, quedate tranquila, ahora se pasa- le decía Harry mientras le acariciaba la fría y transpirada espalda.

Ginny se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada en la tabla del retrete. Harry le dio un beso en la mano y fue a la cocina a prepararle una poción para que se sienta mejor. Se la llevó unos minutos después, cuando Ginny ya había terminado de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y se lavaba los dientes inclinada sobre el lavatorio.

- Toma Ginnita. La hice recién, espero que esté bien.- le alcanzó el vaso y Ginny lo tomó de un sorbo.

- Gracias Harry- la pelirroja dejó el vaso en el lavatorio y se abrazó a Harry.- perdón por despertarte.

- No importa.- le dijo el chico correspondiéndole el abrazo.- y, como te sientes?

- Mejor, pero tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.- la chica tironeó del brazo de su novio y se volvió a acostar. Se metió en la cama junto al morocho y le tomó la mano- te amo mucho Harrycito

- Yo también- Harry la contemplaba, a su lado, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados, y apuntaba el rostro hacia él. El moreno la miró unos segundos más y cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse. Pero unos minutos después recordó que debía hacer algo. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, tratando de no despertar a Ginny. Cuando llegó a la planta baja abrió el cajón de una mesita con un velador encima y retiró un tintero, pluma y pergamino. Redactó una pequeña nota en la que decía que Ginny se ausentaría en su clase de sanador por no sentirse bien. Sacó a Hedwig de la jaula en la que dormía y luego de acariciarla un poco le ató la carta a la pata y le ordenó enviarla a la Universidad del Mago. Vio a la lechuza desaparecer por el horizonte y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mientras leía el profeta y tomaba su jugo de calabaza (n/a: traten de decir "two pumpkink cakes please" rápido, es re difícil no trabarse, jaja, que al pedo, lo que pasa es que me acordé..), escuchó a Ginny volver a vomitar en el baño de arriba y cuando fue a ver, ella ya estaba durmiendo otra vez. Volvió a bajar, lamentándose que su novia tuviera tanto sueño, cuando vio a Demócrito (n/a: jaja, pa los grosos Pellegrinenses q tuvieron a la grosa de Sacconi), la lechuza de Lupin, que venía con una nota atada en la pata.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny: _

_Quieren venir hoy a cenar a casa a las ocho? Los esperamos, manden la respuesta antes de las tres porque dice Tonks que necesita tiempo para cocinar. _

_Ron, Megan, Hermione y Viktor ya confirmaron._

_Suerte, Remus, Tonks y Lucy. _

Al terminar de leer, dejó la carta sobre la mesita de café, dejó a Demócrito en la vacía jaula de Hedwig y miró el reloj. Eran las once, tenía tiempo para esperar a que Ginny despertase, preguntarle si quería y si se sentía bien como para ir y avisarle a Tonks, pero aún así le preocupaba que su novia durmiera tanto. Corrió escaleras arriba y al llegar a la habitación, pensó que sería un lindo gesto, despertar a Ginny con el desayuno. Miró la escalera mientras recuperaba el aliento y decidió que si por esta vez no hiciera caso a Molly y trajera el desayuno mediante un hechizo no pasaría nada. Sacó la varita de su pantalón y en segundos la bandeja del desayuno estaba en su mano. Abrió la puerta con un pie y se sentó en a cama junto a Ginny.

- Reina..- llamó en voz baja- Ginny.., despierta.

- Mmm...

- Arriba, traje el desayuno- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Harry le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas y le preguntó como se sentía.

- Bien, no me siento mal- le respondió con un bostezo

- Me acaba de llegar una carta de Lupin, pregunta si queremos ir a cenar esta noche. También irán Ron, Megan, Hermione y Viktor.- aguardó la respuesta de Ginny, que había apartado la bandeja sin haber tocado siquiera la comida.

- Bueno, supongo...

- Porque no comes?- preguntó el ojiverde alarmado

- No tengo hambre- respondió Ginny para luego darle un beso- pero gracias igual.

- No está feo eh, yo comí de eso.

- Te creo que no está feo, pero no tengo ganas de comer, es solo eso.

- Pero vomitaste, si no comes ahora te vas a desmayar.- le dijo casi reprendiéndola.

- Me encanta que me cuides, pero enserio, cuando tenga hambre lo comeré, por ahora no quiero.

Harry suspiró dándose por vencido.

- Bueno, voy a avisarle a Tonks que vamos.- dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la bandeja para llevársela.

- No, espera...- Harry la miró inquisitivamente. La pelirroja le sacó la bandeja y depositándola sobre la mesita de luz abrazó a su novio por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, comenzando a besarlo- todavía tienes tiempo...- cerró la persiana que Harry había abierto al entrar y siguió besándolo, mientras el ojiverde le desabrochaba el pijama... _(1)_

- Vete a bañar que yo le respondo a Remus- dijo Ginny, con ojos llorosos.

Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, luego de haberlo hecho (n/a: si, ya se, siempre pongo lo mismo, es que no da, - o no ME da- para escribirlo tal cual, perdónenme, tal vez, más adelantada la fic pueda escribirlo como se debe, con todas las letras, pero por ahora no)se habían quedado charlando, planificando el futuro, hablando sobre lo que podían y lo que deseaban hacer con la familia que querían tener. Por ese motivo la pelirroja estaba con los ojos vidriosos y la nariz levemente roja.

- No puedo verte así- le dijo Harry rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos (n/a: mmm... Radcliffe- aunque me va más el mmm... Grint)- ponte bien. No te preocupes... nadie te apresura...

- Si, pero yo quiero tener un bebé, y tu también y quiero que seas feliz...- le respondió la pelirroja mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Harry.

- Pero no te apuro, cuando llegue, llegará, no hay que hacerse problema por eso...- la consoló depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Si... pero también, verla a Hermione que va a tener una hija y Remus y Tonks, que ya tienen la suya...

- Pero ellos, son ellos, no nosotros. No te preocupes, vamos, hagamos otra cosa, ven a bañarte conmigo que hace mucho que lo hago solo...- dijo el moreno con sensualidad.

Ginny rió y entraron al baño, para ducharse juntos, lo que les hizo perder un buen rato.

Al salir, ambos estaban muy alegres y mientras Ginny respondía la carta de Lupin, Harry buscaba algún regalo para Ginny en el catálogo de "Bruja Moderna", una revista que Ginny leía de vez en cuando y contenía propagandas de cualquier tipo de producto, menos necesario y barato. Cuando Demócrito salía por la ventana, Ginny se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentado Harry, mirando por sobre su hombro.

- Y... porque miras eso?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Regalo para ti- respondió Harry

- Cumplimos un año más?- preguntó la pelirroja tratando de recordar si no se le habían pasado un par de meses sin haberse dado cuenta.- Que día es hoy? No fue en mayo que volviste de tu interesante aventura con los horrocruxes a pedirme que salga contigo otra vez?

- Si, el cinco de mayo, y no, porque hoy es veintiséis de febrero. Tampoco es tu regalo de San Valentín, y nunca más te regalo algo así, malditas flores... crecieron por todos lados, menos mal que Neville sabe sobre herbología...- Ginny rió, recordaba a la perfección, cuando hacía doce días atrás Harry le había regalado las flores que crecían según el amor que te tenía la persona que te las regalaba, habían crecido hasta dentro del inodoro. Al menos no le quedó ninguna duda a Ginny de que Harry la quería

- Y entonces para que es?

- Porque te quiero, y quiero que te olvides de lo que no puedes tener y recordar lo que sí.

- Quien eres?- preguntó horrorizada

- Harry, porque?

- No me digas eso!- le gritó, totalmente enfadada- tu me odias, cierto?

- Que dices Ginny? No puedes decir eso!

- Tu tampoco!

- Que cosa?- por lo visto esa discusión no tenía sentido alguno para Harry

- Lo que acabas de decir! "quiero que te olvides de lo que no puedes tener y recordar lo que sí"- le contestó, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- como se te ocurren esas cosas! Te parece apropiado!

- Perdona Gin... no quería decir eso, osea, si- Ginny lo fulminó con los ojos- no, espera, quise decir que no te preocupes por que ahora no puedas tener un bebé... , digo, si te resulta difícil, para que no te pongas mal, quería consentirte con un regalo... - Ginny volvía a llorar, pero al menos ahora se abrazaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas- ya llegará el día... no estés mal... además me haces llorar a mi también...

- Perdona- le dijo Ginny aún llorando- es mi culpa, no puedes tener un bebé por mi culpa... perdóname...si quieres dejarme e ir con otra persona que si pueda lo entenderé...

- Ginny, que nunca más vuelva a escucharte decir eso, entendido?.- le dijo separándola de sí zarandeándola un poco, como esperando que reaccionara. La chica asintió volviendo a llorar.- Nunca me separaría de ti, y mucho menos porque no puedas tener un hijo. Nunca pienses eso Gin. Que nunca se vuelva a pasar por tu cabeza.

- Perdona... no lo volveré a hacer...- dijo sollozando. Harry la abrazó con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, en cuanto se hubo tranquilizado la besó, acariciándole el cabello, haciéndole entender que era lo más importante para el.

- Te amo- dijo Harry, viendo a Ginny con los ojos rojos e hinchados- y no quiero verte mal, ve a lavarte la cara, porque me haces acordar a cuando... volví de buscar los horrocruxes...- la volvió a besar y le dio una palmada suave en las nalgas cuando la chica se levantó para ir al baño.

Luego de ese pequeño percance, Harry encargó un collar de diamantes, con un corazón en el centro, que brillaba intensamente cuando la persona que te amaba se encontraba lejos y estaba pensando en ti. Ginny bajó del baño, y comió algo, solo porque Harry se lo dijo.

- Vamos?- dijo Harry examinando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba – son las ocho y cinco, nos apareceremos por allá. Estás lista?- Ginny asintió, se puso el tapado y le alcanzó una campera abrigada a Harry.

Salieron a la puerta y desaparecieron, reapareciendo una milésima de segundo después, a una cuadra de la casa de Lupin y Tonks. Caminaron la cuadra y tocaron el timbre de la bella casa. Era una construcción de ladrillo a la vista, con pequeñas ventanas, dos pisos y enredaderas cubriendo todas las paredes. Al frente había un pequeño jardín abundante en plantas mágicas de hogar. Y varios aparatos mágicos también. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la castaña Hermione del otro lado, con una sonrisa y un vaso de algo en una mano.

- Hola Herm!- saludó alegremente Ginny- eso no tiene alcohol cierto?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, la saludó a ella y luego a Harry.

Cuando ambos hubieron entrado, se apareció Tonks con dos bandejas en la mano, tras ella venía Megan con otras dos y tras ellas, la pequeña Lucy con un vaso de plástico.

- Hola Tonks!- saludó Harry- quieres que te ayude?- la metamorfomaga negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba todo en la mesa y le daba un beso. Lo mismo con Megan.- Hola Lucy!- saludó tomando a la pequeña en brazos- como estás?

- Bien, tío Harry y tía Ginny- saludó Lucy con el vaso aún en la mano. Ginny le dio un beso y se fue a charlar con Hermione mientras la niña seguía hablando con Harry- Hoy mamá y papá...

- Epa, epa, epa, Lucy, es una sorpresa. No debes decir nada- interrumpió Remus- Hola Harry!

- Hola!- saludó Harry- como estás? Oye, hoy pasó algo interesante en el ministerio?- Lupin negó

- No, no creo... igualmente por ahí tengo algo de trabajo para ti, pero ahora, ve a saludar a Ron... está por allá- señaló en dirección a la cocina.- También está Viktor.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina sorprendido de que fueran dos hombres los que se encontraban allí y no dos mujeres.

- Oye Hermione- dijo Ginny mientras se apartaba de la multitud con su amiga- te dijo Megan algo sobre el test...?

- No, pero no le preguntes, me parece que... – Hermione inclinó el pulgar hacia abajo- si no nos dice por algo es...

- La notaste mal?

- No...- Hermione se quedó como pensativa, luego la miró fijo a Ginny- pero a ti si... estuviste llorando?- le escudriñaba los ojos

- Si, pero no importa...

- Pasó algo con Harry?

- No, con él está todo bien, es solo que ... estuvimos hablando...- Hermione frunció las cejas sin entender- te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Baby Charlotte? Bueno, que iba a ser difícil que yo tuviera un hijo y...

- Ah...- Hermione la interrumpió antes de que Ginny pudiera ponerse mal y cambió de tema rápidamente.

- Hola Harry!- saludó Ron con una sonrisa radiante.

- Hola Ron!- saludó, estrechándole la mano- Hola Viktor!- saludó también al húngaro y se quedó allí hablando con ellos, comentando con Ron sobre sus nuevos compañeros aurores (viejos para Ron), y con Krum sobre quidditch.

- A comer!- Tonks se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, llamándolos- ya está todo servido.

Harry salió al comedor y se sentó en el asiento que Ginny le señalaba, a su lado, igual que Hermione a Viktor.

La comida estaba exquisita, Ginny apenas comió un poquito de cada cosa, mientras Harry devoraba todo lo que se le pusiera en el plato.

- Que pasa? La comida de Tonks es más rica que la que te prepara tu novia?- le preguntó Ginny en voz baja. Todos hablaban con todos y cualquier cosa que dijeran iniciaba una conversación así que aquello no debía ser escuchado, ya que una de las dos mujeres, la que perdiera, le haría algo a Harry.

- No bombón, pero todo lo que comí fue mi pobre café con tostadas. Porque a mi novia se le ocurrió que si ella no quería comer entonces yo tampoco...- Ginny rió y le besó el cachete.

- Oye Harry- dijo Lupin de repente- Necesito que vayas a Francia- un murmullo menos se escuchaba, el de Megan que había dejado de hablar para escuchar- tu primer caso encubierto- ahora todos escuchaban- debes seguir a Sutherland, creemos que está buscando seguidores de Voldemort, no para juntarlos, pero si que los está buscando. Ron irá contigo para acompañarte, podrás ir?

- Emm...- Harry calculó mentalmente- si, seguro, no hay problema- dijo casi sin poder creer que a penas dos semanas después de recibirse de auror le encomendaran un caso encubierto.

- Francia? Que parte? - preguntó Megan

- Mince Ensorceleur (n/a: hechicero refinado, en francés, está plagiado de mi misma en el primer ficty q escribí y publique)- respondió Tonks consciente de que allí vivía la chica en sus épocas de estudiante.

El resto de la cena transcurrió animadamente, Lupin siguió informándole a Harry sobre su misión y los demás opinando, excepto Lucy, Hermione, Viktor y Ginny que estaban algo desinformados sobre el tema.

- Oye Ginny- dijo Tonks de repente- hoy pasé por tu Universidad, pero no te encontré.

- Ah, es que mi profesora iba a faltar una semana más. No Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Eh?- el morocho se hacía el desentendido- Que cosa? Donde está el baño Remus?- Lupin le señaló y Harry se levantó apresuradamente.

- No importa, ayer Harry me contó que Remus le había dicho que mi profesora iba a faltar una semana más

- Que yo dije que?- preguntó el licántropo (n/a: no es nada malo o contra el super groso de Remusín, es solo una forma de denominarlo)

- Que le dijiste a Harry que mi profesora se iba a tomar una semana más de licencia- repitió

- Y como quieres que yo me entere sobre lo que va a hacer tu profesora?- preguntó Remus.

- Mami tengo sueño - interrumpió Lucy bostezando

- Perdonen chicos- dijo Tonks- iré a acostar a Lucy, alguno podría traer el postre?

- Yo iría, pero debo ir a matar a alguien- dijo Ginny, dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta que tenía en el regazo.

- Vamos nosotros- dijo Ron, tomando de la mano a Megan.

Lupin se quedó allí, hablando con Hermione y Viktor, que no dejaban de bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el embarazo de Tonks y los primeros meses de Lucy.

La pelirroja caminó con rapidez por el pasillo por el que acababa de pasar Harry, abrió la puerta del baño y entró, importándole poco y nada lo que su novio hiciera allí. Afortunadamente no estaba haciendo nada, solo examinándose la cara.

- Como es eso de que Remus te dijo que mi profesora iba a faltar una semana más?

- Que? Remus dijo eso?- preguntó como si no lo supiera

- Cállate. Porque me dijiste eso?

- Bueno... porque... yo y tu...

- Tu y yo que?- preguntó la pelirroja impaciente

- Bueno es que... no puedo mentirte... es que...

- Chicos, se que no están haciendo nada, pero Lucy necesita sacar algo del baño, podrán pasárnoslo?- dijo Tonks del otro lado de la puerta

- Si, pasa, ya salimos- accedió Harry abriéndole la puerta.

- Gracias- dijo Tonks y ambos salieron al pasillo

- Y bien, que me decías?- dijo Ginny, aún buscando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

- Podemos ir a la cocina? Acá nos escuchan todos...

Caminaron un par de pasos y Ginny abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero al escuchar voces le chistó a Harry con un dedo en la boca indicándole silencio y apoyó la oreja, escuchando

-... no lo digas, espera hasta tu cumpleaños- decía la voz de Megan

- Pero no pasa nada- decía Ron- que más da esperar hasta mi cumpleaños o hasta llegar al comedor?

- No Ron, esta reunión es de Tonks y Remus, además acá no está tu familia, salvo Ginny... y quiero que vayamos a San Mungo antes que nada...

- Pero ya sabemos que estás embarazada Meg. – Ginny ahogó un gritito y sintió la sorpresa que también ahogó Harry- Pero está bien, si quieres esperar hasta que estemos seguros...

- Así que mi hermanito va a ser padre?- dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina

- Y que hacían ustedes escuchando atrás de la puerta?.- preguntó Megan

- Enterándome de lo que mi amiga no me cuenta- respondió la pelirroja- porque no me lo dijiste? Ni a Hermione?

- Bueno, es que, ya escuchaste supongo, se los quería decir en el cumpleaños de Ron, cuando estén todos y quería estar...- la frase quedó por la mitad, las dos chicas miraban enternecidas como Harry abrazaba a Ron y felicitándolo y envidiándolo al mismo tiempo.

- Son adorables- dijo en voz baja Ginny, a lo que Megan asintió.

- Necesitan ayuda?- Lupin asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

- No, no pasa nada- se apresuró a decir Megan mientras le ponía una bandeja en las manos a Ron- ya llevamos todo.

Los cuatro salieron tras Lupin y dejaron en la mesa del comedor las fuentes del postre. Tonks llegó y se sentó junto a Lupin, que le sonrió melosamente y le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa como un par de estudiantes en la primera cita. Los invitados se quedaron en silencio, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar. Tonks hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mirando a Remus a los ojos.

- Bueno chicos, antes que comiencen a comer- llamó la atención el licántropo, aunque no la necesitaba, ya que todos lo estaban mirando— queríamos anunciarles algo, que tal vez les parezca un poco fuera de lugar y que debimos hacer esto antes- Remus vacilaba y se lo notaba nervioso- pero, bueno, Nympha...- Tonks lo asesinó con la mirada, pero aún sostenía su mano- Tonks y yo les queríamos decir que- Todos lo miraban expectantes aunque creían saber lo que los anfitriones querían decir- en unos meses vamos a casarnos!

Los seis invitados los felicitaron y dejaron olvidados los exquisitos postres que Tonks se había esmerado tanto en hacer, mientras les hacían todo tipo de preguntas sobre la fiesta.

Las chicas ofrecieron toda su ayuda a la metamorfomaga para comprar el vestido, las invitaciones, los arreglos, pero esta les dijo que ya estaba todo decidido, que no hacía falta nada, pero igualmente se los agradeció. Por su parte, Viktor, Harry y Ron junto a Remus disfrutaron más comiendo que hablando sobre la futura boda, aunque hablaron, pero sobre trabajo y quidditch. A eso de la una de la mañana, los masculinos comenzaron a quejarse que al otro día debían levantarse temprano, solo Viktor y Ron fueron escuchados, pero Ginny, ya que no había arreglado nada con Harry, estaba molesta por la mentira piadosa del moreno y decidió no hacerle caso. Un rato después de que Viktor, Hermione, Megan y Ron ya se habían ido, Ginny se despidió de Tonks y de Remus y se desapareció sin esperar a Harry que estaba en el baño, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado. La pelirroja nunca se iba así y mucho menos de noche, cuando las calles eran peligrosas (sobre todo para los magos como ellos que también eran famosos), porque a pesar de que podían aparecerse y desaparecerse, siempre lo hacían a unas cuadras de sus casas, ya que estas estaban protegidas.

Harry se despidió rápidamente y se apareció lo más cerca de su dirección que pudo, por suerte, al llegar encontró a Ginny, sana y salva, ordenando unos papeles en la sala de estar.

- No es un poco tarde para hacer eso?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Y cuando querías que lo haga? Me acabo de enterar que hoy no debería haber faltado. Es lo que han hecho hoy en clase, me lo acaba de pasar Cho.

- Igual no habrías podido ir, estabas enferma- quiso justificarse Harry haciendo como que el nombre de Cho no le provocaba nada.

- Enferma o no, es mi carrera y la quiero terminar. No puedo faltar cuando se me de la gana o cuando se TE de la gana. Quiero trabajar de sanadora y ganar dinero- dijo la chica algo molesta, más por tener sueño que por estar enojada con Harry, el cansancio siempre la ponía de malhumor

- Ginnita, no necesitas hacerlo. Tu podrías quedarte tranquilamente en casa mientras yo trabajo.

- Yo no soy una arrastrada que vive a expensas de su pareja!- le gritó- Quiero ser alguien más que la novia de Harry Potter! Quiero poder aportar algo al mundo mágico y a esta casa! No quiero que seas tu quien trabaje por los dos!

- Pero con lo que gano yo es suficiente para vivir y darnos los gustos que queramos. Además tengo cantidades de oro en Gringotts que puedes usar para lo que quieras- Al morir Sirius, el moreno había añadido una gran suma a su ya importante cantidad de dinero, que al salvar el mundo de Voldemort se incrementó muchísimo más. Pero no tocaba ese dinero, no porque no quisiera sino porque el oficio de Auror ya le dejaba bastantes ganancias, y a pesar de ser un recién recibido, a lo largo de sus estudios hizo muchas cosas que le fueron retribuidas.

- Y a mi que me importa lo que tienes tu!- le gritó la pelirroja mientras se le ponía enfrente con expresión desafiante.- no necesito que me refriegues tu dinero!

Y con aquellas palabras que dejaron estático a Harry salió con paso apretado y ligero hacia el dormitorio.

El ojiverde no entendía nada, porque estaba enojada Ginny? Al principio había sido porque el le había mentido, luego porque el le había dicho que no necesitaba trabajar y finalmente por la plata. Ese había sido un día extraño, habían tenido diferencias por distintas cosas, habían hablado de temas difíciles y habían recibido dos noticias de las que la pelirroja quizás estuviera celosa, pero tal vez fuera por algo más por lo que Ginny estaba enojada.

Harry medito unos minutos más y decidió no molestar a su novia, quedándose a dormir en el living. Armó la cama como lo había hecho unos días antes Ron en la fiesta y se quedó dormido al instante.

- Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron Ginny y Harry al abrirse la puerta la casa del pelirrojo. Harry llevaba en su mano un regalo y Ginny otro.

- Gracias- respondió Ron con las orejas rojas. – pasen.

La pareja entro a la bonita casa de su amigo y hermano, dejaron los abrigos en el ropero al lado de la puerta y fueron a saludar a los demás presentes. Los Weasley senior (Arthur y Molly) conversaban con los futuros esposos (Lupin y Tonks) sobre la boda, Fred, acompañado por Angelina Johnson y George acompañado por Katie Bell, hablaban sobre quidditch con Viktor y Bill acompañaba a su esposa mientras esta hacía sociales con algunos compañeros de trabajo de Ron. Megan, Hermione y Ginny hablaban de sus cosas mientras Harry y Ron charlaban de las suyas.

- Que los cumplas feliz...!- las luces se apagaron, interrumpiendo la charla de los viejos amigos, una torta con veintidós velitas se acercaba levitando por encima de las cabezas de los invitados, que no solo eran la familia, sino los compañeros de trabajo y conocidos, aunque Luna y Neville aún seguían de viaje. La gente terminó la canción y la torta se detuvo frente al pelirrojo, que luego de pedir los clásicos tres deseos, apagó de un soplido. Los aplausos y los silbidos comenzaron a escucharse y alguien prendió la luz.

Harry vio a su novia que lo llamaba y se acercó a ella, miraron como la familia saludaba al cumpleañero y este se ponía cada vez más rojo, hasta que una morocha se le acercó, apartando a todos los demás y dándole un beso al que el no se le negó.

- Oigan gente- dijo el pelirrojo tomando de la cintura a Megan- queremos decirles algo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento con algo de tristeza.

- Ah, antes que nada, felicidades a Tonks y a Lupin que se van a casar- los invitados aplaudieron- y a Viktor y a Herm que van a tener una hija- la gente también aplaudió a estos dos. – y ahora si... les quería contar, que en unos cuantos meses- todos pudieron escuchar a la señora Weasley suspirar antes de que el pelirrojo dijera nada- seremos padres!- la gente los aplaudió y se puso a felicitarlos, pero Ron los volvió a interrumpir- no solo eso, sino que seremos doblemente padres, serán mellizos!- Molly estaba pálida y algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Harry observó como felicitaba a su hijo, el primero que le daría un nieto, llorando y abrazando a Megan, al igual que el señor Weasley.

- Que lindos... – suspiró Ginny, con denotada envidia

- Oye Gin, no estés mal, vamos a felicitarlos.

- Nosotros ya sabíamos de esto- dijo la pelirroja cortante

- Bueno, pero...- Harry dejó la frase por la mitad, por lo visto su novia no estaba de humor- ven, vamos a comer un poco de torta.- tomó la mano de Ginny y la guió hacia la mesa. Cortó dos pedazos de torta y le pasó uno a ella, pero por lo visto la pelirroja no se sentía bien, al ver la porción se tapó la boca con las manos y salió corriendo. Harry la vio alejarse y aprovechó para ir felicitar a su amigo.

- Así que van a ser mellizos- dijo Harry

- Exactamente, es que yo los hago de a dos...- dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose una suave empujón de parte de Megan.

- Y Ginny?- preguntó la morocha

- Fue al baño, creo que sigue con vómitos...

- Ah, bueno, si la ves dile que me busque, quiero mostrarle a ella y a Hermione lo que compré

Harry asintió y la morocha se alejó luego de darle un corto beso a Ron

- Menos mal que ganamos suficiente dinero, apenas a ayer nos enteramos de que serían gemelos y hoy ya salió con una amiga del ministerio a comprar un montón de cosas...

- Y te dijeron si iban a ser nenas o varones?- el pelirrojo asintió

- Dos niños.- ambos se quedaron pensativos, Harry imaginó un par se sobrinos como los gemelos Fred y George, podría existir otro par como ese?- Oye, que le pasa a mi hermana?- Harry lo miró inquisitivo- parece enojada, que le has hecho?- dijo el pelirrojo aún demostrando sus celos fraternales que iban disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo pero que aún existían.

- Y porque tuve que haberle hecho algo yo?- preguntó con algo de fastidio, Ron puso los ojos en blanco- No se que le pasa, estuvo rara todos estos días, desde el día que fuimos a la casa de Remus...

- No será por eso de que le habías mentido, con lo de su profesora?

- No creo, eso ya lo arreglamos- varios días antes, al otro día de la reunión de Lupin, al fin Ginny lo había perdonado por mentirle, luego de varios minutos de discusión, el le había dicho que la quería solo para él, y Ginny al fin lo perdonó- Me parece que está celosa, de ustedes, de Hermione...

- Celosa?

- Está mal, ya sabes, no se si te contó Megan- Ron levantó las cejas- el otro día que salieron las tres, que fueron a nose donde a comprar cosas para Hermione y Ginny se hizo una prueba _(2)_ ...

- Si, ya me contó- interrumpió Ron antes de que Harry siga contando- Entonces está mal por eso?

- Y también, al verlos a Hermione y Viktor y ahora ustedes dos, se pone peor.

- Bueno, ya llegará el día- su amigo le palmeó la espalda y en ese momento aparecía Ginny.

- De que hablaban?

- Nada- respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo- te busca Megan, creo que está por allí con Hermione

Ginny los miró desconfiada y se fue a buscar a su amiga. Pasó entre varias personas y al fin encontró a las dos chicas que la buscaban.

- Me buscaban?- preguntó

- Si, donde estabas?- preguntó Hermione

- En el baño, sigo con vómitos.- dijo algo malhumorada.

- Estás bien?- preguntó Megan y la pelirroja asintió- entonces ven, que les quiero mostrar lo que compré.

Las tres subieron la escalera y la morocha las guió hasta una habitación que hasta ahora nunca habían visto.

- Miren- Megan abrió la puerta y dejó ver el cuarto, bastante amplio, todo pintado de celeste donde dos lujosos catres ocupaban un tercio de la habitación. Había un par de cochecitos muy bonitos también, y un par de sillas para auto – Les gusta?

- Serán dos niños?- preguntó Ginny. Megan asintió- Que no te salgan como los gemelos...- se compadeció la pelirroja-

- Oye, estas sillitas las compraste en ese lugar cerca de el Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó Hermione- Porque creo que hemos visto unas parecidas el otro día con Viktor, dijo la vendedora que eran muy buenas.

- Si, ahí las he comprado yo. Fui hoy con una amiga del ministerio, que me acompaño porque no podía venir a la fiesta... Te gustan Ginny?

- Son muy lindas- respondió examinando las cunas

Hermione y Megan comentaron lo que habían comprado mientras la más pequeña observaba la habitación con cierta envidia, pero se puso a pensar, que aquella envidia no la beneficiaba en nada, la hacía pelearse con Harry, con sus familiares, la hacía sentirse sola y alejada de sus amigas, por las que debería sentirse feliz. Siguió mirando la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió, tras ella entraron Ron, Harry y Viktor que no se sorprendieron de verlas allí.

- Otra vez aquí?- preguntó Ron, obviamente hablándole a Megan.

- Que tiene de malo?- dijo ella.

- A cuanta gente le mostraste hoy la habitación?

- Que importa, además tu también vienes a mostrarla, o me vas a decir que venías con Viktor y Harry aquí a hablar de trabajo?

- Tonta- dijo el juguetonamente y le dio un beso. Ginny sonrió y le tendió una mano a Harry para que se la tome, Harry fue hasta ella dándole la mano y un abrazo a modo de consuelo, se daba cuenta de que Ginny, aunque ya no estaba celosa, estaba un poco triste.

- Cuanto _salierrron?_- preguntó el húngaro

- No se, ni quiero saber, creo que entre todo, dos meses de trabajo- respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Megan con falso enojo.

- Es para tus hijos!- dijo la morocha justificándose- No puedes ponerle un precio a la seguridad de tu familia.

- Una cuna de madera de cedro del amazonas de quinientos galleons no salvará a mi familia, Meg- Ginny los escuchaba y reía, imaginando la misma conversación entre ella y Harry.

- Tu también me harás gastar quinientos galleons en una cuna?- preguntó Harry con su boca pegada a la de Ginny.

- Con lo que nos costará quedar, creo que quinientos es poco...- Ginny lo besó y se quedó abrazada a él mientras seguía observando los cochecitos. Hermione y Krum miraban todos los detalles de las sillas para auto.

- Ah! Harry- dijo de repente Ron- Ahora que me acuerdo. Cuando irás a Francia?

- No debemos ir esta semana?- el pelirrojo asintió.- Bueno, supongo que... que días tienes clases Ginny?

- Todos los días Harrycito – dijo despectiva- Pero esta semana empiezan los exámenes así que... el jueves y viernes estoy libre

- Entonces... el miércoles a la noche?- respondió Harry.

- Perfecto, el miércoles a la noche.

- Lamento interrumpir su conversación de aurores pero- dijo Hermione de la mano de Viktor- ya tenemos que irnos, además supongo que la gente se preguntará donde están los anfitriones.

- Podemos quedarnos y seguir mirando?- preguntó Ginny, necesitaba estar a solas con Harry.

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo hermanita, mi casa es su casa- dijo Ron, mientras abría la puerta y los demás salían.

- Así que me llevarás a Francia?- preguntó la pelirroja una vez que los demás se fueron.

- Y porque no?

- Nose, supuse que sería un viaje solo entre tu y Ron.- respondió la pelirroja con los brazos en el cuello de Harry y este abrazándola por la cintura

- Megan también va a ir.

- Bueno, pero los tres son aurores.

- Y?

- Que yo no tengo nada que ver, ustedes irán para trabajar.

- Megan va a visitar a su familia.

- Bueno, pero tiene una razón.

- Y tu no? No quieres ir?- Harry puso cara de puchero

- No, obvio que quiero ir, pero nose, supuse que no me llevarías

- Y como no llevarte, que haría sin ti cuatro días?

- Disfrutar?- Harry levantó una ceja- No tendrías a nadie gritándote que bajes la tabla del baño, o que no lavaste los platos, que no dejes la ropa tirada... nadie que te impida mirar a cuanta mujer se te cruce por delante...

- En primer lugar, si tu no me gritaras que lave los platos, o que levante la ropa, lo haría.

- Entonces lo haces a propósito?- fingió enojarse Ginny

- Es que te ves tan linda cuando te enojas...- Ginny lo besó- y quedate tranquila que eres la única mujer que miro, las demás no te llegan ni a los talones...- Ginny lo volvió a besar. Se sentía feliz, no tenía un hijo en el vientre pero tenía un novio maravilloso que la amaba y la hacía sentir completa, que la reclamaba y celaba a pesar de que también la hacía enloquecer algunas veces.

- Te amo... – le susurró al oído, y entre besos pudo escuchar un "yo también".

Luego de un par de mimos más, ambos bajaron a seguir bailando, comiendo y disfrutando con los demás invitados. Ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, quedaban ellos, los gemelos, Katie y Angelina, hablando de los años en Hogwarts, aunque Viktor solo podía hablar del torneo de los tres Magos (cosa que a Harry no le gustó) y Megan no opinaba de nada.

- Te acuerdas cuando le metimos uno de los duendecillos de Kornuales de Lockhart a Montague en la ropa? – decía George al tiempo que su gemelo comenzaba a reír recordando los viejos tiempos. – Uhhh- comenzaba a recordar otra cosa- el viejo Lockhart... como estará?

Harry recordó la última vez que lo vio... también había visto a los padres de Neville, el mismo Neville que ahora viajaba con Luna, que se había hecho auror casi sin haber estudiado. Harry también comenzó a recordar, pero no cosas divertidas como los gemelos, cosas que lo hacían ponerse melancólico, escondió la cabeza tras de Ginny que estaba sentada arriba suyo y apoyó la frente en la espalda de la chica. La pelirroja pensó que Harry lo había hecho por estar cansado así que sin preámbulos avisó que se iba.

- Termina bien tu cumpleaños Ron!- le deseó Harry antes de irse- nos vemos en el ministerio!

- Adiós a todos, y cuidado ustedes tres lo que le hacen a mis hermanos!- Ginny señaló a Katie, Megan y Angelina. Las tres rieron y saludaron mientras Ron cerraba la puerta de entrada al salir Harry y Ginny.

Unos segundos después, la pareja ya estaba en su casa, dejando los abrigos colgados en el perchero.

- La pasaste bien?- Harry asintió- a pesar de que estuve enojada al principio?

- Bueno, después de eso la pasé bien...

- Perdona- Ginny se colgaba del cuello de Harry- es que ya sabes, bueno, todo esto, que pasa...

- Si Ginnita, te entiendo, pero no te desquites conmigo, para mi también es triste...- Ginny lo besó largamente y luego fueron hacia la habitación.

- Me dejas dormir de tu lado?- preguntó Harry una vez llegaron a la habitación- Ginny puso cara de extrañada

- Si, como quieras- dijo- pero pásame el pijama, tu estás más cerca.

Harry abrió un cajón de la cómoda que había allí y se puso a buscar el pijama de la chica. Ginny lo observó y de repente recordó algo.

- No Harry!- se tiró sobre el ojiverde

- Eh? Que pasa?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado sosteniéndola

- Eh... que... no, no me des el pijama...- lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo besó con pasión

- Ginny... lo siento mucho pero estoy muy cansado, podríamos hacerlo mañana? Es sábado y tendré todo el día para ti- Ginny fingió decepcionarse- enserio, perdona - la besó

- Bueno, acuéstate yo te paso el pijama- se notaba demasiado el nerviosismo

- Déjalo, no hay problema... te pasa algo Gin?- la sentó sobre la cama y sacó su pijama

- No, a mi no, a ti te pasa algo?

- Estás rara, tal vez sea que estoy cansado... - siguió rebuscando el pijama de Ginny

- No te preocupes, ponte tu pijama que yo busco el mío, seguro quedó debajo de la otra ropa.

Mientras Harry se cambiaba la ropa, la pelirroja sacó el pijama y el pequeño objeto que este tenía dentro quedó escondido entre otras cosas. Se cambió y luego de acostarse junto a Harry apagó la luz. La chica esperó unos minutos hasta que la respiración del morocho se hizo lenta. Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y fue hacia el mueble, iluminada apenas por la luz de los faroles que entraba por las ventanas. Abrió el cajón y comenzó a buscar a tientas el pequeño frasquito de líquido rosa, cuando al fin lo encontró lo tomó y se sobresaltó cuando la luz de los veladores se prendió repentinamente.

- Harry!- gritó – que haces? Casi me matas del susto...- la pelirroja estaba tan asustada que olvidó esconder nuevamente la poción de su mano.

- Que es eso Gin?- preguntó Harry seriamente. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y miró la botellita en su mano.

- Esto?

- Si, eso

- Ah, emmm... nada

- Ah, que clase de nada es?

- Una nada sin importancia

- Y una nada sin importancia tiene que ser escondida de mi?

- Claro... digo! No, nada.

- Ginny, que es eso?- Harry se levantó y estiró la mano, puso su mejor cara de preocupación (aunque en realidad no tenía que actuar mucho, le preocupaba que su novia le escondiera algo)

- Harry... yo...- Ginny lo miraba a los ojos sin poder resistirse a los encantos de Harry

- Ginny, que escondes?

La pelirroja lo miraba a los ojos como tratando de leerle el pensamiento para ver como reaccionaría Harry a las distintas opciones. Finalmente estiró la mano y le mostró el frasquito a Harry. El morocho lo leyó mientras la chica se miraba las uñas nerviosamente.

- Y esto que es?

- Una botellita

- Ginny, no estoy para juegos, podrías explicármelo?- parecían un padre retando a su hija por una mala nota en un examen

- Estás enojado?

- Nose... – la pelirroja se sentó y tiró del brazo de Harry para que se siente junto a ella. Antes de empezar a contarle la verdad, lo besó ante la duda de que estuviera enojado, eso siempre lo calmaba un poco.

Ginny le contó toda la verdad y Harry la escuchó sin interrumpir, pero luego le hizo una pregunta.

- Y porqué no la tomaste todavía?

- Porque no puedo, estuve vomitando desde el día siguiente de comprarla, y tu me das esas pociones para no vomitar y no puedo tomar esta si tomé otra...

- Le preguntaste a tu profesora si estabas enferma de algo?

- Si, me dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse, nada grave, ya se pasará...

- Te la tomarás en cuanto se te pase?

- No se... no me gustaría quedar embarazada por una poción, quiero que seamos solo tu, yo y el amor que te tengo, no quiero nada más que tu...- Harry la besó y con un simple encantamiento vació el contenido de la botella en el inodoro.

Ambos se acostaron, no hicieron nada, pero se durmieron juntos, uno pegado al otro, con la cabezas juntas, soñando exactamente lo mismo.

_1: Osea, en el cap. anterior se habían dormido sin ropa y ahora Ginny tiene puesto el pijama, ya se que no concuerda, pero eran pijamas mágicos y se ponían solos cuando se iban a dormir sin habérselos puesto. Da?_

_2: Ahí fíjense que Ginny no le contó lo de la poción, solo le dijo lo de la prueba, así que el Harrycito no sabe nada sobre eso_

- Bueno gente linda, aquí mi 3 chapter, me parece que no me quedó muy bien, pero igual creo que mejoré del segundo a este...

- Espero no estar apurándome mucho ni aburriéndolos, lo que pasa es que se me ocurren muchas ideas al mismo tiempo y si no las escribo rápido me olvido y después ya no tengo nada para poner...

- Perdonen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que el colegio ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo y la vida social la mayor parte de la parte que no me ocupa el colegio. Lo que no quiere decir que escribir no sea importante

- Jejeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, y a todos esos 800 lectores (aprox.) que leen y no dejan rws les pido que se apiaden de mi y me escriban un lindo rw. Que aunque sea q diga: "q historia grosa", o "q bien q escribís" o "seguíla" plis!

- Ah! Otra cosa, no me gustan los song fics, pero siempre hay canciones perfectas para las historias así que si se les da la gana de leer acá les dejo un listadito de canciones que me parece que están grosas para escucharlas mientras leen la historia.

Wonderwall de Oasis me gusta pa este cap. Lo que pasa es que no se me ocurren muchas ahora... desp. iré buscando más si se les ocurre alguna que va con el cap. O con la historia plis díganmela!

No sean garcas!

Jajaja, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap. (el viaje a Francia, descubren al nuevo Potter, algo le va a pasar a Hermione...y un par de cositas más)

Suerte, Tamy

P.D: ahora que me fijo creo que me emocioné escribiendo, entre mil y dos mil palabras más que los otros capítulos!

(Mierda, Jaz y sus signos de admiración que se me pegaron...!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente, aquí Tamy presentándoles su cuarto capítulo del fic del hijo de Harry y Ginny.

Gracias por los rws y sigan mandando q no hay ningún problema, si a alguien le interesa agregarme al msn, tampoco: si me quieren preguntar algo o solo pa hablar un rato...

Antes quiero aclara que no voy a poner todo lo q les dije antes, algunas cosas las dejo pa desp pke puse mucho ahora y no me va a a quedar para escribir nada desp

Bueno, acá les dejo: lean! Y dejen rws

**Capítulo 4:**

Harry y Ginny durmieron hasta tarde ese sábado de los pocos que le quedaban al invierno. La primera en levantarse fue la pelirroja que, para su suerte, se despertó sin nauseas, al contrario de los días anteriores. Salió de la cama a pesar de que estaba caliente y que afuera hacía frío y se puso la bata que le había regalado Harry.

Bajó a preparar el desayuno y encontró una lechuza con El Profeta en la pata, la desató y le dio el knut para que pudiera irse. Cuando empezó a preparar el desayuno Harry bajó bostezando, la besó y se sentó a leer pero lo dejó enseguida, no había nada interesante.

- Oye Gin, no tienes que estudiar para los exámenes?

- Si, luego... ahora no tengo ganas.- dejó las tazas de café y los platos con tostadas sobre la mesa y se sentó a tomar el desayuno. Harry la observó mientras comía, era él o había algo diferente en ella?

- Te teñiste el pelo?- Ginny lo miró extrañada

- Eh?

- Lo tienes más rojo...

- No, no le hice nada

- No espera- Harry se acercó más a ella- no es tu pelo que está más rojo, es tu cara que está más blanca... te sientes bien?- Ginny asintió. Siguieron tomando el desayuno en tranquilidad y fueron al living, donde se pusieron a ver una película en el aparato muggle que Harry había conseguido instalar con mucha dificultad ya que su casa no tenía enchufes. Harry estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Ginny y esta le acariciaba el cabello (n/a: tipo Pansy y Draco en el 6to libro, jaja, que envidia de Pansy, no?) cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta de la casa y se tiró sobre Harry que entre la película y las caricias de Ginny se estaba durmiendo. El ojiverde se sobresaltó y con dificultad le sacó la nota que llevaba, se levantó para leerla y Ginny se le acercó para mirar aunque Harry se doblaba para que no pudiera leer. Al terminar, Harry miró hacia la ventana donde tres lechuzas más se acercaban rápidamente.

Corrió hacia ellas y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada, alcanzó el paquete y subió corriendo las escaleras.

- Harry!- llamó la chica, pudo escuchar como el chico se metía a la habitación y la cerraba- Harry!- comenzó a subir rápidamente la escalera preguntándose que le escondía Harry.

Abrió la puerta con el viejo _alohomora _y se encontró en una habitación a oscuras.- Harry?

Nadie respondió- Harry te mataré, donde estás?

De repente volvió la luz y vio a Harry detrás suyo.

- Me buscabas?- Ginny levantó una ceja

- Que era esa cosa?

- Regalito para ti- respondió antes de darle un corto beso y salir nuevamente al living

Ginny también bajó.

- Que regalo es?- preguntó. Harry estaba sentado en el sillón nuevamente y la llamaba con la mano para que se siente a su lado.

- Una sorpresa

- Quiero saber- dijo como una niña

- Ya lo verás

- Que es?

- Una sorpresa

- Dime, dime, dime- saltaba sentada en el sillón, casi como lo hacía Lucy en Navidad, esperando a las doce para abrir los regalos

- Que niñita curiosa...- dijo con lascivia, le dio un largo beso y luego se apartó para que Ginny pudiera acostarse sobre el.

La pelirroja no siguió insistiendo, el resto del día se la pasaron vagueando, mirando películas y entreteniéndose entre ellos.

El domingo, no hicieron mucho más que el sábado, solo que Ginny estuvo ocupada repasando para su examen.

El lunes, luego de que Harry volviera del ministerio, Ginny llegó muy preocupada porque le pareció que no había hecho bien la evaluación.

- Pero según lo que me cuentas no estuvo tan mal.

- Si, ya se, pero la rana tenía que sobrevivir... y cuando la llevé al escritorio de la profesora estaba inmóvil... encima me ha preguntado si creía que estaba bien hecho el hechizo...

- Que le respondiste?

- Que no...

- Bueno, pero lo demás lo hiciste bien?

- Si... pero muerta no sirve de nada- la prueba de Ginny había consistido en curar y hacer vivir a una rana a la que se la habían hecho cantidades de hechizos y lastimaduras con otras criaturas mágicas.

- Cual fue el último hechizo que tuviste que hacer?

- _Inalepto_...

- Cual era?- Harry intentaba recordar

- Sirve para curar la heridas mortales de las mantícoras bebé...- dijo Ginny cabizbaja, Harry comenzó a reír- cual es la gracia? Que te toque una mantícora bebé o lo de las heridas mortales?

- Ginnita... ese hechizo tarda en hacer efecto, no lo hiciste mal- Ginny se puso colorada, al punto que estaba del mismo color que su cabello

- Además le he dicho a la profesora que estaba mal! Me bajarán puntos por hacer un hechizo que creía que estaba mal! – Harry siguió riendo y muy pronto se ganó una bofetada que lo hizo callarse.

-Hola!- Ya era miércoles, Ginny recién llegaba de su última prueba, y lo primero que quería ver ese día era a Harry, pero este aún no había llegado del trabajo. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pensaba cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo más cómodo

Cuando recién había caminado un par de pasos la luz que entraba por las ventanas dejó de percibirse y la pelirroja dio un respingo, quiso buscar su varita pero antes de que pudiera sacarla del abrigo colgado, unas manos le rodearon la cintura, provocándole escalofríos de satisfacción.

Un rico olor ya conocido la envolvió dejándola completamente aturdida. Una boca se posaba sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

- Harry?- preguntó como si no fuera obvio, como toda respuesta recibió unos ronroneos muy propios del ojiverde. Se dio vuelta y buscó con sus labios la boca de Harry. Muy pronto estaban sobre el sillón que se había ensanchado convenientemente, con la mitad de la ropa tirada en el piso y la otra mitad a punto de salir...

- Espera...- Harry le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente y se levantó mientras se ponía los calzoncillos, unos bóxer negros, a Ginny le encantaba verlo sin nada más que eso.

La pelirroja se quedó en el sillón, acostada, pensando en que dentro de unas horas partirían a Francia y todavía no había hecho la valija...

- Levántate- Harry ya había vuelto y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la otra la tenía tras la espalda.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y este la guió hacia el espejo que había en una de las paredes, con un toque de varita hizo aparecer una cómoda silla donde se sentó la pelirroja.

- Cierra los ojos- Ginny obedeció y esperó un momento, algo frío le tocaba el cuello- ahora ábrelos

La chica se miró reflejada y vio en su cuello una hermosa gargantilla plateada que chispeaba con su brillo. En el centro, colgaba un corazón de esmeralda que brillaba mucho más que el collar. (n/a: Me hace acordar a Titanic...)

- Te gusta?- Ginny se había quedado muda, pero Harry lo malinterpretó y comenzó a preocuparse- No te gusta? Quieres que lo cambie?

- No, Harry. Es... precioso- el ojiverde sonrió triunfante- Pero... cuanto ha salido?

- Nada... es un regalo, no se dice el precio.

- Pero te ha de haber salido carísimo, cuanto lo pagaste?

- Nada.

- No puedo aceptarlo, debiste pagar mucho por el- trató de quitárselo pero Harry la detuvo.

- No, es tu regalo, quiero que te lo quedes por siempre. Cuando estemos muy lejos el uno del otro y yo esté pensando en ti, brillará intensamente.

- Como ahora?

- No, muchísimo más. Así que podrás controlarme...- Ginny se levantó de la silla y se colgó de Harry, besándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses.

Harry comenzó a bajarle las bragas a Ginny pero esta lo detuvo con pesar.

- Espera, a que hora tenemos que encontrarnos con Megan y Ron?

- A las ocho. Pero son apenas las seis, tenemos tiempo de algo más...

- Pero no he hecho la valija- Ginny se separó de Harry y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

- Y que clase de novio crees que soy? Ya la he hecho por ti

Ginny sonrió ante el gesto y bajó corriendo, se lanzó sobre Harry y volvieron a empezar.

- Me voy a bañar...- dijo la pelirroja con su nuevo collar como única prenda.

- Puedo bañarme contigo?

- Mmmm... no, siempre tardamos mucho juntos...- Harry hizo puchero- me encantaría y lo sabes, no me hagas esto Harrycito, vamos, no hay tiempo, debes bañarte tu también, son las siete y tardas mucho...

- Yo? Tu eres la que tarda media hora en el baño arreglándose el cabello y pintándose.

- Bueno, pero... no me digas que no vale la pena cuando salgo?

- Si, pero tu siempre te ves bien, con o sin maquillaje- Harry la besó una vez más y la dejó ir.

Ya listos los dos se aparecieron en el ministerio, habían arreglado para encontrarse allí con Ron y Megan.

- Hace frío- se quejó Ginny, Harry supuso que tendrían que esperar fuera, en la cabina telefónica, a los otros dos.

- Yo te puedo calentar...- dijo con lascivia

- No creo que nos hagan esperar afuera, ellos deben estar abajo, esperándonos a nosotros...

Harry razonó y abrió la puerta de la cabina dejando pasar a Ginny.

- Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, vamos a encontrarnos con unos amigos y a viajar. – dijo Harry a la voz femenina que les preguntó el motivo de su visita. Unas chapitas salieron por el agujero de las monedas del vuelto: Harry Potter, encuentro y viaje. Lo mismo decía la de Ginny.

Llegaron al primer piso y tal como lo había supuesto Ginny, un pelirrojo y una morocha los esperaban sentados en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo.

- Al fin!- dijo Ron y luego saludó a su amigo y a su hermana

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la oficina de aurores. Ron abrió la puerta con la varita y entraron, era una oficina muy amplia, una mesa se encontraba en el centro y varias mullidas sillas la rodeaban. En una punta había una gran chimenea, iban a viajar con polvos flú.

- Bueno, el viaje va a ser largo, Megan y yo vamos primero, luego Ginny y luego Harry, la dirección es: Número dos, _Devine Mont_. Es la casa de Meg, nos apareceremos allí. Ah, primero denme sus bolsos- Ron tocó las cuatro valijas con su varita y se hicieron muy pequeñas, luego se las guardó en el bolsillo.

Ron tomó un poco de los polvos verdes y los arrojó al fuego que se había encendido por arte de magia y se tornó de un hermoso verde, el chico gritó la dirección y desapareció entre las llamas. Lo mismo hizo Megan, luego fue el turno de Ginny y por último Harry.

Nunca le había gustado viajar con polvos flú, y tampoco le gustó esta vez. Lo peor, era que tuvo que estar mucho más tiempo con esa sensación de vacío en todos lados. Al final del recorrido, salió a una linda casa, toda pintada de blanco.

- Estás bien Ginny?- la pelirroja no se veía nada bien, estaba pálida, al igual que Ron.

- Ron, Ginny, están bien? Tráela aquí, Harry- Megan señalaba un sillón donde Ron ya se había sentado. Ahora Harry ayudaba a Ginny. Los hermanos se quedaron allí sentados y era en ese momento cuando más se notaba su parecido físico.

- Les puedo ofrecer algo para el mareo?- preguntó Megan. Ron asintió- quieres tu también Ginny? Alguna... – pero Ginny se había desplomado sobre el sillón. – Ron, ve al otro sofá.- el pelirrojo se levantó y se cambió mientras que Megan salía hacia alguna de las habitaciones y Harry acomodaba a Ginny. Enseguida volvió la morocha con dos vasos de alguna poción. Uno lo dejó sobre una mesita frente al sillón donde se encontraba Ginny y el otro se lo dio a Ron que también parecía punto de desmayarse.

- Porque a ustedes no les pasa nada?- preguntó Ron refiriéndose a Megan y a Harry que no le prestaba atención, estaba haciéndole viento a Ginny que acababa de abrir los ojos.

- Me tomé una de esas pastillas muggles, te acuerdas que te ofrecí?- Megan le apartaba el pelo de la frente a Ron.

- Como están mis hijos?

- Bien Ron- la chica puso los ojos en blanco- Oye Harry, tengo un primo medimago, lo llamo?

Harry aceptó ya que aunque Ginny ya había despertado seguía totalmente confundida. Unos segundos después apareció en la sala un guapo (n/a: jejeje, ojito que este chico existe de verdad, pero tiene novia...) joven de la misma edad que los presentes, era casi rubio, alto y de ojos marrones. Al ver a Megan sonrió y la abrazó alegremente.

- _Cousine!_

- Cedric, espera, ellos son Harry y Ginny- los señaló- y bueno, Ron, pero ya lo conoces.

_- Haggy Potteg _y_ Ginevga _Weasley?- el chico parecía no poder creer tener a Harry Potter y a su novia en frente suyo - Mucho gusto, soy _Cedguic_ _of the_ _Guet _– algo incómodo Harry asintió y le estrechó la mano.

- Cedric.- La morocha le llamaba la atención- podrías atender a Ginny? Acabamos de llegar de Londres y se desmayó, cuando termines dale algo a Ron que se siente mal, si?

- De _acuegdo- _Cedric (n/a: si ya se! Se llama como Diggory...) se acercó a la pelirroja. Harry se apartó mirando con nerviosismo (y algo de celos) como el apuesto medimago pariente de Megan hablaba alegremente con su novia- Bueno, Ginny, estás un poco débil, no _enfegma pego _las defensas bajas. Solo come bien y tómate una poción de _laggimas _de _mandgagoga _y un poco de _gaíz _de "casiopeia" _dugante _un _pag _de días y listo. – el chico le guiñó un ojo y Harry pudo apreciar como su novia se ruborizaba- Y _ahoga, Gon, _como _tgatas _a mi _pguima?_

- Bien, Ced, no te preocupes.- respondió la morocha.

- Entonces solo tómate algún _guemedio muggle _antes de _haceg otgo _viaje como éste. Si estás _magueado_, ya se pasará

- Ginny estás bien?- Harry estaba preocupado, como podía Ginny haber estado bien para contestarle al primo de Megan y no cuando el le hablaba?

- Si Harrycito- Harry se inclinó para darle un beso pero ella se levanto para ponerse más cómoda y no pudo hacerlo.

- Están todos bien?- preguntó Megan, todos asintieron- entonces les muestro mi casa.

- Ya la conozco- dijeron Cedric y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Entonces Cedric ve a buscar a mi madre y avísale que ya llegué y Ron, lleva los bolsos a mi cuarto- dijo con autoridad- Vamos Harry, Ginny?

La chica los guió, de aquella bonita sala pintada de blanco con sillones y un pequeño bar hacia la cocina, grande y acogedora, tenía una barra y lugar para al menos veinte personas. Luego les mostró el estudio, una habitación con estanterías llenas de libros, había un escritorio con pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, con la cabecera pegada a una de las paredes, se hallaba una cama de dos plazas y un placard.

- He mandado a Cedric a acondicionar este cuarto para ustedes, si se quedan aquí pueden dormir en este cuarto.

- Prefieres ir a un hotel Ginny?- Harry no tenía problemas en quedarse en la casa pero había planificado ir a un hotel a dormir los días que estuvieran en Francia.

- El cuarto lo preparó tu primo?- preguntó Con una sonrisa ansiosa

- Si, se quedan?

- Por supuesto!- respondió Ginny

Harry la miró desconfiado mientras la pelirroja se sentaba sobre la cama.

- Les muestro el resto?

La chica los volvió a llevar por donde ya habían ido y de la sala subieron la escalera. En el segundo piso, al terminar de subir la escalera había una segunda sala de allí, había tres puertas que daban a tres habitaciones, una era la habitación de la infancia de Megan, donde dormirían ella y Ron, la otra, era la habitación de los padres de la chica(que se habían ido a su casa de fin de semana), pero allí dormiría el primo de Megan mientras su casa era despojada de la plaga de _Bundimuns __(1)_que la había invadido. La tercera, y la mejor en opinión de Ginny y de todos, era una habitación parecida a la sala multipropósito, tenía una variedad de paisajes perfectos para la ocasión, a veces era un bosque por la noche, a veces un día soleado en la playa, otras una montaña nevada, otras veces un día de campo y diferentes cosas, aunque a veces también transportaba a la gente hacia el perfecto lugar.

- Que hora es?- preguntó Harry

- Diez de la noche- contestó Ginny.- Megan, podría irme a dormir, hoy estuvimos... trabajando mucho.

- Por supuesto, y supongo que yo también me acostaré, estoy cansada y además, Ron ya se fue a dormir, todavía se siente mal... Así que Cedric deja de molestar y vete a dormir, o no, haz lo que quieras pero no molestes.

- _Siempgue _tan simpática mi _pguima...- _Megan fingió pegarle pero el chico la abrazó cariñosamente, lo que le hicieron dar a Ginny unas ganas terribles de ser Megan.

Les dio las buenas noches a todos y fue con Harry al piso de abajo a su habitación.

- Bueno, buenas noches- ya se habían puesto los pijamas y Ginny se metía en la cama apagando la luz.

- Ginny

- Eh?

- Ginny- Harry volvió a insistir

- Que?

- Ginny... uhm... te tomaste la poción que te hizo Megan?

- No, me olvidé, acompáñame a buscarla- la chica encendió la luz y extendió su mano para que Harry se la tome. Salieron juntos de la habitación y fueron hacia el living.

Sobre la mesita ratona todavía se encontraba el vaso.

Ginny se lo tomó de un sorbo y puso cara de asco.

- Sabe feo?

- No, te parece a ti...- dijo sarcástica

- Ginny

- Que?

- Ehm...

- Dime Harry

- Es que...

- Que pasa? Que hiciste?

- Nada

- Y entonces?

- Es una pregunta

- Bueno, házmela

- Ginny... tu me quieres? (n/a: una pregunta más al pedo no, no? Me suena más al tipo de preguntas que haría Ginny, pero bueno...)- la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se le acercó tomándole el rostro con las manos

- Por supuesto!- lo besó- Porqué lo preguntas? Dudabas de que te quisiera?- Harry puso cara de puchero- Yo te amo Harry- lo volvió a besar- Vamos a dormir?

Volvieron al cuarto y se acostaron a dormir, y aunque ambos se quedaron dormidos enseguida, Harry seguía teniendo dudas.

"TOC, TOC, TOC!"

- Harry!- alguien gritaba desde afuera- Despierta!

- Harry, alguien te llama. - Ginny había despertado con los golpes y ahora llamaba a Harry- levántate.

- Harry! ES TARDE!- por lo visto era Ron que del otro lado de la puerta le gritaba.

- Vamos Harry, levántate- el chico abrió un ojo y luego el otro, posando su verde mirada en Ginny, pero ella ya se levantaba en pijama y se dirigía a la puerta

- Ya va Ron, cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Veinte minutos, en diez lo vendré a buscar y mejor que esté listo. El desayuno está servido si quieres venir

- De acuerdo, le digo- la chica cerró la puerta- Harry, tienes diez minutos para vestirte y otros diez para desayunar, apúrate. Yo bajo ahora

- Buenos días!

- Hola Meg. – Ginny se sentó en la mesa de la cocina en la misma mesa estaban Megan y Ron- Te levantaste temprano- se sorprendió- Te hicieron hacer el desayuno?

- No, lo hizo Cedric, y también tu poción- Ginny tomó aquella horrible infusión sin poner cara de asco y comenzó a comer sin pensar si tenía hambre o no- pero Ron me hizo levantar igual...

- Yo te ofrecí seguir durmiendo, tu quisiste levantarte...

- Si claro, Gin tendrías que haberlo visto "Meg, podrías bajar a desayunar conmigo? No me gusta desayunar solo, pero si te molesta, puedes seguir durmiendo..." Tu que habrías hecho?

Ginny rió

- Y tu primo?- preguntó

- Salió a correr, debe estar por volver.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al primo de Megan.

- _Bonjour_! Al fin, me siento mucho _mejog_!

- Me alegro por ti- comentó Megan prestándole más atención a la tostada que le untaba a Ron que a lo que decía.

- Siempre lo he dicho, hacer ejercicio por la mañana es lo mejor, lástima que Harry nunca me hace caso...- dijo Ginny mirando como el chico se sentaba a la mesa.

- Y _pogqué _no sales tu sola?

- Ah, nose, no me gusta...

- Y _pogqué _no vas con Megan o con tu otra amiga... _Heggmiony_?

- Yo salgo muy temprano para el ministerio...- dijo Megan

- Y Hermione también...- dijo Ginny-

- Bueno, entonces te _ofguésco _que vengas conmigo_ mientgas _estés aquí.

- Genial- Ginny sonreía y seguía comiendo el exquisito desayuno- Donde aprendiste a cocinar?

- No _apguendí _de ningún lado, viene en la familia- respondió Cedric

- Enserio?- se extrañó Ginny- Y Megan?

- Que pasa conmigo?- preguntó la morocha

- Que si el sabe cocinar y viene de familia entonces porqué tu...?

- Dices que cocino mal?- la interrumpió

- Solo cuando estás de malhumor- trató de arreglarlo Ron- cuando te esmeras, sale rico. Además, sepas o no cocinar..

- La tenemos a Gin, que cocina muy bien, o cuando estemos aquí lo tenemos a Ced, o a tu madre que casi me mata cuando se enteró de que su Ronnie quería vivir con alguien que cocina mal...

- Exacto- ella levantó las cejas y Ron la besó.

Ginny se quedó pensativa, al menos Ginny tenía la suerte de que, aunque tenía un padre celoso de su novio, nunca le había encontrado algún defecto a Harry, al igual que ella, siempre decía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro... y al contrario de Ron, su madre nunca estaría celosa de su esposo... aunque habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una suegra que la juzgue o que le pase las recetas de cocina... que le enseñe como poner un pañal...

- Hey Ginny!- la chica se sobresaltó

- Que?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Que te pasa? Te estaba llamando- dijo Ron

- Nada, dime

- Ve a buscar a Harry

- Ve tu, es tu mejor amigo

- No quiero verlo si está en ropa interior...

La chica se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.

- Harry, llegas tarde- dijo entrando al cuarto.- no tienes tiempo de comer

- Ya terminé- llegó junto a Ginny terminando de cerrarse la capa- Perdona, te dejé sola.

- No, está bien, estaban todos.- Harry omitió ese comentario

- Ron está enojado?

- Nose, pregúntale a el.

- Te pasa algo?

- Nada, a ti?

- No...

- Bueno, entonces ve que llegas tarde.

Salieron de la habitación, al llegar al living, Megan estaba cerrándole la capa a Ron mientras este le hablaba.

- Bueno, suerte. Vuelvan temprano.- los saludó Megan desde la puerta, le dio un beso a Ron y se corrió para dejarle paso a Ginny

- Adiós- dijo sin tono alguno en la voz, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y cuando Harry se acercó hizo lo mismo.

- Así te despides de tu novio?

- Si quieres puedo pegarte...

- Quieres?

- Que?

- Pegarme

- Nose- Harry la miró con preocupación

- Despídete correctamente y esta noche te invito al restaurante más caro que encuentre

Ginny le dio un beso más aceptable y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Bueno, Gin, que quieres hacer?- preguntó Megan

- Me encanta tu habitación que cambia según la ocasión- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Perfecto. Cedric?

- Si?- el chico se acercó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ginny, lo que hizo a la chica estremecerse

- Tienes algo que hacer?

- Nada

- Nos acompañas a la sala de la ocasión?

- _Pegfecto_

Los tres jóvenes subieron al segundo piso y entraron en la tercer habitación.

- Adelante- Cedric abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a las chicas.

Apenas puso un pie adentro Ginny tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, una luz la cegaba, al terminar de entrar pudo sentir algo que le hacia picar las piernas, que ahora que se daba cuenta las tenía desnudas, miró hacia si misma, hacia los otros dos y hacia delante. Estaban en una playa, ella llevaba un bikini rosa, Megan a su lado, uno celeste y para deleite de sus ojos Cedric tenía un short de malla color blanco que según Ginny le quedaba perfecto.

- Donde estamos?- preguntó

- _Ballaneaire Glamm_- contestó el chico

- Y eso es?

- El balneario más exclusivo de toda Francia, parece que ser pareja de un Mesías me hace VIP- respondió Megan graciosa

- Perdóname pero el Mesías fue Harry, mi hermano, solo ayudó.

- _Fuegon _muy valientes los _tgues_, aunque es _ciegto _que _Haggy _fue el que más _peliggo_ _coguió _y...

- Como sea. Vamos a tomar algo?- lo interrumpió Megan.

Los tres caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño bar hecho de madera, con una barra en la que varias personas disfrutaban de sus bebidas.

Así se pasaron todo el día en la playa, tomando distintos tragos, tostándose al sol, jugando en el agua y contando chismes, además de que varias veces algunas personas se acercaron a Ginny, las mujeres le mandaban gracias para Harry y los muchachos a preguntarle a ella y a Megan si estaban peleadas con Harry y Ron y si necesitaban compañía. Ginny también había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Cedric, y cada vez tenía más ganas de quedarse a vivir en Francia.

- Como se llamaba el que tenía todo tipo de frutas?

- _Renoveau_- contestó Megan, los tres caminaban a la orilla del mar secándose al sol de su último chapuzón.- significa Primavera.

- Hola gente!- los tres se giraron un poco y vieron a Ron y Harry que se acercaban, ellos también tenían sus shorts de malla, el de Harry azul y el de Ron verde.

- Como les fue?- preguntó Ginny, se acercó a Harry y le pasó un brazo por la cintura

- Muy bien, conseguimos información muy interesante sobre Sutherland, ya se la enviamos a Moody.

- Me alegro- dijo Megan- como sabían que estabamos acá?.

- Las conocemos- respondió Ron- que hacían ustedes?

- Nos estabamos secando un poco, estuvimos jugando en el agua _pego_ no es tan _divegtido_ de a _tgues_ nada más... vengan, vamos a _metegnos_

Así estuvieron un largo rato, y una vez que salieron, volvieron al bar a tomar algo. Por alguna extraña razón el bar se llenaba un poco más cada vez que aquel grupo se sentaba allí así que ahora que también estaban Harry y Ron, el barman tuvo que clonarse para abastecer todos los pedidos.

- Estoy exhausto, volvemos?- dijo Ron bostezando, ya comenzaba a ser de noche.- Que hora es?

- Las siete- respondió Harry.

- Ah! Lo olvidé, yo había invitado a mi familia a cenar a las nueve- dijo Megan- si quieren quédense aquí, yo volveré a limpiar un poco, Cedric, podrías hacer tu la cena?

- Como _siempgue_

_­_- Ustedes quieren quedarse? Vuelvan a las nueve si vienen a comer- dijo Megan

- Le prometí a Ginny salir a comer afuera- dijo Harry- pueden recomendarme algún lugar?—preguntó mientras pagaban las bebidas y se dirigían hacia unas carpas.

- Depende lo que quieras

- Algo donde se gaste mucho y se coma perfecto.

- _Tiffany's_- respondieron Cedric, Ron y Megan al mismo tiempo _(2)_

- Donde queda?- preguntó Harry con algo de susto, ir al lugar más caro del mundo no le gustaba mucho, pero hacerlo por Ginny (n/a: o CON Ginny)le encantaba.

- Cualquier taxi- dijo Megan- le dices, Tiffany's y listo, ni siquiera tienes que hablar con el chofer, solo le das un par de Galleons o de euros al llegar y listo.

- Como se si es mago o no?

- La patente del auto empieza con 23 si el chofer es mago.- dijo Ron

- Pasen- dijo Cedric, ya habían llegado a las carpas, el chico había tocado con la punta de la varita una de ellas y ahora la abría para dejar pasar, en cuanto entraron, volvían a estar en la casa de Megan, pero aún llevaban la ropa de playa _(3)_, lo que era un problema, ya que en el balneario hacía calor, y a pesar de que la casa de la chica estaba calefaccionada, hacía más frío.

- Caliéntame- le dijo Ginny a Harry

- Bueno, si tu quieres... pero ahora están tu hermano, Megan y Cedric, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar...- respondió él bromeando mientras la abrazaba, abarcando toda la espalda con sus brazos.

- Tontito- dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

- Ustedes dos me hacen _acogdag _a _Satine_ (n/a: si, como la grosa de Nicole Kidman en Moulin Rouge, solo que esta Satine no trabajaba en un cabaret.)

- Quien?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez

- La ex novia de Ced, salieron mucho tiempo, pero ella se fue a Brasil y se separaron- dijo Megan poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Cedric, que parecía algo cabizbajo.

- Ella _siempgue_ me hacía eso... _Pego ahoga _no es momento de _guecogdag! _Me voy a cocinar- dijo, se cambió con un toque de varita y fue a la cocina.

- Hace mucho se separaron?- preguntó Ginny

- Un mes más o menos- dijo la morocha.

- Pobre... entonces ahora está solo?

- Y a ti que te importa!- saltó Harry soltándola un poco

- Bueno, quiero saber, no es que me vaya a poner bien o mal por eso...- balbuceó Ginny.

- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a ordenar un poco. Sigan peleando si quieren- dijo Megan y se fue, al igual que Cedric, con la ropa normal puesta.

- Dejen de discutir por tonterías, se llegan a separar de nuevo y habría que verlos. Y mejor que no la vea a Ginny llorando porque aunque seas mi mejor amigo...- Ron señalaba con un dedo amenazador a Harry

- Tranquilo Ron, no pasa nada.- dijo Ginny

- Mejor que así sea. – y también se fue.

- Vamos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos, así salimos temprano hacia el restaurante- dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano y arrastrándola al primer piso.

Al llegar a la habitación, Ginny se sentó sobre la cama y observó a Harry mientras buscaba su ropa en el placard. Miró como se marcaban sus abdominales cuando se agachaba y no pudo reprimir el impulso de correr hacia él y besarlo mientras pasaba los dedos por entre los cuadritos. (n/a: estaría groso no, jaja, aunque el único chico q conozco así con cuadritos es mi amigo Guido- la inspiración de Cedric of the Ret- pero tiene novia...)

- Te amo Harry

- Me haces cosquillas- dijo Harry sacando las manos de Ginny de su abdomen (n/a: ah, las re palabras estoy usando)

- Tu también- dijo ella, pero al querer sacar las manos de Harry de su cuerpo no pudo, porque allí no había ninguna mano. Se miró a si misma y no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, pero aún sentía un cosquilleo.

- Te sientes bien?- preguntó Harry

- Si, debió ser un escalofrío, estoy helada.

Se fueron a bañar y luego salieron al restaurante, que solo por verlo ya les estaban cobrando una gran suma.

- _Bonne nuit-_ les dijo uno de los camareros abriéndoles la puerta

_-_ Emm... _parle vous... _inglés?_- _preguntó Ginny, el restaurante era mágico, eso ya lo sabía pero nadie le había dicho si podían hablar en inglés... aunque con lo que salía...

- Por supuesto- dijo perfectamente el camarero- por favor pasen, están ustedes de viaje?

- Si, vinimos por trabajo- respondió Ginny

- Ah si? Bueno, que mesa prefieren? Tenemos sector fumadores, no fumadores, grupos de amigos, parejas, parejas con hijos...

- Pareja y no fumadores, por favor- dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo

- Bueno, al lado de la ventana, muy buena vista- dijo el camarero como si les estuviera mostrando la habitación de un hotel, llevándolos por entre las mesas hasta una a la lado de la ventana. El mozo quiso correrle la silla a Ginny para que se siente pero Harry lo detuvo y lo hizo el mismo.

- Ahora les traigo la carta.

- Bueno- dijo Harry y se sentó frente a Ginny- Oye Gin, ese vestido es nuevo?

- Si, tardaste en darte cuenta no?- dijo malhumorada, llevaba un vestido rosa claro escotado, con el que se le notaba su curvilínea y esbelta figura, lo había comprado hacía unas semanas junto con Hermione, su amiga le había dicho que volvería loco a Harry.

- Perdona, te lo iba a preguntar antes pero tenía miedo de que no fuera nuevo y te enojaras por no fijarme en ti.- la chica asintió mirando por la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención, solo se concentraba en estar enojada con Harry, aunque ni ella misma sabía muy bien por qué.

- Tengo que ir al baño- dijo la pelirroja, se levantó y fue hacia el tocador, se miró al espejo unos segundos, preguntándose porqué no podía simplemente ponerse contenta porque Harry la estaba llevando al lugar más caro de toda Francia. Trató de pensar que era lo que la hacía enojarse con Harry, el vestido seguramente no era, tal vez porque no había estado con ella en todo el día, no eso no le molestaba en absoluto, además la había pasado muy bien, en la playa con Megan y con Cedric. No había nada que le hiciera enojarse con su novio, no entendía porqué se sentía tan alejada de él... De repente entró alguien más al baño y Ginny salió.

- Estás bien?- preguntó Harry

- Si, todo bien, ya trajeron la carta?

- Si, toma- Harry le pasó el menú.- Yo pediré lasagna... quieres champagne?

- Que celebramos?

- Nada, quieres o no?

- Bueno- la chica se encogió de hombros

- Ahí viene el mozo, que quieres?  
- Trucha a la almendra

- Que es eso?

- Una trucha cocida a la almendra?- dijo Ginny

- Bien...- Harry pidió la comida y enseguida aparecieron sobre sus platos las comidas que habían pedido.

Cuando ya iban por la mitad de la comida y una botella y media de champagne, Harry decidió abordar el tema que lo tenía preocupado.

- Ginny, hay algo malo en mi?

- Eh?- Ginny estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Si hay algo malo en mi, algo que no te guste o que no quieres que haga...

- No...

- Te he hecho algo malo?

- No...

- No te gusta estar aquí?

- No, me gusta estar en Francia, contigo, Ron, Megan y Cedric

- Te pasa algo a ti?

- No... Harry porque me preguntas esto?

- Porque estás mal conmigo desde que llegamos y... recién ha pasado un día, tal vez sea yo que pienso mal... olvídate

- No, Harry espera... es cierto, si, estoy mal, pero nose porque...

- Te sientes mal por algo, enserio dímelo, hay algo que notes diferente en alguno de nosotros?

- No está todo bien entre nosotros, es que... ya se, me enojo contigo y tu no tienes nada que ver...

- Nada que ver con qué?- Harry no entendía nada.

- Con que yo me enoje, no te preocupes, no es nada contigo.- ahora Ginny también se sentía culpable, hacía preocupar a Harry y lo hacia pensar que ella no lo quería.

Al fin Harry se sintió más seguro, siguieron comiendo, tomando y disfrutando de las atenciones que recibían. Cuando ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían entrado, decidieron que era hora de volver. Pagaron una gran cantidad de Galleons y volvieron en taxi a la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar, estaban Megan y Ron dándole toques de varita a la sala (osea, estaban limpiando), donde la mesa se había agrandado bastante.

- Hola! Como la pasaron?- preguntó Ron

- Muy bien- respondió Ginny- ustedes?

- También- dijo Megan bostezando y contagiándola a Ginny (contagiándole el bostezo obviamente).- Ron, ve a dormir que mañana te levantas temprano, yo termino.

- Me voy a dormir si Harry también va- dijo como un crío

- Harry ve a dormir, yo ayudo a Meg- dijo Ginny, le dio un beso y le pegó una suave palmada en el trasero (n/a: che, que palabras que estoy usando, todo por culpa de estos fics raros, que hablan todo con "tu" "he hecho" "trasero", "ve", es más fácil el "vos" "hice" "culo/orto" "andá" porfa que no se me peguen esas maneras raras centroamericanas/españolas/dde sea pke en el cole ya veo que me pegan...).

- Buenas noches- dijo Ron y salió también rumbo a su cuarto

- En que te ayudo?- preguntó Ginny

- Nada, ya casi termino, pero si quieres y no estás muy cansada, quieres que te prepare un te o un café y me cuentas de la salida?- ofreció Megan

- Bien, mientras terminas yo preparo. Café o te?

- Te, gracias

Ginny fue hacia la cocina, sacó dos tazas de una alacena y con un toque de varita en cada una las llenó de un humeante te hirviendo.

- Listo, gracias- dijo Megan entrando unos segundos después por la puerta y tomando su taza.- Cuéntame

- No paso nada muy emocionante...- dijo Ginny con algo de desilusión- solo que, ayer me preguntó si yo lo quería y hoy me preguntó si hay algo malo entre nosotros... crees que signifique algo?

- No, yo no te he visto nada diferente... aunque nose, tal vez algo más... de ustedes- Megan se esforzaba por encontrar algo que de a entender lo que ella quería decir

- Eh?- Ginny achicaba los ojos, pero de repente los abrió enormemente comprendiendo- Ah! No, nada extraño

- Y entonces?

- Nose, quizás porque siempre que estoy a solas con él me pongo de malhumor.

- Enserio?- Megan se extrañaba, desde cuando alguien podía ponerse malhumorado al estar a solas con su novio?- No entiendo

- Yo tampoco, además ni siquiera se porqué me pasa... me enojo con él sin razón, es horrible, y peor es para él que no me ha hecho nada, pobrecito...

- Bueno, supongo que es normal, a mi a veces me pasa...sobre todo cuando estoy en esas fechas que...

- Si, tienes razón, tal vez sea eso, aunque creo que faltan un par de días para que me venga...

- A veces se atrasa o se adelanta... igualmente ahora que estoy embarazada, me pasa igual, cuando se está cerca de esos días, aunque no me vaya a venir nada, pobre Ron...

- Me tranquilizas, ya pensaba yo que estaba aburriéndome de Harry...

- Ni lo digas, ojalá no pase nunca...

- Igualmente, bueno, si no te molesta, me voy a dormir

- Espera, antes tómate otra de estas- Megan hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo aparecer un vaso de la poción que Ginny debía tomarse

- Es horrible

- Pero te hace bien

- Guarda eso para tus gemelos, aunque me haga bien, es horrible igual

- Perdona- Ginny se despidió y salió, entrando a su habitación, luego de cruzar el pasillo.

Al entrar, la luz estaba apagada, pero le daba pena por Harry encenderla y que este se despertara. Así que a ciegas buscó su pijama debajo de la almohada y se lo puso tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando ya estaba lista se acostó y enseguida sintió a Harry que instintivamente se acercaba hacia ella, siempre lo hacía, aunque estuviese profundamente dormido, o muy despierto, y eso a Ginny le encantaba.

- Al fin!- dijo Ginny- Ya estabamos preocupados

Se acercó a Harry que acababa de entrar por la puerta junto a Ron y le dio un beso largo y desesperado (n/a: osea, desesperado de preocupación, además, si el primer beso que se dieron, el real, el de el 6to libro, no fue desesperado por parte Ginny, entonces ninguno lo es..)

- No pensábamos que nos iban a extrañar tanto- dijo Ron con la frente pegada a la de Megan, aunque el comentario iba para todos (bueno, todos menos Harry)

- Les fue bien?- preguntó Cedric, sintiéndose algo apartado de los otros que tenían a alguien para besar (n/a: es re de Lavender y Ron eso, y lo acompaño en el sentimiento, aunque más a Cedric que a su inspiración...)

- Bárbaro, ya le hemos mandado los últimos datos a Moody y nos ha dicho que por esta vez hicimos todo lo que debíamos.- dijo Harry, orgulloso de si mismo

- Me alegro- dijo Ginny dándole un beso- Porque no festejamos yendo mañana a _Gailand!_

Harry y Ron la miraron con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa que no quería salir, asomada en sus bocas (n/a: que escritora que soy, porfa, ovación para mi, eso fue re de super escritora que escribe re bien)

- Que? Adonde nos quieres llevar? Gaylandia? Mira que yo no soy gay, nose Harry, pero fíjate que sino...- señaló el estómago de Megan

- Que bobo eres- dijo Megan revoleando los ojos- _Gailand_, es un parque de diversiones, _Gai_ significa divertido

- Así que vamos a "Divertilandia"? – preguntó Harry- Bueno, al menos Divertilandia suena divertido _(4) _así que..., solo que no me levantaré temprano mañana, así que si eso planeaban hacer...

- _Tganquilo, abgue_ todo el día, en cuanto estén todos _despiegtos, iguemos_- dijo Cedric

- De acuerdo.– dijo Ron- Pero pasando a otro tema, ni Harry ni yo hemos comido en todo el día así que...

Los cinco, a pesar de la hora (casi la media noche) cenaron, y luego se fueron a dormir.

- Buen día!- saludó Ginny

- Buen día!- saludaron los demás

- Fui la última en despertarme? Hubiera jurado que serían Harry y Ron

- No, ellos fueron los primeros- dijo Megan- Bueno, y Cedric para salir a correr...

- Te iba a _levantag_ _pego _me dio pena _despegtagte _además, como ya te he dicho, tienes las defensas algo bajas y es _mejog descansag_.

- Bien...- Ginny encontró su asquerosa poción enfrente suyo y no tuvo más remedio que tomarla, aunque unos besos de Harry le sacaron el gusto feo de la boca.

- Están todos listos?- preguntó Cedric

- Si- se escucharon cuatro voces

- Vamos entonces.

Los cinco magos salieron y subieron a un taxi que los llevó hacia Gailand, donde apenas entraron, la fachada cambió completamente, desde afuera se veía una casa de guantes (n/a: si una casa donde venden guantes, es re al pedo, pero existen) pero al entrar, pudieron ver juegos por todos lados, era un lugar muy lindo, se podía ver un lago artificial por el medio, bancos de madera sobre el pasto, por todos lados había gente, niños con globos que iban cambiando de forma, magos y brujas con sus clásicas vestimentas, padres y madres de la mano de sus hijos. Algunos señalaban al grupo que acababa de entrar, reconociendo a dos de sus integrantes por lo menos.

- Me encanta- dijo Ginny

- Te encantará más cuando te subas a alguno de los juegos.- dijo Megan

- A donde vamos primero?- preguntó Harry

- Montaña _gusa_?- preguntó Cedric

Los cinco caminaron hacia un lugar donde una larga cola los esperaba, pero el juego que atraía aquella gente, parecía que lo valía. Se pusieron al final de la cola, que para sorpresa de Harry, que era como un muggle en aquel lugar, avanzaba bastante rápido.

- Bueno, denme sus varitas, yo las cuidaré- dijo Megan, ya faltaba poco para su turno.

- Tu no subes?- preguntó Harry- Porque?

- No se puede subir estando embarazada, o con problemas del corazón y esas cosas...- respondió la chica recibiendo las varitas de Ginny, Cedric y Ron.

- Ah, entonces es igual que en los parques muggles?

- Exacto, solo que aquí vienen solo magos, además puede _seg peligoso _un juego, seas _bguja_, squib o muggle.- dijo Cedric

- De acuerdo, bueno, pásala bien abajo.- dijo Harry entregándole su varita a Megan.

- Gracias- la chica puso las cuatro varitas en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras llegaban a la empleada, vestida de túnica rosa claro, con el nombre del parque en un costado.

- Bienvenidos a la montaña _gusa señogues_, _guecuegden _que no se puede _subig _estando _embagazada, _con _pgoblemas_ del _cogazón, pgoblemas _de _postuga, etcétega..._

- _Je sui enceinte_- Megan le dijo a la empleada, que la hizo pasar por entre los carritos del juegos, para que salga por donde se salía al final del juego.

- Que le dijo?- preguntó Ginny

- Que está _embagazada- _dijo Cedric.

La chica hizo pasar a Ron por debajo de un arco, que se tornó verde y el chico se fue a sentar en uno de los carritos, lo mismo hizo Cedric, que se sentó junto a Ron, luego pasó Harry y luego Ginny.

- _Señoguita_, le _guecuegdo _que no se puede _subig _estando _embagazada- _escuchó Ginny detrás suyo, cuando pasaba por el arco.

_- _Ya lo se, muchas gracias- a Ginny le ponía de malhumor que le hagan acordar que no estaba embarazada

- Entonces, _pog favog vallase con la otga señoguita_

- Eh?- Ginny no entendía, miró hacia delante, donde estaban Harry, Ron y Cedric, esperaba encontrarlos haciéndole señas para que subiera, pero en cambio, miraban boquiabiertos el arco. Ginny miró a Megan, que hacía lo mismo que los chicos. Así que decidió mirar el arco ella también. Estaba rojo y unas letras por encima de este, decían: **_ENCEINTE_**

_1: "Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" Un alto libro que me ayuda a escribir fanfictions, dándome nombres y animalitos pa poner._

_2: Che Tiffany's queda en Francia? Ni idea yo, bueno, hagamos de cuenta que si._

_3: Uh che, me re olvide q era invierno, pero bueno, era una playa de magos así que está bien q haga calor, no era nada anormal._

_4: Si, lo mismo dice Homero en los Simpsons, no me acuerdo ni el capítulo ni lo que pasa, ni si van o no a Divertilandia pero la frase me re quedó_

Bueno gente linda y buena que deja rws, aquí, otro chapter de mi fic, no pude poner todo lo que quería poke el viaje a Francia me quedó muy largo, así q sepan disculpar y esperar al próximo cap pa enterarse de las maldades que pienso hacerles a estos pobre chicos. Bueno, el "enceinte", no me gusta que esté en francés pero, bueno, estaban en Francia, no lo podía poner en otro idioma.

Explico lo de Cedric Of The Ret ("Guet", según el mismo), es mi super amigo Glamm (Glamouroso) compañero en la escuela, amigo del chico que me gusta, gay según yo y con novia. Es un groso y lo re quiero, En realidad se llama Guido de la Reta, yo le puse Cedric porque se parece al hermoso Robert Pattinson (Cedric Diggory en HPyeCdF), y el Of The Ret es bueno, la versión inglishizada de su apellido.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen más de sus encantadores y apreciados reviews. Es el intercambio, yo escribo para ustedes, ustedes me dejan reviews. Y bueno, tal vez tengan que esperar más que ahora pal próximo chap pke tengo todas las pruebas cuatrimestrales y nose si voy a tener tiempo pa escribir...

Bueno mucha suerte y dejen reviews!

Tamy (la grosa)

Cancioncitas pa el fic:

Wish you were here- Pink Floyd

Save me - Queen

y.. no se me ocurre ninguna más...

En las canciones, generalmente no es lo q dicen, sino la música, el ritmo, lo q me hace ponerlas en la lista, así q no es q Ginny esté lejos de Harry y le dice: como me gustaría q estés acá! O lo q sea.

Acá la cancioncita de Lady Marmalade del first chapter, dudo q a alguien le interese pero yo la pongo igual...

Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister

He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said "Hello,  
Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Mmm, Mmm.

Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
The boy drank all her magnolia-wine  
On the black satin sheets oh I swear he started to freak

Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Hey, Hey, Hey  
Touching her skin feelin' silky smooth  
The colour of cafe au lait  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until it cried, More, More, More

Now he's back home doing 9 to 5  
Living his grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep  
Old memories creep, More, More, More

Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Mmm, Hmmm

Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Acá un nuevo chapter de mi ficky. Perdonen la tardanza! Pero tengo una explicación lógica para los que la exijan, primero estuve en mis dos semanas de pruebas integradoras asi q estuve out de todo, no tele, no compu, no telefono, no salidas... en fin, cuando terminaron esas dos semanas (durante las cuales estuve re "engripada", hasta fui a rendir enfermucha y desp me sentia peor..) fui al médico porque me sentía re para el traste, me dijeron que tenía neumonía, asi q estuve una semana más internada en el hospital, con oxigeno todo el tiempo, muchos remedios y con una vía en la mano derecha y otra en la mano izquierda que no me dejaban escribir... salí el lunes y en mi casa estaban arreglando una pared asi que no podía ir por el polvo y todo hasta el viernes, asi q estuve en la casa de mi abuelo donde no tenía mi compu pa adelantar (igual estuve escribiendo en un cuaderno), el viernes volví porfin a mi casa y estuve ocupadísima con los últimos detalles para mi cumpleaños que era al otro día y no había pedido la comida ni hablado con el dj...( si me quieren decir felíz cumpleaños no hay problema, cumplí 15 y fue el sábado 15/07.) Y aura si por fín pude terminar el cap que está largo pa que tengan pa leer y se los dejo acá pa que lo disfruten. Uds se lo merecen, se los dedico a todos los super grosos que me dejan reviews;

_**Hermione-Gaditana, JamesandMolly, Polola (colada!)Ukria Potty y Behenela:**_

_**Son grosas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, sugerencias y elogios, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo cada vez que recibo uno de sus reviews. Perdonen la tardanza de este chap. Enserio son lo más, mucha suerte!**_

Ahora si, repito una vez más: no me gustó la manera en que se enteraron que Ginny taba embarazada, pero sino, estaba todo como que medio al pedo... sorry again, si se les dan las ganas, les mando a todos un final alternativo (?) pa'l cuarto chap y se enteran de otra manera... nose, díganme uds.

**Capítulo 5**

- Imaginate que sea verdad!- dijo Ginny- No sería precioso?

- Tanto como tu- respondió Harry

Iban cinco jóvenes magos en un taxi mágico, la pelirroja de los cinco, los había hecho salir corriendo del parque de diversiones donde se encontraban, acababan de decirle que estaba embarazada por el medio más insólito que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido jamás (n/a: y claro, como yo tengo la reeeeeee imaginación, a mi si se me ocurre :p- es tan gracioso esto de escribir cosas y respondérmelas yo misma...). Iban a buscar el equipaje de tres de aquellos magos que habían tomado la lógica decisión de volver lo más rápido posible a su casa y país para comprobar que aquel hecho sea real.

- Llegamos- dijo el conductor

- Vayan a buscar todo rápido, yo me quedo- dijo Ron. Luego de ir a buscar los bolsos, irían hacia el ministerio de la magia de Francia para poder volver a su país.

Unos segundos después, Harry y Ginny volvían a subirse al auto, Megan y Cedric se quedarían en la casa, los otros tres, volverían a Londres.

- Ginny, Harry, mucha suerte!- se despedía Megan- volveré hoy a la noche así que vayan temprano al sanador!

- Si, nos vemos, gracias!- dijo Ginny saludando con la mano por la ventana del taxi que ya partía.

- Como no pudiste haberte dado cuenta antes?- preguntó Ron

- Nose!- Ginny estaba eufórica y Harry no lograba entender nada de lo que había pasado desde una hora atrás.

- Llegamos- dijo nuevamente el conductor _(1)_

- Gracias! Harry págale- Ginny también estaba mandona

El ojiverde le dio un par de Galleons al conductor y salió del coche con dificultad ya que llevaba en su mano las valijas de él y de Ginny

- Achícalas- le dijo Ron.

- Eh?- Harry seguía sin entender la más mínima cosa.

- Nada- Ron tomó las valijas y las minimizó con un toque de varita.

El ministerio de la magia, allí, quedaba dentro de la casa de gobierno (n/a: si es que hay una casa de gobierno en Francia..., sorry mi falta de información, lo q pasa s q no me anda la enciclopedia Hispánica y como no tengo banda ancha... mi cultura Francesa se reduce a Beauxbatons y a las palabras que saco de "Idiomas en CD Rom- Francés"...), se entraba por una pequeña puerta que indicaba "armario de escobas".

Una vez dentro le preguntaron a un brujo que pasaba por ahí como podían hacer para usar la chimenea del ministro, la cual tenía acceso a todas las chimeneas del mundo.

Fueron hacia una sala parecida a la del ministerio de la magia Londinense y volvieron a transportarse hacia su país de la misma manera que lo habían hecho un par de días atrás.

Ginny no sabía si era por la ansiedad que sentía o porque fuera verdad que la vuelta era más larga pero sintió que aparecía en su casa nuevamente casi media hora después de haber arrojado los polvos verdosos al fuego y gritado su dirección. (n/a: a ver... pensemos todos... porque podía ser? Jojojo, ni q fuera taaaaan boba...)

- Mandaré una carta a San Mungo- dijo Ginny apenas salían de la chimenea, dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Necesitas que te ayude en algo Harry?- preguntó Ron, más que quedarse allí no tenía que hacer

- Que?- preguntó el moreno

- Estás bien?

- Si, si- respondió Harry inexpresivo

- Oye, en que piensas?

- En Ginny

- Te pregunto enserio

- Ella dijo que le costaría quedar embarazada

- Y?

- Y que no, no puede ser verdad

- No quieres que sea verdad?- Ron se sentía extraño hablando de ese tema con Harry, si eran mejores amigos desde que se conocieron pero nunca habían hablado sobre sus hijos, no era el tipo de conversaciones que tenían entre ellos, bueno, aunque no hacia mucho podían hablar sobre eso...

- Si!- le gritó casi con enfado- Como no voy a querer!

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo porque estás así...tan... raro, no dices nada, no tienes cara de nada (n/a: Como Marcos, pobre chabón, lo re torturé...)

- Es que no puedo creerlo

- Me imagino...

- Es decir, Gin me dijo que le costaría mucho quedar...

- Difícil pero no imposible- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo

- Bueno, pero me lo ha dicho hace poco, supuse que tardaría, que tendríamos que intentar mucho más...

- Que quieres intentar con mi hermana!- preguntó casi eufórico Ron

- Es mi novia, que esperas que hagamos?- se defendió el chico

- Es mi hermanita!

- Ya la envié! Y también una a mamá y a papá para decirles que ya hemos vuelto, Hedwig llevará las dos...- dijo Ginny volviendo de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante- Que les pasa?- preguntó al ver las caras de los dos, tenían el ceño fruncido y no se miraban

- Ron no me deja dormir contigo

- Ni lo pronuncies- dijo Ron, no concebía la idea de que su hermana pudiera hacer nada, no con su mejor amigo sino con nadie- Si sigues hablando me voy a mi casa

- Vete, así podré acostarme...- pero la frase quedó inconclusa, al escuchar esa palabra, Ron se abalanzó sobre su amigo, cayeron al piso y daban vueltas sobre si, tratando de pegarle al otro sin recibir un puñetazo.

- Que hacen!- Ginny corrió hacia ellos pero no podía separarlos.

- No te metas Ginny- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, tratando de protegerla.

Seguían tratando de pegarse pero no podían, ya que o los dos eran muy débiles o muy fuertes (n/a: y yo diría que los dos están muy fuertes... y yo que Ginny, ni lo pienso y me tiro con ellos también...- re libidinosa la mina...).

- _Petrificus totallus!_- gritó la pelirroja, su novio y su hermano, ambos se pusieron rígidos y quedaron uno al lado del otro acostados en el piso

- Tienen que pelearse así? Parecen niños de diez años, no puedo creerlo, y por semejante idiotez!- de no haber estado petrificados, le habrían dicho seguramente que no era una idiotez. Ginny revirtió el hechizo y siguió dándoles el sermón- eso le enseñarás a mis sobrinos?- señaló a Ron, que agachó la cabeza, sentado en un sillón, que no era el mismo donde se había sentado Harry, que al igual que su amigo estaba rojo y despeinado (más que siempre)- y eso le enseñarás a tu futuro hijo!- señaló a Harry

- No!- saltó el moreno, malhumorado

- No peleen más, son amigos, compañeros de trabajo, socios, cuñados...- ambos la miraban con el ceño fruncido pero la escuchaban- y es hora, Ron, de que dejes de ponerte celoso, Harry es mi novio, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él y tu no tienes porqué meterte- Ron la miró a ella y luego a Harry con ademán de disculparse pero el moreno le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil de triunfo que puso histérico a Ron, pero antes de que hiciera nada Ginny siguió hablando- y tu, Harry, no lo provoques! Es lo mismo que haces tu con Hermione, tu la celas con Viktor, pero el no te incita. Pídanse disculpas los dos- dijo con gesto amenazante

Los chicos se miraron con odio pero se pidieron disculpas.

- Así me gusta...- dijo Ginny.- Bueno, en que estabamos? Ah, Si! Uy, miren, ahí viene una lechuza de San Mungo.- corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla- Srta. Weasley.. bla, bla, bla...- leyó- si! Hay un turno para dentro de una hora!- Ginny estaba exaltadísima, se sentó sobre Harry(Ron no puso ninguna cara esta vez) y le preguntó si podía ir

- Por supuesto, y si no pudiera iría igual- la besó- Vienes Ron

- No prefieren ir ustedes dos solos?- preguntó Ron

- No fue una pregunta, fue una orden- dijo Harry (n/a: jojojojo, yo hago eso tooooodo el tiempo)

- Si me obligan... Mira, ahí está Hedwig...- El pelirrojo atrapó a la lechuza en pleno vuelo y leyó la carta- papá y mamá nos invitan a todos a cenar esta noche- comunicó

- De acuerdo, a que hora?- dijo Ginny, aún tenía los brazos torno al cuello de Harry

- A las ocho. Ahora le respondo que vamos – dijo Ron y escribió la respuesta que le mandó por Hedwig

Los tres se quedaron un rato más en la casa luego partieron a San Mungo, faltaba un rato para que fuera su turno así que se quedaron en la sala de espera, hablando y aburriéndose, sobretodo Ginny que estaba por demás ansiosa.

- Ginevra Weasley!- llamaron desde una de las puertas

Los dos pelirrojos y el moreno fueron hacia una de las salas y entraron; allí estaba un joven médico con su túnica blanca de sanador.

- Hola!- saludó- Soy Eithan Ghaus (n/a: rrrrre cualquiera... pero bueno, toy enfermita no me pidan q invente nombre mejores...), y sin que me lo digan ustedes son Ronald y Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter- los tres asintieron algo cohibidos- antes que nada, muchas gracias señor Potter- Harry sonrió y se puso colorado- y ahora si, bien...- consultó su libreta- díganme que pasó, porque pidieron un turno de urgencia?

El joven medimago se sentó sobre su escritorio aguardando sonriente la respuesta de alguno de los tres.

- Nada, solo que quería averiguar lo más pronto posible si estoy embarazada o no- respondió Ginny

- Ah, bien, de modo que si lo estás será un embarazo deseado- dijo el doctor, los tres chicos asintieron- de acuerdo...- anotó algo más en su libreta- y díganme, que te hace sospechar que lo estés?- Ginny le contó toda la historia del viaje, de sus vómitos etc. ...- que rara forma de enterarse!- exclamó el médico

- Si, ya lo sé- respondió Ginny- me hubiera gustado más convencional pero mientras esté embarazada, todo está bien

- Esa es la actitud que me gusta de mis pacientes- dijo el sanador, con una sonrisa feliz- bien, ahora si, por favor siéntate en la camilla- Ginny hizo lo que le pidió y con la mano izquierda tomó la mano de Harry y con la derecha la de Ron.

El medimago se acercó apuntando su varita, y al igual que Hermione, un delgado halo de luz blanca se generó en torno al estómago de la pelirroja.

- Felicidades! – dijo el medimago

- Ah!- Ginny dio un pequeño gritito de alegría

Sin soltar a Ron, abrazó a Harry que estaba tan emocionado que podía largarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- Bueno, me alegro que estén felices- dijo el sanador- ahora solo les pido que me escuchen unos segundos y luego pueden seguir festejando. Ginny está de, más o menos, un mes, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para saber el sexo del bebé. De todos modos, les explico un poco, la luz, mientras más clara, mejor es el progreso del embarazo, por eso, les digo que marcha todo bien, y mientras más gruesa sea la línea alrededor del vientre, más avanzado está el feto. Les pediré una cita, para el mes que viene, tal vez les toque conmigo y sea su medimago de cabecera pero quizás no.

Los tres jóvenes magos asintieron casi sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

- De acuerdo, acompáñenme

Harry, Ron y Ginny salieron del consultorio con la sonrisa imborrable en sus rostros.

- Bueno, ya está, aquí está la orden para que vengan- el medimago le entregó un papel a Harry- Nos vemos!

Los tres chicos salieron de San Mungo y que podían hacer más que ir a festejar?

- Donde vamos?- preguntó Ginny

- No le vas a avisar a mamá y a los demás?- preguntó Ron

- Se los diré hoy a la noche- respondió la pelirroja

- Estás segura Gin?- preguntó Harry, no le parecía lo más sensato del mundo no avisarles enseguida a Molly y a Arthur que serían abuelos de su única hija mujer- me parece que deberías decírselo ahora

- Que esperen – dijo la chica- porque no vamos nosotros a festejar mientras? A donde vamos?

Los tres magos se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes (n/a: me re encanta la palabra Honeydukes... ah re q a nadie le importa, mejor sigo con el fic...), donde adquirieron una importante cantidad de golosinas, la mayor parte la comieron mientras paseaban por el pueblo, recorriendo todos los lugares que hasta hacía unos días a Ginny le hacían poner melancólica.

- Que les parece este?- preguntó Ginny examinando un vestido amarillo claro para un recién nacido

- Eso le entra a un bebé?- preguntó Ron demostrando su normal ignorancia masculina hacia los bebés

- Si, son pequeños cuando nacen- respondió Ginny

- Tan pequeños?- preguntó Harry

Ginny asintió - Que les parece?

- Y si es niño?- dijo Harry

- Bueno, se lo regalo a Hermione- (n/a: el vestido, no el hijo)

- Gin, mejor venimos el mes que viene cuando sepamos algo más, si?- preguntó Harry, mientras Ron le había quitado el vestido de la mano a Ginny y lo media, sin poder creer que una persona pudiera entrar allí.

- Oooh Harrycito- dijo ella con puchero

- Bueno, compra lo que quieras, pero se más previsora, compra pañales o nose, talco, pero no compres vestidos o túnicas de algún equipo de quidditch hasta saber si será niña o niño si?

- Bien- dijo la chica- que te parece esto?- le mostró una pelela

- Para que quiere un bebé un sombrero de plástico tan horrible?- preguntó el ojiverde

- Se llama pelela- le dijo la chica riendo- los niños aprenden a ir al baño con esto- movió el balde cerca de la cara de Harry y una melodía comenzó a escucharse

- Que es eso? Una pelela musical?

- Si!- respondió Ginny sonriente- incentiva a los niños a hacer en esto y no en los pañales

- Mira Gin, si quieres te dejo unos galleons y llamas a Hermione para que compre contigo, si? Yo, mejor me voy a casa, seguro Ron me acompaña- dijo el ojiverde alejándose hacia la puerta mientras sacaba un par de monedas de su abrigo

- Esta bien, vendré otro día- dijo la pelirroja dándose por vencida- y sin ningún tipo de engendro masculino con poca cultura infantil

- Como quieras- dijo Harry- Vamos Ron?- el pelirrojo dejó una varita-mordillo que estaba observando en su lugar y fue hacia su hermana y su amigo.

- Chicos, voy a casa de mamá y papá, vayan a festejar como deben a su casa- se despidió Ron, unos segundos luego de salir de aquel negocio

- Te quiero mucho- dijo Ginny abrazándolo repentinamente

- Yo también- respondió el pelirrojo devolviéndole el abrazo a su hermana- Bien, adiós!- dijo unos segundos después desapareciendo

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Harry, algo celoso de su amigo

- Ya lo se, y tu sabes que te amo, cierto?- dijo Ginny colgándose de Harry para darle un beso

- Si... – el ojiverde la besó y luego desaparecieron en su casa

- Me encantas- dijo la pelirroja aún algo melosa

- Y a mi me encantas tu- Harry la volvió a besar, estaban en el medio del living aún con los abrigos puestos por el frío que hacía afuera

- No estás feliz?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa

- Igual que tu, aunque es tan raro...- el moreno estaba colgando los abrigos en el perchero mientras la chica se sentaba en uno de los sillones

- Por que?

- Nose, siempre fuimos tu y yo...y ahora seremos, tu, yo y alguien más- el chico volvió junto a su novia

- Pero es lo que queremos, no?- la chica hablaba con la nariz pegada a la de Harry, rozando sus labios al pronunciar algunas letras

- Obvio, pero me hace pensar tantas cosas el saber que vamos a tener a un niño aquí

- Que cosas te hace pensar?- preguntó la chica, dándole pequeños besos a Harry sin dejarlo hablar

- Ahora no puedo pensar- tomó la cara de Ginny con sus manos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

- Espera...- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo un poco- ahora que lo pienso, como le diremos a mis padres?

- Nose- Harry no había abierto los ojos y seguía besándola solo que ahora en el cuello

- Vamos Harrycito, como deberíamos decirles?

- Diles tu- el chico seguía en lo suyo mientras Ginny trataba de hacerlo pensar

- Si no me das una idea no te dejo besarme hasta dentro de dos meses- Harry dejó de besarla enseguida- Así me gusta, como piensas que debemos decirles?

- Mmmm... Señores Weasley, vamos a tener un hijo

- No- dijo Ginny- Imagínate que soy su única hija mujer y vienes así como así a decirles que vamos a tener un hijo, los matarías del susto

- Bien...- Harry pensó un poco- Molly, Arthur- miró hacia la nada fingiendo hablar con los padres de Ginny- creo que es el momento, de decirles algo, Ginny y yo, hemos estado pensando en que deberíamos tener un hijo... y bueno, lo tenemos!

- No, Harrycito... el principio está bien, pero queda mal que le digas así...

- Y diles tu, tu eres su hija, no yo...- Harry la miraba a los ojos, pensando de repente que el no era hijo en ningún lado para decirle a sus padres que iba a tener un bebé.

Ginny pudo interpretar su mirada y decidió cambiar de tema

- De acuerdo, lo que tu quieras amor- lo besó.

- Y yo a ti

- Ya se, siempre estás preocupándote por mi.. y pensando en lo que me hace bien

- Así es el amor, no? – Ginny lo miraba con esa expresión de profundo enamoramiento que ponía cuando lo veía desde el primer día en que se conocieron

- Supongo, yo no tuve tantos amores como para comparar- Harry siempre sacaba el tema de los novios que había tenido Ginny antes de salir con el, le gustaba ver como Ginny se ponía colorada e intentaba zafarse, procurando no poner celoso a Harry, que por supuesto no lo estaba, al menos no mucho, pero le divertía lo mismo verla

- Mi único amor fuiste tu

- Lo se... los otros solo fueron de práctica, cierto?

- Si... pero es tu culpa, yo te quería, tu a mi no, o al menos no te diste cuenta hasta que me viste con Dean, así que si no fuera por él, hasta hoy no te darías cuenta de que me amas

- Bueno, hay que agradecerle... porque no vas y lo haces como en tu quinto año?

- Cállate- Ginny comenzaba a ponerse colorada, Harry solo quería probarla, necesitaba ver que el era el único en su vida

- Cállame- la desafió él

La pelirroja lo miró unos segundos y luego se abalanzó sobre el chico besándole hasta el alma

- Estoy tan emocionada...

- Me doy cuenta...- respondió Harry apunto de entrar al baño por el que acababa de salir su novia. Estaban preparándose ya para ir a la casa de los señores Weasley

- Pero es que todavía no lo creo- dijo la chica secándose el pelo con una toalla desde la habitación.

- Yo tampoco, pero mejor que lo creamos, serán los nueve, bueno, ocho, meses más felices y expectantes de nuestras vidas, mejor que los aprovechemos, no?

- Me gusta que pienses así- dijo la chica mirándolo enternecida mientras Harry buscaba su ropa en el armario

- Pensabas que no lo haría?

- No, es simplemente que me gusta ver que te pones feliz por un hijo mío, mío y tuyo- se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de desesperación de Harry- Es que debe haber muchos hombres que no quieren a los hijos de sus novias, y ver que tu si me hace feliz

- Pero entones esos hombres no aman a sus novias como yo te amo a ti- Harry dejó la ropa sobre la cama y se inclinó para besarla -, y si no te quisiera, (algo que no pasará nunca) ese bebé también es mío, es parte de mi, no podría no quererlo, entiendes reina?- volvió a besarla

- Por supuesto.- la chica se quedó unos segundos más con la boca pegada a la de Harry sin llegar a besarlo, pero luego reaccionó y lo mandó a bañarse

- Estás listo?- gritó Ginny desde el pié de la escalera

- Si!- se escuchó proveniente del baño de arriba

Unos segundos después un par de pies enfundados en unos costosos zapatos de hombre bajaban a toda velocidad los escalones

- Nos aparecemos?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Como siempre- dijo Harry sin entender

- No me hará mal?

- Hoy nos estuvimos apareciendo todo el día y no te pasó nada, verdad? Además el sanador no nos dijo nada- respondió Harry tomando su abrigo del perchero de la planta baja

- Bien, vamos?- Ginny le tendió la mano para que se la tome mientras salía por la puerta ya abierta de su casa

Unos segundos después estaban caminando a pocos metros de la casa Weasley

- Quien es?- preguntó la voz de Molly desde la puerta

- Ginny y Harry- respondió Harry

- Hola!- la señora Weasley había abierto la puerta y ya estaba plantándole un par de besos en la mejillas a Harry.- Arthur!- llamó- ya llegaron los niños!- Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento ante el apelativo que estaba dándoles la mujer.- Ustedes dos, pasen, no quiero que se me resfríen

Ambos pasaron dentro de la casa y pudieron ver que se habían presentado varios de los hijos Weasley, Harry pudo ver a Fred y a George haciendo cosas ordinarias frente a Fleur solo para molestarla.

- Hola hermana!- saludó Charlie llegando hacia ellos por atrás- Hola Harry!

Saludó a ambos y luego les señaló a Elizabeth, su novia hindú, conocida en alguna de sus expediciones a la india. Llevaba con ella un año más o menos y ya tenían unos bonitos planes a largo plazo para una feliz e interesante vida juntos, sin la comodidad de un hogar estable pero llenos de sorpresas en cada uno de los viajes que Charlie debía hacer por su trabajo. Era una chica muy bonita, de rasgos claramente indios, de piel oscura y ojos alargados, el pelo recogido en una larga trenza negra y las muñecas llenas de brazaletes, al igual que el cuello de colgantes. _(2)_

- Como va Charlie?- preguntó la pelirroja

- Muy bien, que tal ustedes? El viaje? Ron me contó que estuvo interesante, pero no me dio muchas explicaciones.

- Si, estuvo lleno de sorpresas, no Harry?- el moreno asintió- pero luego les contaremos, como están ustedes? Algo interesante para contar?

- Nada_ nuevos_- respondió Elizabeth- hace _muchos _que no viajamos, ya estoy _ansiosas_ por ir a Brasil, tal vez haya _algos _en el Amazonas que sea _interesantes_..

- Te aburres querida?- preguntó Charlie algo molesto

- Junto a ti _nuncas_ podría aburrirme- Charlie la besó y Ginny se alejó para dejarlos que se mimen a solas.

Cuando se alejaba, la chica pudo descubrir que su hermano más cercano estaba yendo hacia la cocina así que se apresuró a ir a buscarlo mientras Harry iba a saludar a los gemelos.

- Roncito!- dijo efusivamente la chica

- Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, no Ginny?- dijo sarcástico

- Oye tonto- dijo la chica mientras su expresión se iba tornando asesina- que les contaste a los demás sobre el viaje? Les dijiste que estoy embarazada? Lo hiciste y te quedas sin orejas de acuerdo?

- Tranquila, no les dije nada relevante, solo que estuvo interesante y que ya cuando llegaran tu y Harry les contarían más

- Ah, mejor... quienes ya han llegado? He visto a Fred, George, Fleur, Charlie, Elizabeth, alguien más?

- Si, han venido Bill, Katie... Megan llegará en un rato y Angelina está enfadada con Fred así que nose si vendrá- Ginny alzó las cejas, Fred nunca peleaba con Angelina, y si por casualidad diferían en algo, lo arreglaban de la única manera en que la gente no hubiera pensado que lo haría un gemelo Weasley, Fred siempre le daba la razón a su novia, aunque luego terminaban haciendo lo que el quería, ya que la convencía con románticas pequeñeces que derretían a la chica y si no lo lograba, se daba por vencido, alegando que si ella era tan perseverante en eso, era porque así debía ser y lo hacía sin objeciones.

- Que pasó?

- Nose, Fred no me quiso contar...

- Bueno, luego le pregunto. Fíjate que hay de comer y después me cuentas

La chica se dio media vuelta y dejó que su hermano siguiera con lo suyo mientras buscaba a alguien para saludar.

- Hola Fleur! Ya te dejaron en paz Fred y George?

- Si, _pog suegte_, han estado molestándome todo el _ggato_, _pego _luego llegó _Haggy_ y me _dejagon..._

- Ese es mi Harry...- suspiró orgullosa- no importa- se apresuró a decir antes que su cuñada mayor comenzara a hablar de su hermano con tanta melosidad que chorreara almíbar en cada palabra- como estás?

- Bien, y tu? Que tal el viaje?

- Maravilloso, me enteré de muchas cosas nuevas- la pelirroja hablaba con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, lo que le dio a Fleur la certeza de que estaba emocionada

- Que cosas?- preguntó tratando de leerle la mente a Ginny

- Ehm...Luego te cuento, voy a buscar a Bill

Ginny salió de delante de Fleur antes de que esta pudiera enterarse de algo y le contara a todos antes que ella o Harry pudieran hacerlo. Caminó hacia el baño y en el camino se encontró con George y Katie que salín muy risueños de este

- Mmm... que estaban haciendo?- preguntó achicando los ojos

- Te puedo preguntar lo mismo pero hace una hora y con Harry?- preguntó George

- Como están?- dijo la pelirroja haciéndole ver que ya no le importaba lo que estaban haciendo

- Muy bien y tu?- respondió Katie algo sonrojada

- Perfecta, solo que tengo hambre... cuanto falta para comer?

- Supongo que enseguida, cuando llegamos nosotros estaba apunto la comida- dijo George comenzando a alejarse arrastrando a Katie de la cintura

- Espera, no sabes que pasó con Fred y Angelina?

- Se enfadaron- respondió su hermano brevemente para luego seguir caminando

- Eso ya lo se- dijo poniéndosele enfrente para que no se vaya- quiero saber porqué

- Que te lo diga él- respondió su hermano- yo le guardo sus secretos

- Bien, vete.- le dijo corriéndose para que pueda pasar- Mal hermano!- agregó cuando este se iba, aunque no le hizo caso, pero Katie se dio vuelta apenas y le hizo una seña de que luego le contaba

- Billy!- exclamó al ver a su hermano que pasaba por ahí

- Billy? Desde cuando me llamas así?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba. Los pelirroja alzó los hombros como toda respuesta- Bien, como la pasaste en Francia?

- Perfecto, un poco enferma al principio pero bien- la chica hablaba y con cada palabra su sonrisa se iba agrandando.

Bill se quedó mirándola unos segundos pero luego sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que se sentaran a comer.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry que le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le preguntó como estaba.

- Todo bien Harrycito, como estás tu?

- Muy bien, solo nervioso...- el chico se restregaba las manos

- No te preocupes- le apretujó un poco la pierna en una muestra de apoyo- cuando llegue el momento yo doy el pie y les decimos – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- si?- otro más- te quiero- uno en la comisura de los labios- mucho

- Yo también y a nuestro peque- Harry la besó con una mano en su estómago

- Bueno, bueno, bueno...a ver si dejamos eso para otro momento...- dijo Fred

En cualquier situación Harry o Ginny hubieran dicho algo pero debido a las circunstancias que se encontraba su hermano y amigo prefirieron desistir. Se separaron un poco y dejaron de mirarse con amor.

Enseguida, llegaba la Sra. Weasley con una gran bandeja de canelones con salsa suficientes para abastecer a los ocho Weasleys presentes y sus respectivas y presentes parejas. La mujer sirvió a cada uno una porción generosa y luego se sentó junto a su marido.

- Bueno, niños, nose que hacer, ya que faltan Megan y Angie pero me parece que deberían empezar y les guardamos a ellas. A menos que sepan algo más...

- No, Angelina seguro no viene... no creo que venga nunca- dijo Fred con tono dramático

- Pero Fred, que dices- le dijo su madre- seguro fue una pelea de nada. No te preocupes, anda, come que luego te faltaran energías para ir a buscarla a casa...

Fred la miró unos segundos y luego siguió mirando su plato para empezar a comer lentamente.

y Megan, Ron?

- Seguro se quedó a comer en su casa, pero vendrá, no puede faltar hoy

- Bien, bueno, Weasleys y acompañantes, por favor, comiencen!- ordenó Arthur con una sonrisa.

Los doce presentes comenzaron a comer en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la vajilla al golpear, y ni Fleur interrumpió. Un poco más avanzada la cena y calmado el hambre, los comensales empezaron a hablar.

- Como les fue en el viaje- preguntó Molly- Comieron bien?

- Si. Estaba el primo de Megan así que...- dijo Ginny

- Ah! Ese muchacho, es muy simpático y apuesto- compartió la señora Weasley sin notar la mirada asesina que tenían su esposo y Harry- Pero cuéntenme de ustedes, que hicieron? A donde fueron?

- Era un viaje de trabajo- explicó Ron- Harry y yo solo fuimos a hacer cosas para la orden y el departamento de aurores

- Bueno, pero se divirtieron me imagino

- Si, Megan y yo estuvimos en la playa, de compras, fueron como unas vacaciones. Dijo Ginny- y una noche Harry me llevó a Tiffany's

Todos menos Harry, Ron y Fleur la miraron asombrados

- Porqué? Algún suceso especial?- preguntó Katie

- No, ESE día no...- dijo Ginny mientras Harry comenzaba a sudar y a mirar a todos nerviosamente

- Y cual lo fue?- preguntó Fleur que ya tenía sus sospechas

Harry y Ginny se miraron un segundo y luego a Ron que sonreía ampliamente, Ginny abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero alguien tocaba la puerta, solo que nadie iba a abrirla, todos seguían mirando a Harry y Ginny. Al fin, Ron que ya sabía la noticia, se levantó y volvió seguido de su novia que se sentó a su lado y observó como nadie hablaba.

- Pasó algo?- le preguntó al oído a Ron pero como el silencio era total se escuchó como si le hubiera preguntado a todos, pero de repente abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca como si hubiera contado un secreto irrevelable- cierto! Que pasó?

- Que pasó con que?- preguntó Charlie

- Que hay...- comenzó Harry pero miró a Ginny buscando algo de ayuda

- Estoy embarazada- dijo la pelirroja sin rodeos y con voz monótona lo que hizo que nadie supiera como reaccionar excepto Megan que estaba más al tanto de todo lo referente

- Si? Que alegría!- la morocha sonreía abiertamente contagiando un poco a la nerviosa Ginny que suspiró al ver que nadie reaccionaba

- Felicidades!- dijo de repente Bill algo sorprendido

- Ay! Hija... no lo puedo creer!- la Sra. Weasley había salido de su letargo y corría a abrazar a Ginny que comenzaba a lagrimear.

De repente los restante Weasleys iban a abrazar y a felicitar a la pelirroja, aunque tampoco dejaban de lado a Harry que se encontraba demasiado nervioso al ver que hasta ahora nadie le reprochaba haber embarazado a su hermanita

- Como se enteraron?- preguntó Charlie un rato después. Harry y Ginny contaron solo la parte feliz de la historia, pero la esencia fue la misma.

- Que _raros_ que no se hayan dado _cuentas _antes...- decía Elizabeth. Ella, Katie, Ginny, Fleur y Megan seguían comentando mientras los Sres. Weasley contaban anécdotas de sus seis embarazos asustando un poco a los dos futuros padres y a los futuros futuros padres que los escuchaban atentos

- Ya lo se, hubiera preferido algo más... romántico, pero que se yo... - decía Ginny, las cuatro jóvenes seguían sentadas a la mesa, bebiendo café.

- Al menos tendrás una historia que contar.. la mía sonará tonta: mamá se sentía mal y su amiga Hermione para variar, como sabe todo, le dijo que estaba embarazada, fue a casa, le contó a papá, hicieron una prueba que confirmaba lo que decía Hermione. Fueron al sanador y les dijo que serían gemelos, también les dijo que serían varones pero papá no se enteró porque se había desmayado...- dijo Megan como con hastío

- Ah, que importa, mientras sea feliz- dijo Katie

- Si- ahora Megan sonreía- además es como yo quería, gemelos de varón

- _Pog que?_- preguntó Fleur desencajada- Yo _pguefeguiguía _una niña... los _vagones_ son muy _guevoltosos, sobguetodo_ si son dos...

_-_ Más divertido- dijo la morocha sin asustarse -. Y ya les dijeron si era niña o niño?- preguntó mirando a Ginny que negó con la cabeza- Que quieres que sea?

- Nose- dijo Ginny- no lo pensé. Harry una vez me dijo que quería una nena.. pero nose, mientras sea...

Sus cuatro amigas la miraban con una sonrisa comprensiva

- Que hacen?- era Charlie que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos

- Hablábamos- respondió Ginny mientras tomaba unos sorbos de café

- Bien, Liz, vamos? Salvo que prefieras quedarte, yo me voy al hotel y luego vienes...

- No, _dejas_, voy _contigos_- respondió la hindú- me esperas que termine el _cafés?_

- Sip- el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la cabeza y se alejó nuevamente

- Ah, porque a ti te preguntan lo que quieres hacer y te hacen caso? – preguntó Megan mordiéndose el labio inferior- Ron ni me saluda cuando se va...- agregó con el ceño fruncido

- Y a ti que te pasa con mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny

- Nada – respondió Megan- es que no me da bola...

- Déjalo- dijo Fleur

- No! Como lo voy a dejar?- se escandalizó la morocha

- Digo, que lo dejes que haga lo que _quiega_, no lo atiendas tu tampoco, así se _dagá_ cuenta de lo que te hace y no lo _hagá _más

- Y eso haces tu con Bill?- preguntó Ginny

- Bill si me _pguesta_ atención- dijo Fleur orgullosa de si misma y su esposo

- Tal vez este muy _ocupados _con su _trabajos- _le dijo Elizabeth a Megan

- No lo creo, ese zopenco..., miren, ahora le voy a preguntar si nos vamos...- la morocha se levantó y volvió unos segundos después- lo ven?- (n/a: Aaah! Que Griseldita sonó eso, ah no, cierto que los Pellegrinenses no leen mi fic...)- ni me escuchó- dijo con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación o frustración- me dijo que si quería me fuera yo sola... ojalá me pase algo, para que se arrepienta...

- No digas eso. Bien chicas, me voy, que les _vayas _bien- saludó la hindú alejándose

- Dile a Fred que te acompañe, para que no te vayas sola...- dijo Katie preocupada, ya era de noche y a pesar de que se aparecían, había tramos que debían hacerlos caminando y la noche londinense no era muy segura aún para los magos

- No, está bien... déjalo pobre, mírenlo, está muy mal...

Las tres chicas buscaron con la mirada al gemelo que no reía con los demás sino que se miraba las uñas medio recostado en un sillón.

- Que le pasó?- preguntó Ginny, acababa de recordar que Katie sabía algo

- Esta mañana se pelearon, según lo que yo se, Fred estaba borracho, a Angie le molestó que no se haya fijado lo que hacía y pelearon.

- Porque estaba borracho se pelearon?- preguntó Megan

- Bueno fue porque estaba así y se comportaba mal, y en realidad no estaba borracho, fue un experimento fallado para la tienda, a George le salieron rayas blancas y negras...- contó Katie sonriendo al recordar a su George como una cebra.

- Pero porque se enojó?- preguntó Ginny- Es decir, si Harry viene que parece borracho por una poción que salió mal yo lo ayudaría no me enojaría

- Lo que pasa es que Angelina pensó que se había ido de parranda por ahí- aclaró Katie

- Sabe que _Fged_ no lo _haguía_ si a ella no le gusta- dijo Fleur

- Pero no le creyó, Fred vino a mi casa a buscar a George para que lo ayude a revertir el hechizo y luego se fue a su casa a buscarla pero no estaba

- No sabes donde está?- preguntó Megan

- No, pero Angie no es tonta, debe estar en la casa de algún pariente

- Deberíamos ir a buscarla que vaya Fred y le explique, y si no lo escucha a él, al menos a nosotras o a George...- dijo Ginny, no le gustaba que hagan sufrir a sus hermanos, y sobretodo por esa tontería.

- Tienes razón, bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego –dijo Megan que había estado bostezando toda la conversación. La vieron alejarse para saludar a los demás e irse sin Ron por la puerta de la cocina.

- No me gusta que estén peleados- dijo Ginny- mírenlo, no parece un gemelo Weasley...

La tres chicas miraron con pena a Fred, aún estaba sentado en el sillón solo que ahora miraba al techo con cara de estar a punto de llorar

- Ginnycita... vamos?

Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Harry que le hablaba desde atrás

- Bueno

La chica se despidió de todos y más de su madre que volvía a emocionarse y se quedó abrazada a Harry un par de minutos, hasta que Ginny lo salvó y se fueron a su casa.

- Como la pasaste?- preguntó Harry una vez en su casa, acostados en la cama apunto de apagar la luz

- Bien y tu?

- Tu madre nos contó sobre todos sus embarazos.

- Y que conclusión sacaste?- preguntó Ginny acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

- Que van a ser los ocho meses más duros de nuestras vidas, pero también los más lindos. Y que si alguien me impide disfrutarlos contigo lo asesino

- Que adorable- dijo Ginny medio sarcástica.- Mañana debes ir a trabajar?

- Sip, pero vuelvo enseguida, no tengo mucho que hacer, con que me esperarás?

- Nose, depende como me haya ido en los exámenes. Si me fue bien vuelvo enseguida y te preparo algo rico, si me fue mal tendré que quedarme a clases de corrección y estaré deprimida para cocinar...- dijo Ginny volviendo a acostarse en su almohada

- Bien, yo te cocinaré a ti en ese caso, y te haré un regalo para que te sientas bien, si reina?- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente para luego apagar la luz

- Te quiero- dijo la chica, abrazándolo cuando el moreno volvió a recostarse

- Solo me quieres?

- Te amo chanchis- dijo la chica besándole el cuello

- Chanchis?- preguntó Harry riendo

- No te gusta? Suena gracioso

- Ah, si? bueno chanchis tiene sueño, así que se va a dormir...Buenas noches reina

- Buenas noches chanchis

- Ginnycita... despierta

- Porque?- preguntó la chica con la boca pegada a la almohada

- Llegarás tarde a tu clase- Harry ya estaba levantado, bañado y cambiado, listo para ir a trabajar, hubiera despertado antes a Ginny pero le daba pena y ahora que estaba por irse le avisaba que debía levantarse

- Que hora es?- la pelirroja dio media vuelta para mirar a Harry pero tenía tanto sueño que le costaba abrir los ojos.

- Las ocho- respondió Harry

- Ya me levanto- dijo ella

- Tu clase es a las ocho y media

- Pero tengo sueño... duermo hasta y veinte y llego perfecto

- No, no lo harás y luego te enojarás conmigo por que llegaste tarde y que se yo...Vamos, levántate- Harry comenzó a moverla

- Las embarazadas necesitamos dormir- se justificó ella abrazándose a la almohada

- Luego hablamos sobre eso. Ahora levántate, por favoooor- Harry puso cara de perrito faldero- vamos, hazlo por chanchis...- se sentó en la cama a su lado comenzó a darle pequeños besos en las mejillas

- Bueno, por chanchis no más

La pelirroja se levantó muy a su pesar, se despidió de Harry y fue a bañarse, comió apenas y fue a su universidad donde una "linda" sorpresa le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta del aula donde tenía que ir a buscar sus notas, la profesora con su túnica negra estaba tras el escritorio hablando con un par de alumnos. Otros tantos charlaban formando grupos dispersados por el aula y otros revisaban unos papeles, seguramente las correcciones de sus pruebas escritas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una chica de pelo negro y lacio, sentada en un banco al centro del aula, otras tantas se apiñaban a su alrededor y por la posición en que se encontraba y los movimientos que hacían era obvio que estaba llorando.

- Estás bien, Cho?- preguntó Ginny acercándose- Que te pasó?

- Déjame sola!- le gritó la chica

- Que le pasó?- preguntó Ginny a una de las chicas que estaba junto a Cho suponiendo que la chica se había sacado alguna mala nota y lloraba por eso

- Digamos que recibió una mala noticia...- le dijo una de sus compañeras

- Reprobó algún examen?

- Además...

- Que le dijeron?

- Ginevra Weasley!

Ginny se dio vuelta, la profesora la llamaba. Dejó a Cho y a sus amigas allí y fue al escritorio

- Buenos días profesora Mc'Kinley- saludó Ginny

- Buenos días señorita Weasley. Bueno, aquí tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, usted sabe que si su promedio es de cinco a siete debe quedarse a clases de repaso, además de las clases regulares y dar nuevamente los exámenes dentro de un mes.- Ginny asintió y tragó saliva- Si es de cero a cuatro debe volver a dar todo el año- Ginny volvió a asentir y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago- Y que si es de ocho a diez puede irse a casa ahora y volver la semana que viene para comenzar el segundo trimestre junto con los compañeros que también lo hayan pasado- Ginny asintió y volvió a sentir el cosquilleo pero más fuerte y mientras la profesora tomaba sus notas se apretó apenas la panza para ver si paraba, no porque le molestara o doliera sino porque sospechaba que no quedaría bien sacarse una mala nota y reírse por las cosquillas que le producía.- Bueno, con las notas del examen más las parciales, su promedio total es de...- calculó- nueve

- EH?- preguntó Ginny- un nueve? Enserio?

Con poco decoro le arrebató las hojas a la profesora y leyó el precioso nueve que había escrito con tinta verde en la esquina superior derecha.

- Si, un nueve, la espero la semana que viene. Comenzaremos con embarazos mágicos así que no debe faltar

Ginny la miró extrañada- Como se enteró?

- Me lo comentó un ex alumno mío, el señor Gauss. Felicidades.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja y con las hojas en la mano salió del aula. Se quedó allí unos segundos preguntándose si ir hacia su casa o pasar a visitar a Harry o a alguna de sus amigas, cuando alguien la llamó

- Tu! Perra mal parida! Que te piensas que eres?

Cho Chang se acercaba con cara de homicida hacia Ginny que comenzaba a buscar su varita en el interior de la túnica

- Que te pasa?- preguntó tranquilamente tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco

- Todavía me preguntas que me pasa? No me ves? Estoy destrozada!

- Pero yo que tengo que ver? Ni siquiera se porque estás así y encima me vienes a gritar... no estás destrozada, estás loca

- Si, lo estoy, pero ES TU CULPA, MALDITA RAMERA! Primero ME ROBAS A MI HARRY y luego lo atas a ti con un hijo que VAYA UNO A SABER DE QUIEN ES!

- COMO DICES! LA ZORRA ERES TU!

- Cállate, SEGURO TE HAS ACOSTADO CON EL PROFESOR para sacarte esas notas y perjudicas a la gente de bien, como una que se mata estudiando por un DOS!

- YO NO ME ACUESTO CON NADIE ESTÚPIDA! Yo me saco mis notas por inteligente y tu si eres tan de bien no me estarías diciendo todas estas idioteces que ni tu te crees!- Ginny no quería gritarle pero la china esa la sacaba de sus casillas, se atrevía a insultarla a ella y a decir mentiras horribles solo por celos.

- Y SABES UNA COSA? HARRY TE ENGAÑA! YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY EMABARAZADA! DE HARRY!

- CHINA INFRADOTADA DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES que ni Harry ni nadie te quiere! Eres tan idiota que ni tu madre te debe querer!

- Mentira! RAMERA! Ahhhhhhhhh!- Un chorro amarillo y mocoso había volado directamente a la cara de Cho Chang. Con las mangas se limpió un poco y enseguida corrió a tirarle del pelo a Ginny que para defenderse comenzó a hacer lo mismo ya que su varita había caído en algún lugar del pasillo.

Cho había tirado al piso a Ginny y le tiraba del pelo como si en ello se le fuera la vida y seguía gritándole que el hijo que iba a tener era del profesor. Pero para su suerte un moreno de ojos verdes que había ido a buscar a su novia en un lindo gesto de su parte las encontró y corrió a separarlas.

- Ginny!- Harry corrió hacia ellas- Ginny estás bien?- había apartado a Cho sin brusquedad pero tampoco con cuidado y se había arrodillado junto a Ginny que estaba despeinada y con algunos razguñones

- La perra esta me estaba gritando, y yo le lancé el mocomurcielagos y vino a arañarme y a tirarme del pelo, ya se que no debo pelear como muggle pero alguna de sus amigas me había lanzado el expeliarmus y entonces me tuve que defender así. Pero ahora que volviste préstame tu varita, la voy a matar a la muy ramera..- se justificaba Ginny, hablando muy rápido, con un tono cargado de bronca y buscando la varita de Harry en los bolsillos de su túnica

- No, Ginny, tranquilízate, no la escuches- decía Harry que la sostenía para que no corriera a pelearse con Cho

-... porque todos bien sabemos que Harry me quería a mi, y justo dio la casualidad que Harry comenzó a salir contigo cuando tus hermanos habían empezado a vender pociones de amor!- seguía gritando Cho, que estaba parada tras Harry rodeada de sus amigas

- Pero mira lo que dice!- Ginny intentaba zafarse de Harry pero este era obviamente mucho más fuerte que ella y la tenía completamente inmovilizada- Está loca! Déjame!

- No, Gin, no le hagas caso, tu sabes que es mentira. Vamos, no vale la pena, no te preocupes por eso. Tienes cosas más agradables es en que pensar, vamos a casa, si?- Harry le hablaba al odio para que no pudiera escuchar lo que Cho decía, le dio un corto beso y supuso que con eso la pelirroja le haría caso, pero esta vez parecía muy enojada ya que siguió forcejeando para zafarse de el.

- Déjame, voy a matarla!

- Harry yo te amo!- gritaba Cho- y tu y yo sabemos que me amas!

- Ginny, no la escuches, vamos a casa. Enserio, Gin, si te ven haciéndole algo te van a suspender.

- Pero es una idiota, Harry suéltame!- Ginny seguía forcejeando- Basta! Suéltame!- Ginny comenzaba a llorar, no sabía si era de bronca o de frustración pero ya no forcejeaba y se abrazaba a Harry con todas su fuerzas a pesar de seguir pidiéndole que la suelte

- Lo ves Harry!- gritaba Cho- Está loca! Déjala y vente conmigo! No te dejes engañar, no te quedes con ella por el bebe, porque no es tuyo! Es del profesor! Déjala!

- No, no me dejes, es mentira todo lo que dice esta estúpida- Ginny lloraba cada vez peor y abrazaba a Harry cada vez más fuerte, quien comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía a una loca atrás gritándole de todo y al amor de su vida llorando por culpa de la otra.

- Vamos a casa Gin, no puedes estar aquí...- Harry le acariciaba el cabello mientras trataba de despegar la cara de Ginny de su pecho para que lo mire, pero la chica que seguía llorando desconsoladamente lo interpretaba como que quería desprenderse de ella.

- Es mentira todo lo que dice! Harry yo te amo, no me acuesto con nadie más que tu

- Mentira! Ella ama al profesor, te esta usando! Yo te amo de verdad!

- Cállate quieres?- le dijo Harry a Cho- Gin, por favor, escúchame, no puedo desaparecernos si no eres consciente de ello porque te desmembrarás, me estás oyendo?- Harry le hablaba al oído pero no estaba seguro de que Ginny lo escuchara- Reina, yo te amo, no llores, me escuchas?

- Si- dijo con un hilo de voz

Harry la tomó de la mano y juntos desaparecieron en la puerta de su casa.

- Que pasó Ginny?- preguntó Harry sentándose en el sillón y tirando de la mano de Ginny para que se siente en sus piernas

- Nose, la idiota esa de Chang... vino a decir- me que mis no-no-tas eran porque... me había acostado... con el profesor- Ginny lloraba e hipaba por eso le costaba hablar, estaba sentada sobre Harry con su sien apoyada en la frente de él

- Pero no te pongas mal por eso- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla- sabes que lo dice por celos, ella no fue muy inteligente nunca y que tu hayas pasado le revienta profundamente, porque ya averigüe que te sacaste un nueve no es cierto?- Ginny asintió

- Pero también dijo que mi bebe era del profesor y que tu la amabas a ella y que iban a tener un bebe...- Ginny volvía a llorar abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Harry, que no le molestaba en absoluto solo que como ella estaba encima suyo le cortaba un poco la respiración

- Tu sabes que eso es mentira reina, no debes hacerle caso, y sabes que solo te amo a ti, no?- Harry la acomodó acostada en el sillón y se recostó encima de ella

- Si, pero es una tarada, me hace mal que me diga eso...- Ginny sostenía las caderas de Harry y le hablaba mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

- Y donde está mi Ginny valiente, la que conocí en Hogwarts, que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie?- Harry la besó con ternura mientras la chica pensaba la respuesta

- No me digas cobarde- le reprochó la chica con tono lastimero

- Me parece a mi o mi reina está un poquito sensible?

- Todo por culpa de la Chang Cho esa...

- No pienses en ella, es una idiota y está celosa de ti. Vamos, piensa en mi, mejor.- Harry comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y a meterle la mano dentro de la túnica pero la chica lo paró.

- Ahora no Harry...- Ginny se levantó con cuidado de no tirar a Harry y luego de que él se haya sentado ella se recostó pero con la cabeza en las piernas del chico

- Quieres que te anime Gin? – preguntó con un poco de frustración

- Fíjate que hay en la ... cosa esa...

- Televisión reina- le aclaró Harry, a pesar de que la tenían hacía tiempo, Ginny nunca la nombraba por su nombre, le parecía raro tener algo tan muggle en su casa

- Bueno, eso, fíjate que hay.

Harry la prendió con un chasquido y enseguida comenzaron a ver una película que a Ginny por lo visto no le interesó en absoluto porque a los diez minutos de comenzada cuando Harry la miró estaba profundamente dormida. La verdad, la película debía ser muy aburrida porque a Harry tampoco le interesó mucho así que la apagó con otro chasquido, tomó a Ginny en brazos y la cargó hasta su cama donde la acostó y la tapó. Mientras iba al baño a evacuar decidió que podía ir a visitar a Ron y con él ir a visitar a Hermione con quienes quería compartir su alegría por la reciente noticia. Le dejó una nota a Ginny y desapareció en la casa de Ron.

- Buen día Harry!- Saludó Ron abriendo la puerta de casa

- Hola Ron! Como estás?- saludó Harry entrando- Y Megan?

- En el ministerio. Como está Ginny?

- Bien, hoy fui a buscarla a la universidad y me la encontré en el piso peleando con Cho

- En el piso?- se extrañó Ron

- Si, como muggles

- Porqué?

- No se, Cho comenzó a gritarle que su hijo era del profesor y no se, la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso...

- Bien, como quieras, ya le mandé una lechuza a Hermione, está en el ministerio ella también pero dice que podemos ir a visitarla.

- Bien, vamos, nos aparecemos allá?- preguntó Harry

- Sip, espera- lo detuvo Ron- llevémosle algo, a ver... Megan siempre me pide que le lleve ranas de chocolate, le llevamos?

- Bien, tienes o compramos en el camino?

- Si tengo, muchas, se me hizo adicta la Gupjetem y tan solo lleva tres meses... no me quiero imaginar a los siete...- Ron puso cara de (n/a: orto) mal humor pero enseguida la cambió por una sonrisa y fue a buscar una caja de ranas de chocolate para llevarle a Hermione

Unos minutos después ambos caminaban por el ministerio buscando el despacho de la jefa de leyes mágicas.

- Hola Hermione!- saludaron ambos al entrar en la oficina

- Hola Harry, Ron!- saludó la chica al verlos- Harry felicidades!- la chica lo abrazó con fuerza

- Gracias Herm. Que linda estás- dijo Harry observándola, la castaña ya tenía algo de panza, apenas pero sobresalía un poco

- Enserio?- preguntó la chica- yo me veo gorda...

- No estás gorda, estás embarazada- le dijo Ron- además te queda preciosa esa barriguita.

- Gracias chicos, me levantan el ánimo- Hermione los abrazó a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia Harry- Me encanta que hayan quedado, se lo merecen

- Gracias de nuevo, te trajimos algo- dijo Harry y miró a Ron

El pelirrojo metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus baqueros y sacó una pequeña cajita que una vez afuera se agrandó hasta quedar de tamaño normal

- Gracias chicos. Ah! Ayer tu madre me invitó a la cena pero pupi se sentía mal y me quedé en casa con él- dijo la chica dejando la caja en su escritorio y sentándose en su silla. Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a ella

- Pupi?- preguntaron ambos al unísono

- Ah, si, así le digo a Vick, no se, suena lindo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa soñadora

- Pareces Meg, ahora me dice bichi...- agregó Ron

- Entonces no soy el único?- Harry supuso que el sería el único al que su novia lo llamara con un nombre ridículo- al menos el de ustedes es más normal, Gin me dice chanchis

- Que les agarró?- preguntó Ron

- Nada, es que una está más sensible ahora, y llamarlos chanchis, bichi y pupi es más tierno o cariñoso, deben entendernos ustedes- les reprochó Hermione

- Intentamos entenderlas, pero son imposibles- dijo Ron- mira, por ejemplo, Megan no se que tiene que, ya ni bichi, ni Ronald, ni siquiera Weasley me dice, ni me habla, no se que le pasa...

- Bueno, yo te diría pero no la veo hace mucho, no sabes donde está?

- Hoy tenía que venir al ministerio, no la viste?

- No se, no salí de la oficina, pero siempre viene... tal vez tuvo que hacer otra cosa...- dijo la chica sin darle importancia.- Y tu Harry? Que te pasa? Cuéntame todo, como se enteraron?

Harry y Ron comenzaron a contarle la historia, ya estaban por la parte del hospital cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Permiso- era Megan- Herm, te traigo esta cosa que me dijeron que te traiga cuando pasé por el tribunal del Winzengamot – dijo la chica observando el sobre que traía en la mano sin reparar en los dos chicos- creo que es... Harry!- se sorprendió al levantar la vista y verlo- Que haces aquí?- se acercó para saludarlo- Como estás?

- Bien, muy bien y tu?- respondió el chico

- Muy bien, y Gin...? espera, me acaba de llegar una lechuza, bueno no cualquier lechuza, era Hedwig, supongo que era una carta de Ginny, la iba a leer después de darle esto a Herm porque sino me iba a olvidar. Toma – sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino que se lo entregó a Harry- fíjate que dice que tu le entiendes mejor la letra. Toma Herm- le tendió el sobre a la castaña- uuh, ranas de chocolate, yo te traje tu carta me merezco una, verdad?- dijo metiendo la mano en la caja de la chica

- Si, toma las que quieras, las trajo tu bichi

- Ah, _ese_, que bien, te trae a ti y a mi no, no?- dijo la chica mirando a Ron con sutileza y algo de fastidio

- No sabía donde estabas ni si te iba a ver- le respondió el chico- pero tu sabes que siempre te traigo, no te pongas celosa

- No estoy celosa- dijo la chica con una ceja alzada- bien, me tengo que ir a seguir trabajando, nos vemos, Harry, Hermione- tiró un besó con la mano y desapareció ondeando su cabello negro y largo con elegancia en un gesto muy parecido al de Fleur

- Lo ves? Mira como me trata! Ni siquiera me saludó- se quejó Ron

- Algo le habrás hecho- dijo Hermione- y Harry? Que dice?

- No se, escribió todo medio – inclinó el pergamino para tratar de entender- de costado o algo, fíjate tu- le dio el pergamino a Hermione

- A ver... – tocó el pergamino con la punta de su varita- " Megan: no has visto a Harry, el oligofrénico se fue y me dejó sola, si lo ves dile que vaya para casa inmediatamente o le cortaré las... tu solo dile eso y él entenderá. Suerte con mi hermano, no te preocupes, ya te prestará atención, tu lo conoces, es así de distraido. Ah! y mándale un saludo a Herm si la ves. Ginny"

- Así que eso es lo que le pasa? Piensa que no le presto atención?- preguntó Ron

- Bueno, lo lamento mucho pero prefiero que no me corten nada así que me voy a mi casa. – dijo Harry levantándose y comenzando a sentirse culpable por haber dejado sola a Ginny cuando ella estaba tan sensible, seguramente ya estaría llorando y pensando que él no la quería- Suerte Ron, cuídate Herm y cualquier cosa que te haga pupi me avisas que lo mato, si?

- De acuerdo- dijo la castaña sonriendo

- Adiós Harry- dijo Ron

Harry salió del despacho de Hermione y desapareció

- Ginny!- llamó

- Harry!- Ginny llegó corriendo desde la cocina y lo abrazó

- Bueno, al menos no estás enojada- dijo luego de darle un beso

- No, para nada- lo besó- donde estabas?

- Fui a buscar a Ron y después fuimos a ver a Hermione

- Hermione! Como está?- preguntó la pelirroja aún colgándose del cuello de Harry

- Bien, ya tiene pancita

- Ahhh, que lindo, por que no me llevaste a verla?- preguntó Ginny

- Estabas dormida, no te iba a despertar- Harry la besó- porqué me mandaste a llamar?

- Porque te extrañaba, soñé con la idiota de Chang y cuando me desperté supuse que estarías aquí...- Ginny ponía cara de puchero

- Mmmm...- ronroneó Harry al oído de la pelirroja- y querías unos mimos?

- Si... pero eres malo y te fuiste y me dejaste sola

- Pero te dejé una nota, no la leíste?. La dejé en la ventana

- A veces eres tan inteligente y otras tan tonto- dijo la pelirroja soltándose y yéndose hacia la cocina meneando las caderas

- Por que?- preguntó Harry entrando en la cocina

- A que clase de bobo se le ocurre dejar una nota en la ventana cuando hay un viento de quince millones de kilómetros por hora y espera que no se vuele?

- Bueno, si, tienes razón, soy un tonto, pero es todo tu culpa, la mayor parte de mis pensamientos la ocupas tu y cuando te miro no puedo pensar en NADA más que en ti- se levantó y la abrazó soltándole las manos de las ollas que la pelirroja estaba manipulando- como haces?

- Que?- Ginny se había dado vuelta y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no tentarse

- Para que piense todo el día en ti, como lo haces?

- Los encantos Weasley... - respondió la pelirroja besándolo pero algo los interrumpió, un ruido sordo venía de la ventana, Harry soltó a Ginny y abrió, una lechuza marrón traía una carta atada a la pata. Harry la desató y la leyó en voz alta.

- "Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter están invitados a celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. El día 15 de abril a las veinte horas en el número 24 de la calle de la Crecida" (n/a: calle de la crecida! Jajajajajaja! Güenis, algo mejor no se me ocurría...) Bueno, estamos invitados a la boda de Lupin, vamos a ir verdad?

- Por supuesto. Bien, que quieres comer?

- No te emociona?- preguntó Harry

- Si, claro que si, pero ya sabíamos, no es una sorpresa- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces quiero comer lo que tu quieras hacer

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y empezó a cocinar, un rato después comieron y luego decidieron ir a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

_1: No es que no sepa respetar los tiempos es que como ya dije, el conductor era mago_

_2: Una mezcla entre Parvati Patil de la cuarta película y Manjula de los Simpsons y el nombre, es mi segundo nombre asi q.. es una grosa Elizabeth_

Güenis lovers, como va? Q nino capitulin! Sonó re bobo... jojoj. Güeno, espero q les haya gustado poke jue re difícil de escribir, va osea, me re costó terminarlo...

Y nuce, lo q pasa jue q, güe, ya lo expliqeu antes... espero q les haya gustado y acuérdense d dejar reviews eh?

Acá les dejo unas songs q nose si son pal chapter pero las amo! Va las amo ahora q mis friends me regalaron el mp3 por my birthday y las escucho todo el tiempo... pobre polola ya le tengo las pelotuchas llenas con accidentally in love! Y a Jaz too... poors! Y güe, salvo polola jue su idea regalrme el mp3, ahora jodanse... además Jaz me perdona poke lo digo yo, solo q ella no lee la fic asi q es al pedo q lo diga. y Camy... poke no te dejas de romper un pokititot con tu pichukito? Pichukita mala! Y tus hijos los pichukitines van a ser malos ahijados y me van a romper las pelotas a mi too... poke YO, la chuchulyta, voy a ser la madrina fde tus hijos no? Asi dicho con sutileza, y la polola tmb va a ser mi comadre y me va a hacer madrina de sus babys no? Poke uds van a ser, asi -tipo nah-: jazis madrina de bodas, polola madrina de James Harry Grint Sotelo y camels madrina de Thomas Gary Grint Sotelo(qda mejor sin el sotelo. No?). Y los padrinos los elige Rupe... jajajaja ya va a llegar el día en q sea mío y todas ustedes mal paridas q no me apoyan en mis búsqueda del amor verdadero (?- lluvia de chanes-aunq odie a la gente q dice: chan!) se van a tener q callar la boca y yo les voy a h hacer asi muchos: toma! Y les voy a hacer el corte de mangas y rupe no va a entender nada poke el hermosirijillo habla en otro idiota...digo idioma...

Emmm. Sorry me re jui de tema. Nuce, como ahora toy de vacaciones hta el 24 tengo tiempo pa escribir y les voy a subir el 6to chap rapidito. Se lo merecen

Buenois acuérdense de dejar reviews, de decirme feliz cumpleaños, de dejarme la direccion de de dejrme canciones q queden groovys pal fic y de recomendar mi fic y de dejar reviews

Love you. Tam AH, Feliz día del amigo!

Marcos te re doy! Epa! No, no,acto fallido, sorry, quise decir Rupert...

- Si tu no estas aquí- Roxana

- Me haces bien –ni idea de quien es... creo q Jorge Drexler

- Accidentally in love

- Vasos Vacíos- Los fabulosos Cadillacs

- Amo- Axel...

- Nothing else matters – nuce d quien


	6. 6to, primera parte

**Hola! Sorry gente, dos cositas:**

**1: No les subo el cap entero porke se q estoy tardando mucho en este cap y me parece que ya los hice esperar un montón, asi q se los subo por la mitad**

**2: Sorry la tardanza,lo que pasa es q: 1: me fui una semana con mis compañeros de la escuela a pto. madryn asi q ahí no tuve tiempo pa escribir, 2: las dos siguientes semanas fueron de examenes 3: se me murio la compu asi q tuve q volver a reescribir todoe le capitulo que lo tenia casi terminado y eso fue lo peor de todo...**

**bueno, sorry nuevamente y dedicatoria;**

_**Paviola t quero montones gorda! capitulo totalmente dedicado a vos, con el día de lluvia y todo.**_

**Cechu gracias por tu rw! y gracias a los demás que también dejan!**

**Los demás que leen este fic y no dejan rws, sus conciencias ya los torturarán con eso... dejen rw! XD**

**Capítulo 6**

Ginny ese sábado se levantó temprano, había quedado con Hermione para ir a comprar la ropa para el casamiento de Remus y Tonks. Se dio un pequeño baño, desayunó, le dejó algo preparado a Harry y partió hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin. Allí no encontró a nadie conocido, pero unos minutos después se apareció frente a ella la castaña.

- Ay Herm!- gritó la pelirroja que hasta ahora no había visto a Hermione con panza- que linda estás!- le dio un abrazo y la miró de arriba a abajo sonriente.

- Gracias Gin, me alegro tanto de que estés embarazada!- dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazar a Ginny - Se lo merecen tanto tu y Harry!

- Gracias, estoy tan feliz- dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada

- No llores que lloro yo también- le dijo Hermione- mejor entremos

Las dos chicas entraron al negocio, girando la cabeza al mismo tiempo para secarse las lagrimas sin que la otra la vea

- Buen día señoritas, en que les puedo ayudar?

- Buen día - dijo Hermione- tenemos un casamiento el quince de abril, es por la noche...- dijo como si eso explicase algo

- Es en un salón, en un campo, en un barco...?- preguntó Madame Malkin

- Es en campo, si no me equivoco, - dijo Ginny

- Bien...- dijo Madame Malkin pensando- permítanme tomarle las medidas

Media hora después, Hermione y Ginny, estaban cada una parada sobre una plataforma individual. Con los brazos extendidos y sin moverse. Ginny tenía sobre su cuerpo una tela de forma indefinida color rosa oscuro con algunos dibujos de flores como enredaderas negras que brillaban al moverse. Hermione tenía sobre el suyo una tela la cual estaban terminando de coser en ese momento color azul violáceo.

- Está bien ese largo, señorita?

- Señora - la corrigió Hermione -, podría ser un poco más largo?

- Hermione!- le gritó Ginny- como que más largo? Así te queda bárbaro

- Pero se me nota más la panza...- dijo la castaña algo compungida

- Y?- preguntaron Ginny y Madame Malkin al mismo tiempo

- Que me veo gorda!- dijo la chica

- Ay, Herms, por favor...- dijo Ginny moviendo una mano como diciendo que deje de decir tonterías, haciendo que el pedazo de tela rosa oscuro resbalase y Madame Malkin corriera a acomodárselo

- Es que... mira- se arremangó el vestido desde la cintura para que quedase más corto - ves? Parezco más gorda que un hipogrifo!

- Ay, Hermione!- le dijo Ginny comenzando a enfadarse- No estás gorda. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular. Y si lo dices por tu bebé, eso no es estar gorda.

Hermione meditó unos segundos las palabras de su amiga, luego se miró en el espejo y finalmente decidió que así estaba bien.

Madame Malkin terminó ambos vestidos y luego les cobró una gran suma por cada uno, ya que además de ser caros, su precio aumentaba al estar hechos de tela embrujada para que el modelo aumentara según la panza de las futuras madres.

Ambas salieron muy contentas con sus adquisiciones y fueron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante donde hablaron de sus cosas, de sus problemas, de sus vidas y de sus esposos/novios durante un largo rato.

- ...entonces le dije: China infradotada deja de decir idioteces que Harry no te quiere, eres tan idiota que ni tu madre te debe querer! Y fue entonces que se abalanzó hacia mi y comenzó a tirarme del pelo- dijo Ginny comentándole a Hermione el porqué de los arañazos en su cara.

- Y pelearon mucho tiempo?- preguntó Hermione bebiendo su café

- No, enseguida vino Harry y me salvó- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa enamorada

- Como que te salvó?- preguntó Hermione comenzando a reírse

- Ya sabes, vino, me dijo cosas bonitas, le gritó un poco a Cho, luego me tomó entre sus brazos y desaparecimos.- le dijo la chica mejorando algunos aspectos de la historia

- De veras? - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior- Que lindo!

- Lo se... (n/a: I know, right?- jooj chikks pesaadas)Cuando vuelven Luna y Neville?- preguntó de repente Ginny

- Nose, pero seguro van al casamiento de Lupin... oye, que hora es?

- Como las doce... Harry debe estar esperándome para que le haga la comida... quieres venir a comer?

- Claro

----- (n/a: mientras tanto, en lo de Harry...)

- Harry!

El ojiverde (n/a: pololita se que no te gusta que lo ponga así pero güenis...) estaba leyendo unos papeles de trabajo en la cocina cuando escuchó que una voz masculina lo llamaba. Se dió vuelta y no vio a nadie.

- Harry! Estás en casa!

Ahí el aludido se dio cuenta de que la voz provenia del living, fue hacia allí y en la chimenea encontró la cara de su mejor amigo.

- Ron! Que pasa?- preguntó Harry agachándose

- Nada, puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto-dijo Harry y se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

- Y Ginny?- preguntó Ron limpiandose el hollín de la ropa.

- Se fue con Hermione a comprar los vestidos para el casamiento de Lupin, y Meg?- preguntó Harry invitándolo a pasar a la cacina.

- Bien, trabajando.

- Se arreglaron?- preguntó Harry sacando dos cervezas de manteca de la heladera, aún sin saber el porque de la visita de su amigo.

- Si, algo, lo que pasa es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos, cuando ella no esta trabajando yo si lo estoy y viceversa, a la hora de cenar hablamos pero nada más relevante que de trabajo y a la noche, yo me quedaría despierto para hablar pero Meg se duerme enseguida y no voy a despertarla... y... en realidad, yo también podría enojarme por que ella no me presta atención a mi, verdad?

- Si, pero no te lo recomendaría- dijo Harry- Que te trae por aquí?

- Venia a hablar, no tengo nada que hacer y Megan no está en casa, asi que...

- Hablar de que?- preguntó el morocho mirandolo entrecerrando los ojos, notaba a su amigo algo nervioso o solo era el?

- Nada, como va el caso Kofdeen?

- Bien, creo, empecé a trabajar en el hace una semana más o menos.. pero es algo complicado, no me ayudas?- pidió Harry, su amigo tenía mucha más experiencia en ese campo.

- Lo haría, pero ya estoy hastá aquí - puso una mano en su frente- de trabajo, hay cosas que las comparto con compañeros o incluso con Megan y aún así no tengo tiempo para nada...

- Y que haces aquí, entonces?

- Venía a hablar contigo- dijo Ron como si nada- más bien, te quería preguntar algo.

- Dime lo que quieras.

- Va, nose si es importante...- Harry lo miró como diciendo que no de más vueltas y hable- , en fin... te gustaría ser padrino de uno de mis hijos?- preguntó Ron rascandose la nuca luego de unos segundos de silencio

- Estás bromeando?- preguntó Harry- por supuesto que si, como se te ocurre pensar que no es importante?

- Si lo es, al menos para mi, pero, que se yo...

- Por favor, venga ese abrazo!- dijo Harry levantándose al igual que su amigo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, golpeándose la espalda como suelen hacer los hombres para que no se note que se quieren

- Y tu por supuesto serás el padrino del mio... o mia, verdad?

- Obviamente

Enseguida llegaron Ginny y Hermione

- Hola Ronuchies!

- Merlín, esos nombres que me pones...- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana

- Son peores los míos...- dijo Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios a Ginny luego de abrazar a Hermione como ahora lo hacía Ron

- Que hacían?- preguntó Ginny quitándose el abrigo

- Nada, Ron acaba de llegar, íbamos a buscar a alguien que nos haga el almuerzo

- Bien, yo lo haré- dijo Ginny notando la sutileza en el tono de voz de Harry- Cuenten algo

- Porque no cuentan algo ustedes?- preguntó Ron siguiendo a los demás hacia la cocina

prueba- le acercó al cuchara de madera a Harry para que probara la comida

- Está justo- dijo el catador y enseguida puso la mesa para los cuatro

Los comensales disfrutaron del almuerzo preparado por la pelirroja discutiendo sobre la boda de Lupin y recordando la de Viktor y Hermione.

- Y quien atrapó el ramo?- preguntó Ginny tratando de recordar. La boda de Hermione había sido más muggle que mágica ya que al húngaro lo único que le interesaba era estar unido a Hermione, no le importaba si gastaba miles de galleons o unos cuantos nada más, si asistía todo el mundo o solo el y ella.

- No fue Tonks?- dijo Hermione recordando- ah! Ya lo recuerdo y luego el anillo una prima mía que se casó hace un año y medio ya...

- Fue linda tu boda- dijo Ginny- pero recuerdo los meses anteriores, tenías los nervios destrozados... recuerdas Harrycito?

- ...dijo que estaría ausente de la orden durante un mes por el viaje- dijo Harry que no prestaba la más mínima atención al tema del que hablaban las chicas

- Ah, claro, y se llevará a Tonks así que nos quedaremos sin ella, son de los mejores que yo conozco- dijo Ron que tampoco prestaba atención

- Potter y Weasley!- chilló Ginny

- Si?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Que par de...- comenzó Ginny pero Hermione la paró con un gesto de la mano- si recuerdas cuando Hermione estaba apunto de casarse, que estaba muy nerviosa

- Aja, lo recuerdo, Viktor también estaba nervioso...

- Organizar una boda es difícil - dijo Hermione- no entiendo como Lupin y Tonks no están estresados...

- Tal vez ellos no la organizaron...- dijo Ron - o tal vez Tonks se ocupa del tema y saben como es de despistada... quizás ni se acuerda que está nerviosa

El comentario de Ron fue omitido por los demás que siguieron comiendo sin preguntarse más por los nervios de las bodas

Luego de un rato cuando ya todos estaban hartos de comer las delicias que Ginny había preparado, los hombres comenzaron a sentirse somnolientos y las mujeres se levantaron a limpiar la mesa, acostumbradas a aquello.

- como me ven a mi casado?- preguntó Ron mirando a la nada

- No se, ni siquiera te imagino como padre- respondió Ginny llevando las dos tazas de te a la mesa

- Te imagino totalmente dominado por tu esposa, Megan dirá, "Ronnie, me traes un basilisco!" y tu irás y se lo llevarás- dijo Harry

Ron lo miró asustado y luego a Hermione pidiendole su opinión

- No, yo te imagino, mejor dicho, los imagino, felices, tu trabajas los lunes miércoles y viernes de mañana mientras Meg cuida a los gemelos, al reves los martes y jueves y todos los días por la tarde los cuatro jugarán en el jardín de tu casa cantando canciones hasta la noche en que se sentarán a la mesa a comer los manjares que prepare su elfo- dijo la chica toqueteando inconscientemente el anillo de su anular izquierdo

- Prefiero la visión de Hermione- confesó Ron terminando de tomar la cerveza de manteca de su vaso

- Porque lo preguntas?- inquirió Ginny- piensas casarte?

- No lo se, tal vez lo haga, pero supongo que no será algo muy... preparado, es decir, tendría que hacerlo antes de que nazcan los gemelos... y tampoco hay tanto tiempo.

- Oye Ginnita, al final no me mostraste tu vestido para la fiesta de Lupin- dijo Harry.

Ambos estaban ordenando algunas cosas del living, Ginny tenía su pelo atado en una cola de caballo con un pañuelo en su cabeza (n/a: al estilo bandana vioh...). Ambos estaban llenos de polvo ya que Ginny había insistido en que limpiaran todo como muggles y en eso Harry tenía un buen entrenamiento, luego de una infancia con los Dursley a quienes no veía desde su salida de Hogwarts, cuando fue a buscar sus cosas luego de la definitiva caída de Lord Voldemort.

- Ya lo verás en la fiesta- le dijo esta limpiando los vidrios y los marcos de las fotos que reposaban sobre la chimenea.- luego podrías sacar las cenizas que quedan?

- Si Gin. Pero cuéntame sobre tu vestido- dijo Harry acomodando la inmensa cantidad de papeles que guardaban en el pequeño cajón de la mesita cerca de la escalera (n/a: sip, la famosa mesita junto a la escalera...).

- Para que? Quieres uno? Podemos pedirle a Madame Malkin que te haga uno- dijo Ginny riendo

- No mi vida, quiero vértelo puesto... y luego quitártelo- respondió el chico con una mirada lujuriosa

- Y yo quiero quitarte lo lascivo, pero ya ves que no todo se puede en la vida- dijo la chica como con resignación

- Te quiero- dijo Harry cerrando el cajón de la mesita ordenado y limpio por primera vez en mucho tiempo

- Yo también. Oh! Mira esto!- Ginny tenía un vaso en la mano- creo que quedó de la fiesta cuando te recibiste!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirando el vaso

- Y recuerdas lo que te propuse después?- preguntó Harry rememorando también

- Uhm...- Ginny trató de recordar- no, fue como si me hubieran hecho un obliviate...

- Te propuse tener un bebé- le recordó Harry algo nostálgico

- Y lo tendremos- dijo Ginny completamente feliz.

Ambos se quedaron un segundo callados, pero enseguida Ginny corrió hacia Harry y lo besó como si no lo hiciera hacía mucho tiempo.

- Si quieres ve a descansar, yo termino la sala. Luego me ayudas en otra cosa- dijo Ginny limpiándole el polvo de la frente, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz, una vieja cicatriz que no tenía sentido alguno hacia ya varios años.

- No mi amor, te ayudo, debemos terminar y no quiero que lo hagas tu sola.- le dio un beso en la frente

- Entonces voy a preparar unas bebidas

Ginny se incorporó y fue a la cocina. No tardó mucho en hacer unas limonadas pero sí al tratar de llevarlas y sentirse mareada. Dejó los vasos en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó a esperar que se le pase. Unos minutos después Harry ya iba preocupado a ver que le pasaba.

- Estás bien?- preguntó

- Si, me mareé pero ya está - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa levantándose pero al hacerlo volvió a caerse.

Harry la sostuvo y la sentó arrodillándose para quedar más a su altura

- Siéntate- le dijo Harry- te traeré algo

Se levantó y sacó un caldero y un libro. Unos minutos después volvía con un vaso lleno de una poción verde claro.

- Que horror- exclamó Ginny al verlo- no quiero tomar eso

Harry la miró alzando una ceja

- Bien. Pero que cosa me estás dando?

- Me lo recomendó Krum, Hermione las toma cuando se marea y está en la oficina y no puede irse.

- De acuerdo. Mmm... no sabe tan mal- dijo la chica probando un poco

- Lo ves? Bien, sube a acostarte así yo termino de ordenar todo. Luego voy a ver como estás si?- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente

- No, ya estoy bien, déjame que te ayude.

Ginny se levantó y fue hacia la sala y Harry la siguió no muy seguro de si dejarla que siga trabajando.

Ambos siguieron toda la tarde ordenando esa parte de la casa, al anochecer estaban barriendo

- Porqué como muggles Gin?- preguntó Harry juntando el polvo en una pala

- Porque si. Mira, ayer estaba leyendo un libro que dice que hay veces, cuando las madres brujas les transfieren sus poderes a los bebes gestantes, durante esos momentos puede que su magia no funcione. Imaginate que tenga que limpiar la casa y mi magia no funcione (y tus poderes para limpiar no son muy buenos que digamos) (n/a: Si, ya se que dije que Harry tenía buena experiencia limpiando pero eso no quiere decir que no se haga el que no sabe limpiar para que Ginny limpie por el...)así que debería limpiarlo como muggle. - explicó Ginny con una verosímil expresión de tristeza y resignación

- Bien...- renunció Harry, tirando el polvo de la pala en una bolsa enorme donde estaba todo lo que habían tirado durante la limpieza.- Déjame lugar así saco el polvo de la chimenea.

Ginny se corrió y dejó paso a Harry que al agacharse para recoger el polvo recibió un apretón en sus nalgas.

- Oye! -le espetó este haciéndose el enojado

- Perdoooooón...- pidió Ginny - pero que pasa ahora? O es que no puedo tocar a mi novio?

Harry se hizo el que no la escuchaba y siguió limpiando mientras silbaba alguna canción.

La chica lo miró unos segundos ladeando la cabeza como si eso ya no tuviera solución y terminó de limpiar lo que le faltaba.

- Tienes hambre?- preguntó bostezando

- Mucha

- Bien, te prepararé algo- dijo volviendo a bostezar

- Si estás muy cansada no importa, es más, ve a acostarte que hoy casi te desmayas

- Ah, Harry- protestó- pero hoy hemos dormido hasta el mediodía, no quiero seguir durmiendo...

- Y, que tiene, hoy es domingo, ve a acostarte temprano si estas cansada, y de paso mañana te levantas fresca y renovada para el segundo cuatrimestre de medimaga.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora tratando de convencerla

- Bien- se acercó y lo besó- pero solo porque... quiero estar descansada para mañana para poder disfrutar de que Cho no va a estar ya que reprobó y tiene que volver a hacer todo el cuatrimestre anterior de nuevo

- Aja, solo por eso? No porque tu Harrycito te lo pide?

- Mmmm... por Chanchis tal vez, pero por Harrycito... lo dudo, jaja- se rió sola de su chiste- bueno, me voy a dormir

Le dio un beso de despedida y subió la escalera rumbo a su cuarto

Ginny abrió los ojos y sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos

- Hola bella durmiente- dijo suavemente

- Jaja- fingió reírse Ginny.- ya me levanto, cuanto tiempo tengo?- preguntó comenzando a incorporarse

- Para que?- preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama junto a Ginny

- Para salir, tengo que ir a la universidad, recuerdas?

- Jaja, lo dudo, ya son las tres de la tarde, terminó hace dos horas la clase- le dijo Harry consultando el reloj con una sonrisa divertida

- Eh!- se sorprendió Ginny (n/a: así con cara de Moni Argento diciendo el eh! Tal cual como ella.;)Pa los Argentinitos que miren "casados con hijos")- dos horas!

- Si, te has quedado dormida. Te has olvidado de poner el despertador?

- Mi vida, los magos no usan despertador- le dijo cansinamente como si fuera la quincuagésima vez que se lo repetía

- Bueno, deberías usarlo, al menos tu.

- Aaah - se quejó- creo que nunca en mi vida me ha pasado algo tan horrible como perderme el primer día de clases...

- No importa, allí te entenderán, porque sino tendrán que entenderme a mi y eso no les gustará así que...

- Me gusta tu idea

- Ja, ja.- le dio un corto beso y la tapó- bien, tienes hambre?

- Poquito

- Que quieres?

- Dormir

- Gin... dime que quieres de comer- dijo Harry cansinamente

- Nada, quiero dormir- le dijo Ginny dándose vuelta para seguir durmiendo

- Te sientes bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado, hacia varios días que Ginny no hacía más que dormir, y eso no era algo normal en ella, sí era algo remolona pero nunca hacía aquello

- Si, bueno, solo un poco cansada. Nose, no importa. Quieres acostarte conmigo?

- En que sentido lo dices?- preguntó Harry comenzando a entusiasmarse

- Literal- dijo Ginny fastidiada

- No puedo, debo hacer unas cosas para Moody

- Bien, hazlas- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para verlo

Harry se empinó y la besó delicadamente antes de salir de la habitación.

mientras Ginny dormía, lo que prácticamente siguió haciendo durante la semana, llegó tarde a clase tres veces y al quinto día cuando despertó se dio cuenta que la clase ya había empezado hacia varias horas, lo que quería decir que no valía la pena ir, así que decidió seguir durmiendo. Por suerte, las semanas siguientes cuando Harry se levantaba para ir a trabajar se aseguraba de que Ginny se levantase también aunque no sin algo de esfuerzo.

El quince de abril, ambos durmieron hasta tarde, aunque por suerte, era sábado (n/a: bueno, en realidad si seguimos correctamente el calendario de este fic, el 15 de abril debería ser martes, pero ¿qué clase de oligofrénico se casa un martes- o miércoles si es año bisiesto- si no es vacaciones?), así que no tuvieron problema, aunque cerca del mediodía se levantaron ya que a las cinco irían Megan, Hermione, Ron y Viktor a su casa y así partirían todos juntos al casamiento de Lupin.

Primero se bañó Harry mientras Ginny preparaba el almuerzo, luego comieron y Ginny también se bañó, tardando su tiempo acostumbrado, aunque todavía no se había puesto su vestido ni se había peinado, ya que eso planeaba hacerlo con sus amigas en cuanto vinieran.

Eran casi las cinco cuando el timbre sonó dejando paso a Viktor y a Hermione, ambos llevaban unas grandes bolsas de papel, donde seguramente llevaban la ropa que se pondrían en el casamiento. Cuando Harry estaba cerrando la puerta luego de que ellos entren a su casa, algo se lo impedía. La volvió a abrir y tras ella estaban Megan y Ron con unas bolsas iguales a las de los recién llegados.

- Megan! Que linda estás!- dijo Harry al verla, ella también tenía algo de panza, más o menos como Hermione, que tampoco tenía mucho, pero ellos, que sabían que estaba embarazada sabían que los pocos centímetros que sobresalían eran sus dos hijos gestantes.

- Ojo, que es mía- dijo Ron atrayendo a Megan hacia si en un gesto posesivo.

Megan sonrió ante la acción de Ron- Gracias Harry- le dio un beso y fue a saludar a los demás.

- Porque ustedes tienen panza y yo no?- preguntó Ginny haciendo puchero aún con el pelo mojado por la ducha.

- Porque tu no llevas ni dos meses, yo llevo cuatro...- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva

- Y yo no debería tener nada tampoco, pero como son dos, ocupan más espacio- dijo Megan con un gesto algo preocupado

- Las envidio...- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa falsamente malévola (n/a?)- Oye Harry, que hora es?

- Las cinco- respondió el moreno- quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó dirigiéndose a todos, pero en especial a Ron y Viktor ya que sabía que las chicas irían directamente a cambiarse y a peinarse las unas a las otras, tardando todo y más del tiempo que tenían

- Nosotras vamos arriba- anunció Ginny- nos vemos en dos horas y media- dijo tirándole un beso a los chicos.

Las tres chicas subieron, Hermione y Megan con bolsas en la mano hasta la habitación de Harry y Ginny.

- Bueno, primero pongámonos los vestidos así luego no se nos arruina el peinado- dijo Ginny

La primera en entrar al baño a cambiarse fue Hermione, unos diez minutos después salió con su vestido azul violáceo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, las mangas eran unas tiras finitas con brillantes, que terminaba en picos.

- Me encanta!- exclamó Megan- te queda muy bonito!- Hermione le dio las gracias- Bien, es mi turno- y entró por donde Hermione acababa de salir

- Te ves preciosa!- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo cuando la vieron salir con un vestido celeste puesto, bastante escotado largo y con bordados de canutillos que resplandecían aquí y allá cuando se movía.

- Gracias!- dijo sonriente- ahora te toca a ti Gin

La pelirroja sacó un paquete de la cajonera y se metió en el baño, un rato después salió con su vestido rosa oscuro bordado con flores negras (n/a: no me importa que Fleur diga q a Ginny le quede fatal el rosa con el color de su cabello, a mi me gusta q Ginny se vista de rosa y así va a ser, esta fic la escribo yo, no Fleur...- XDXD), en la cintura llevaba una faja negra lo que hacía resaltar aún más su esbelta figura, con un tajo a uno de los lados donde se dejaba ver su pierna.

- Te queda divino!- dijo Hermione

- Harry se volverá loco- afirmó Megan

Las tres amigas comenzaron a reír como adolescentes y empezaron a peinarse unas a otras. Luego de dos horas de tirones, gritos, risas y litros de fijador mágico usados, las tres estaban bellísimas. Hermione le había hecho a Megan unos perfectos bucles (n/a: "... mis rulitos toing, toing, toing, toing! jaja. Oh! No! My Juanis se cortó sus rulitos toing toing:'( XDXDXD), Ginny le había alisado el pelo a Hermione y le había ondulado las puntas hacia arriba; y Megan le había recogido el pelo a Ginny en un rodete del que salían mechones finos y lacios con un par de mechones iguales le caían sobre los costados de la cara.

- Bueno chicas, listas para infartar a un trío?- preguntó Ginny

- Listas- dijeron Megan y Hermione al unísono

- Sonrisas seductoras preparadas, un bajar lento y despreocupado por las escaleras y moviendo las caderas y... otras partes- terminó guiñando un ojo.

Las tres rieron una vez más y salieron de la habitación luego de calzarse los zapatos, negros de Ginny, plata de Megan y negros también los de Hermione

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras una tras otra a sabiendas que los otros tres iban a estar abajo esperándolas en la sala

- Guau- dijeron Harry y Ron al verlas mientras Viktor soltaba alguna expresión húngara (n/a: sorry, no se hablar en húngaro). Los tres muchachos, en opinión de las chicas estaban adorables (n/a: por no decir: requetecontra partibles) con sus túnicas negras de gala, sus zapatos de hombre relucientes y el pelo mojado por tratar de peinarlo.

- Están preciosas- dijo Harry mirándolas a las tres pero fijándose embobado en la suya

Hermione, Ginny y Megan se miraron sonriendo y terminaron de bajar las escaleras con coquetería como si aquellos tres fueran a quienes querían conquistar y no tres que estaban rendidos a sus pies desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Vamos?- Preguntó Viktor ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione quien la aceptó gustosa.

Megan bajó y abrazó a Ron algo mimosa y Ginny se saltó los últimos escalones ya que se lanzó sobre Harry cuando la esperaba al final de la escalera, quedando a upa de este.

- Debo llevarte en brazos? O prefieres en hombros?- preguntó Harry

- No, así está bien- dijo la pelirroja riéndose. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se bajó con un salto.- Bien, desaparezcamos

- No, Gin, hay demasiados muggles en esa zona, debemos tomar el autobús noctambulo- dijo Hermione

- Bien, salgamos- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Los cuatro se pararon en la esquina de la calle y unos segundos después el autobús apareció frente a ellos. Le indicaron al conductor a donde iban y se sentaron en las camas que disponían en el transporte (n/a: eh, no entendieron ni ahí no?).

Unos minutos y varios choques contra las paredes del bus después los seis bajaron frente a un kiosco de diarios. Harry pidió una horrible revista comida en los costados por las ratas que resultó ser la puerta al predio que los futuros esposos habían alquilado para su casamiento.

Como por arte de magia y de una revista los seis ahora se encontraban en un lindo y enorme jardín, gente por todos lados alegraban el lugar, se escuchaban las risas, charlas y tintineos de copas, por lo que el grupo de recién llegados se acercó para compartir la noche con ellos también.

Krum enseguida fue rodeado por los más pequeños admiradores suyos del quidditch, mientras que las tres chicas eran idolatradas por una horda de muchachos solteros.

- Como están señoritas?- preguntó uno rubio de ojos verdes vestido con una túnica de gala azul brillante frente a Hermione

- Yo diría que muy bellas- dijo otro esta vez morocho y vestido de color negro, besándole la mano a Megan

- Aceparía un baile conmigo señorita Ginny?- preguntó un tercero, un muchacho alto de cabello un poco largo, negro y enrulado haciéndole una reverencia a la susodicha, y extendiendo su mano para llevarla a bailar. Ginny miró alrededor para comprobar que Harry no estuviera viendo y se fue cerca de la banda que en ese momento tocaba (n/a: se podría decir que eran las Brujas de Macbeth pero con unos años más que en el baile de el Torneo de los Tres/Cuatro Magos, digamos unos... nueve o diez, aunque en el magiamundo no significan mucho diez años..) a bailar y a charlar con su nuevo amigo, al igual que sus amigas y los tres que primero les hablaron de los veinte que las rodeaban hasta hacia unos instantes.

Harry y Ron habían salido en búsqueda de Luna y Neville, sabían que debían volver ese día.

**Perdon again por la tardanza, suerte a todos, sepan disculpar y necesito reviews que me inciten a escribir...**

**p.d.: alguien vio High School Musical? Vieron que hay aca pa escrbir fics de esa peli, bueno, taba buscando alguien pa escrbir de a dos algún fic de High School, si alguien quiere...**

**jaja**

**besote**

**- the scientist-coldplay**

**- your man- smash mouth**


	7. 6to, sda pàrte

**6to, 2da parte**

Derepente Harry vio una larga y conocida cabellera rubia de espaldas.

- Luna!- Exclamó

La chica se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Harry. La bruja, ahora una adulta seguia teniendo la msima cara de niña que vieron la vez que la conocieron en su quinto año. En esa ocación llevaba el pelo rubio y largo recogido en una media cola y brillaba a la luz de la Luna. Su vestido, color celeste grisáceo, la hacía ver más pálida, no enferma, sino brillante, y una chalina sobre los hombros, la mostraba mucho mas esbelta.

- Hola Harry!- exclamó al chica- como estás? preguntó abrazandolo

- Muy bien y tu?

- Excelente, el viaje fue muy revitalizante, hemos juntado mucha información para el diario de mi padre, y la verdad, la hemos pasado muy bien, estuvimos por muchas partes del mundo, aunque cuentame un poco de ustedes, hemos esado totalmente desconectados de todo, y es más, llevamos el equipaje por lechuza a nuestras casas y nos bañamos en un hotel porque recién llegamos.

Harry sonrió contento de poder contarle a su amiga las buenas neuvas.

- Ginny está embarazada- le contó con una sornrisa enorme

- Enserio? Que alegría! Los felicito, ya saben que es?

- No, pero pronto lo sabremos, ya falta poco para el proximo control de Ginny en el hospital.

- Me alegro muchisimo, ojalá este todo bien, y espero que no anden _cleerdoobs _cerca de Ginny durante el embarazo- le dijo poniendo cara seria.

Harry asintió, finjiendo entender lo que su amiga decía, sabía que esa especie que le mencionaba no existía, era un mito;al estudiar para auror, había tenido que aprenderse muchisimas clases de animales, insectos y bichos, por si alguien era atacado, y sabía que ese no era real.

- Y dime, tu que quieres, un niño o una niña?- preguntó la chica sin darle importancia a la cara que puso Harry al escucharla antes.

- Una niña- respondió Harry con seguridad- que sea tan bonita como Ginny.

Luna sonrió y se dio vuelta ya que había visto a Neville. Lo llamó con la mano y el chico fue hasta allí acompañado de Ron.

- Hola Harry! - saludó Neville- como estás?

- Bien, muy bien, y tu?

- Excelente, fue muy bonito el viaje con Luna- el chico miró sonriente a su compañera y ella le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Ya te has enterado de las noticias?- le preguntó ella cerrandose un poco el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros

- Si, Ron me ha contado, parece que hubo una epidemia de embarazos...- contestó Neville con algo de gracia

- Es, cierto- dijo Ron como si no se hubiese dado cuenta- los tres al mismo tiempo...- agregó pensativo- que raro...

- Lo pogramaron, o fue casualidad?- preguntó Neville extrañado por el acontecimiento

- En realidad, Hermione y Viktor fueron los de la idea, ellos lo venían buscando desde hacía unos meses; luego de que Ginny me contase sobre Herm, yo lo pense y como que me pareció que sería algo maravilloso tener un hijo también, se lo dije y ella también se entusiasmo.. pero Ron... ese supongo que fue casualidad...- explicó Harry

- Estás equivocado- respondió el pelirrojo chasqueando la lengua y negando con el índice y la cabeza- Yo no dije nada porque creo que Meg no quería. Hará, seis meses mas o menos, estabamos en la casa de Remus cuidando a Lucy y Meg como que estaba rara hacía unos días y ese día se puso bastante mal y luego cuando fuimos a casa hablamos y estuve como seis horas para poder entender que lo que quería era tener un bebe... igualmente ambos decidimos que no era exactamente el momento, y luego de que tu- señaló a Harry- quisieras tener el tuyo y Herm ya estuviera embarazada, volvió a estar rara...- Ron revoleó los ojos- y estuve otro par de horas para saber que era lo que quería...

- Pero no era obvio?- preguntó Luna

- Si, era, pero Meg nunca me dice las cosas importantes, cosas que nos importan a los dos, es como que tiene miedo de que yo no esté de acuerdo...- dijo con cara de preocupación.

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica de gala y mientras los demás callaban meditando sus palabras buscó con la mirada a su novia. Derrepente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y frunció el ceño, Harry miró hacia donde miraba su amigo para averiguar el porque de su cara, y el lo imitó, vio a Ginny, a Megan y a Hermione bailando muy alegremente con varios muchachos, riendo y siguiendo el ritmo de la movida música.

(n/a: ahora la parte que les gusta a todos, LOS CELOS, ajajja, que malas que somos, nosotras las feminas, no?jaja).

Ambos se miraron un segundo y luego a Neville como preguntandole que hacer

- Que harán?- preguntó

- Nose...- respondió Harry

- Que hacen siempre?- vovlió a preguntar Neville

- Es que no es como siempre- dijo Ron- esta es una fiesta, se supone que no están haciendo nada malo.

- Entonces dejenlas- dijo Luna- es más, iré con ellas- dijo dándole el chal a Neville y comenzando a ir hacia la pista de baile

- Y me dejarás solo?- preguntó Neville con una ceja levantada

- Tu también eres celoso, verdad?- preguntó con fastidio pero quedándose a su lado y volviendo la vista hacia Ron y Harry que seguían mirando a las chicas con cara seria.

- No está ese chico demasiado cerca de Ginny?- preguntó Harry estirando el cuello

Los demas miraron y vieron a la pelirroja dando vueltas tomando la mano de un muchacho con túnica de gala color azul.

- No- dijo Neville tranquilamente

- Si fuera Luna en vez de Ginny?- preguntó Harry haciendole ver su punto de vista

- Yo que tu iría ya mismo a reclamar por lo que es mio- dijo Neville más serio

- Ay chicos, hay que ver que celosos que son! No las dejan divertirse un segundo a las pobres! George es exactamente igual!- dijo una voz derrepente que venía de sus espaldas

Los cinco dieron la vuelta y vieron a Katie Bell de la mano del gemelo Weasley, con una bonita pollera negra de seda y un corsette rosado bordado en flores plateadas y un pañuelo al cuello negro haciendo juego y unos zapatos de taco negros también.

- Hola Katie!- Saludaron todos, excepto Luna que le estrechó la mano cordialmete.

Saludaron a George y retomaron la conversación.

- Que pasa ahora, cual es el problema de que las chicas se diviertan?- preguntó Katie

- Ninguno, esta muy bien que se diviertan, solo que no son indispensables un montón de muchachos- respondió Ron

- Entonces tampoco los necesitan a ustedes para divertirse - razonó Katie

- No, bueno..- dijo Harry, quiso explicarse pero por supueso no tenía otro fundamento que el de querer a Ginny solamente para el.- Es diferente

- Ahhh, ya entiendo- dijo Katie- ellos están ahí bailando y divirtiendose con ellas, ustedes solo están aquí quejándose, no?- levantó una ceja y sonrió triunfante, a sabiendas que los chicos no podían retrucarle eso y Luna la apoyó con una risa por lo bajo. Los chicos no parecían muy contentos y hasta George puso cara.

- Bueno, tienes razón Katie- dijo Harry- cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Iremos ahora mismo, a bailar y a divertirnos _como _ellas.

Salió de aquel pequeño grupó, que cada vez estaba más apretado debido a la cantidad de gente que iba llegando a la fiesta, seguido de Ron, Neville y George que también había decidido ir con ellos.

Viktor ya no aguantaba más, cientos de pequeños magos y brujitas lo rodeaban dando saltitos de alegría a su alrededor y preguntandole sobre toda su vida y hasta cosas que no tenían nada que ver con quidditch.

- Señor _Brum_, tengo una pregunta- dijo uno especialmente chiquito levantando la mano y agitándola freneticamente.

-Si? Que _quierres_ pequeño?- le dijo separando las manos de una niña que se le colgaba por detrás ahorcándolo

- Porque el Sol sale por la mañana?

- Ehmmm...- Krum no sabía que responder

- Si no _salieda_, _siempe_ _viviamos_ en el mismo día?

- Eh?- Krum ni siquiera entednía lo que le preguntaban, había por lo menos siete niños de dos a seis años que se colgaban de el y se sentaban en sus piernas, ya que se vió obligado a sentarse en el suelo antes de que lo tirasen. Llamó telepáticamente a Hermione pidiendole ayuda urgente. El húngaro no sabía que hacer con tantos niños, es decir, le enctantaban los niños, pero esos eran demasiados, y no solo estaban jugando con el sino que lo estaban usando como una especie de tobogán humano.

En seguida la castaña llegó, miró a Viktor y la decena de chicos encima suyo y sonrió totalmente enternecida.

- Hola niños!- saludó Hermione poniendose en cuclillas al lado de Viktor- como estan? Yo soy Hermione...- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, algunos de los niños se abalanzaron sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

- Hola _Mione_!!!- gritaron al momento de la abalancha

- Waw, que beinvenida tan linda!- dijo luego de quitárselos de encima, sonriendo abiertamente.- Que estaban haciendo?- preguntó y de repente vio algo que no le había llamdo la atencion antes, todos los niños estaban vestidos de blanco.

- Estabamos jugando a la maestra con su esposo- dijo uno de los niños desde atras que había comenzado a jugar con su pelo.

- Ahh, pero que bueno... y se están divirtiendo?

- Si!!!- gritaron todos los niños a la vez saltando, algunos incluso volvieron a tirarse sobre Hermione y Krum para abrazarlos.

Megan y Ginny estaban bailando y saltando rodeadas de varias personas, la mayoria chicos, derrepente, comenzaron a escuchar unos grititos femeninos, como de emocion. Supusieron que había pasado algo interesante y dejaron de bailar para ver de donde provenian, los chicos que bailaban con ellas también pararon y buscaron con la mirada que era lo que le llamaba la atención a las chicas.

Entre el amontonamiento de gente, pudieron distinguir a Harry, Ron, George y Neville bailando entre las muchas jóvenes que los rodeaban, y no solo bailaban cerca de ellos, sino que algunas les tomaban las manos a los chicos y las ponían en su cintura. Ginny y Megan se miraron de reojo con la furia estampada en sus rostros y fueron hasta ellos.

- Permiso- dijo Megan, empujando a la rubia de cabello enrulado que bailaba muy pegada a Ron, con cara de chica rápida, dirigiendole una sonrisa falsamente dulce. La chica la miró con desprecio y se alejó un poco- Te diviertes?- le preguntó a Ron que derrepente se había puesto rojo.

- N- no- respondió Ron tartamuedeando.

- espera me tienes miedo o es que viste a quien tu sabes?- preguntó la chica olvidandose de sus celos y pensando en la tartamudez de Ron

- No, quien tu sabes esta muerto- dijo mirando con temor a la morocha, a pesar de que era bastante mas bajita que el, parecía asustado de ella

- tan mala soy?- preguntó con preocupación

- No, es solo q-que tienes un caracter un tanto... cambiante- la chica parecia algo decepcionada- generalmente eres tranquila y dulce, pero a veces, cuando te enojas, uno no sabe como reaccionar, porque siempre sales con algo distinto...

- En serio?- preguntó preocupada- bueno, perdón, supongo... intentaré cambiarlo

- No, me gusta como eres, sino porque te piensas que te adoro tanto?

La chica sonrió aliviada y Ron la abrazó, tomados de la mano se apartaron de la multitud para estar solos un rato.

_(1)_

- Oh!, perdoname- dijo Ginny, pisándole adrede el pie a la chica que abrazaba a Harry mientras bailaban, una morocha de rulos también, vestida de negro y con el mismo aire a desesperada que varias de esas chicas.- me prestas a tu pareja de baile para esta canción?

La morocha revoleo los ojos y se corrió

- Como se llama tu amiga?

- Vanesse- respondió Harry meintras salían de aquel tumulto- y si no te importa, me estaba divirtiendo, puedo volver?- dijo seriamente señalando el lugar donde un grupo de chicas miraban a Ginny con enojo; pero al ver la cara de Ginny enseguida cambió sus palabras- y seguimos bailando alla?

Ginny lo miró aliviada y soltó una pequeña risa, como podía enojarse con un ser tan dulce como lo era su novio y padre de su no tan futuro hijo? No, no podía, no podía estar celosa porque sabía que el la quería y por supuesto se daba cuenta de todo lo que el hacía por hacerla sentir bien.

- De acuerdo, ve, pero que yo no me de cuenta cuando bailas con otras chicas.

Harry rió

- Está bien, no quiero que estes celosa, ven a bailar conmigo- dijo ofreciendole su mano y con una sonrisa encantadora

Ginny sin poder restistirse, le tomó la mano y fueron a bailar juntos al centro de la pista.

Unos minutos después, la música paró y la gente fue saliendo de la pista de baile, la banda desapareció y en su lugar apareció un arco blanco con pequeñas hadas revoloteando a su alrededor, en la pista de baile, aparecieron un montón de sillas blancas con decorados en azul. Los presentes quisieron acercarse pero un campo al rededor del altar se los impedia, un murmullo comenzó a extenderse y los conocidos comenzaron a juntarse para poder luego sentarse juntos. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a Hermione y Krum que hablaban con Megan, Ron, Neville y Luna, en ese mismo grupo estaban, por un lado Molly y Arthur hablando con Fleur, Bill y Fred, y por otro Charlie, Elizabeth, George, Katie y Angelina.

Ginny quiso ir a saludar a sus hermanos recién llegados y Harry los siguió

- Ay Ginnyta!- exclamó la madre Weasley, con vestido verde oscuro brillante que destelleaba a cada movimiento- que vestido tan abierto, te vendrá una neumonia! Lo mismo les dije a Hermione y Megan, se han puesto vestidos muy escotados, y todavía no empezó el verano, todavía estamos en primavera! Fleur y Katie al menos traen algo que las resguarda del frio- Ginny observó a Fleur y vio que la semi veela llevaba un vestido blanco al estilo Marilyn Monroe con un saco blanco también, tejido al crochette que le tapaba apenas la espalda (n/a: no se como se llaman, esos sacos que llegan por debajo de la delantera /jajaj/, más arriba del ombligo...) y el pelo suelto y lacio.- pero bueno... por ahora la noche esta linda...

- Igualmente tu la cuidaras, verdad Harry?- preguntó Arthur. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y puso el brazo en los hombros de Ginny en un gesto protector. Saludaron a Bill y a Fleur y Ginny se puso a hablar con Fred mientras Harry saludaba a los restantes

- Que ha pasado con Angelina, Fred?

- Ahora estamos bien- el gemelo Weasley sonrió y le tiró un beso a Angelina que sonrió desde donde estaba- pero fue duro

- Que pasó, cuéntame- pidió Ginny, le encantaba meterse en asuntos de pareja (n/a: como a mi!!! jajaja)

- La estuve buscando luego de la cena en la Madriguera y la encontre en la casa de su hermana, le pedí a Jane (n/a: la hermana de Angelina ok?) que me dejara un tiempo a solas con ella y aceptó, le dijo a Angie que se iba de compras y me dejó la llave, cuando entre, la vi comiendo helado, hechandole grajeas de todos los sabores excepto las verdes- Fred contaba con algo de nostalgia y Ginny lo miró como preguntandole a quien le importaba lo de las grajeas verdes- que siempre me las da a mi- Ginny comprendió y le hizo un gesto para que continuase-; fui, me sente a su lado y le conte toda la historia, como fue en realidad, mucho no me creia pero como ya George y Katie le habian contado terminó de creerme y bueno... luego fuimos a casa...- hizo una pausa, esperando que Ginny entendiera y por supuesto lo hizo- y desde ahí que creo que la quiero mas...- Fred sonrió embobado- más no, en realidad, sería imposible quererla más de lo que yo la quiero... pero con más intensidad, no lo se... supogo que el haberla perdido por un momento me hizo darme cuenta de cuan importante es para mi...- a Ginny le agarró un subito arrebato de cariño por su hermano y lo abrazó, quien le correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza

- Es como dice el dicho, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes- dijo Ginny luego de soltarlo.

En seguida llegó Angelina y Ginny pudo observar como ambos se miraban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro, la pelirroja los dejó solos y fue a saludar a Charlie y Elizabeth.

- Como la pasaron en Brasil?- preguntó Ginny

- Excelente- dijo Charlie- hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas

- Encontramos un _hipogrifos_ con un ala _rotas_...- dijo Elizabeth preocupada al recordar al pobre animalito indefenso- pero lo curamos!- agregó con una sonrisa

- Ahh, enserio?- preguntó Ginny enternecida- cuando vayan de nuevo yo quiero ir!!

- Si Harry me permite llevarte...- dijo Charlie- supongo que no hay problema, aunque tendras mucho que lavar cuando vuelvas...

- Ya se!- exclamó Elizabeth guiñándole un ojo a Ginny- porque tu no te vas con Ginny y yo me _quedos_ con Harry y lo _atiendos_!

- Si, si, si. Cualquier día...- dijo Charlie sarcástico y dirigiendole una mirada asesina a Harry, que estaba hablando con Megan unos pasos más alla

Ginny y Elizabeth rieron y dejaron de hacerlo pronto, ya que en el altar, había aparecido un señor, con un estilo Dumbledore, barba y cabellos largos y canos y una túnica azul brillante rodeado de pequeños querubines que iban haciendo fila a los costados de la pasarella donde debía caminar Tonks en unos momentos.

Ginny buscó a Harry y se le acercó, llevándolo a sentarse, buscando algún asiento donde pudieran sentarse ellos y sus amigos, del lado izquierdo, el lado de Remus.

- Aqui - le indicó Ginny a Harry, era la tercera fila, se sentó al lado del pasillo y observó al querubin que estaba a su lado mientras los demás asientos los ocupaban Ron, Megan, Viktor, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

Ni bien los presentes se hubieran sentado, tuvieron que volver a pararse, Lupin apareció en el altar, al lado del genio de túnica azul. La marcha nupcial empezó a escucharse, tocada por los querubines.

Dos niños y dos niñas vestidos de blanco, algunos de los que habían estado jugando con Hermione y Viktor hasta hacia un rato, caminaban hacia Lupin, los dos primeros llevaban, uno las varitas, atadas con un lazo dorado que al pasar junto a los querubines soltaban corazoncitos rosados; y el otro las alianzas en un almohadon blanco. Las dos niñas que los seguían iban tirando petalos de rosas rojas.

Ginny miró a Harry enternecida y este le apretó el hombro cariñosamente.

La música sonó más fuerte y mientras los niños se iban acomodando a los costados del altar, Tonks comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con un ramo de flores silvestres en sus manos y el cabello rosa chicle peinado en unas sencillas torzadas en la parte de arriba, con pequeñisimas flores blancas disperzas en todo su pelo. El vestido era muy bonito, todo blanco (n/a: daah, de que otro color iba a ser???), decorado con destellos en el corsette y minusculas florecitas plateadas brillaban en la falda acampanada que le tapaba los pies, excepto las puntas de los zapatos blancos cuando daba un paso, tomada del brazo de Ted Tonks, un mago de estatura mediana, apenas más alto que su hija, su cabello negro que empezaba a escasear y un traje negro con zapatos relucientes; sonreía abiertamente mientras dos niñitas iban detras de la bruja sosteniéndole la cola

Todos los presentes miraban a Tonks, todas las luces apuntaban a ella, y hasta la Luna parecia querer alumbrar a nadie más que a ella, que solo tenia ojos para Lupin, a quien se le veían en la mirada los nervios, la emoción, y por sobretodo la felicidad que le provocaba el casarse con aquella hermosa mujer.

Al fin de lo que a Tonks y a Lupin les pareció una eternidad, se encontraron. Remus le dio un pequeñísimo beso en los labios, le estrecho la mano al padre de Nymphadora quien lo atrajo en un abrazo provocandole la salida de algunas minúsculas lágrimas que hicieron llorar también a Tonks y a Andrómeda, que esperaba al otro lado del cura, junto con la madrina, que ya hacia rato venia llorando tomada de la mano de Andromeda. Al ver a Tonks, todas las féminas presentes la acompañaron con lágrimas solidarias, hasta Luna recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Neville enternecida, o talvez pensando en alguna de las extrañas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza a cada momento. La unica que no lloraba era la pequeña Lucy, a upa de alguien de la tribuna de Tonks, sentada en la priemra fila, vestida de blanco al igual que su madre.

Ginny tomaba la mano de Harry mientras este le acariciaba el pelo, Hermione se limpaba las lagrimas con un delicado pañuelo al igual que la señora Weasley, a quien los mas cercanos le podian escuchar un debil "Oh, Arthur...". Bill, George, Fred y Ron tenian las manos y brazos completamente colorados de la fuerza con que sus chicas los tomaban para evitar sin ningun exito que las lagrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

- Katie, por fa, limpiate los mocos con mi tunica si quieres pero estas a punto de dejarme sin circulacion el brazo- le dijo George en voz muy baja, Katie le pidio disculpas con la mirada y descendio su mano hasta encontrar la de su novio para tomarla suavemente.

Los querubines dejaron de tocar, el padre de Tonks ocupo el lugar de Lupin junto al cura y los novios se pusieron frente a este. Los presentes se sentaron y el mago comenzo a hablar.

- Amigos, familiares, conocidos, padres y padrinos. Espero que puedan apreciar el orgullo que deberia causarles el poder compartir, y lo mas importante, haber sido elegidos para compartir, el momento mas importante en la vida de estos magos que decidieron unir sus vidas en un lazo magico de amor y fidelidad.- pausa para que todos pudieran asimilar bien la ultima palabra- Se que todo lo que pueda venir de ahora en adelante sera distinto, sera mucho mas facil, sera mucho mas magico, y no solo por el hecho de que todos aqui seamos magos- la gente rio cortando un poco la formalidad del aire. - Igualmente, no quiero decir que lo que paso antes de esto sea menos que lo que venga, miren sino al primer fruto de este amor. - señalo a Lucy que sonreia.

Media hora despues, luego de dar un monton de discursos sobre el amor, la fidelidad, el compañerismo y la tolerancia; luego de contar leyendas sobre el amor, las almas que se unen y las que se separan para volverse a juntar, el mago paso a un tema algo triste.

- Como sabemos todos, uno de los novios, fue marcado por aconteciemientos importantes en su vida, algunos maravillosos, como el nacimiento de su hijita, y otros muy tristes- Tonks que sostenia la mano de Lupin, la paso por la cintura de este y con la otra mano le toco el lado izquierdo del pecho, frotando un poco, como tratando de aliviar su dolor.-, el abandono fisico, mas no espiritual, de personas importantes para el - sabiendo perfectamente a que se referia, el que comenzaba a tener los ojos vidriosos ahora era Harry, Ginny no pudo mas que tomarle mas fuertemente su mano, mientras el chico tomaba la otra mano de Ginny como queriendo retenerla para que no se le escape como los demas-, pero sabemos que estan aqui, presentes con su alma, tan felices como todos nosotros, de que haya podido encontrar a alguien que calme un poco su tristeza.- Hizo una pausa y retomo la habitual ceremonia.

- Ahora si, por favor, procedamos al juramento de amor tan conocido por todos nosotros.

Lupin y Tonks se pusieron uno frente a otro con ambas manos tomadas y los pequeños con las varitas y los anillos fueron junto a ellos.

- Remus Jason (n/a: alto nombre) Lupin, acepta a Nymphadora Tonks como esposa para respetarla, cuidarla, serle fiel, contenerla y por sobre todas las cosas, amarla y hacerla feliz en cualqueir circunstancia y por el resto de su vida?

Remus tomo su varita y apunto al anillo mas pequeño, este se introdujo en el dedo de Tonks y brillo intensamente cuando Remus dijo las palabras magicas:

- Si, acepto

- Nymphadora Tonks, acepta por esposo al señor Remus Jason Lupin para respetarlo, cuidarlo, serle fiel, contenerlo y por sobre todas las cosas, amarlo y hacerlo feliz en cualquier circunstancia y por el resto de su vida?

Tonks tomo su varita toco el otro anillo y este se introdujo en el anular izquierdo de Remus.

- Si, acepto- dijo y en ese momento el anillo brillo intensamente igual que el otro.

Le dieron sus varitas al mago y este las junto, de ellas salio una hermosa luz blanca que rodeo a los esposos que como si ese fuera el pie, se besaron. Cada uno de los presentes se levanto y no dejo de aplaudir hasta que Remus y Tonks, ahora Tonks de Lupin, caminando de la mano por la pasarela, desaparecieron._(2)_

Los invitados salieron de esa parte del predio y se dirigieron al enorme gazebo que ocupaba el lugar donde hasta hacia un rato, las chicas habian estado bailando.

Habia mesas de manteles blancos con decorados en azul, haciendo un circulo, dejando un espacio en el centro

- Algo así te decía yo, Ron!- exclamó bajito Megan detras de Ginny y Harry.

- Si, pero hay que ser originales- se escuchó decir al pelirrojo

Ginny se dio vuelta bruscamente haciendo que uno de sus largos aros le pegase a Harry en un hombro.

- De qué hablan ustedes dos? Que estan pensando hacer?

Megan y Ron intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron

- Nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo y sin dejar de sonreir se tomaron del brazo y se alejaron un poco hablando por lo bajo

- Tu que piensas que hacen?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny aún caminando de espaldas.

- Eh? Quines?- Harry no le prestaba la mas minima atencion- Ginny date vuelta

-La pelirroja hizo caso y siguió caminando.

A la entrada del alto gazebo habia una enredadera de flores blancas donde los esperaban un par de magos vestidos de mozos muggles, quienes a cada uno de los que iban llegando les indicaban su hubicacion.

- Weasley y Potter, mesa dos por favor - les indico una bruja rubia muy alta y muy flaca.

- A ver Gin... mesa dos..., debe ser donde estan Luna y Neville...- decia Harry mientras se dirigian hacia alli

- Mesa dos?- preguntó Luna sentada en su mesa- es aqui chicos, con nosotros- la mesa, al igual que todas las otras, era de sillas y manteles blancos con decorados en dorado, esta mesa se econtraba a un lado de la mesa principal.

Ambos se sentaron, Ginny al lado de Luna y Harry, al lado de Ginny. Enseguida llego Krum a sentarse al lado de Harry y Hermione a su lado. Cuando ya casi todos estaban sentados llegaron Megan y Ron.

Cuando ya solo los pequeños, que correteaban por el lugar estaban parados, se apagaron todas las luces, enseguida se prendio una que iluminaba al centro de la pista, donde los recien casados bailaban el bals, tocado por la banda situada detras de la mesa pricipal, donde ahora los lugares, excepto los dos del medio, esaban ocupados, por sendos padres, padrinos e hija.

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir. Luego de bailar con los padres y padrinos, llego el momento de la pequeña, a upa de su padre que con la otra mano tomaba la de Tonks y los tres juntos bailaron unos instantes, luego de la foto, los demas invitados entraron a bailar con ellos.

Harry no queria, pero sevio obligado a meterse en el centro de la pista empujado por Megan a bailar con Tonks.

- Estas muy bonita Tonks- dijo Harry cuando comenzó a bailar con la recien casada.

- Que no te oiga Ginny- dijo la chica sonriedno

- Mas respeto que es MI esposa chico- exclamó Lupin que por lo visto lo habia escuchado mientras bailaba con la señora Weasley

- Perdon señora de Lupin- dijo Harry

- No me digas señora Harry!- le reto Tonks

- De acuerdo SEÑOR- dijo Harry riendo

- Que bobo... -

- Me permite a la dama, señor Potter?- preguntó Weasley padre extendiendo su mano

- Es toda suya- dijo Harry corriendose

- Ojito, que es toda y solamente mia- dijo Lupin mientras bailaba ahora con Ginny, por lo visto estaba muy pendiente de las conversaciones que mantenia su recien esposa

- Si, pero la rosa, la pelirroja es mia- dijo Harry haciendose el celoso

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy con la castaña - dijo Lupin siguiendole el juego y tomando la mano de Hermione

Una vez que todos ya habian bailado con los novios y todos se habian sentado, platos con comida aparecieron frente a cada uno. Por supuesto todos comenzaron a comer enseguida, mientras hablaban con sus compañeros de mesa.

- Miren, a Lucy le trajeron hamburguesa- comentó Ron

Nadie le prestó atencion, mucho menos las chicas que ahora hablaban sobre cual cantante de moda era mas lindo.

- Y vieron la canción esa que le escribió a su novia? Es tan tierno...! - decia Ginny haciendo referencia al cantante

- Cual?- preguntó Luna

- "Llevame contigo" - le dijo Megan- es lindisima esa...

- Como me gustaria que mi novio me escriba una cancion...- dijo Ginny adrede y sonriendo para sus amigas sin que Harry se de cuenta.

- Por que no dejan de hablar de ese Walter...?

- Waldo, Harry, Waldo- corrigió Ginny- Que te molesta? Si es un amor Waldo! O no chicas?

- Ay! Si! Hace unas canciones divinas!- dijo Megan

- Esperen, me acabo de acordar- dijo Hermione- Dentro de dos semanas va a dar un concierto!

- No! Me muero!- exclamó Ginny

- Tenemos que ir a verlo!- dijo Megan comenzando a entusiasmarse

- Por supuesto! Luego si quieren voy a sacar las entradas- dijo Hermione sacando de la nada una agenda y una birome

- Bueno, ves, ya lo van a ir a ver, porque tienen que estar hablando de el ahora?- siguió hablando Harry sin importarle que se le noten los celos

- Bueno, esta bien, vamos a dejar de Waldo porque aca los novios se nos ponen celosos...- dijo Ginny empezando a compadecerse de Harry

Las demas, excepto Luna, que hasta ahora, mas que acotar un par de comentarios sobre los chicos de los que hablaban las demas, no habia hecho mucho, sonrieron comprensivas y dejaron de hacerlo

- Tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti- dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a Harry y arreglandole el cuello de la túnica

- Por supuesto que lo se, pero me da celos que pienses que hay alguien que te atrae mas que yo- dijo Harry sin mirarla tratando de hacerse el dificil

- Osea, que ademas de ser un celoso sin remedio y estar equivocado al pensar que hay alguien mas hermoso que tu, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un egocentrico, no?

- Es que...- comenzó Harry pero un beso lo hizo callarse y por supuesto que este lo correspondio.

Los padres de ambos, la madrina y hasta Lucy dijeron unas palabras para los novios. Y luego les tocó a ellos mismos.

- Bueno, mi hermosa Tonks. Primero que todo quiero decirte que estas preciosa esta noche.- comenzó Lupin luego de pararse y conjurar el _"sonorus"_- Te veo y no peudo creer que seas MI esposa, que tu, tan bella, tan inteligente, tan...

- poco coordinada- dijo Ron en voz baja, como para que solo lo escuchasen sus compañeros de mesa, pero al haber tanto silencio, se escuchó como si lo estuviese diciendo el también con el hechizo sonorus.

- exactamente, esa era la palabra que buscaba, gracias Ron- djo Lupin mientras todos reian y el tambein por supuesto.

Ron se puso coloradisimo y escondió la cabeza detras de la de Megan.

- ...tan poco coordinada, como ha dicho Ron, hayas decidido pasar el resto de tus dias conmigo un hombre tan - la mitad de los presentes rezaron para que no prosiguiera con: "viejo, pobre y peligroso"- diferente a ti- susupiros de alivio se escucharon por todos lados, sobre todo en la mesa principal-, ah, "Tonkisita" nose como decirte que me haces tan feliz, nose como agradecerte todo lo que me diste hasta ahora, a nuestra hija, a tanto amor y cuidado que me has dado...- Remus tenia la mano de Tonks entre las suyas y la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, Tonks estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y mientras Remus seguia mirandola sin saber como seguir a su discurso, ella se levantó y lo besó. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir.

- Don´t stop me nooooooow!!!!!! I'm having such a good time!!! I'm having a ball!!!!- (n/a: si poita!!, q tu hna lea esta parte!!, no es lo mas esta cancion??!!)cantaban todos bailando y mezclandose unos con otros.

- Parece que ustedes se estan divirtiendo mucho en esta fiesta no?- pregutnó Tonks al llegar a la mesa 2, donde Viktor, Harry y Ron estaban sentados, hablando de sus cosas, sin el menor rastro de sudor o cansancio, ni ningun signo de haber estado bailando

- La pasamos bien- dijo Ron- solo que sin bailar, tu sabes que no somos muy buenos en eso...

- No es cierto, en el bals niguno me piso- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

- Si, porque nada mas hay que moverse de un lado al otro sin hacer mucho- dijo Harry- mira a Gin, Meg y a Herm, ellas bailan bien, si tuviesemos q seguirlas o acompañarlas...

- es lo mismo que si ellas tuviesen que seguirlos a ustedes en quidditch, verdad?- preguntó Tonks

- Ginny juega excelente

- Megan no juega porque prefiere mirar, pero no es mala

- Mione sabe todo _sobrrrre_ quidditch

- Y a que viene eso? - Hermione acababa de llegar, con los pies descalzos y

el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo improvisada

- Viktor te estaba defendiendo- dijo Tonks sonriente

- enserio? - preguntó Hermione, tomo agua y se sentó junto a Viktor, apoyando la pera en el hombro del chico

- Bueno chicos, sigan pasandola bien, pero me voy, extraño a mi esposo. Ah, me olvidaba, gracias Ron por lo de poco coordinada- agregó Tonks divertida, haciendo que Ron volviese a sonrojarse

- Perdon...- murmuró con la cabeza gacha

- Esta bein, es la verdad, es bueno ser sincero.- Ron asintió timidamente y luego Tonks se fue

- Que estan haciendo Meg y Ginny?- preguntó Ron

- Siguen bailando alla - respondió Hermione mientras volvia a tomar agua

- Tu _porrrque_ volviste?- pregunto Viktor

- Porque habia un mozo ofreciendo unos tragos de limon con champagne o algo asi y para no tentarme, volvi- (n/a: che, paren, no se peinsen que estos chicos son unos alcoholicos si?)

- Espera!- dijo Harry de repente- Ginny ha aceptado uno de esos tragos?

- Emm... se que Megan no- Ron parecia mas tranquilo - pero Ginny, nose, no me he quedado a ver, pero creo que no, por que estaba diciendo algo de un bebe asi que supongo que no...

- Por las dudas las voy a buscar- dijo Harry y se alejó, dejando a los otros tres hablando.

Se internó entre la muchedumbre y comenzó a buscar a Ginny. La gente bailaba y saltaba toda junta y eso dificultaba la busqueda. Al fin la encontro, hablando con una señora mayor.

- Ginny!- llamo, pero la chica no lo escuchaba.- Gin!

Se acerco y le tomo la mano para que se diera cuenta de que el estaba ahi.

- Hola Harry! Que pasa?- preguntó la chica

- Nada, venia a ver que estabas haciendo- dijo tranquilamente meintras miraba a la señora con la que Ginny habia estado hablando, tratando de reconocerla.- Ginny - le dijo al oido- quien es esta mujer?

- Carla- respondio ella- no la conocemos, pero me puse a hablar ahora.

- Ah, bueno Gin, veo que esta todo bien, cualqueir cosa me llamas, si?- Ginny asintio- Mucho gusto Carla- dijo Harry al ver que la señora estiraba la mano para estrecharsela

- Carla?- preguntó la mujer extrañada- mi nombre es Cecilia.

Harry se diculpo y miró a Ginny, tal evz no habia tomado nada, con ese ruido cualquiera habria podido confundirse y escuchar Carla en vez de Cecilia.

cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a su mesa sinito a alguieon caerse encima suyo, y cuando volteo para sostener a ese alguien, descubrio que era Ginny, la ayudo a incorporarse y estaba por volver a irse, pensando que con el movimiento de la gente al bailar, cualquiera habria podido caerse. Una mano lo tomo del brazo, una mano que reculto ser la de Ginny, que lo tomo para bailar la cancion lenta que se empezaba a escuchar en ese momento.

- De que hablabas con Cecilia?- pregunto Harry tratando de ir bailando de manera que se fueran alejando de la pista

- Quien es Cecilia?- preguntó la chica tropezando con alguien

- La señora con la estuvieste hablando, la que me dijiste que se llamaba Carla

- Ah, que tonta, debo haber quedado muy mal diciendole Carla todo el tiempo, pero beuno, no importa- dijo volviendo a tropezar.

Por fin habian llegado a la mesa y Harry trato de hacer sentar a Ginny, o al menos sentarse el, para no tener que bailar.

- Me duelen los pies.- se quejo Ginny, sacandose los zapatos- prestame tus piernas

La pelirroja se sentó colocando la silla cerca de la de Harry y puso sus pies delcalzos sobre las piernas de Harry. (n/a: se copio de mi)

- Tengo sueño- volvio a quejarse la pelirroja.

- Que hora es?- pregunto Harry dirigiendose a Hermione, Ron y Viktor, cualquiera de los tres que tuviese reloj.

- Apenas las doce- dijo Hermione- Gin, ya dejaron de ofrecer champagne con limon?- preguntó

- Nose, pero ojala que no, porque estaba riquisimo!- dijo la pelirroja

- Gin, tienes prohibidas las fiestas hasta que nazca nuestro hijo- dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse.

- Que malo!- dijo Ginny sacando sus pies de las rodillas de Harry- no era nada! Ademas tu no puedes decirme que hacer o no hacer!

- Creo que mi madre me llama- dijo Ron

- Amo esta cancion!- exclamó Hermione de repente y se fue de la mano con Viktor a la pista

Harry agradecio silenciosamente que sus amigos se fueran y siguio discutiendo con Ginny.

- Eres una irresponsable- dijo Harry con tono decepcionado

- No lo soy, no fue nada. - dijo Ginny comenzando a subir el tono de voz

- Cuanto bebiste?

- Una sola copa

Harry no dijo nada y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando al lado opuesto de Ginny, quien tambien se quedó callada sin mirarlo.

De repente alguein se acecró pero ambos estaban muy enojados como para fijarse en quien era.

- Jovenes- dijo la altanera voz de alguien conocido, pero sin saber con exactitud quien era, los dos levantaron la vista y se olvidaron de todos sus enojos al ver a la profesora Mc'Gonagall frente a ellos.

- Profesora Mc'Gonagall!!- exclamaron al verla- Como esta?- preguntó Harry

- Muy bien Potter, como estan ustedes?

Harry volvió a su cara de mal humor y le señaló a Ginny en un gesto con la cabeza

- que les pasa?- preguntó con severidad- acabo de llegar, iba a ir hacia mi mesa, con Moody y los otros de la Orden y los veo con estas caras...

- Nada... profesora, algo... sin importancia- dijo Ginny vacilante

- Estuvo bebiendo señorita Weasley?- preguntó Minerva con indignacion, por lo visto para ella aún eran sus alumnos, menores de edad.

- Emm...- Ginny no sabia que responder- bueno, si, pero... poquito, no lo voy... a hacer mas...- dijo con una expresion que parecia que se estuviese por poner a llorar

- Espero Weasley... Y como esta usted, señor Potter? Feliz?

Harry no sabia a que se referia la profesora, tampoco sabia si ella se habia enterado de que iba a ser padre, tal vez se estuviera refriendo a la fiesta, o su vida en general

- Em, si, mas o menos... - respondió inseguro, somo si fuese un examen y le hubieran preguntado algo que no habia estudiado

- Potter no tenga miedo, cuenteme, que cosas nuevas pasaron, lo ultimo que supe fue que se recibio de auror y nada mas...

- Em, bueno, Ginny esta embarazada- dijo temeroso

- De verdad? Que bueno! Hace cuanto?

- Un poco mas de un mes- contestó Ginny

- Ah, casi nada...- dijo Mc'Gonagall- Y diganme, donde estan Hermione, Ron, Neville...?

- Estan todos alla, bailando- respondió Harry

- Ah, bueno, entonces los voy a buscar- dijo yendose

- Al menos a ella le haces caso...- dijo Harry por lo bajo

- Si- dijo Ginny cortante- Mira Harry- intento al ver que Harry aun seguia enojado- ya se que no debi hacerlo... pero no lo pense en ese momento... no lo hare mas, entiendo que quisiste cuidar al bebe, no quise enojarme contigo, es que no me gustó lo que me dijiste...

La pelirroja, al ver que Harry seguia mirando a cualquier lado menos a ella, puso la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y se acercó mas.

- Me perdonas?

Harry la miró y asintio

- Sera mejor que aprenda a hacer esas pociones de Megan...- dijo Harry hablando medio en broma y medio en serio

- De acuerdo, luego le pedimos... me dejas ir a bailar con las chicas?

Harry la miró un segundo y asintió nuevamente. Ginny le dio un beso en el cachete y salio corriendo.

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, las chicas bailaban, los chicos las miraban, los adultos hablaban entre ellos y los pequeños jugaban corriendo por doquier, aunque ya pasada la medianoche comenzaron a desaparecer, ya que la mayoria se habian quedado dormidos en las improvisadas camas hechas con sillas que sus respectivos padres les habian hecho.

- Chicas!- llamó la voz de Tonks en el centro de la pista, cuando todos terminaron de comer el postre- necesito que todas las chicas solteras y no casadas se junte en frente mio, ya que haremos esto de la forma muggle...

Ginny, Luna y Megan se levantaron y fueron con la multitud de chicas.

Un grupo de mas o menos veinte chicas se formó frente a Tonks, que se dio vuelta y contó hasta tres acompañada de los demas invitados. Al llegar a cero tiró el ramo hacia atras y nadie vio donde cayo, pero enseguida Luna y Ginny comenzaron a aplaudir, contagiando a todos los demas, al ver que Megan lo habia atrapado (n/a: mas depues van a saber porke).

La morocha volvió a la mesa sonriente con el ramo en la mano, saco una flor color rosa y se la puso a Ron en el pelo mientras la musica volvia a sonar.

Al llegar a las ultimas horas de la fiesta se cortó el pastel, se repartio entre todos y antes de dar cafe con madialunas para ir terminando, Tonks llegó con una copa llena de piedritas azules y decenas de tiritas blancas que colgaban de ella. Invitó a todas las solteras presentes y les dijo que tiraran cada una de una cinta.

Todo el mundo se sorprendio al ver que la cinta con el anillo habia sido de la profesora Mc'Gonagall.

Unos pocos comenzaron a aplaudir pero luego se convirtio en una ovacion para la profesora, que al principio parecia extrañada, luego contenta y finalmente enojada por el varullo qe habian armado, asi que la gente se calló de repente al ver que los labios de la profesora empezaban a fruncirse.

- Adios Tonks!- dijo Ginny, ya empezaba a amanecer y los invitados de a poco se iban retirando, por lo tanto Harry y Ginny decidieron hacer lo mismo.

- Adios chicos, espero que les haya gustado.- respondió la aludida, que aunque feliz, se la notaba cansadisima, andaba descalza, y con el pelo suelto.

- Muy bella la fiesta Tonks, nos vemos luego!- dijo Harry y tras caminar unos pasos con Ginny desaparecieron.

- Que cansancio- dijo Harry al cerrar la puerta de su casa, luego de entrar.

- Y eso que tu no bailaste...- dijo Ginny tirando los zapatos, la cartera y la varita al sillón

- Vamos a dormir entonces, no doy mas

Ginny asintió, volvio a recoger su varita con la que se tocó la cabeza y su peinado desaparecio, dejandole el pelo lacio y largo atado en una cola baja, para que no moleste.

Subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron al escuchar una fuerte explosion proveniente del exterior, se miraron un instante y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba, se pusieron los pijamas y se lavaron los dientes.

Harry se recostó y prendio los veladores, mientars esperaba que Ginny salga del baño. Cuando se abrio la puerta del baño, se escuchó otra explosion, que resultó ser un trueno, se apagaron las luces, se vio la luz que provocó el relampago de afuera y se escuchó otro trueno, enseguida una copiosa lluvia se hizo presente.

Ginny fue apenas iluminada por la poca luz que llegaba del amanecer de afuera y se acostó junto a Harry

Al otro dia, Harry fue el primero en levantarse, vio el cielo oscurecido y se asustó al pensar que podian haber dormido tanto que ya estuviera anocheciendo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que eran las doce del mediodia y que estaba oscuro por la tormenta que estaba desde la madrugada.

Sintió frio y al ver a Ginny destapada la toco para ver si ella tambien lo tenia, la sintió helada, asi que la tapo con las sabanas y el edredon, pero aun le daba pena dejarla durmiendo con frio, asi que no tuvo mas opcion que volver a acostarse a su lado, abrazandola de modo que sus manos esten en la panza de ella.

_(1) Avisenme si les parece que pongo muchas partes de Ron y Meg, lo q pasa es q uno: quiero q sepan bien como es el personaje, que lo conozcan, ya q es uno agregado así de la nada.. y dos: bueno, son megan y ron, osea... la imagen de rupert grint y yo, no pretendan q no tenga gaans de escribir sobre ellos... :D_

_(2): Que horror de ceremonia!!, porfas avisenme xq se q es horrible, y pido por alguien con mas imaginacion que yo para las bodas, asi en el futuro me escribe esa parte... en caso de q haya mas casamientos en este ficc..._

**Hola gente! Bueno, un cap horroriciento, al menos la parte del casamiento, tal vez, algun dia, muy lejano, lo arregle, pero cero ganas... diculpenme! lo que pasa es que este capi fue escrito a lo largo de mis ultimos emse de clases, asi q tuvo q ser dejado de lado cuando estudie pa los examenes finales, cuando estaba deprimida por haberme llevado 5, cuando estudie pa recuperar esas 5, cuando me fui a la casa de mi abue pa estudiar mate y cuando tuve q estudiar y rendir las dos q no aprobe en el recuperatorio... y ademas mi tiempo libre se ocupo en otras cosas, como en... escuchar y aprenderme las canciones neuvas q me baje, en mirar pelis en mi dvd nuevito y en vaguear , pero el mayor se va en chatear con bruniss, mandarme mensajes con bruniss, mandarle recibir y responder mails a bruniss... quien sera, quien sera??? medio coelgio sabe quein es, gracias a moi, y tmb medio colegio sabe quein soy... gracias a el... jajaja, somos re famosos... ya me re fui de tema otra vez.. la cosa es q perdon por un capi tan chotisimo... prometo mejorar los siguientes y subirlos mas rapidisimamente, jaj sobretodo pke por fin toy de vacaciones!! jaja, beuno, avuerdese q sigue en pie lo de high school musical!**

**besoteeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**dejen rws!!! manden mail, agreguenme al msn.. como les plazca mas**

**ah... me acorde, cuando uds me dejan rw yo paso por sus profiles y leo una o varias de sus fics, en algunas dejo rw, en las q no, ya voy a dejar..**

**P.D: Las escenas de celos y las partes donde deberia haber celos y no los hay, es aproposito, osea, ya se q yo tengo un estilo asi re de malevola q los hace sufrir, pero me volvi beuna, ajaj no mentira, ya van a saber por que...**

Che gente, me olvide de la contestacion a los rws!! Mil perdones, en el prox chap estan las de este y las del anterior


	8. Chapter 8

**He aqui he aqui un nuevo chap de nuestro fic preferido (bueno, dejenme soñar...) como le prometi a nuestra amiga Luna  a la q pido disculpas por no haber publicado antes el fic, y tambien se lo dedico por ser tan groovy y decirme q faltaba mucho pal 16, a pesar de haberlo publicado un par d dias mas tarde jaja, beuno, la mayor parte de este cap fue escrito en mis vacaciones, a la luz del Sol, con arena por todos lados y el pobre cuafderno se mojo cuando se me cayo en el agua... asi q por trabajar durante las vacaciones van a tener q dejarme mas rws... y asi tmb prrontito les dejo el siguiente cap**

**aca le dejo la contestacion a los rws del cap enterior,**

**Cap 6 primeroa mitad:**

**Jamesandmolly: **beuno, ya sos de la casa por decirlo de alguna manera, tus reviews siempre me encantan y espero seguir recibiendolos, ah! y muchas gracias por decirme lo de tu amiga (bellapaola) le escribi pero no me contesto, jaja, igual no importa. espero q te hayan gustado los dos rews q te deje en tus hisotiras, la verdad me encantaron y la de james y lily me hizo llorar :'(.. ah! y otra cosa, me re encanta tu nick, yo quieor uno asi, jaj, besos

**Hermione-gaditana: **bueno, vos tambien ya sos conocida, tus reviews me enctantan tambien, espero que sigas dejando y que te siga gustando mi hisotira, respecto a tuu vestimenta en el casamiento d tu primo te comento que para mi fiesta de quince me puse una remera rosa re comun, una pollera más comun que la remera y unas botas sin taco horribles, las medias se me bajaban y me molestaban, los rulos que me habia hecho se empezaron a inflar y a lo ultimo de la fiesta parecia un puercoespin,y lo peor fue que habia salido de la internacion tres dias antes de la festa y por todos los remedios que me dieron tenia toda la cara hinchada y en las fotos parezco un cerdito... asi que no te preocupes que en comparacion seguro tabas re bien

Behenela: extrañé tu rw en este cap, espero que no sea porque te dejode gustar el fic

**Marian Radcliffe:** bueno, me encanta que te hayas divertido con mi fic, es un poco lo que busco cuando escribo, que los demas se entretengan, se rían, lloren y dejen reviews (jaaj, XDXDXD), yo me inspire en las ultimas fiestas que hice en mi casa para hacer esa escena asi que imaginate, si nos juntaramos las dos para hacer una fiesta... los invitariamos a radcliffe y a grint y.. bueno... ya te imagunaras, no? ajja. Gracias de neuvo y segui leyendo.

**Olgalucia**: muchas gracias por tu review, es un honor para mi que leas mi fic en el ciber, esta barbaro que te haya gustado. Suerte

**Alely**: gracias por tu review, ojalá te siga gustando mi historia y dejes más reviews, ajja, en cuanto a high school, beuno, si te da la gana y tenes alguna buena idea o algo podemos ver que hacemos, beso

**Dulce**: bueno, el tuyo si que es un review, y que pedazo de rw!, me encanto, me fascino, ojalá me sigas dejando reviews como esos. Por supuesto te agradezco todas las cosas lindas que dijiste sobre mi fic, osea esta bueno que me digas lo que pensas sobre todos los espectos del fic, era muy importante para mi que fiera un fic tierno pero no empalagoso al punto que sea patético, fue muy importante que me hayas dado el ok de las parejas herm-krum y ron-meg, ya que noe staba segura de que a la gente le guste, ya que siempre esta el clásico ron-herm (que no apruebo ni aunque me paguen, amenos que me paguen con un beso de rupert...XDXD), me encanta que te haya gustado el personaje de megan ya que es alguien basado en mi, jaja, sino quien más iba a estar con ron? ajaj. En cuanto a tus parejas favoritas, creo que a quien no le gusten esas parejas es porque no leyó los libros o estpa totalmente desilusionado del amor.. Me diste una idea barbara, ya que no tengo una fic de remus y tonks pero gracias a vos ya estoy empezando a escirbir uno, asi q muy printito el fic de remus&tonks by tamy la grosa, jaj.

**laDyMalfoy:** muchisimas gracias por tu rw, esta barbaro que hayas encontrado mi fic y que te hasya gustado, espero que te siga gustando. suerte

**Francesca85:** muchismas garcias tambien por tu review, la verdad no se que haría dsin mis preciados rws... es que funcionan como el combustible de un auto para un escritor, sean, cortos, largos, malos (que por suerte hatsa ahora no tengo ninguno de esos...) buenos, siempre son bien recibidos (y contestados aca o al mail), al menos por mi.

**Jazu Potter **bueno, barbaro, me halaga lo de "chevere", jaj, mcuhas gracia por el rw y segui dejando en los sucesivos caps que espero que te gusten. en cuanto a high school, yo tambien la vi 837490893 veces, en mi mp3 tengo las canciones y la grabe de la tele jaja, sabes que? todo el mundo en mi colegio la vio y se sabe las canciones (gente de 13 a 18 años) y los compañeros de jardin de infantes de mi hermana (gente de 3 a 6 años) tambien y canatn las canciones igual que yo asi que ya me doy cuenta que clase de mentalidad tengo! ajjaja XDXD, igual no es solo la película, zac efron ayuda a que me guste, ajajja XDXD, dejando de lado eso, ya te mande un private message espero que lo hayas leído, yo la verdad, ni idea tengo sobre lo que se trate esa historia si llega a ser escrita, pero si se te ocurre y tenes ganas, podemos esirbir algo. Surte

**merodea-padfOot**: Muchisimas gracias por tu review, me halaga muchisisisisisisisisimo que tengas una ccarpeta con mi fic, es re... nose, raro, pero nada, muchisimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando el ficc

**Franco!!: ** beuno Franquis (ya se q no te gusta q te diga a asi... pero es peor el Franco Bruno Texier) amiguito d preescolar, mejores amigos a partir del ultimo dia en la convivencia.. es re groovy q estess leyendo mi fic q seguro t parece re linda, aunq hayas empezado a criticarla 5 min desp d empezar a haberla leido... no me importa yo t voy a querer igual, lo unico q si conoces a alguien q lea ffctions y q yo pueda llegar a encontrarme en algun momento d mi vida no le pases la mia, pke es la re verguenza ok? bueno, sos re groovy y dejame un rw pke te obligo ok?? ademas no hace falta q seas de ffction pa dejarmelo pke active el anonymous asi q si pones rw con solo poner tu mail alcanza, entendiste francobrutex?? beso (y tengo una amiga q dice q martin esta re bueno)

**Luna: **Bueno aca esta por fin la otra mitad del 6to capi!!! me alegro muchio de que hayas seguido el fic desde el primere momento, perdon que haya tardado tanto!

**Y los de el 6 segunda mitad:**

**Dulce:** q grosa q sos!!!! otro rw de esos re groovys... eso d "poco coordinada", lo agregue despues de terminar d escribir el cap, cuando lo taba releyendo.. jaj, me sono q pegaba pa la ocacion... yo no queria hacer q Gin este borracha pero es q lo necesitaba pa una cosa q vas a leer en este cap... espero q hayas pasado felices fiestas y q sigas dejando de esos rews barbaros, suerte, feliz 2007!

**Franco:** Aiii te amo, apesar d todas esas cosas malosas q me dijiste y d no conocer a Bruno, me encanto q me hayas comparado (por semejanza y no por contrarste) con la super groovy d rowling!!!!!!!!! Y te agradezco porm conocerme tan bien... eso de "soy mala" y el "laralaralarala", se nota que me conoces bien... ah... se nota q hace 10 años q nos conocemos... tantos recuerdooooooos que ya no puedo olvidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr uhhhhh!!! Esa mierda de Bandana, que grupo choti... y eso que me re encantaba... pero güeno... q se le va a hacer?

**Hermione-Gaditana:**Jaja, nose q significa rolazo pero gracias igual! Aca en este capi hay mucho harry-gin asi q te va a gustar… igualemtne el cap q viene va a sder mucho mas tiernoso, si es qw este q tas por leer no lo es…muchas graciias por el rw, espero q sigas dejando

**Luna**: hola! Bueno, no dejaste rw pero no imp porke hablamos por msn y tyodo bein, muchas garcias por tu paciencia y por los fics q me rwecomendaste, estan barbaros, bueno, espero q dejes rw, mucha suerte

Tambien les agradezco mucho a los que me tienen en sus autores favroritos, a este fic en favoritos y en alertas, son re groovys XD XD

**Capitulo 7:**

Ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo, el ruido fuerte de un trueno habia sido el culpable.

- Buen dia Harry- dijo Ginny con los ojos pegados y arrastrando las palabras

- Hola- se limitó a responder Harry- Gin, porque me destapas? hace frio...- Harry se miró los pies que los sentia helados y vio que el apenas estaba tapado con la sabana en el pecho y toda la frazada la tenia Ginny.

- Perdona- dijo la chica, se dio media vuelta, estiró el acolchado tapando a Harry y atrapó sus pies con las piernas para calentarselos.- ahi estas mejor?

- Mucho.- se acercó aun mas Ginny y la abrazó, luego se metió debajo del acolchado y le besó la barriga, volviendo a subir.

- Te preguntas que será, verdad?- dijo Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No tanto, solo me preguntó si sera feliz- dijo Harry con un dejo de melancolia (n/a: como dijo Maria Vazquez: la melancolia la produce un recuerdo triste, la nostalgia, un recuerdo lindo) en la voz.

Ginny sonrió comprensiva y lo beso en la frente.- Que hora es?

- Las dos de la tarde- repondió Harry con un sonoro bostezo.

- Deberiamos levantarnos...- dijo pero no hizo nada- pero que pocas ganas...

- No te levantes, podemos quedarnos aqui todo el dia, si te parece bien...

Ginny medio rio y se acurrucó contra Harry

- Como le pondremos?

- Mmmm.. si es niña, Ginny junior, si es niño... Harry junior, que te parece?

- Si es niña, ya sera tan linda, buena e inteligente como yo, que ponerle mi nombre seria convertirla en mi clon...- dijo Ginny bromenado- y si le ponemos Harry... todas las viejas lo molestaran, asi que mejor pensemos en otro...

- Ya se! Draco o Pansy podriamos ponerle, no?

Ginny rio - Si es asi, entonces pongamosle Cho, o Dean...

Harry no rio, la miró de reojo y se quedó callado, y luego de unos minutos dijo

- Si es niño, yo le pondria James de segundo nombre...

- Y de primero... Mathew, es bonito verdad?- dijo Ginny sin saber muy bien como reaccionar

- Si, me gusta... pero sabes que? yo digo que sera niña- dijo Harry muy convencido

- Y en que te basas?

- En mi sexto sentido, yo digo que sera niña, y que sera bonita como tu, inteligente, bondadosa, valiente, previsora, simple, enctantadora y simplemente perfecta, como su padre.

- Si tu lo dices...- dijo Ginny- que nombre te gusta?

- Algo con M, Marilyn, Miranda...

- Que nombres horribles Harry! Yo no voy a llamar asi a mi hija...

Harry estaba apunto de contestarle algo cuando un ruido que venia de abajo le llamo la atencion.

Ginny se puso una bata pero Harry bajo como estba, sin remera y con el pantalon del pijama. Tomo su varita y bajó las escaleras

Con la varita en alto paseo su vista por la cocina y al no ver nada fue al living.

- Hermione! Eras tu, me asustaste...- dijo agachandose en la chimenea.- Ginny ven! Es Hermione!. Que pasa?

- Es que estaba en casa con Viktor e iba a prepearar el almuerzo, pero no tenia suficiente arroz, entonces Vicky salio a comprar y pasó por un puesto de diarios y vio un ejemplar de la revista corazón de bruja y...

- Al grano, por favor Herm.- dijo Harry impaciente

- Em.. bueno, miralo tu...- Ginny y Harry se corrieron y dejaron paso a Hermione, que les dio la revista mientras se sacaba el polvo de la ropa

En la portada estaban Harry y Ginny, sentados en el piso, rodeados de media docena de bebes y decia. "El heredero del Elegido pag. 10".

Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento y fueron a la pagina 10

- " La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, dicen, pero todas las chicas que albergaban la posibilidad de tener algo con el codiciado Harry Potter, quiero decirles que vayan poniendo sus ojos en otro, ya que el embarazo de Ginevra Weasley, ha sido confirmado, y para aquellas que aun no lo crean, aqui tenemos un poco de la historia.

Un dia llegó a nuestra redaccion una jovencita, apenas mas grande que nuestros protagonistas, muy bonita, de cabello negro y con rasgos orientales, asegurando que el elegido, tendria a su primer heredero. Todos en la redaccion decidimos hacer de aquella noticia una primicia, hasta que la jovencita, C.C., comenzó a desvariar, a gritar y a perturbar la calma de la oficina.

Por eso no quisimos hacer publico este noticion, hasta el dia de ayer, en que una enviada especial obtuvo la noticia de la propia boca de la pelirroja a la que tantas envidiamos.

Nos contó que estaba de un poco mas de un mes, que no sabian el sexo del bebe todavia y que ambos estaban mas que felices. Este heredero habia sido buscado con muchas ancias por sus padres, y luego de muchos obstaculos pudieron por fin tenerlo.

Pero estos no son los unicos, resulta que sus amigos, Hermione Granger, compañera de Harry Potter en Hogwarts y su esposo, el buscador, Viktor Krum, tendran a su hijo tambien, de estos no tenemos muchos datos, solo sabemos que su bebe sera el primero en nacer. Y para las que aún tenian esperanzas con el pelirrojo mas codiciado, les contamos que este tambien sera padre, su novia, oriunda de Francia, espera gemelos, que seran niños...- leyó Harry, pasó los ojos de una pagina a otra, la noticia abracaba unas cuantas, con fotos y todo. (n/a: che, que mala periodista soy, nunca en mi vida pienso escribir otra nota periodistica...)- Ginny, tu les contaste sobre los embarazos?

- No! Yo no le conte a nadie que sea periodista.- se defendio

- Entonces quien fue? Que otra pelirroja novia de Harry Potter pudo haberlo hecho?- preguntó algo enojado

- Pudo haber pasado como con Rita Skeeter en cuarto año, no te pongas asi Harry- intento tranquilizarlo Hermione

- Si, bueno, pero ahi dice que Ginny les conto- dijo mientras buscaba las palabras en el articulo- Espera... Esa Carla.. tu que le contaste?

Ginny abrio grande los ojos y no dijo nada, se limitó a poner cara de pena.

- Bueno, en ese caso ya no se puede hacer nada... ni siquiera han mentido...- se resigno Harry

- Bueno, yo no sabia que era periodista- quiso disculparse Ginny

- Esta bien, no es tu culpa - dijo Harry opasandole un brazo por los hombros- te quieres quedarte a comer?- se dirigio a Hermione

- No, estaba preparando en casa, ya debo irme, y lamento haberles traido esta noticia... pero supuse que querrian saberlo

- Esta bein, Herm, la que debe sentirse mal soy yo..- dijo Ginny, Hermione le dio un abrazo a cada uno y amagó para irse pero de pronto recordo algo

- Espera, me acabo de acordar, ya consegui entradas para Waldo! Es dentro de dos semanas, hoy a la tarde le aviso a Megan. Vengan ambos a cenar a casa, luego nos vamos las tres. si?

- De acuerdo, nos vemos- dijop Ginny aún algo compunjida

- Mandale un saludo a Viktor- dijo Harry cuando Hermione comenzaba a desaparecer por la chimenea

- Que quieres de comer?- preguntó Ginny volviendose hacia Harry

- No tengo habre, me voy a hacer un cafe, quieres?

- De acuerdo. Voy a ver que hay en el televisor

- En_ el televisor_ hay cables y cosas electronicas Gin, uno se fija lo que dan en _la television._

Ginny asintio, aun sin entender muy bien lo que habia dicho Harry, y fue a fijarse que habia en la tele.Se acomodó en el sillíon y espero a que Harry volviese. Luego de terminadas las infusiones, Harry se acomodó recostado en el sillon con la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny

- No tienes frio con el torso desnudo? - preguntó Ginny, pero Harry no le prestaba la mas minima atencion - Yo me estoy helando.. - miró por la ventana, el cielo seguia gris y la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

- Que te que?- preguntó Harry?

- Que hace frio- repitió y le toco el pecho para ver como estaba, Harry al contrario de ella, estaba tibio.- Voy a buscar algo para ponerme- anuncio, queriendo aparatar la cabeza de Harry

- Quedate, yo puedo cumplir esa funcion.

Ginny siguio con los ojos, muy quieta, como Harry se levantaba y se sentaba detras suyo, la rodeaba y con los brazos y enseguida comenzaba a sentirse mas caliente (n/a: jejeje)

- Escapemonos, alejemonos de todo y de todos, a cualquier lado, no me importa donde- dijo un apuesto joven a su chica en la pantalla de la tele.

- Y si nosotros hacemos lo mismo?- preguntó Harry

Ginny se incorporo y lo miro incredula

- Enserio te lo digo, no que nos alejemos de todo ni de todos pero que nos vayamos, una semana o dos, que te parece? Al caribe, a Brasil, a Hawaii, nose- Ginny seguía mirandolo muy seria- Por nuestro aniversario?- intento Harry y por lo visto funciono, porque Ginny sonrió- Cuatro años soportandote son dignos de festejo...- bromeo

- Que gracioso eres... A donde iremos?

- Elije

- Mmmm...- pensó un poco- Charlie dice que en Brasil siempre hace calor

- Pero el vive rodeado de dragones- aclaro Harry

- Cuando estas al lado mio yo tambien me siento asi...- insinuo la pelirroja

(n/a: two weeks later...)

Harry y Ginny se levantaron temprano ese sabado, pues era un dia de mucha emocion. Ademas de que Ginny iria con sus amigas a ver a su cantante favorito, esa misma mañana sabrian el sexo de su hijo.

Desayunaron juntos apostando a que seria un Mathew James Potter por parte de Ginny, y que seria una Marilyn Potter por parte de Harry, a pesar de las protestas de la pelirroja que no estaba dispuesta a llamar Marilyn a una hija suya.

Apenas llegaron a San Mungo, los llamaron desde el consultorio, intercambiaron miradas emocionadas y caminaron de la mano al consultorio.

- Buenos dias- saludó el mismo joven medimago que les habia dado la feliz noticia- supongo qque me recuerdan, Eithan Gauss- estrecho la mano con los tortolos y siguio hablando muy sonriente- Bien, diganme como estuvo hasta ahora todo?

Harry y Ginny le contaron las pocas cosas importantes hasta ahora, que Ginny estaba muy cansada y que se habia desmayado.

- Bueno, eso es mas o menos normal- explicó- las embarazadas duermen mucho, y que te desmayes no es nada fuera de lo comun pero para quedarnos tranquilos, te haremos un analisis, de acuerdo?- Ginny asintió- Ahora te hago una orden y luego vas a enfermeria a que te saquen sangre. Pero bueno, hoy veremos como avanza el embarazo, si quieren podemos ya saber el sexo del bebe, o prefieren que sea sorpresa?

- No, deseamos saberlo- dijo Ginny espectante

El medimago le indicó que se siente en la camilla, la peliroja lo hizo y mientras tomaba la mano de Harry, Eithan le disparo un halo de luz apenas mas ancho que la otra vez, el color apenas se distinguia, ya que la luz era muy palida, signo de que todo marchaba bien. (n/a: y aca, todos salvo yo, estan espectantes y dicen: "pues que esta chica se deje de n/a's y diga de una vez que va a ser el baby Potter!!!" ahjajaja, si alguien toca el tambor que empiece con los redoblantes por favor)

Ginny apretó aun mas la mano de Harry y a este se le escapo una lagrima, que se apresuró a limpiar.

- Sera una niña!- anuncio el medimago, aunque no era necesario, la luz, a pesar de que apenas se distinguia, era color rosada.- Todo va bien, espero que esten contentos. Los dejo a solas un momento, voy a llevar la orden a enfermeria.

- Ahora podremos ponerle Marilyn!- dijo Harry medio en broma

- No arruines el momento Chanchis...- dijo Ginny y se quedó mirandolo totalmente enternecida al verle los ojos llenos de lagrimas- que hermoso eres...- dijo limpiandole las lagrimas que le caian

Harry no pudo esperar mas para darle un abrazo, lleno de emocion y amor. Ginny por supuesto se lo correspondio y por supuesto que lo besó, pero el medimago volvio enseguida y tuvieron que dejar sus festejos para otro momento.

Ginny se hizo los estudios, y le recomendaron unas vitaminas que tuvieron que ir a comprar al callejón Diagon, en el que Harry aprovecho para comprarle el primer par de escarpines a su hija. (n/a: no suena re tiernito?? eso de Harry (...) a su hija, aii me re muero...) Luego volvieron a casa donde festejaron como se debia, aunque Harry no puedo hacer mucho ya que podia ser malo para su pulguita gestante. Ginny insistia en buscar otros nombres para su hija y Harry insistia en llamarla Marilyn, pero Ginny encontro la manera perfecta para que cambiase de idea.

- Marilyn es nombre de chica facil y rapida - dijo la pelirroja, sentada en las piernas de Harry, quien tenia en una mano una cerveza de manteca y con la otra acariciaba el estomago de Ginny. (n/a: mil disculpas y mis respetos a quien se llame Mailyn, conozca a alguien que se llame asi o que le guste ese nombre.)

Harry de repente cambio su sonrisa por un gesto asesino y miró a Ginny de reojo

- De acuerdo! Busquemos otro nombre, dime uno

- Mmm... algo con M como tu dijiste... Mary-Anne?

- No me gustan los nombre compuestos... que tal... Mina?

- No es feo, pero me suena a Myrttle...

- No soportaria que se la pase llorando...

- Jamas, nuestra niña sera buena, los niños de Ron seran asi... pobre Meg, menos mal que nos toco una sola...

- No pensaras tener solo un hijo verdad?- preguntó Harry asustado

- Ay! No Harry! Tendremos 7 hijos...- pronosticó Ginny

- Y a ninguna le pondremos Marilyn - termino Harry

Ginny rio y quiso levantarse luego de anunciar que iba a cambiarse para la noche, pero por lo visto su pequeño humano interior deseaba quedarse allí, porque un cosquilleo la hizo volver a sentarse y en el momento en que Harry volvió a poner su mano en el estomago de Ginny ceso la sensacion

Se quedó alli unos minutos mas pero luego tuvo que ir a cambiarse. Veinte minutos despues, Harry estaba aguardandola en la puerta de la casa, Ginny bajó, peinada en una cola de caballo y con una remera blanca ajustada y una pollera, demasiado corta para el gusto de Harry.

- A donde vas asi?- preguntó- solo vamos a cenar

- Tu vas solo a cenar, yo voy a ver a Waldo- corrigió

Harry insistió en que por lo menos se pusiera una campera y asi salieron a tomar un autobus que los lleve a la casa de Hermione, que vivia en un barrio muggle, no porque el de Harry y Ron no lo fueran, pero en el que vivia Hermione, ella y Viktor eran los unicos magos.

Al llegar a la casa de sus amigos, vieron, ademas del auto que Hermione habia insitido en comprar, color gris, vieron uno Champagne, estacionado en el mismo estacionamiento junto a la gran casa de su amiga.

Llamaron a la puerta y vieron que Ron y Megan ya habian llegado. Entraron en la casa de su amiga, en el piso de abajo habia (n/a: y ahi va, querido Franco una descripcion, todita pa vos, te la regalo) una gran sala de estar, decorada muy moderna, la mayoria de las cosas eran propias de los muggles, ya que Hermione habia insistido que asi fuera todo en su casa, todo limpio, amplio y luminoso, pero al estilo muggle. Un regio sillón frente a un televisor ocupaban una parte de la sala, habia un bar tambien y una mesa pequeña con sillones dobles e individuales a su alrededor en el centro. La chimenea estaba junto al televisor y separada por una gran puerta de madera tallada, la cocina, muy grande y con los mejores electrodomesticos del mercado. (n/a: si alguien vio chicas pesadas, yo quise describir la casa de Regina, solo que creo que no me salio...)

- Me gusta tu ropa- fue lo primero que dijo Megan al ver a Ginny, luego de saludar tambein a Harry, quien la miró con la mejor cara de asesino que pudo

- A mi la tuya- dijo la pelirroja.

Megan estaba con unas bermudas de jean bastante ajustadas tambien, que le marcaban su privilegiada figura y una remera negra de mangas cortas, igual de ajustada y escotada que la de Ginny.

- Y yo que?- preguntó Hermione, tenía una remera celeste, algo suelta, para que resalte mas su pequeña pancita y unos pantalones de jean, ajustados si, pero no tanto.

- A mi si me gusta tu ropa - dijo Ron- Tu si pareces una madre decente

- Que nos quisiste decir?- preguntó Ginny pegada a Megan

- Yo no digo que ustedes se vean mal, al contrario pero no son atuendos de futuras madres..

- Bueno, bueno pasemos a otro tema- dijo Harry ansioso por contar la noticia- Hoy fuimos a San Mungo

Todos lo miraron, suponiendo que habian ido por que habia pasado algo malo.

- Y nos dijeron que ibamos a tener una niña- termino Ginny

Todos los felicitaron pero luego tambien a Ron ya que contó que el auto color champagne era suyo

- Lastima que no vuela...- se lamentó el pelirrojo

- Yo diria, menos mal que no vuela - dijo Hermione dirigiendose a Megan- pero ya esta lista la comida, voy a traerla...

Todos comieron muy alegremente, las chicas hablando de Waldo y los chicos de la niña de Harry y del nuevo auto de Ron, pero insultando a Waldo entre lineas

A eso de las nueve y media las chicas anunciaron qure debian irse. Megan insistio en que usaran su nuevo auto para llegar, ya que el lugar era un estadio muggle y no se podia llegar de otra manera.

Estacionaron el auto en el lugar mas cercano al estadio y salieron de el dispuestas a hacer la cola, pero ni bien llegaron un monton de periodistas las rodearon, todos preguntaban cosas sobre los bebes y claro que ninguna contesto, su vida privada no era nada que quisieran hacer publico.

Como pudieron entraron al estadio, donde no las molestaron mas ya que ellos no tenian entradas, pero aún tuvieron que responder a la gente normal que por supuesto querían saber las novedades.

Al fin pudieron ver el recital tranquilas, cantando y saltando junto a su idolo, pasandolo excelente, sin molestos reporteros.

Al terminar el espectaculo, otra orda de paparazzis volvio a acosarlas, caminaron como si nada, calladas hasta el auto de Megan.

En el camino de vuelta fueorn hablando de lo bien que la habian pasado, de las canciones que habia o no cantado, de lo bello que era el cantante y de lo molestos y entrometidos que eran los escritores de revistas. De los que se quejaron bastante, pero pronto idearon un plan, sencillo y divertido, que haria confundirlos y distraerlos aunque sea por un par de dias.

- Viktor me regalo un sobre metamorfomagos para mi cumpleaños... ahi dice como cambiar algunos aspectos de tu cuerpo si no lo eres...-recordo Hemrione cuando ya estaban llegando

- Ya quiero usarlo...- dijo Ginny viendo a la cantidad de periodistas que las esperaban en la puerta de la casa de la castaña

- En cuando entremos lo busco..- dijo Hermione

Tardando mas de lo normal estacionaron el auto junto al de Hermione y entraron en la casa.

- Ya _erra horra señorrritas...- _Dijo Viktor abriendoles las puerta.

Le dio un beso a su esposa y dejó que entraran las demas.

- Como estuvo?- preguntó Ron

- Bellismo!- exclamo Megan corriendo a sentarse encima suyo, ya que estaba sentado en un sillon tomando uno de los tragos preparados por Viktor en el mini bar, al igual que Harry.

- Lastima las entradas y salidas - dijo Ginny sentandose junto a Harry

- Les pasó algo?- preguntó asustado

- Unoss cuantos periodistas nada mas - dijo Hermione, apoyada en la mesita del bar, junto a Viktor

- Y esta vez no les conte nada- aclaró Ginny- pero ya decidimos hacer algunos cambios...

- Que piensan _hacerrrr_?- preguntó Viktor

- Nada Pupi, ya veras... vamos a buscar ese libro chicas- anuncio la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia su estudio.

Las otras dos la siguieron con un aire de misterio que a los chicos no les hizo mucha gracia.

- A ver...- Hermione rebuscaba entre las paginas de un libro a toda prisa - yo lo lei... aqui! Miren- Ginny y Megan se acercaron al libro que Hermione sopstenia en sus manos- "preparar una infusion de tinta de calamar es lo mejor para teñir cualquier tipo de tejidos, ya sea cualquier tipo de tela, pelo, cuero etc."- leyó- y aqui esta la receta, pero hagamosla en la cocina.

Las tres salieron, Hermione escondiendo el libro de la mirada de los masculinos. Los tres dejaron de hablar en cuanto las vieron, siguieron con los ojos como iban del estudio a la cocina, sin dirigirles alguna palabra o mirada.

- Hay veces que me gustaria saber algo mas de oclumancia para saber que es lo que esta tramando- dijo Ron luego de que las chicas entrasen en la cocina y cerraran la puerta, que en realidad estaba un poco abierta y Megan escuchando, ya que habia percibido que Ron iba a decir algo y decidio escuchar disimuladamente

Los aurores por supuesto habian estudiado oclumancia, pero como no era algo que se tome en un examen, por supuesto Ron no se molestó en aprender.

- Tu sabes oclumancia Harry - dijo como si nadie lo supiera

Megan creyó oportuno avisarle a Ginny lo que Harry estaba seguramente a punto de decir, asi que la llamó sin hacer ruido y esta se acercó a escuchar, mientras Hermione buscaba los ingredientes para la pocion

- Te enseño si quieres, pero no lo usaras nunca, al menos yo no lo hago- dijo el morocho- aunque me muera por saber que piensa

- Por que? No sería util? Cuando te peleas y quieres saber que es lo que pretenden que hagas para dejar de pelear, no lo haces?

- Coincido con_ Rrron- _opinó Viktor

- No, es decir, sería util, pero yo prefieroo tratar de descifrar yo solo que es lo que quiere, ademas, como si a ellas no les gustase que uno se rompa la cabeza por tratar de ver que es lo que quieren, no?- explicó Harry

Hermione susurró un "que lindo! " ya que ella tampoco pudo contenerse y habia ido a escuchar con sus amigas

- Ademas sentiría que estoy violando la privacia de Ginny, no podría hacer eso, si ella no me cuenta por algo sera, y aunque quiera que me diga todo nunca sera asi, no es algo anormal

- Bueno, tienes razon - accedió Ron- pero es que tu tambien eres un romantico empedernido...- se burló

- Y? Hasta ahora no me funciono nada mal - se defendio Harry - Y que yo sepa tu y Viktor no se quedan atras...

Viktor y Ron lo miraron con odio una milesima de segundo, como si hubiera descubierto su secreto, pero luego siguieron escuchandolo

- Ademas tampoco es que seamos... nada, son ellas que nos olbigan a ser asi, es decir, no siempre me pongo a pensar en lo que hara feliz a Ginny, solo lo hago, inconcientemente

- Tienes razon- opinó Krum- cuando Mione no esta bien, dificil es _averrrrriguar_ que le pasa, _perrrrro siemprrrrre_ es facil _animarrrrla_ o _calmarrrrla_

- Dahj - exclamó Ron- que sentimentales estan hoy... ustedes tambien estan sensibles?

- Tenias razon, Herm. Voy a tener hijos con un insensible... - dijo Megan mas para si misma que para Hermione o Ginny- no puedo creer que sea tan...- buscó las palabras para definirlo pero al no encontrarlas prefirió ir a seguir preparando la pocion

Ginny y Hermione le dirigieron miradas comprensivas pero la chica prefiró no escuchar mas a su novio, en tanto las otras dos volvieron a pegar las orejas a la puerta, primero no escuchaban nada pero poco a poco se fue acercando la voz de Viktor, que venia hablando, quizas se habia alejado un momento pero los Ron y Harry lo podían oír.

- ...los voy a _querrrerrr_ mas _porrr serrr _hijos de Mione que _porrrque_ sean mios

- Es dificil pensarlo asi pero tienes razon, no me importaria que fuesen hijos de... Malfoy por ejemplo, pero si son de Gin yo los amaría igual - opinó Harry

Ginny y Hermione ahogaron un suspiro y siguieron escuchando.

- Un poco es cierto- dijo Ron- pero preferiria que sean mios, es decir que, bueno, los hijos son tan importantes que quiere decir que si el otro te eligió para eso es porque debes ser demasiado para la otra persona...

Las chicas quisieron seguir escuchando pero Megan las llamó ya que la poción estaba lista.

- Tienen que echarle algo del color que quieran teñirse y luego se toman un vaso de esto, en diez segundos tiene que estar haciendo efecto. Dura un par de meses

Cada una buscó algo del color que querían teñirse el pelo, lo mezclaron con las pociones en sus vasos y se lo tomaron

Primero no pasó nada, luego comenzaron a sentir una tremenda picazon en el cabelló y unas nauseas terribles. Cuando hubo terminado el malestar se miraron entre si totalemtne satisfechas de si mismas y corrieron al living.

Al entrar obtuvieron la reacción que esperaban, los chuicos las miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos.

- Que hicieron?- alcanzó a preguntar Ron.

- Cambiamos- respondió Hermione - no nos gusta que la prensa nos siga, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, solo que sin teñirse...

- Tan feas estamos?- preguntó Ginny

- No, solo que cuando estes de espaldas te confundire con Megan- dijo Ron

- Y a ti con Gin- dijo Harry mirando a la nueva Megan

- Mi rojo es mas bordeaux, no tan naranja como el suyo... - corrigió Megan

- _Parrreces_ una modelo- dijo Viktor dirigiendose a Hermione

Y era cierto, las chicas se habian cambiado el color de pelo, Hermione se lo habia platinado, era un amarillo casi blanco, color que le habia dado una pizca de harina en su vaso. Megan y Ginny no habian sido tan originales, Ginny le habia pedido un cabello a Megan y ahora era morocha y Megan había tomado una cereza, y su cabello era ahora rojo oscuro.

- Creo que no es tan malo...- dijo Hermione no muy orgullosa de ser comparada con una modelo mientras se dirigia hacia su esposo.- mientras mi interior siga siendo el mismo..

- Bueno, no te queda feo, pero estas rara...- dijo Ron, aún sentado en su sillon. Megan revoleó los ojos y se quedó donde estaba, alejada del pelirrojo.

Harry seguía observando muy atento a su Ginny, no estaba del todo contento con ese color, le recoradaba a Cho, y no quería que asi fuese.

- Si a ti te gusta...- dijo Harry cuando Ginny se acercó a el obviamente pidiendo su critica- a mi me basta con que sigas siendo tu...

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa y un beso (n/a: ..."una flor, un corazón, una cancion de amorrrrr".. q cancion cero onda), se daba cuenta de que ese color no terminaba de cerrarle, ni a Harry ni a su hermano ni a Hermione, ya que los otros dos, apenas si sabian quien era Cho...

La tertulia no duró mucho mas, Ron se acercó a Megan y luego de intercambiar unas palabras anunciaron que se iban a su casa.

- No quieren algo mas?- ofreció Hermione

- No, gracias, ya es tarde...- dijo Megan

- Nos vamos nosotros tambien...- anunció Harry

- Quieren que los llevemos?- preguntó Ron emocionado de poder llevar a mas lugares su nueva adquisicion

Ni Ginny ni Harry se negaron, saludaron a Viktor y la platinada los acompañó a la puerta de entrada, esta vez, seguramente debido a la hora, no había ningun periodista.

- Felicitaciones- dijo Hermione una vez que se iban- por el auto y por la niña- aclaró

Luego de agradecerle los cuatro subieron al coche color champagne con Ron al volante y Megan de copiloto.

Las chicas por supuesto no pararon de hablar de Waldo, de lo hermoso que era y de lo bien que cantaba.

- Ya llegamos?- preguntó Harry desesperado y harto de oir tantos halagos para el cantante

- Ya casi- dijo Ron, doblo la esquina y luego de recorrer unos metros freno bruscamente- perdon, es que eso de frenar todavia no se me da muy bien...

- Y como sacaste el registro?- preguntó Harry

- Hechizó al supervisor- declaró Megan

- bueno si, pero todo lo demas estaba bien- trrató de defenderse

- Te creemos- lo tranquilizó su hermana- pero te sugiero que aprendas pronto... adios!- dijo y salió del auto junto con Harry

Una vez adentro, subieron a su cuarto y luego de cambiarse y lavarse los diente se acostaron en su cama, con la luz apagada y charlando en la oscuridad, como ya era costumbre entre ellos.

- Cuanto dura ese color de pelo?- preguntó Harry

- Dos o tres meses - respndió como si nada

- Tres meses!- se escandalizó el ojiverde incorporandose de repente

- Faltan mas de siete para que nazca la niña y te parecen mucho tres?

- Si, pero durante esos tres meses no seras _mi pelirroja_, en cambio en los siete meses que quedan aun seras mia, el cambio vendra despues, me comrpendes?- explicó con tono decepcionado

- Bueno, tal vez me aburra antes y lo cambie, no seas malo... igual sere tuya

Ginny se acercó un poco mas y usó el pecho de Harry como almohada, la mas comoda que pudo haber existido jamas.

Dos días despues Harry se levantaba temprano, para bañarse y despertar a Ginny. Se fue un rato antes que ella, dejandola en la ducha y con la promesa de pasarla a buscar por la facultad para ir a comer.

A eso de la una, Ginny salió del aula saludando a sus amigas, las pocas que habian pasado el cuatrimestre, felicitandola por la niña y por su nuevo pelo.

Se quedó en la puerta de la calle y unos minutos despues aparecio Harry.

- A donde quieres ir?- preguntó luego de darle un beso y tomarle la mano.

- Al mismo lugar de siempre- cotestó simplemente la pelirroja.

Comieron en su restaurante muggle favorito, hablando de las cosas que les habian sucedido durante el dia. Al volver a casa cada uno hizo sus tareas, lo mas tranquilamente, lo que les llamó la atencion, al menos a Ginny que creia en eso de la tranquilidad precedente a la tormenta, que fue a dormirse con un extaño presentimiento.

Harry se cambiaba en el piso de arriba mientras la morocha (ex-pelirroja) preparaba el desayuno.

Una lechuza llegó con "El Profeta" y luego de desatarselo de la pata Ginny comenzó a ojearlo mientras untaba un par de tostadas.

Harry bajaba las escaleras arreglandose la corbata, ese día tenía una reunion con algunos aurores.

"EL VERDADERO HARRY POTTER" fue lo que le llamó la atencion a Ginny al pasar por lapagina numero cianco.

Ni se molesto en leer el articulo, una foto de Harry besando a una morocha lo decia todo. Al princiío no le gusto nada lo que vio, pero se dio cuenta de que esa morocha no era otra que ella misma, la foto la habian tomado el día anterior en la puerta de la universidad.

- Harry!!- llamó, tal vez mas alto de lo normal, por lo que Harry terminó de bajar corriendo., suponiendo que le habia pasado algo.- Mira esto- le dio el diario y una tostada- dicen que me estas engañando.

El pelinegro leyó el artículo y comio la tostada, miró a Ginny y luego arrojóe l diario sobre la mesa.

- Se nota que no habia otra cosa para poner...- dijo sentandose con tranquilidad- es obvio que eres tu. Me da igual lo que pongan, si es mentira, prefiero que escriban esto y no que se metan contigo y la niña.

- No digas "la niña" suena como si no la quisieras - Harry la asesinó con la mirada- bueno, como sea...

- Bueno, contigo y con... Mercy

- Me suena a marca de cigarrillos...

- Ok, ya veremos...- se rindió Harry con una sonrisa y volviendo a su cafe con tostadas

Los dias siguientes Harry siguió yendo a buscar a Ginny para ir a comer, los flashes no se veian, pero las noticias estaban presentes, y aunque era obvio que se trataba de Ginny, todos se pregunatabn con quien podia estar saliendo Harry Potter, incluso fueron a preguntarles a Viktor y a Ron, ya que seguramente Harry les contaba todo, pero se llevaron un chasco al ver que estos tambien habian cambaido de esposas y novias respectivamente. Para ese momento ya se habian dado cuenta de que seguian siendo las mismas chicas, solo que con distinto color de pelo, aunque para esto habían tardadop un par de semanas, en las cuales Ginny habia comenzado a recibir cartas, notas, ionvitaciones, poemas, cabciones y regalos de un supuesto admirador secreto. Ella estaba convencida de que era Harry, por lo que habia decidido no decirle nada, asi podria seguir recibiendo los regalos, pero descubrio que no era Harry quien le enviaba todo eso, un fin de semana en su casa, acababan de comer y una lechuza se hizo presente.

- Lo podrías leer, cielo?- preguntó la morocha.

Luego de haber escuchado a Harry en la casa de Hermione, habia decidio contarle todo, total, que tenia ella que ocultarle? Nda, por supuesto.

El moreno (n/a: bueh... "moreno" como si fuera un negro jamaiquino el chabon, me refiero a que es morocho...)leyo obediente en voz alta a carta, que ya desde el principio no le gusto.

- "Ombliguito- comenzó a leer con asco- espero que hayas recibido las flores y los bombones que te mande ayer, cada cosa la elegi yo espcialmente para ti. Espero que me respondas, me gustaria pensar que las otras cartas no me fueron respondidas porque tuviste cosas que hacer..

Seguire enviandote estas y regalos hasta que me repondas, sabes que te espero"

A Ginny se le cayo el vaso que estaba secando con un estrepito.

- Reparo- ordeno Harry- Puedes explicarme esto?

- Eh? epro yo pensaba que eras tu- dijo confundida

- Es obvio que yo no soy, no te digo ombliguito, se muy bien lo que haces, que no estas, por suerte, totalemente ocupada como para no contestar una carta y ademas, to- señaló una parte de la carta con tnta furia que casi desgarra el papel- no es mi letra

- Mira Harry, no se me ocurrio eso, solo supuse que eras tu, no espero regalos ni cartas de nadie mas.

Ginny estaba frustrada, no sabia muy ben porque, si solo era una estupida carta, que no iba a hacer mucha diferencia en su relacion, pero por alguna razon sintió ganas de llorar.

harry la miró de reojo un sgeundo y luego a la carta. Ginny estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, tenia los ojos vidriosos y miraba a Harry con expresion lastimera.

- Le voy a escribir una carta a ese- anuncio Harry acercandose a Ginny- sabes su nombre?

- Si lo supiera no habria pensado que eras tu...- dijo algo mal humorada saliendo a buscar pluma, tinta y pergamino para Harry.

- Gracias reina- dijo cuando Ginny volvia, sin lagrimas pero con los ojos enrojecidos- a ver... no le pongo ningun nombre, solo le digo que no te moleste mas

- De acuerdo, pero los chocolates eran ricos...

- Los comiste?- se escalndalizo el morocho- Mira si tenian una pocion de amor! Estas loca Ginny?

- Ya te dije que pensaba que eras tu...

- Ah, cierto... beuno, entonces vete, sie estas aqui no me concentro...- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, epro Ginny no lo miraba muy convencida- vamos, ve a lavarte la cara y esperame en el cuarto...

Ginny le dio un pequeño beso y salió obediente. En realidad, no era que lo desconcentrase, sino que el preferia encontrarse con el admirador para ponerle los puntos sobre las ies, cara a cara.

Escribio la carta tratando de imitar la letra de su novia, invitandolo a encontrarse en un bar el lunes siguiente.

**Bueno, aca esta un nuevo chapter, publicado rapidito, porke ya esoty de vacaciones, asi que por ahora los caps vana volver a publicarse cada una semana y media ams o menos... espero recibir muchos reviews porke ando despistada, sin daber muy bien que pinesan del fic...**

**espero que este cap les haya sido satisfactorio, pido disculpas si hay algun error pero es que lo escribiilo mas rapido que pude, para publicarlio antes de salir de viaje...**

**aca ya les respondí los reviews, ren el cap qure sigue les respondo los de este, igaulemtne por ahora voy a seguir respondiendolos tambien al mail.**

**Bueno, muchisimas garcias por leer y les dejo muchos besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente bella! Bueno, nuevo cap pa udssss, si se lo re merecen con esos reviews preciosos q me dejaron, muchas gracias! aunq espero recibir muchoss mas, llegar a los 170, como la supergroovy d jamesandmolly seria un sueño, desp le pregunto como hizo pa tener tantos rws en un solo fic...**

**Bueno, les respondo los review y a partir d ahora y nose hasta cuando los voy a responder unicamente en el fic, sip? pke ya q tengo tiempo voy a estudiar sus rr's con cuidado y darles la repuesta apropiada aca mismo jiji (antes dedicatoria como siempre):**

_Tnx Poalalitaaaaaa, a pesar d las canciones q revelaban tus secretos y d q mi prima joda me ayudaste un monton con el capp, la primera parte es casi tuyaaaa_

**Luna de Potter: **Holi!!!! beuno, no te preocupes por lo del cap, es mas, mejor disculpame a mi por no haberlo publicado el dia q te prometi... y no, no es Cho, pero ahora te vas a enterar lo q le va a hacer...

**JamesandMolly:** Obvio q sos de la casa! me dejaste un review en mi primer capp y eso cuenta y mucho! estuve leyendo tus fics, ya quiero un nuevo cap del ultimo q publikaste!!!!!! desp me paso y te dejo un rw porke me encanto! jeje y hay otro por ahi q no me acuerdo como se llama pero tmb me gusto, ajaj. El admiorador... nose cuantas veces escribi la parte donde se encuentra con Harry...cuatro por lo menos... pero espero q haya quedado aceptable, bueno, espero q te vaya bien en la universidad y ya q estamos te cuento q me agarre un dedo con la puerta ya hace como tres dias y tengo entumecido el pedacito q me aprete, epro no tengo moreton ni herida ni nada y lo siento adormecido igual! q me recomienda?

**Lunatipola: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review, eso del cambio de color se le ocurrio a una amiga pero parece q gusto bastante, jeje, bueno, mucha suerte y espero q sigas leyendo el fic

**Dulce: **Uhhhh q lindo rw!!!!! me re fascino! ejje aunq estuve un rato tatando de descifrar lo q me escrinbias pero supomngo q entendi... ya te pareces a mi, yendote por las ranas, contando cosas q no tienen nada q ver... aunq esta bien, igualmente yo canbtaria: si las gotas de lluvia fueran de rupert grint... mmmm seria lluviateista, sreria mi diosa y le rezaria todas las noches y otras cosas tmb.. jeejje

me laegra q te haya gustado la parte esa en la casa de herm q viktorharry y ron (aunq no tanto) empiezan a hablar de sus chicas, era poke queria poner algo tierno en el fic, epro ams o menos realista y no tan baboso... espero q haya dado resultado...

Lo del cambio d look fue re groovy, a Megan le puse rojo cerezita pke yo siempre digo q cuando sea madre m voy a teñir d pelirrojo (pa quedar acorde con mi esposo rupert grint) a Hermione d platinado, no por Draco, sino pa hacerla mas sexi, mas a lo modelo y a Ginny morocha, nose q se yoo... pa molestar a Harry y hacerlo recordar a Cho

El ficc remus-tonks... uiii lo empece, epro se parecia demasiado a otros fics q lei alguna evz sobre ellos y no queria q pase eso, asi q voy a ver d q lo hago, epro quedate tranqui q lo voy a hacer y te aviso, pero me tendrias q dejar d esots reviewsalla tmb eh? jejejejje muchas suerte

**Hermione-Gaditana:** Holaaa, q suerte encontrar un rw tuyo ejje, si la paliza q se van a dar entre amnbos... y q lastima Ginny desp le va a tener q hacer mimitos pa q no le duela, no? jeje aunq respeto q el ojiverde sea tuyo y tambien quieras hacerle mimos, pero q Ginny no se entere! jjjjjj suerte!!1

**Antes les comento que publique un nuevo fic de remus y tonks, pasense y lenalo, espero q les guste tmb**

C**apitulo 8**

El sabado por la tarde, mientras Ginny se habia ido a la casa de sus padres, Harry se habia quedado haciendo cosas para la orden, que aún funcionaba, buscando seguidores o sucesores de Voldemort (n/a: aclaro ahora pke nunca lo dije y asi Franquito se queda contento); aunque en realidad poco habia podido concentrarse, habia estado haciendo los planes para el viaje con Ginny, y mas que nada pensando en su hija, no habia parado de pensar en ella desde el dia en que le habian dicho que iba a ser padre, pero ahora que sabia que iba a tener una niña se sentia inmensamente feliz, y se habia propuesto cuidar de sus dos mujeres como a su vida, nunca iba a dejarlas solas, jamas.

Estaba sentado muy tranquilo, imaginando como seria su pequeña, hasta que una lechuza entro en su casa, penso con alegria que podia ser alguna nota de Ginny, y aunque no era ningun animal de los Weasley, se le hacia algo conocido; su alegria se desvanecio cuando al abrir la carta reconocio la letra del admirador de Ginny. Dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba mirando y comenzó a leer la carta con cuidado:

_"Caramelito de miel: Con gusto me reuniré contigo, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, te pasare a buscar por la universidad a eso de la una. Estare vestido de azul, para que me reconozcas."_

Harry no pudo menos que incinerar aquella nota y comenzó a arreglar sus tareas para poder terminar rapido el lunes y llegar temprano a la salida de la universidad de Ginny.

Mucho mas tarde, casi a la hora de acostarse llegó Ginny, con su pelo aún negro y mucho cansancio pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Que tal estuvo? Pareces contenta - saludó el pelinegro, pero la respuesta tuvo que esperar, ya que estaba ansioso por besarla.

- Muy bonito, mi madre me enseño un monton de cosas, luego fuimos a una casa de ropa para mujeres embarazadas, mañana nos envian las cosas que encargue- respondió emocionada hechandole los brazos al cuello. (n/a. uhh hacia mucho q no escribia esa frase...)

Harry le sonrió encantado y le sugirio ir a dormir al notar que estaba bastante cansada, el tampoco tardo mucho en segurile, termino de organizar su lunes y fue a dormir tambien.

Al otro dia se levantaron a media mañana, cansados pero ansiosos.

Apenas terminaron de comer llego el encargo de Ginny, que enseguida comenzó a mostrarle a Harry, la ropa estaba desparramada por el living, Harry sentado en el piso observando muy atentamente lo que su Ginny le mostraba.

- Y este es para mas adelante, cuando este mas gordota...- explicó enseñandole un enterito de jean

- Ya quiero verte sin el- dijo Harry

- Sabes a que me haces acordar?- preguntó con las manos en las caderas- Mi madre siempre dice que a los hombres les atraen las mujeres embarazadas

- Si!- coincidio contento- tan fragil, susceptible, mimosa, inspiran ternura...- declaró

- embarazadas ajenas - retrucó ella

- eso es mentira - respondio Harry casi riendose, Ginny ofrecia una imagen graciosa, con el ceño fruncido, el pelo algo despeinado y un enterito de jean que le quedaba enorme

- Te ries porque sabes que es cierto, no te atrevas a tocarme Potter- amenazó

- No reina, me rio de felicidad...- quiso disimular.

Ginny se quitó la ropa grande no muy contenta y se quedó en ropa interior, aunque una musculosa muy ajustada le tapaba la parte de arriba

- Aprovecha a mirar ahora porque dudo muchisimo de dejarte que me mires luego...- le dijo enojada

- Reina, no puedes ser tan malvada con el padre de tu hija...- intento convencerla, aunque esta vez fue mas facil, ya no estaba graciosa, sino apetecible.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada, por fuera fria, por dentro tierna.

- No puedes mantenerme lejos de ti- dijo con un tono de suplica

Ginny rio enternecida, se acercó a el, se agachó y le tomo la cara entre las manos, estuvo apunto de besarlo pero prefirio quedarse embelesada mirando sus ojos, Harry lo noto y comenzó a pestañear con suvidad, tal como lo hacia Ginny cuando quería conseguir algo.

- No me hagas ojitos, porque no voy a poder despegarme de ti, y quiero seguir mostrandote la ropa- dijo haciendo un gesto de falsa lastima

Harry fruncio el ceño, no queria que Ginny se alejara, no le importaba la ropa en ese momento, ni su trabajo, ni el admirador, solo Ginny, ultimamente sentia una necesidad de ella que solo unos besos no podian saciar.

- Con esa mirada me has dicho todo- Harry seguía muy serio- hay muchas cosas que hacer- se justificó la morocha- vamos, en Brasil tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo solo para nosotros dos- Harry suavizó el gesto pero aún no parecia muy convencido

Ginny lo miró unos segundos y decidió dejarlo asi, ya no podía decirle nada mas, por lo tanto decidió seguir probandose la ropa y dejar olvidado ese asunto.

- Me ayudas a guardar todo?Tengo que sacar toda la ropa de verano y cambiarla por esta mas grande- explicó

Harry se levantó del piso y comenzó a juntar la ropa, la mayor parte la llevó el hasta su habitacion, pero allí la que organizó todo fue Ginny. El moreno se lamento cuando la vio guardar en cajas todas las faldas y jeans ajustados, pero enseguida volvio a alegrarse, Ginny no podria usar esa ropa porque su hija estaria creciendo en su vientre y eso era lo mejor que podia pasarle a ambos. (n/a: dahhhj que frase tan chotosa, cuanta melosidad, rezo porque Rpuert Grint no sea tan pegajoso meloso azucarado como este fic god!!)

- Que ha pasado con el viaje?- preguntó la morocha mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas

- Ya reserve el hotel,en Santa Catarina, es un hotel magico asi que no importa que alla este por empezar el invierno...

- Que bueno, que dia nos vamos? - pregntó entusiasmada

- A mitad de junio, en el miniesterio no me dieron otra fecha...- se disculpo

- No te preocupes Chanchis, por mi esta bien cuando sea...

Harry le sonrió y la miró terminar de cerrar los cajones de la comoda.

Ese dia se acostaron temprano, por lo que al otro, se levantaron con tiempo.

Harry salió al ministerio y Ginny a la facultad, el moreno trató de terminar sus tareas lo mas rapido posible y corrió a la facultad de Ginny, era el mediodia, y se alegró de no ver a nadie con remera azul, hasta media hora despues, cuando aparecio un muchacho, mas o menos de la misma edad de el, con el cabello rubio y de ojos celestes, tenia la contextura fisica de un jugador de futbol, aunque no muy alto, algo que Harry agradecio, ya que de tener que acceder a los golpes no saldría muy bien parado si su contrincante era mas fortachon que el.

Agazapado tras una columna de marmol que flaqueaba las puertas del edifcio lo vio quedarse quieto y muy probablemente esperando por Ginny.

Cuando habia pasado un cuarto desde la una, media docena de chicas salieron del edificio, Harry observó una por una, no recordaba que fueran amigas de Ginny, asi que se tranquilizo, tal vez Ginny tardase mucho en salir y aquel tipo se iria, cansado de esperar. Los deseos de Harry no fueron cumplidos, porque detras de esas chicas, unos segundos despues salió Ginny, revisando algunos papeles. Harry sintió el impulso de salir corriendo y besarla pero no podía, tenia que quedarse a ver que haría el rubio y asi poder atraparlo y hacerle entender que no tenía porque molestar a Ginny.

El rubio fue por detras de Ginny y le tocó el hombro, cuando la chica se dio vuelta para ver quien era, la besó. Claro que no por mucho, Harry habia salido corriendo de su escondite para darle el puñetazo que aquel hombre se tenia bien merecido.

El rubio, medio atontado por el golpe, se dio vuelta tambaleando, al ver a Harry lo primero que se le ocurrio hacer fue darle una patada por detras de las rodillas, haciednolo caer. Harry, sorprendido por esa respuesta, y sin otro remedio, con las piernas entumecidas, se estiró apenas y tiro de los pies de su contrincante, para hacerlo caer tambien. Cada uno desde su lugar en el piso se dirigian miradas asesinas, cuando se recobraron de la caida, volvieron a levantarse, aun mirandose con odio y respirando entrecortadamente. Ginny les griataba a ambos que parasen, pero ninguno le prestaba atencion.

- Harry!- gritó mas fuerte.

Hary se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny, le habia parecido escucharla gritar, tal vez le pasaba algo. La miró y la vio igual que siempre solo que pálida, e icluso ahora que la veia, estaba señalando atra suyo, el moreno no tuvo tiempo de terminar de darse vuelta porque el otro ya le habia pegado un puñetazó en la cara, Harry se tambaleo, pero siguió de pie. Ambos se miraban con furia, con los nudillos preparados y la respiracion agitada.

- Harry vamonos. - intentó Ginny, Harry no parecia oírle, miró a los costados y vio a un monton de gente mirandolos, se puso roja de la vergüenza y volvió a intentar apartar a Harry- Harry por favor...

- Si quieres voy...- dijo el admirador inclinando la cabeza para poder ver a Ginny, que estaba detras de Harry

- Tu no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!- gritó Harry retrocediendo y tirando los brazos hacia atras, como protegiendola.

- Pórque mejor no le preguntas a ella a ver si me deja tocarla?- preguntó el rubio

Harry al escuchar eso perdio los estribos, sin reparar en la cantidad de muggles que lo estaban viendo desenvaino la varita y le lanzó el levicorpus.

Ginny no pudo evitar gritar y tironear a Harry del brazo, como si eso hiciera que Harry dejara de estar enojado.

El rubio, colgado de una pierna y todo comenzo a lanzarle hechizos punzantes y cortantes, el moreno no considero correcta la desigualdad de condiciones asi que lo solto, dejandolo caer al piso.Quedó unos segundos tirado, pero luego comenzó a recuperarse.

- Harry ve a casa- ordeno Ginny mirando como su admirador jadeaba en el piso- lo envio a San Mungo y voy para alla.

- No voy a dejarte sola con este energúmeno!- le gritó, si hubiera estado en sus cabales seguramente no lo habria hecho, o se huiera arrepentido, pero no era el momento y Ginny lo comprendio

- Estas sangrando, ve a casa a lavarte las heridas. No lo voy a dejar aqui para que todos puedan culparte.- dijo suve pero firme

- Ehh... perdon- dijo una voz asustada a sus espaldas. Harry y Ginny se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Era una muchacha de pelo oscuro y corto, mas bien flaca y los miraba asustada

- Cindy, que pasa?- pregunto Ginny apurada, era una de sus compañeras

- Vayan tranquilos, yo puedo borrarles las memorias a todos estos- Cindy señaló al grupo que los miraba atonitos- Y Topacio enviara a este a San Mungo...

Harry le sonrió agradecido, aunque a la mitad de la sonrisa estuvo apunto de gritar de dolor, tenia muchas heridas, y una vez pasada la euforia de la pelea comenzaba a notar el dolor.

- Gracias Cindy- Ginny le dio un abrazo rapido y tomando a Harry de la mano, desaparecio.

Una vez que aparecieron en su casa, Ginny corrió a buscar un botiquin de primeros auxilios con vendas y pociones varias.

- Vamos al baño, estas sangrando muchisimo- dijo la pelirroja con pena

- Tengo casi entumecidas las piernas - se quejó

- Quieres que te lleve a upa?- preguntó Ginny riendo, otra cosa no se le ocurria- Bien, ve a la cocina, voy a buscar una tohalla y eso...

Harry caminó medio rengueando hasta la cocina y se apoyó en la mesada, abrió la canilla y comenzó a lavarse la cara, las heridas le ardian y cuando pasaba la mano para limpiarlas hacia un esfuerzo tremendo para no chillar de dolor. Unos minutos despues aparecio Ginny en la cocina, tenia en la mano una tohalla mojada y el botiquin de hacia un rato.

- Quitate la ropa- ordeno con suavidad.

El moreno se quitó la remera y se miró el torso, tenia algunos moretones.

- Te va a doler- advirtió- pero es lo mas efectivo, ademas se te pasara rapido, si?

Harry la miraba asustado, pero no dijo nada. Ginny comenzó a ponerle pociones en todos los moretones y heridas. Tanto no le dolio, excepto en las que tenia la piel razgada, casi tuvo que suplicarle a Ginny que no siguiera por el dolor que sentia

- Harry, lo que menos quiero es hacerte doler- explcó con una mano en le hombro de Harry- pero si no me dejas curarte, luego sera peor, si?- acercó la cara y le dio un pequeño beso.- luego voy a enviar una carta al ministerio para avisar que no iras a trabajar mañana.

Media hora después, Ginny ya habia terminado de ponerle pocion por todos lados y de vendarle algunas zonas a Harry y ahora lo enviaba a darse un baño de inmersion para relajarse.

- Y luego me dices que quieres comer, si chanchis?- le dio un beso y lo dejo en el baño.

Ginny recibió una carta de su amiga Cindy, avisandole que ya estaba todo arreglado. Se quedó mas tranquila y un rato despues subio a ver a Harry, ya habia salido de bañarse y tenia una tohalla cubriendo sus partes pudendas.

- Estas mejor ahora?- preguntó Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Se, pero no importa eso, estuve pensando, ese coso, llegó a besarte?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido

- No- mintio Ginny, porque hacerlo sentir mal?

- Ah, mejor, porque sino iria ahora mismo a San Mungo a hecharle un imperdonable...

- Harry, no te preocupes mas por eso- sugirió Ginny yendo hacia a el. Lo abrazó por detras, hundiendo la nariz en su espalda para sentir el agradable olor que le dejaba la espuma de baño.- ya pasó, ahora piensa en el viaje... y en el nombre que le daremos a la niña... esta bien?

- Si reina- se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente, se quedaron abrazando el uno al otro durante unos minutos, hasta que Ginny decidio que era hora de ir a hacer la comida.

Como a Harry aún le dolian los golpes, Ginny le llevó la comida a la cama y luego se quedó con el hablando y haciendole compañia hasta que se durmió.

Luego le envio una carta a Ron y a Hermione para comentarles lo sucedido, Hermione por su puesto se escandalizó y le envio una carta de unos cincuenta centimetros aparte a Harry explicandole los peligros que pudo haber corrido y de cuantas maneras pudo haber puesto al descubierto al mundo magico.

Ron le envio una respuesta tambien, ofendido por no haberle dicho antes y asi el tambien iba a enfrentar al admirador. Ginny prefirió darle las cartas mas tarde e ir a terminar un trabajo que debia llevar dias mas tarde a la facultad. Pasadas las tres de la tarde Ginny recibió una carta de la agencia de viajes que Harry habia contratado, le inforamaba el lugar dia y horario del traslador que los llevaria a Brasil. Ginny vio contenta que seria de mañana, por lo que tendrian el mediodia y la tarde para acomodar sus tareas y la noche libre solo para ellos dos.

Asi paso el mes que restaba para el viaje, Ginny ocupada con la universidad y Harry con el trabajo, un par de veces habia mandado a algun compañero a San Mungo para buscar informacion acerca del admirador de Ginny, le habian contado que se habbia recuperado en seguida y se habia ido a su casa, que quedaba en un lugar cercano a la antigüa casa de Harry con los Dursley.

El moreno estuvo tentado de ir a casa de su tia, aunque no la viera desde hacia años, solo para ver si ella sabia algo acerca del muchacho, pero Ginny pronto lo convencio de lo contrario.

El segundo lunes de junio Ginny y Harry se levantaron con el alba, tomaron sus valijas y cargando con la version reducida de ellas fueron hasta un terreno valdio, cerca de la casa de Neville. En el medio de la nada y con los yuyos hasta la cintura ambos se reunieron con otras tantas personas que viajaban hacia Brasil tambien, habia una pareja de ancianos, la señora tenia puestos unos anteojos de sol enormes y un colorido atuendo, habia tambien una pareja, ambos de unos cuarenta años que viajaban con una niña y un niño, de unos diez años cada uno y habia un grupo de tres chicas acompañadas de tres chicos, todos adolescentes que tendrian algunos años menos que Harry. Unos minutos depues que ellos llegó otra pareja, que debian de tener la misma edad que ellos, ambos parecan nerviosos, aunque tenian una expresion amistosa que hizo que a Ginny le cayeran bien enseguida. A las siete de la mañana en punto el grupo se reunio frente a la radio maltrecha que yacia en el piso y sintiendo la horrible sensacion del gancho en el ombligo se trasladaron hacia en sur de America.

El viaje no fue nada placentero, al aterrizar, Harry se sintió mucho peor que las tras veces que habia viajado con traslador. Se sentia mareado y con nauseas, miró a Ginny tratando de transmitirle telepaticamente lo que sentia ya que de abrir la boca, palabras no era precisamente lo que iban a salir. Ginny comprendio perfectamente, aunque tampoco era muy dificil adivinar, el moreno estaba palido y hasta temblaba un poco. Ginny quiso ir a preguntarle a alguien donde habia una enfermeria o aunque sea un baño pero cuando estaba a punto de separarse del grupo aparecio una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo rubio y con un bronceado envidiable.

- Buenos dias señoras, señoritas y señores - saludó en un perfecto ingles- beinvenidos al hotel magico de Santa Catarina, aca tengo la lista de sus nombres y proseguiré a darle las llaves de sus cuarto, un elfo guiara a cada uno hacia su habitacion, luego tienen la opcion de dicidir si quieren que se quede para servirlos durante su estadia. Les recuerdo que el comedor esta abierto todo las venticuatro horas y la pileta tambien. En sus habitaciones encontraran folletos con informacion del hotel y de los lugares turisticos de Brasil. - explicó rapidamente

Ginny mirpo de reojo a Harry, ya no temblaba y habia recuperdo algo de color pero igualmente seguia palido.

- A ver... familia Harson?- la pareja de ancianos avanzó unos pasos- habitacion doscientos veinte- anuncio la mujer mirando una libreta que sostenia en su mano y dandoles una llave. Un elfo vestido con una tunica blanca con el logotipo del hotel los guió hacia adentro del complejo. - Familia Potter?

Ginny levantó una mano y tomando a Harry con la otra se acercó a la mujer, trató de no hacer caso a los cuchicheos del grupo de jovenes y mucho menos a los grititos de los niños.

Un elfo los guió hasta la habitacion ciento sesenta y dos, que no estaba muy lejos de donde habian caido, luego de pasar el lobby, al que ninguno le presto atencion, el elfo les indicó que subieran el ascensor, no fue mucho el trayecto, su habitacion estaba en el primer piso, al llegar, dieron la vuelta a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas y en la tercera una chapa reluciente decia 162.

Ginny abrió la puerta rapidamente y Harry entro muy callado.

- Hay enfermeria aqui?- preguntole la pelirroja al elfo

- Si señorita, en la plata baja, al lado de la conserjeria - respondio el elfo asustado

- Bueno, puedes irte, muchas gracias- saludó Ginny, que rapidamente entro para ver como estaba Harry.- como te sientes?- preguntó arrodillandose a su lado.

Harry estaba sentadoen una silla, una de las seis que rodeaban una mesa muy elegante hecha de vidrio. La sala estaba toda cubierta en madera, con unos ventanales grandes que le daban una excelente luz. Habia una gran sofa a juego con las sillas y un sillon de un cuerpo a juego por supuesto con lo demas de la habiatacion, como un mueble para bebidas y un escritorio con varios pergaminos y un tintero, al lado de este habia una puerta, que seguramente conduciria a la habitacion.

- No tan mal- admitió el moreno, ahora ya no estaba tan palido- porque no vas a avisarle a tu madre que llegamos bien? - sugiró mientras apuntaba a la nada con la varita y hacia aparecer sus valijas y la jaula de Hedwig.

Ginny asintió y fue al escritorio, donde escribio cuatro notas iguales, se las dio a la lechuza y le ordeno que las llevara a Hermione, Ron, Luna y su madre.

Harry seguía sentado en la silla sin moverse.

- Estas seguro de que estas bien? Vamos a la enfermeria?

- No, Gin, estoy bien, ademas, si tu, que estas embarazada, te sientes bien, yo no tengo porque estar mal

Ginny revoleo los ojos, no iba a discutir con Harry sobre eso, este era tan protector y caballero que a veces, sin quererlo llegaba a ser machista, en esos casos Ginny se lo hacia notar y el moreno se apenaba muchisimo.

- Entonces vamos a ver el hotel - lo apremio Ginny tirando de su mano para que se levante.

- Tiene que ser ya? - preguntó ahogando un grito, el brazo del que estaba tirando Ginny le habia quedado sentido, a pesar del tiempo que hacia desde la pelea, cuando se daba vuelta se despertaba si quedaba apoyado sobre ese lado, hasta cuando Ginny lo tocaba para hacerle masajes le dolia.

- Oh! Uh, disculpa Chanchis, no me acordaba...- se excuso la pelirroja- de acuerdo, mejor vamos mas tarde... voy a llevar las valijas a la habitacion

- No, deja, yo las llevo

Caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion, en la cual entraba la luz del radiante sol que entraba por las ventanas, una cama doble con dosel ocupaba un tercio de la habitacion, por otro lado habia una pierta que seguramente conducia al baño, habia un placard enorme ocupando toda la pared contraria ala de las ventanas de la habitacion, frente a la cama habia un segundo escritorio con dos sillas en lugar de una y un gran reloj que marcaba las ocho y un mueble con una tele al lado de este.

- Ay! Que linda!- axclamó Ginny admirando el estilo que tenia todo, era una mezcla entre Hogwarts y el siglo XV.

Harry sonrio al ver que la habitacion cumplia con lo que habia pedido, en realidad le habian ofrecido distintos tipos de habitaciones al hacer las reservas y eligio esa, siguió a Ginny al baño, era muy amplio y tenia un bonito jakuzzi en el centro, como el habia especificado estaba adornado con flores rosas, las favoritas de Ginny, quien se dio vuelta y tomandole la cara con las manos lo beso, cuando Harry habia comenzado a acariciarle mas ampliamente, unos golpes en la puerta los interuumpieron.

Ginny salió contenta, no por la interrupcion, sino por lo que vendria despues, y abrio la puerta, detras de ella venía Harry, que se sorprendio al ver que no era alguien del personal del hotel sino la pareja joven que habia ido con ellos en el traslador.

- Disculpen que los molestemos - dijo la chica, una castaña de pelo lacio y largo, hablaba ingles, pero no era el ingles de inglaterra, sino uno mucho mas brusco, propio de los del norte de america.- pero es que queriamos saber si ustedes estaban inscriptos en el safari de la agencia de viajes, porque no nos dijeron la hora y queriamos saber si ustedes la sabian- dijo la chica con algo de torpeza, inhibida por la presencia de los que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny miró interrogante a Harry, ella no sabia nada, el habia organizado todo.

- No, lo siento- se disculpo el moreno - ni siquiera sabia que podiamos hacer eso...

- Oh, esta bien, bueno, gracias igual- dijo la chica apenada tomando la mano de su novio para irse

- Emm... pero no pueden preguntar en la regencia?- inquirió Ginny

- No, es decir, ya hemos preguntado y nos han dado el numero de la sede de la agencia de viajes en Brasil, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie...- comentó el hombre, era bastante atractivo, ojos celestes y cabello castaño al igual que la mujer, un poco mas alto que ella, mas o menos como Harry.

- Nos podrian pasar el numero?- preguntó Harry, la verdad la idea de un safari no le parecia mala- Vemos si nos podemos comunicar para anotarnos y si podemos les avisamos les parece?

- Si, de acuerdo, como no- exclamó la chica con un brillo de emocion en los ojos.

Le escribió en un papel el numero de la agencia y el numero de su habitacion.

- Yo soy Sarah Newton y el es Richard Clancy- los presentó

- Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter - dijo Harry, aunque obviamente no hiciera falta, con una sonrisa cordial estrechando la mano de Richard y luego la de Sarah, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

- Para llamar por telefono a otra habitacion pulsas 1 y el numero de habitacion- explicó el hombre.- Bueno, nos vemos, un gusto conocerlos- se despidió

Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos y se volvió a Ginny, dispuesto a retomar lo que apenas habia empezado, pero Ginny queria hablar de los vecinos

- La chica era muy linda - informo- y Richard estaba muy bien...

Harry obvio ese comentario, se sentó en el sofa de tres cuerpos y observó a Ginny caminar por la habiatacion mientras hablaba cosas tan poco relevantes para el como esos vecinos.

- Enserio vamos a ir al Safari?- preguntó Ginny cambiando rapidamente de tema, como solia hacerlo desde siempre

- Si tu quieres...

- Si! Nunca he ido ni siquiera a un zoologico

- Bueno, yo fui, y la pase muy bien, viendo a mi primo caer en la jaula de las serpientes...- recordó entre nostalgico y melancolico (n/a: aii chics voy a llorar... recordar los primeros libros me hace llorar, aunque recordar los ultimos tambien y pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar en the Deathly Hallows me pone llorosa tambien, pensar en el pasado de Harry, como James y Lily me hace llorar tambien... se puede demandar a alguien por hacerte llorar?)

Ginny rio, y se sentó encima de el metiendole las manos en la remera.

- Estas mas pesada- soltó Harry al sentirla encima suyo

- Yo tambien te quiero...- dijo sarcastica sacando las manos

- No tonta, esta bien que estes mas pesada, me pone muy feliz que lo estes- dijo sonriendole de esa forma que solo usaba con ella, a sabiendas que la morocha no podia resistirse

Ginny sonrió embargada de felicidad, por la forma en que Harry podía con solo unas palabras transformar algo ofensivo en algo totalmente tierno.

Algunas horas e innumerables caricias, besos y palabras tiernas despues, Harry estaba llamando a la empresa encargada de las actividades, se inscribió por telefeno y le dieron el horario y todo lo correspondiente.

La encargada de hablar con los vecinos fue Ginny, quien muy contenta se quedó casi media hora hablando con Sarah desde la cama, al parecer se estaban haciendo amigas.

- De que hablaban?- preguntó Harry, no entendia como se podía haber estado tanto tiempo charlando con un desconocido.

- De nimiedades - resopndió Ginny- es muy simpatica- agregó dandose vuelta para quedar frente a Harry, quien sin poder resistirse le acomodó algunos mechones que le caían sobre la cara.

- Cuando volveras a ser pelirroja?

- Cuando...la niña patee por primera vez - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ya que el moreno apoyó la cabeza en su estomago y comenzó a hablarle a su futura hija para que se apurase.

Un rato mas tarde, ya bañados y muchos mas importante, vestidos, bajaron a la planta baja para ir a cenar, esta vez si le prestamnron atencion al decorado dell hotel, el lobby estaba todo hecho de marmol blaco, con altas columnas y detalles en dorado.

De allí pasaron al comedor, con mesas de todo tamaño, habia un sector de tenedor libre y otro a la carta. Una fuente en el centro le daba un aire presuntuoso, estaba decorado al estilo amazonas, con plantas tropicales y peceras por doquier, mas no exagerado.

- Tenedor libre o a la carta?- preguntó Harry

- Sabes... preferiria servicio al cuarto, teniendo en cuenta lo bello que estas y que los ultimos dias solo hemos estado trabajando...- sugirió pasandole las manos por los musculosos brazos.

- Ginny ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy, no crees que es demasiado? Mañana vamos a levantarnos a las seis y ademas no creo que sea bueno para la peque...

La morocha accedió de mala gana y eligió comer en el tenedor libre.

Ya llevaban una semana y media en el hotel y aunque Harry no habia preparado nada para hacer durante su estancia terminaron anotandose en actividades casi todos los dias, en casi todas estaban los vecinos, Sarah y Richard, Ginny y la chica se hicieron muy amigas y Harry y el hombre se llevaban bien, aunque mas por obligacion ya que las dos mujeres cada vez que se juntaban los obligaban a ir tambien con la escusa de que iria el otro.

Era miercoles por la tarde y los cuatro se encontraban en el patio del hotel, Ginny y Sarah estaban charlando muy alegremente mientras tomaban unas ricas bebidas de fruta, Harry, a un lado de Ginny habia terminado la suya hacia un buen rato y miraba la pileta muriendose de ganas de entrar.

- Que dia vuelven?- preguntó Ginny

- Nose, pero no nos quedaremos mucho mas porque iremos a ver el eclipse

- De sol o de luna?- pregunto Ginny- Yo una vez vi uno de Luna, pero supongo que de Sol es mucho mejor

- Es de Sol- respondió Sarah- iremos a verlo al norte del rio Mackenzie

- No es donde ustedes viven?

- Si, pero mas al sur, mas cerca del lago del Esclavo...

- Ah, bueno, ojala se vea lindo, sacale fotos y mandamelas!

- Porque no vienen con nosotros?- preguntó Sarah como si fuera una genial idea.

- Ay!Si, seria grandioso- exclamó Ginny y luego se dio vuelta hacia Harry- que dices cielo?

Harry la miró de reojo, dejar ese sitio idilico no le parecia una idea tan grandiosa, la estaba pasando excelente en Brasil, a pesar de no haber podido pasar un dia entero como dios manda con Ginny. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que mejor lo pensaria y luego le diria pero al ver la cara de Ginny, no pudo negarse y aunque se estuvo reprochando a si mismo el haber aceptado duarante el resto de la tarde, termino de convencerse al pensar que el tampoco habia visto nunca un eclipse de Sol.

Luego de charlar un rato mas, Ginny decidio que ya era hora de prestarle un poco de atencion a Harry, al fin y al cabo ese era el proposito del viaje.

Se despidio de su nueva amiga con un beso en la mejilla y Harry y Richard estrechandose las manos cordialemente.

- Vamos a la pileta? - pregunto contenta

Harry ni le contesto, como unica señal se saco la remera y las ojotas.

Ginny se quedó mirandolo unos segundos, captando el semi-malhumor de Harry, aunque prefirio no hacerle caso, si lo trataba como a un semidios durante un rato se le pasaria.

- Cuales son nuestras reposeras?- pregunto el moreno, en el hotel les habian asignado un par de reposeras, en la pileta del hotel para que las tuvieran cuando las necesitasen, lo mismo en el balneario del hotel al que habian ido un par de veces les habian asignado una carpa para toda su estancia en Brasil.

Ginny lo guió hasta las suyas, que a pedido de Harry, entre las siguientes a cada lado tenian un espacio bastante grande.

Dejo el reloj y la remera sobre una reposera y espero a que Ginny se quitara la remera y el pareo rosados que llevaba.

- Que bonita te queda- dijo Harry sin pensarlo, ese bikini se lo habia comprado el mismo una tarde de esas vacaciones, mientras ella salia a pasear con su nueva amiga el habia ido a conocer el centro.

Ginny sonrio, le dio un pequeño beso y le tomo la mano para luego tirarse juntos en la pileta. Harry abrio los ojos al llegar al fondo de la parte mas honda de la pileta, odnde por supuesto no hacia pie, y busco a Ginny, nado rapidamente hacia ella y la atrapo por detras mientras subian a la superficie. Ginny se dio vuelta sorprendida y al verlo le tomo la cara entre las manos y comenzo a besarlo mientras se colgaba de el, quien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener a los dos a flote.

- Por fin me sueltas, si no nos ahogabamos los dos...

- No me importaria ahogarme mientras estes conmigo...

Harry le medio sonrio pero no dijo nada, siguieron jugando en el agua durante un rato, hasta que empezo a anochecer y ellos a sentirse bastante cansados.

Ginny salio primera de la pileta, en la que no habia mucha gente, y fue enseguida a cubrirse con un tohalla color blanca del hotel, mientras Harry hacia un par de largos, Ginny se sento de piernas cruzadas en la reposera, cubierta ocn la tohalla esperandolo.

Harry no tardo mucho mas en salir, y cuanod lo hizo, en vez de cubrirse con su propia tohalla prefirio sentarse frente a Ginny y que esta lo cubriera con el mismo tohallon que tenia ella.

La morocha abrio las piernas para poder acercarse mas y taparlo mas.

- Estas calentita- el comentario de Harry hizo que Ginny se acercara aun mas y apoyase la cabeza sobre su hombro

- Has visto un eclipse alguna vez?- pregunto Ginny, aunque la pregunta no tuviera nada que ver con lo que habia dicho el moreno recien

- No, nunca, mis tios y Duddley se que fueron un par de veces, pero a mi me dejaban con la señora Figg...

Ginny se sintio un poco apenada y comenzo a besarle la nuca como para animarlo, aunque no hiciera falta, el moreno no se sentia en absoluto mal, lo que habian hecho los Dursley para el ya no tenia importancia

- Sabes que seria perfecto ahora? - pregunto Ginny con las manos en su abdomen

Harry se limito a hacer un ruido con la garganta haciendole ver que la estaba escuchando

- Una rica tarta de calabaza- respondio la morocha con voz soñadora

Harry se volvio hacia ella sorprendido, hubiera supuesto que le iba a decir que perfecto seria estar en la cama de su habitacion, o alguna cancion romantica, no que iba a pedirle comida y mucho menos una tarta de calabaza...

- Lo dices... en serio? - pregunto Harry

- Por supuesto amor, tengo una idea, vamos a la habitacion y pedimos servicio al cuarto y nos comemos una tarta de calabaza juntitos en la cama... - Ginny parecia deleitarse con la imagen

El moreno la miro extrañado, no podia ceer que su chica estuviera pensando en una tarta de calabaza como si fuera el plato mas exquisito del mundo

Harry se levanto, apenado por no poder avanzar a algo mas ese momento, al que siendo sincceros habia imaginado unas cuantas veces, se puso la remera y las ojotas y comenzo a andar tras Ginny que iba en bikini nada mas, asi que se quito su remera y se la puso.

- Que haces?- pregunto sorprendida

- Protegiendote de miradas ajenas...

Fueron hasta su habitacion y alli mientras Harry se bañaba Ginny pedia y esperaba por su tarta.

Al ojiverde salio de la ducha y la encontro comiendo en la mesa mientras ojeaba una revista

- Ginny estuve pensando -comento sentandose a la mesa- iremos a Canada solamente para ver un eclipse?

- Si...- respondio Ginny mientras pasaba una pagina de la revista

- Y ademas, bueno, tu no, pero yo me sentire incomodo, la verdad apenas loos conozco a Sarah y Rocky...

- Richard - corrigio Ginny

- Bueno, eso, es decir no voy a poder ni comer alli...

Ginny lo miro unos segundos, como decidiendo entre no hacerle caso e ir igual o llamar a los vecinos y decirles que ya no tenia ganas de ir

- Hagamos una cosa - dijo tomandole la mano- Vamos solamente el dia del eclipse, si? no nos quedaremos ni un dia mas, esta bien?

Harry la miro no muy convencido

- Ay vamos Chanchis, es un solo dia a ver un eclipse y luego adios Canada, adios Sarah y Richard, si? Luego vendran las vacaciones...

- Si, tu tienes vacaciones de tres meses, que empiezan en julio, yo tengo solo dos semanas y en septiembre... - se quejo Harry

- Estas bromeando? Ahora estas de vacaciones cierto? Estas dos semanas, no se que escusa has dado pero que yo sepa no estas trabajando, ademas iras a trabajardos meses, porque luego tendras licencia por paternidad durante un monton de tiempo, no te quejes... - concluyo Ginny

Harry sonrio, era cierto, no iria a trabajar durante mucho tiempo y le pagarian por quedarse en casa con su hija, mejor no la iba a pasar jamas.

Ginny termino su tarta y luego se fue a duchar, Harry ya se habia acostado, pues ambos estaban muy cansados

- Vienes a dormir aqui? - pregunto Harry al ver entrar a Ginny con el pijama y el pelo mojado por la ducha, estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro

- Y donde mas? - se extraño la morocha

- Es que como ultimamente estas tanto con Sarah, supuse que irias con ella a dormir-bromeo el moreno

- Ja ja ja que gracioso - fingio reirse Ginny golpeandolo suevemente en la cara

- Y ademas me pegas, tendre que llamar a bienestar familiar, aunque ya olvide tu nombre... era algo con G... no?

Ginny rio y se sento en la cama boca abajo con la cara apoyada en las manos

- Enserio estoy tanto con ella? - pregunto sintiendose culpable

- Mucho, pero si esta noche estas sola conmigo te prometo no enojarme...- dijo el moreno besandole la comisura de los labios- mucho- añadio en un susurro

Los ultimos dias en Brasil Ginny procuro estar el mayor tiempo posible a solas con Harry, no fueron a ninguna excursion mas, salina a pasear al centro o a la playa, pero sino estaban en el hotel.

El ultimo domingo de junio partieron a las diez de la mañana junto con Sarah y Richard hacia Canada en un traslador que les dieron en la conserjeria.

- Trajiste el collar que te regale? - pregunto Harry en voz baja a Ginny cuando estaban apunto de partir

- Esta en la valija - respondio - Porque?

- Pontelo cuando lleguemos

Ginny lo miro extrañada, pero no pregunto nada mas.

Llegaron algo mas rapido que la ultima vez, pero aun asi Harry no se sentia nada bien, por suerte estaban cerca de la casa de sus amigos, quienes les ofrecieron una de las habitaciones para que Harry pudiera acostarse un rato.

El eclipse estaba pronosticado para las dos de la tarde asi que a las doce, Ginny fue a despertar a Harry, fueorn desde la habitacion al comedor de la casa, que era un estilo alpino, hecha de madera, algunas cabezas de animales estaban colagadas en la sala, donde ahbia una chimenea que por supuesto estaba apagada.

Harry no comio mucho y Ginny tampoco, ya que para ir al lugar donde mejor se veria el eclipse iban a aparecerse, y al ser tantos kilometros iba a ser mejor ir livianos.

Durante la comida entre las dos chicas no hubo problemas pero entre Harry y Richard habia cierta tension, entre ellos eran dos desconocidos.

Por fin terminaron de comer, salieron al jardin y tras caminar unos pasos desaparecieron.

Al aparecer nuevamente el eclipse ya habia empezado.

Habia otras tantas personas, Muggles y magos, a la orilla del rio mirando con anteojos oscuros como la Luna comenzaba a interponerse con el Sol.

Harry se sento junto a Ginny en el suelo, juento a ella Sarah y junto a Sarah, Richard.

Estuvieron charlando y comiendo algunas cosas que habia hecho aparecer Sarah durante tres cuartos de hora, y el Sol apenas se habia tapado, estaba igual que cuando habian llegado, la gente ya comenzaba a irse y Harry queria hacer lo mismo, y por primera vez mantuuvo una conversacion con Richard, puesto que el tampoco tenia ganas de quedarse.

- Emm, chicas nosotros nos vamos a casa, voy a mostrarle a Harry la...

- No!- interrumpio Ginny- Es decir, no... quedense, un rato mas... - dijo casi con tono de suplica

Harry miro a Richard, como prguntandole que hacer.

- Bueno, quedense, yo ire a la casa de mi tio, vive aqui cerca, recuerdas Sally?

La chica asintio.

- Nos vemos luego- saludo el chico dirigiendose a harry y Ginny, le dio un beso a Sarah y desaparecio.

- Perdona que te haya gritado- susurro Ginny cuando Harry se sento nuevamente a su lado.- es que, nose, siento algo...

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y no dijo nada. Se quedaron alli media hora mas, ahora si estaba mucho mas interesante, eran las tres y media y parecian las siete de la tarde. Apenas faltaba para que la Luna tapase por completo al Sol, los que se habian quedado, en su mayoria adultos con niños pequeños, estaban parados mirando con anteojos oscuros el acontecimiento, Sarah informo que iba a buscra a Richard para que no se perdiera el momento culminante y sacase unas fotos con su camara magica.

- Los esperamos aqui- dijo Ginny a Sarah antes de que esta desapareciera para ir a buscar a su novio.- Aqui deberia estar Hermione- agrego girandose hacia Harry.

Este rio entre dietes y siguio mirando el Sol, que ya casi no se veia, estaba todo totalemente oscuro, le tomo la mano a Ginny y justo en el instante que el astro rey dejo de verse, la chica lo solto sorprendida para lanzar un gritito ahogado.

- Que paso? - pregunto Harry asustado

- Pateo!- susurro Ginny emocionada con una mano en el estomago, ya algo hinchado, pues estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo.

- Eh? - Harry puso su mano en la panza de su novia y sintio un toque suave.

- Lo has sentido? - inquirio en voz baja con una sonrisa enorme y mirandolo a los ojos.

Harry asintio y se sento en el piso. Ginny lo siguio y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras comenzaba a darle besos por todo el cuello.

El moreno acariciaba la panza de su chica y observaba que en torno a la Luna se habia formado una aureola luminosa, provocada por el Sol, pero no era eso lo que mas le llamaba la atencion, sino los destellos que habia a su alrededor.

- No son estrellas fugaces, Gin?- pregunto

- Ah! Si, mira! Todas apuntan al rio!- exclamo levantandose derrepente

Harry se quedo asombrado, al igual que todos los demas presentes, ya no eran solo pequeños destellos en torno al Sol, era miles de lineas doradas, pero lo mas extraño era que todas parecian caer en el rio.

- Es bellisimo- murmuro el moreno.

- Mira todas van hacia el horizonte del Rio! - oyeron exclamar a uno de los tantos que se congregaban alli.

Ginny miro a Harry y le sonrio, no sabia porque, pero se sentia muy contenta.

- Podemos vivir en el rio Mackenzie?- pregnto un niño cerca de ellos, haciendo reir a sus padres que estaban sentados junto a el.

- Oh!- exclamo Ginny- volvio a patear!

- Mackenzie, Mackenzie, Mackenzie - repetia el niño saltando y dando vueltas al rededor de sus padres.

- Ay! Harry, dile al niño ese que se calle!- exlcamo Ginny

- Que pasa reina?- pregunto asustado

- Ya basta Roy - dijo una voz femenina, seguramente la madre del pequeño, con esa oscuridad no se podia ver nada

- Cada vez que decia Mackanzie ahi! Has sentido?

- Que pasa? - volvio a preguntar, el no habia sentido nada, tampoco entendia nada

- Mira - Ginny le tomo la mano y la puso en su barriga- Mmm... las estrellas fugaces van hacia el rio... Mackenzie, mandaremos a Harry a nadar al Mackenzie

Harry se sorprendio, cada vez que Ginny decia el nombre del rio sentia el mismo toque de antes, su hija pateaba cada vez que lo nombraba.

- Dejame hacer una prueba -pidio el moreno- Mi hija se llamara Mackenzie

Ahora ademas de la patada, sintio un cosquilleo en la mano, el mismo que sentia Ginny por todo el cuerpo, una sensacion maravillosa que solo ellos dos podian sentir. En ese momento solo tenian ojos para ellos dos.

Ginny no se resistio mas y abrazo fuertemente a Harry, este por supuesto le devolvio el abrazo, tratando de tenerla lo mas cerca de si posible.

_Pa los q cero onda con geografia aclaro q: hemisferio Norte de junio a septiembre es verano, que en el hemisferio sur es invierno si?, y de diciembre a marzo en el norte hace frio y en el sur hace calor, osea, pa hacerla mas simple, en el otro hemisferio es la estacion contraria, por eso compadezco a los amigos del norte que tienen mucho frio, yo toy aca en el calor, tostandome al sol... _

**Buenis, ya he terminado. (al fin!) el capi mas tiernis, creo yo, que hice hasta ahora... y bueno, ya vieron que Mackenzie Potter se llamara como la hijita de nuestra diosa maxima, la sra Rowling, que si fuera un personaje del libro la hubiera puesto como madrina de la peque Potter pero no es asi... bueno, espero q les haya gustado y no me maten por el nombre, pero es que elegi ese porke era como especial, y ademas no me acoradaba el nombre de la primer hija de la Joan asi q... si alguien me lo puede facilitar...**

**Bueno ahora si me despido hasta el proximo cap.**

**P.d: Re perdon si hay palabras masl tipeadas o en vez de acentos hay unos asi, lo q pasa es q se medescconfiguro el teclado y ademas se murio el word y toy usando el wordpad q no tiene corrector ortografico y no me doy cuenta cuando tipeo mal... re sorry enserio**

**P.D.2: Pido las re disculpas por haber tardaddo tantito, es q sufri una falta gravisima de inspiracion y concentracion, asi q si este capi esta medio mocho sepan perdonar**

**P.D3:Ch+**

**e vieron la nueva de Dan Radcliffe?? (Equus se llama) esa q el hace d un chabon q se enamora d los caballos y q es prohibida pa menores pke en un momento se queda como su madre lo trajo al mundo encima de un caballo??**

**menos mal q me gusta Rupert pke sino ya antes d conocerlo me muero de celos q todo el mundo lo vea con cero vestimenta...,. ahjajaj ya me jui de tema, pero bueno, son cosas del entorno de harry potter, nos interesan por supuesto.. jejejeje**

**Pd4: publike un nuevofic llamado Amor de Lobito, si quieren leerlo y dejar muchos rws ami no me molesta :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiss, ya se, no me maten, tarde como seis meses.. no me culpen! un nuvo año en la school ha comenzado y entre una cosa y otra, pruebas, cambio de rector, amigos, trabajos, internacion de su perrita golden retirever llamada Luna que hace solo dos semanas tiene en su haber, y etceteras su servidora no tuvo nada de tiempo pa escribir... pero dice q se siente muy culpable y promete no volver a hacerlo, dice q los quiere mucho y q pa la proxima va a tardar menos, se los digo yo, el señor rupert grint, futuro esposo de Tami, señorita de la cual estoy muy enamorado y amo con toda mi alma, asi q disculpenla, y dice q pa compensarlos cuando se convierta en mi esposa y vivamos juntos en inglaterra les va a conseguir muchas cosillas de rowling y de daniel radcliffe y de tom felton pa saldar su deuda con ustedes (de mi no porque yo soy solo de ella).**

**jejej, les gusto mi personificacion? esta barbara lord grint me ama!! jojo re imaginativa la chica...bueno plis disculpenme y bueno (suspiro y algo de nostalgia) el septimo libro esta prewsente entre nosotros, quienes lo hayan leido, ya sea en ingles o las versiones pirateadas de internet, tal vez haya muchas cosas q sean muy diferentes de mi fic a la verdadera historia, algunas cosas de las cuales estoy al tanto son muy diferentes, personas q tal ves para el tiempo en el q esta escrito mi fic ya estan muertas, y largos etceteras q obviare, por lo q.. confio en q mi fic les siga gustando a pesar de los cambios q ocurran a raiz del ultimo libro, tambien les pido encarecidamente q no me cuenten nada!!!!mi amiguito juanma me va a prestar el libro en ingles y asi y todo no esoty segura de querer leerlo todavia... asi q porfis no me develen ningun secreto por mas minimo que sea**

y agrego q muchas gracias a **Luna Black21(gracias por tu 2do rw, fue el q mas me alento a seguir), jamesandmolly, sonia, hermione-gaditana y consue** por sus rws

**Capitulo 9**

En cuanto la Luna se hubo corrido lo suficiente como para que el Sol pudiese alumbrar la Tierra, Harry descubrio algo nuevo en su amada, tal como ella habia prometido, su pelo ahora de color naranja nuevamente, algo que Harry no tardo nada en notar.

- Eres pelirroja de nuevo!- exclamo contento

- Eh? Cuando paso? - pregunto extrañada

- Ah! Recuerdas que me prometiste volver a ser pelirroja cuando la ni... Mackenzie patease por primera vez?

Ginny fruncio el ceño, no recoradaba haber dicho tal cosa en su vida.

- En el hotel, la primera tarde, no lo recuerdas?

- Ah! Si! Bueno, has visto que cumplo con lo que prometo...-(n/a:viste q puntual q soy? ai no, tengo miedo, necesito a JuanMa.. por favor pregunteme q es eso del viste q puntual q soy) bromeo ella, lo que lametablemente le hizo ganarse unos besos de su amado.

Estaban abrazados muy contentos hablando del nuevo pelo de Ginny y del nombre de su hija cuando sus nuevos amigos se acercaron

- Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados, pero es que con la oscuridad no se veia nada...- dijo Sarah, mirando extrañada el pelo de Ginny

- Han visto la lluvia de estrellas? - pregunto la nuevamente pelirroja

- Si - respondio Richard- fue "magico" - (n/a: es MAgico. uhohoh-uhohoh!) bromeo, su novia rio por la redundancia, pero Harry y Ginny rieorn de felicidad, para ellos habia sido magico de verdad.

- Vamos a cenar? - pregunto Sarah - Si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir, la habitacion que uso hoy Harry pueden usarla ambos - agrego

- Oh, los siento, pero Harry y yo preferimos ya volver a casa, tenemos programado un traslador y ademas alla nos espera una visita al medico... - dijo Ginny

- Estan enfermos? - pregunto Richard

- No, es por el embarazo, a control nada mas...

- Ah! Ya sabia yo! - exclamo Sarah - Richard no me creia, felicidades

- Muchas gracias - dijo Harry - Emm, bueno, yo creo que ya deberiamos irnos, el traslador se activa a las cinco...

- Oh bueno - Sarah parecia apenada- igualmente si algun dia se les ocurre venir a Canada, saben que les ofrecemos nuestra casa...

- Muchas gracias- dijo Ginny incomoda

Harry conjuro sus valijas y saludo a sus amigos. Ginny hizo lo mismo y, no sin antes hecharle una ultima mirada a ese lugar, desaparecieron, les habian indicado ir a la base del monte Logan.

Al llegar, Harry pudo adivinar que habian llegado justo, la gente ya estaba apiñada torno al traslador, se juntaron ellos tambien y asi partieron a su casa.

Al aterrizar, en el mismo lugar donde habian salido para Brasil, vieron que ya comenzaba a anochecer, por lo qeu Harry decidio que se aparecerian en su casa, algo de lo que luego se arrepintio, pues se sentia muchisimo peor.

Entraron en su casa, a la que sentian extraña, nunca habian estado tanto tiempo fuera de ella.

Ginny fue a prepararle una pocion a Harry, quien se tomo gustoso, y en seguida comenzo a sentirse mejor.

- Hay que ordenar lo que trajimos- Mascullo Ginny comiendo un bollo de calabaza que habia sacado de la cocina

- Y hay que avisar que hemos llegado, por lo menos a tus padres...

- De acuerdo, yo aviso y tu guardas, que te parece?- sugirio sonriente

Harry se levanto y llevo las valijas arriba, estuvo un rato largo separando la ropa sucia de la limpia, los regalos, acomodando en cada cajon las prendas tratando de descifrar el complicado criterio de Ginny para guardar las cosas, no era mas facil meter todo en el cajon hecho un bollo?

Una vez que habia terminado se sentia por demas exhausto, con todo el movimiento y la emocion que habian vivido en el rio, ya no tenia mas fuerzas. Lo peor seria al dia seguiente, que debia ir a trabajar.

Las semanas siguientes al viaje fueron, al contrario de lo que habian planeado, unas de las mas agotadoras, el primer dia de trabajo luego de volver, lo empezaron casi sin fuerzas y no pudieron recuperarse hasta el fin de semana, el que Ginny aprovecho para invitar a su familia y amigos, darle los regalos y comentar como estuvo el viaje, un supuesto almuerzo que duro, aunque solo para los mas jovenes, hasta la madrugada ya que festejaban el cumpleaños de Megan, quien por la fecha habia decidido volver a ser morocha, por lo que Harry tampoco pudo descansar, y si pensaba que podia dormir por las noches, digamos que su gestante Mackenzie, tenia hambre y pedia tarta de calabaza a las tres de la mañana, y aunque Ginny le tenia compasion y no lo despertaba sino que ella misma iba a servirse, lo despertaba haciendo ruido con la television, ya que la chica para no aburrirse, mientras comia, miraba un rato, hasta quedarse dormida en el sillon.

Cuando el pobre Harry no daba mas, a Ginny no le dieron mas ganas de tarta de calabaza a las tres de la mañana, sino que opto por los brownies de chocolate a las siete, con lo que el moreno estuvo muy de acuerdo, pues lo levantaba todas las mañanas con ellos y un cafe que lo tenia de buen humor el resto del dia, aunque tambien lo tenia con unos kilos de mas, algo que ninguno de sus allegados dejo de notar.

- Y como se llamara el tuyo Harry? - le pregunto Ron al verlo en el ministerio, el aludido lo asesino con la mirada- Ah.. perdoname, estas sensible? Bueno, lo siento... - siguio bromeando

- Ya, callate... mejor cuentame como estuvieron los Chuddley Cannons en el partido- sugirio mientras ambos se dirigian al despacho de Hermione

- Perfecto, ganaron 470 a 100... duro casi doce horas el partido- comento muy alegre

- Que dijo Megan?- pregunto Harry, el partido que acababan de ganar los Chuddley habia sido jugado contra los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, un equipo de Francia.

- Jajaja- rio Ron recordando- habiamos apostado antes del partido, el que perdia debia ser esclavo del otro durante una semana..

Harry sonrio y toco la puerta de la oficina, les abrio la misma y aun platinada Hermione (n/a: quien mas iba a ser?) que les dio un abrazo a cada uno, aunque se le dificultaba un poco con su gran panza de siete meses.

- Te trajimos el informe- fue el saludo de Ron.

- Gracias chicos, quieren unas masitas?- ofrecio señalando el plato sobre el escritorio- estan ricas, las traje del Caldero Chorreante

Ambos jovenes aceptaron y mientras tanto se pusieron a comentar algunas novedades, e incluso Hermione les hizo una invitacion.

- La semana que viene juega Viktor- informo- Nos dieron entardas para todos.

Saco de un cajon de su escritorio varios boletos.

- Genial!- exclamo Ron- contra quein juega?

- Contra los Grodzisk Goblins- respondio Harry leyendo el par de entradas que le habia entregado su amiga- es el ultimo partido antes de la semifinal no?

- Asi es, y es la semana que viene, tenemos lugares junto al comentarista- añadio la castaña

- La semana que viene? Es mi cumpleaños- se quejo Harry

- Ya lo se, pero esto es dos dias antes, por cierto, que regalo quieres?

- Mmm...

- Una liposuccion de mi parte esta bien?- pregunto Ron

- No te burles Ron, Harry esta un poco gordito...- el moreno asesino con la mirada a su amiga- pero es que tu no lo entiendes... el ama tanto a Gin que quiere mimetizarse...

- Callense ambos- determino Harry fastidiado anotandose mentalmente el inscribirse en algun gimnasio en cuanto salga del ministerio.

Se quedaron ambos un rato mas en la oficina de Hermione y luego volvio cada uno a su casa con su media naranja.

- Ginny dime la verdad- pidio Harry entrando en la cocina donde la aludida preparaba la cena.- estoy obeso, cierto? Me parezco a Duddley? Tengo que internarme en un gimnasio y hacer dieta estricta de agua y zanahorias?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

- Ah?

- Contesta con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Ginny rio y y le alcanzo un brownie- Eres lo que comes Chanchis...

El moreno le dirigio una mirada triste a su bocadito de chocolate y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- El miercoles juega Viktor, Hermione nos dio entradas- informo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Si ya sabia, Herm me conto el otro dia, prefieres ir a la casa de ella o vamos directamente al estadio?

Harry prefierio ir directamente por lo que el domingo fueron caminando hasta algun lugar cercano al estadio donde se jugaria el partido y con un traslador entraron al recinto, lo primero que vieron fue la multitud de gente llena de alegria y animos para su equipo. Una multitud de magos y brujas iban saltando y cantando a favor del equipo de Viktor y otro mas alla a favor del Grodzisk.

- Disculpe, señor Potter- dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un hombre morocho bajito y mas bien flacucho.- El señor Wood me ha pedido que los arrive para comunicarles que desea verlos

- Quien es usted?- pregunto Harry

- Jonathan Clarke, asistente del señor Wood

Harry le creyo y el hombre los condujo durante unos minutos hasta donde un hombre muy alto conversaba con una mujer morocha la cual tenia una niño de mas o menos dos años en brazos

- Oh, disculpame Sonia- dijo el hombre al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry y Ginny.- te encuentro en el estadio si?

La mujer le dio un beso en los labios y se fue con el niño en brazos

- Ehmm... - Harry no sabia que decir, asi que se limito a ver que decia el alto Oliver Wood

- Hola Harry!- saludo efusivamente- como estas? tanto tiempo! Estas igual que en tercer año!

- Que gusto verte, si, yo estoy muy bien.. esta es Ginny Weasley, no se si te acuerdas..- murmuro Harry incomodo, le era rarisimo estar presentando a esas dos personas

- Ah, si! la hermana de Fred y George, cierto?

- Si, exactamente- respondio Ginny

- Me habian dicho que estaban saliendo, pero no me imagine que seguian juntos...

- Si, seguimos- aclaro endureciendo el tono aquel comentario no le habia caido muy bien- y vamos a tener un hijo

- Ah! En serio! Felicidades, bueno, yo ya tengo uno, Michael, tiene dos años, y la mujer que se fue recien es mi esposa, Sonia.- comento con una sonrisa- Los hijos te cambian la vida, yo.. daria cualquier cosa por el

Harry sonrio, ya no le caia mal.

- Pero- agrego- no te llame para eso... le pedi a mi asistente que te llame porque, bueno, como Viktor Krum juega hoy, supuse que vendrian y yo...- parecio meditar un segundo lo que iba a decirle y luego continuo- bueno, queria ofrecerte, nose si tal vez te interese, pero... en los cuartos de final nos toca jugar contra los Murcielagos de Ballycastle y nuestro buscador se va de vacaciones a Transilvania,- a Harry se le subio el estomago a la garganta presuponiendo lo que Wood estaba por decir- hay mucha gente apta y encantada de reemplazarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que es solo un partido y lo buneo que eres en quidditch, se me ocurrio ponerte como su suplente, que dices Harry?

El ojiverde miro a Ginny que sonreia de oreja a oreja y asintio como alentandolo a aceptar

- Si! Por supuesto, encantadisimo, cuando son las practicas?

Wood parecia muy contento tambien y le dio un pergamino con los horarios de las practicas, al principio Harry se asusto un poco, las practicas eran todos los dias seis a doce por la mañana, excepto, los martes y miercoles de de tres a ocho por la tarde, y los fines de semana de doce a nueve

- Ehmm.. Oliver, mira, yo hare todo lo posible, pero tengo que trabajar tambien, a las practicas por la tarde puedo pero por la mañana se me hara muy dificil..

- Bueno, no te preocupes, por la mañana generalmente solo hacemos un pequeño plano de tacticas, solo te pido que trates de venir la ultima semana por la mañana tambien, por el partido..

- De acuerdo, asi quedamos, vendre todas las veces que pueda, muchas gracias Oliver! Ahora debo ir a encontrarme con unos amigos, pero nos vemos mañana!

- Mañana es dia de descanzo, mejor pasado

- Es mi cumpleaños

- Entonces hasta el sabado!

Harry le dio la mano a Oliver, como cerrando el trato y salio con Ginnyy una sonrisa enorme de la carpa.

- Ay Chanchis que lindo! Vas a volver a jugar al quidditch!- decia Ginny mientras iban hacia las gradas

Harry asintio pero no dijo nada, se le habian borrado las palabras del cerebro, la proposicion lo habia tomado tanto por sorpresa que aun le costaba creerlo.

- Ahi estan Harry, Ginny!- grito Megan llegando hasta ellos, la chica llevaba en la mano unos omniculares y se la notaba agitada por correr.- Vamos rapido que ya empieza el partido!

- Porque viniste corriendo?- pregunto Harry preocupado mientras iban con paso rapido hacia sus lugares ya que la chica seguia muy agitada

- Porque el partido va a empezar en unos segundos y una vez que empezo ya no se puede entrar al palco del comentarista- explico tomando aire entre cada palabra- Y Ron fue a buscar a Luna y a Neville, que fueron a comprar unas bebidas, pero hace como media hora...- explico guiandolos entre la multitud.

Luego de caminar unos segundos mas por entre la gente y las gradas del estadio, por fin llegaron al palco, donde ademas de las gradas, que eran mucho mas comodas que las demas, habia un techo protector que los resguardaba del sol y la lluvia, mas una vaya que los separaba del resto de los espectadores, junto a ellos habia un sillon mucho mas amplio colocado en un estrategico lugar para el que comentase el partido.

- Hola Herm!- saludo Ginny- Somos los unicos?- pregunto

En toda el palco solo estaban Hermione y los tres que acababan de llegar.

- Si, es que como debemos ser los unicos ingleses en todo el estadio..- hizo un gesto y miro el reloj- Ya deben estar por llegar los demas, nose donde se pudieron haber metido Luna y Neville...

Como toda respuesta por el pasillo donde habian llegado Ginny Harry y Megan entraron Neville y Ron, agitados y transpirados.

- Perdimos a Luna- anuncio el pelirrojo sin percatarse en la presencia de los demas

- Nos separamos un segundo y ahora no la encuentro..- conto Neville

- Bueno, pero ella sabe donde es el palco verdad?- pregunto Harry

- No creo, porque no llegamos aqui, directamente fuimos a comprar..- respondio Neville con una expresion que parecia de culpa

Un ruido llamo la atencion de los seis jovenes, la puerta, que habia quedado entreabierta, se abrio del todo y dejo pasar a Rufus Scrmigeour, junto con lo que supusieron, debia ser su asistente, quienes los ignoraron como si no estuviesen alli y ninguno de los principales iba a quejarse por ello, con tener que verlo cuando lo precisaba su trabajo era mas que suficiente...

Hermione los siguio con la mirada hasta que se sentaron, se dirigio a la buataca que tenia mas cerca, con dificultad se sento en ella y luego se dirigio a Neville

- Quedate tranquilo, Luna volvera enseguida, ya sabes que a ella nunca le pasa nada malo- dijo con un gesto tranquilizador. Ron le palmeo la espalda y luego fue a saludar a su hermana y a Harry. Los seis se acomodaron dejando un lugar junto a Neville para Luna y se concentraron en el partido.

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a un nuevo encuentro! En el partido de hoy Bulgaria y Polonia se disputan un lugar en la semifinal de la Eurocopa! (n/a: que no es lo mismo q el mundial de quidditch)- exclamo Scrimgeour con la varita en la garganta, cada murmullo del estadio se habia ahogado y escuchaban con atencion al ministro- El ganador pasara a enfrentarse en dos semanas con quien hace una semana gano contra el equipo de Francia, los Chuddley Cannons!- Ron y Harry aplaudieron con muchisimas mas ganas que todos los demas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los que estaban en ese estadio iban a alentar a un equipo de Gran Bretaña.- Ahora si, demos la bienvenida a los Grodzisk Goblins!- siete jugadores sobre sus escobas entraron uno a uno lanzandose en picada al piso y cuando estaban a unos centimetros del piso se volvian a elevar en linea recta.

- De aqui salio el amago de Wronski cierto?- pregunto Hermione. Ron le contesto que si apenas levantando la cabeza, sin nisiquiera mirarla.

El ministro espero unos segundos a que los polacos dejasen de aplaudir y siguio hablando. - Y desde Bulgaria.. demos la bienvenida al Vratsa Vultures!!- El otro lado del estadio estallo en aplauzos junto con Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Megan, aunque se les sumaron algunos del otro cuando Viktor aparecio detras de sus compañeros saludando al estadio en general.

- Alli estare yo en unas semanas nada mas..- comento en voz baja para que solo lo oyese Ginny

- Es genial!- susurro la pelirroja poniendole una mano en la rodilla- pero porque no les contaste a los demas?- agrego siguiendo con los ojos a capitan de Bulgaria que le daba la mano al capitan de Polonia para comenzar el partido.

- Es que, nose si a Ron..- musito Harry sin saber como expresarse, decir " le dara un ataque y me hechara un embrujo para que no pueda jugar" hubiera sido demasiado, pero por suerte Ginny comprendio a la perfeccion su silencio.

- Temes que se enfade?- el ojiverde asintio con algo de culpa- No creo, a el le gusta el quidditch pero sabe que cualquiera te elegiria a ti antes que a el- lo tranquilizo Ginny medio bromeando

Harry le sonrio y dirigio la vista al campo nuevamente.

Cuando el partido iba algo mas de una hora un plateado patronus en forma de conejo entro al palco, se dirigio a Neville y este se quedo muy tranquilo sabiendo que su Luna estaba bien,(n/a: vaya uno a saber como hizo pa decirselo), extraviada en un enorme estadio lleno de gente por todos lados, muy probablemente del lado polaco, donde jamas iria a encontrar a nadie que hable ingles, pero bien al fin.

Mas de dos horas despues, con un lindo 220 a 270 a favor del equipo de Krum, los capitanes de ambos equipos decidieron realizar un pequeño descanzo de unos minutos, ya que el partido se estaba haciendo bastante largo y el clima no ayudaba mucho, para que los jugadores se repusieran. Cuando estos iban descendiendo, Viktor se rezago volando con la escoba hasta quedar frente a Hermione, a quien le robo un beso desde su lugar.

Enseguida las fanaticas de Krum comenzaron a protestar y Hermione se vio insultada por muchas de ellas,pero por suerte el vidrio del palco tenia algun hechizo anti maleficios porque se veian rayos de luz que iban hacia ella y rebotaban hacia la que los habia mandado.

- La _llevarria_ en mi escoba _señorrrita perrro crreo _que no esta muy _acostumbrrada_ a las _alturras_- le dijo Krum a su platinada, le dio un beso en la mano como si fuese una _lady_ y bajo a los vestuarios con sus compañeros del Vratsa Vultures.

Ron Harry y Neville se levantaron de sus asientos durante el descanzo, sin ni siquiera percatarse de la romantica escena de su amigo Viktor, que habia dejado a Hemrione embelesada y a las otras dos chillando de emocion junto a ella, y conjuraron unas cervezas de manteca mientras comentaban el partido reviendo las jugadas mas importantes en sus omniculares, mientras las chicas hablaban del libro de "las mil y una fotos mas _glamourosas_" que sacaria la editorial de Corazon de Bruja el mes siguiente, cuando Ginny se percato de lo que estaban pasando por la megapantalla del campo.

- Esas no somos nosotras?- pregunto señalando la pantalla, y la Ginny de la pantalla hizo lo mismo.

- Si, somos nosotras, que divertido!- exclamo Megan y se acomodo el pelo como si fuese un espejo

- Que gordas estamos!- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir a Ginny mirandose extrañada en la pantalla, como si nadie mas las estuviese viendo

- Vaya!La inteligencia de Ginny nos sorprende cada dia mas!- exclamo Hermione sarcastica

Ginny la miro de reojo haciendose la ofendida y se cruzo de brazos, volviendo la vista a la pantalla, ya habian dejado de enfocarlas y ahora mostraban algunas celebridades presentes, y cuando ya no habia mas famosos, simplemente pasaban a la gente comun y corriente cantando y alentando a su equipo.

Ginny no se percato de que Harry se habia sentado junto a ella hasta que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Que ves?- le prgeunto entrecerrando los ojos y mirando la pantalla.

- Nada- contesto simplemente- ah! mira ahi estamos nosotros!- exclamo sin apartar la vista.

Suspiros de chicas y silbidos de hombres se escucharon por todo el estadio, Harry aprovecho la ocacion y haciendolo lo mas romanticamente que le fue posible beso a Ginny, los suspiros se convirtieron en insultos y los silbidos se acentuaron bastante, algunos gritos de "dejala respirar!" tampoco pudieron faltar.

- Que tierno eres- le susurro Ginny totalmente sonrojada, le hecho los brazos al cuello y asi siguio mirando la megapantalla,que ya habia dejado de mostrarlos, en una de las varias veces que volvieron a mostrarlos, Ginny estaba jugueteando distraidamente con la varita en sus manos mientras charlaba con Harry.

- Que lindo agarras la varita!!- grito algun que otro desubicado, haciendo que Harry perdiera cualquier interes en lo que Ginny le contaba para correr a ver quien habia sido el degenerado.

- Dejame que voy a asesinarlo- le dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y aguzaba el oido a ver si descubria quien habia sido.

Ron y Neville se reian de lo lindo viendo a su amigo con esa imperturbable cara de homicida, colorado y enarbolando su varita listo para embrujar a cualquiera que se atreviese a volver a gritarle a su novia.

Por fin luego de unos minutos mas los jugadores volvieron al campo y siguieron el juego. En la pantalla volvio a verse : Grodzisk Goblins220 - Vratsa Vultures 270.

En los veinte minutos siguientes cada uno hizo tres tantos mas, de repente los ocho del palco vieron una fugaz linea oscura pasar zumbando frente a ellos, una milesima de segundo despues vieron una segunda tratando de alcanzarla.

- Y asi termina el partido de hoy! Viktor Krum ha atrapado la snitch!! 150 puntos para los Vratsa Vultures!- en el estadio los gritos no podrian haber tenido mas potencia, medio tribuna cantaba mas fuerte que nunca y Hermione parecia a punto de largarse a llorar, aplaudia y no saltaba porque su gran panza no se lo permitia pero daba lo mismo porque festejaba igual.

- Vamos Krum!- grito Ron mientras veia a su amigo dar vueltas con la snitch en la mano y con todos sus compañeros palmeandole la espalda al vuelo.

- Dando por finalizado el ultimo partido de los cuartos de final los esperamos en dos semanas para volver a ver jugar a este fantastico equipo contra nada mas y nada menos que los Chuddley Cannons!!- grito el ministro que ya estaba casi afonico de comentar durante cuatro horas el partido

Ron, que en ese instante estaba abrazando a Hermione, ella llorando y el casi, la solto y entrecerro los ojos como si mirase al enemigo.

- Yo te quiero mucho Hermione pero quidditch es quidditch, podre volver a quererte dependiendo del resultado del proximo partido...- sentencio el pelirrojo y se volvio parsimoniosamente a su lugar junto a Megan.

- Lo mismo dijiste hace dos semanas y aunque ganaste fui tu sirvienta igual...- le reprocho la morocha mas en broma que en serio- que hubiera sido de mi y de tus hijos si ganaba Francia?- agrego al estilo victima con una mano en su hinchado vientre y la otra en la frente

- Gary y Nate prefieren a los Cannons- le informo quitando su mano y poniendo la de el.

- Salgamos de aqui- ordeno Hermione limpiandose las lagrimas- Viktor se quedara a festejar con sus compañeros y volvera tarde a casa, podemos ir a saludarlo?luego vamos a donde ustedes quieran.

-Y Luna?- inquirio Neville

- Vamos a buscarla Ginny, tu y yo y que ellos vayan a ver a Viktor- sigirio Megan

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que se separaron con la promesa de encontrarse en media hora en un arbol a la entrada del campo.

Cuando Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron Neville se poso la varita en la garganta y conjuro el sonorus.

- Luna!- grito- Quedate donde sea que estes que ya vamos a buscarte!

Megan se tapo la cara con las manos y Ginny se escondio detras de Megan.

- Era necesario?- pregunto la pelirroja aunque no fue oida

- Vamos, creo que esta en el campo de los polacos- dijo Neville tomando la iniciativa y saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse al otro lado del estadio.

Para cuando habian dado toda la vuelta, habian tardado la media hora que tenian para encontrarse con los otros, por lo que esta vez tuvo que ser Megan la que envie su bonito alcon plateado con Ron para avisar que iban a tardar mas.

Subieron por varias retorcidas escalinatas y llegaron donde habia un grupo de polacos, muy enojados, segun lo que pudieron suponer los tres chicos, por lo que Ginny decidio que mejor seria disfrazarse con los colores de los Goblins para evitar problemas.

- Ay no!- grito la pelirroja apuntandose con la varita, de la que lo unico que salia eran unas minimas volutas de humo incoloro- Justo ahora tenia que estar pasandote mis poderes!- se quejo desesperada como si le hablase a su hija

- Descuida- Neville le apunto brevemente con su varita y enseguida ya estaban los tres al tono de los perdedores.

- Hola amigos!- saludo Megan como si fuese una polaca intentando hablar el ingles y varios de los hinchas la miraron despistados- no habran visto a nuestra _polaca _-remarco la palabra- amiga Luna?

Uno del grupo, que la miraba con lascivia se le acerco mientras la chica iba escondiendose tras Neville

- Yo no vi a tu amiga Luna pero puedo hacerte ver las estrellas...- murmuro entre polaco e ingles

- Yo...- Megan no sabia que decir, estaba bastante asustada- soy lesbiana- musito

(n/a: debo agradecer a Nati quien ha usado primera este recurso para salvar mi vida y la de ella el dia de la primavera, aunque aclaro que por Evanna Lynch en el papel de Luna me hago lesbiana en serio..)

El hombre le hecho un vistazo a Ginny tambien y se alejo con cara de asco

- Dejame contarle a Ron luego- pidio Ginny en voz baja aguantandose la risa

Siguieron dando vueltas por el estadio por lo menos veinte minutos mas, esta vez sin decir nada, hasta que Ginny diviso una rubia cabellera a lo lejos.

- Luna!- llamo Neville casi con desesperacion

La chica se dio vuelta y por fin los tortolitos se juntaron.

- Neville!- exclam la chica dandole un abrazo

- Ay Luni me tenias preocupado, como llegaste hasta aqui?

-No lo se... solo camine y me encontre rodeada de un monton de polacos cantando no se que de los Goblins...

Ginny y Megan los contemplaban algo apartadas y sonrientes

- Ya deberiamos encontrarnos con los demas no?- pregunto Megan examinando su reloj

- Si- Ginny se aclaro la garganta y se acerco a Luna y Neville- Bueno, ya es hora de que nos dejemos respirar no?- pregunto chistosa- vamos a encontrarnos con los otros

- QUE TE DIJO QUE?!?!- pregunto Ron casi sacado voltendo a ver a Megan quien se sobresalto y derramo todo el jugo de calabaza que tenia en el vaso.

Los siete amigos, luego de haberse encontrado habian decidido ir a festejar a la casa de Hermione, estaban haciendo un picnic en el jardin trasero, donde tenian como minimo un par de hectareas cuadradas de arboles y pasto donde pasar todo el dia.

Ginny habia estado contandole entre carcajadas a Ron la escena que habia protagonizado la morocha en cancha polaca

- No es para tanto Ron- la defendio Hermione- Ademas por lo visto supo defenderse muy bien..

- Pero no quiero que haya otro que quiera a Megan...

- Que egoista!- se quejaron las cuatro mujeres

- Mejor vengan que les voy a mostrar lo que pusimos hace unos dias con Viktor..- dijo Hermione mirando con recelo a los tres hombres

Las cuatro chicas, Hermione y Megan con especial dificultad, se levantaron finjiendo estar muy ofendidas y se encaminaron entre los arboles siguiendo a la castaña.

- Ay Hermione es precioso!- exclamo Ginny mirando embelesada el paisaje que le ofrecian. Un pequeño lago se extendia ante ellas, con florecitas, pececitos y ranitas (n/a:ya me parezco a JuanMa..) en el, arboles y arbustos lo rodeaban y un toque de cuento de hadas le daba una pequeña casita de madera en la orilla opuesta a ellas. Un puentecito minimo de madera oscura les dio paso a la otra punta, las cuatro lo cruzaron y Hermione abrio la puerta de la cabañita.

En la casita habia montones de juguetes muy bien ordenados, en las paredes, estantes repletos de libros y en una esquina la escoba personal de Viktor y una en miatura a su lado.

- Ay que cosa mas tierna!- dijo Megan examinando la escobita

- Deberia conseguirte un par para los gemelos- apunto Hermione sonriente

- Lo imaginaba- comento Ginny, las otras tres voltearon a ella y la vieron ojeando los libros- "_Como hacer que un bebe tome la sopa_","_Doscientas formas de enseñarle a su marido como cambiar un pañal_", "_Quien necesita chupetes?_",- leyo- que cosas tan didacticas tienes aqui Mione...

- El de los pañales me lo regalo tu madre- aclaro Hermione

- Deberia conseguir uno para Harry...

- Dime Ron- comenzo Harry- si volviesemos a jugar al quidditch en Hogwarts...

- No me presentaria a jugar ni aunque fuera el ultimo jugador en el mundo y estuvieramos por perder frente a Slytherin...

- Ah, que bueno!- exclamo el chico, tal vez por demas, contento- entonces.. yo... woodmeinvitoajugareljuegoquevieneensuequipo

- Eh?

- Que woodmejugarequipodossemanaviene

- Que podos que?

- Wood te invito a jugar en su equipo el juego que viene?!- pregunto Neville sonriente que parecia haber entendido todo desde un principio

- Ehm.. si, bueno..

- Vas a jugar la semifinal con el Puddlemere United?- interrogo el pelirrojo muy serio

- Bueno, pero es que el... buscador se iba de vacaciones y yo...- Harry lo miraba con temor ante la posible ira de su amigo

- Que bueno! Felicidades amigo!- excalmo atrayendolo en un abrazo y del alivio Harry casi se desmaya, pero lo peor seria caer en brazos de Ron...

- Te vendra bien para la pancita- agrego Neville señalando el estomago de Harry

- Ya solo falta un dia mi bello amor!- canturreo Ginny despertando a Harry al dia siguiente

- Y cuantos para que aprendas a cantar?- pregunto entre bostezos

- Que comentario tan feo.. a Mackenzie le gusta como canto- agrego- fijate

Harry, aun acostado, puso la mano en la panza de Ginny y sintio una patadita cuando la pelirroja comenzo a cantar nuevamente

- Quiere que te calles pobrecita...- comento- no es ciero Micky? Mami tiene muchos talentos, pero no como cantante...

La pelirroja se callo por fin y lo zarandeo un poco mas para que se levante.

- Siendo asi de brusca no son buenos dias para mi...- bromeo el pelinegro al llegar recien bañadito y listo para ir a trabajar a la cocina para desayunar

Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso con mucho esmero

- Asi esta mejor... Vas a la facultad hoy, no estas de vacaciones?- pregunto al verla vestida tan temprano

- Voy a ir a hacer una compras

- Tan temprano?

- Tenia que levantarte a ti, asi que me levante yo tambien..- explico enconjiendose de hombros

- Bueno, pasala bien, yo ya debo irme- comento mirando su reloj y se encamino a la puerta- ten cuidado- le aconsejo antes de darle un beso y luego irse a trabajar.

Ginny se quedo un momento mirando por la ventana hasta asegurarse que Harry ya se habia ido, con la varita en alto salio de su casa y luego de volver a mirara a ambos lados, y de estar segura que nadie la habia visto, le dio un golpe con la varita a algo invisible, pero que luego resulto ser el desilusionado auto de Ron, que ahora conducia Megan.

- Ya estas lista?- pregunto la morocha desde adentro- vamos a buscar a Herm.

La pelirroja subio al auto y partieron hacia la casa de su amiga

- Que le dijiste a Harry?

- Que iba a comprar, pero ni me presto atencion asi que luego puedo decirle que estuve todo el dia en casa y ni cuenta se dara.- respondio la pelirroja entre fastidiada y agradecida

Luego de unos minutos mas de viaje arrivaron a la cuasimansion de su amiga.

- Hola Chicas!- saludo alegremente abriendo la puerta de atras y subiendose rapidamente al auto.

- Que contenta estas- comento Megan con picardia mirandola a traves del aspejo retrovisor

- Es que Viktor vino muy feliz anoche, estuvimos casi hasta la madrugada nadando en el lago...

Ginny rio y siguio hablandole dada vuelta.

- Que Joan se apure a salir a ver si pueden usar la cabaña tambien...

- Y el pasto y la orilla del lago y a dos metros del lago y en la parte de atras de la cabaña...- siguio Megan

- Y la entrada trasera de la casa, y el baño y el living y la cocina, y el otro baño y el otro tambien...- continuo Ginny

- Ya basta- las callo Hermione que de repente estaba muy colorada

Siguieron camino unos quince minutos mas y luego llegaron a un edifico de lo mas normal en medio de una abarrotada calle muggle.

Las chicas dejaron perfectamente estacionado el auto y ntraron al edificio.

- Y como se supone que llegamos a la parte magica de esto?- pregunto Ginny mirando todo con recelo, el edificio era de lo mas normal, la redaccion de algun diario Ingles con personas muggle por doquier y ningun signo de magia por ningun lado

- El piso 7- respondio Hermione- debemos tomar el ascensor, los muggles no pueden ver el boton del siete.

- El numero magico mas poderoso?- inquierio Megan con sorna

Se pusieron al final de la que les parecio mas corta de cuatro o cinco largas filas de muggles frente a cada ascensor, algunos con traje y maletin, otros con jean y campera de deporte, otros muy somnolientos, y otros varios revisando freneticamente desordenados papeles.

Derrepente una mujer vestida de guardia de seguridad se les acerco muy sonriente.

- Disculpen caballeros pero las señoras estan embarazadas, serian tan amables de dejarlas pasar?- grito para que todos la oyesen

La mayoria de la fila eran hombres y al voltear a ver a las tres mujeres no tuvieron ningun inconveniente en dejarlas primeras, ya sea por amables o por querer verles las espaldas cuando pasasen por delante suyo.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dirigida a la mujer y a los hombres de la fila.

En cuanto el ascensor llego se subieron rapidamente con algunas otras personas

- A que piso van?- pregunto el hombre que estaba mas cercano al panel de botones

Varias personas gritaron distintos pisos

- Ustedes?

- Eh?- prgeunto Megan- Ehm, al ultimo..-musito

El hombre apreto un boton mas, el seis en este caso y les sonrio.

El ascensor frenaba en cada piso donde gente subia y bajaba. Cuando Ginny pudo quedar cerca del panel vio un pequeño siete color morado en cuanto acerco el dedo.

- Alguien sube?- pregunto cuando frenaron en el piso seis y las dos personas que quedaban con ellas se bajaron quienes la miraron extrañados- Es que acabamos de recordar que en realidad nos bajabamos en el cinco...- dijo nerviosa contestando a la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

Nadie de afuera parecia tener mas interes en el elevador, esperaron unos segundos a que las puertas se cierren y volvieron a subir, aunque esta vez el viaje parecio mucho mas largo entre piso y piso.

Al salir, por fin, de aquel adminiculo, se sintieron casi aliviadas, sobretodo Ginny, columnas de papel volaban solas por la sala, magos y brujas vestidos con coloridas tunicas iban de un lado para el otro, habia una mesa con una chica muy linda que parecia ser la recepcionista y alli se dirigieron las tres amigas.

- Disculpame, somos Ginny Weasley, Megan Gupjetem (n/a:jojojojojo) y Hermione Granger- las presento la platinada- tenemos una cita con el fotografo...

- Gianfranco?- pregunto terminando la frase

- Si, exacto

- Bien, pasen por el pasillo derecho, es la tercer puerta a la izquierda- informo muy sonriente mientra anotaba algo en un papel y lo mandaba a volar hecho un avioncito.

Las chicas fueron a la derecha y se encontraron con un amplio pasillo, paredes y techo blancos y piso de reluciente madera clara, las pocas puertas que se encontraban alli eran tambien de madera y bastante grandes.

- Segunda.. tercera- iba contando Ginny- esta debe ser- exclamo deteniendose frente a una que parecia especialmente grande y pesada, toco con el nudillo un par de veces y una fina voz les ordeno que entrasen. La chica tomo envion y casi se cae al empujar la puerta y definitivamente comprobar que no era para nada pesada.

- Buenos dias mis bellezas!- saludo un hombre, quien resulto ser el dueño de esa fina voz, con ajustados pantalones blancos al estilo Freddie Mercury y una camisa rosa, con un pañuelo muy chic al tono en el cuello- Que puntuales damitas!- saludo dandole la mano a cada una- Yo soy Gianfranco se presento con una reverencia- ellos son mis asitentes, Dulcinea, asistente de imagen- señalo a una mujer flaquisima de ojos rasagados y largos cabellos oscuros les hizo una minima reverencia(n/a: como la doctora de 90210)- Mandy, maquillaje y peinado- una mujer rubia muy bonita con varios peines sobresalinedo del bolsillo del delantal las saludo con una inclinacion de cabeza.-Casimiro asistente de vestuario- un hombre que parecia muy afable las saludo con una mano-y Philipe, el fotografo- este fue quien mas les llamo atencion a las tres, era muy guapo y fuerte, parecia sacado de una pelicula con una voz penetrante y rizos oscuros cayendole casi timidamente sobre los ojos celestes.

- Hola chicas- saludo

- Hola!- dijeron las tres chicas algo cohibidas.

- Bueno mis reinas, quiero que hoy se sientan como en casa, se sientan comodas, libres... en fin unas reinas en todo el sentido de la palabra- anuncio moviendo las manos como si cada palabra fuese un bocado del mas exquisito manjar.- Mis chiquitas- continuo- aunque tengan un sentido de la moda fantastico, - tomo de la mano a Megan y la hizo dar una vuelta, la chica tenia un pantalon negro y un largo sweater de fino hilo gris, sencillo pero a la moda- por lo que veo, no es este tipo de ropa con la que haremos la sesion, por lo que las dejo en manos de Mandy, Casimiro y Dulcinea.

Una hora despues, con innumerables conjuntos probados y desaprobados, distintos peinados hechos y deshechos y un "poquitito" de maquillaje para parecer natural las chicas parecian estar listas para arrancar el dia con todas las ganas.

- Lo primero que vamos a hacer- explico Philipe mientras tras el los otros cuatro decidian que escenario seria mejor de fondo- son algunas tomas simples, a ver que tal se llevan con la camara y de ahi empezar con la sesion, que les parece?

- Por supuesto!- exclamaron las tres

El chico las hizo sentar en un sillon y finjir que la estaban pasando super bien, luego en un banco de plaza de utileria y pensar cuantas horas llevaban esperando a sus chicos, ver el cielo a ver quien adivinaba cuanto faltaria para que pase un avion y mirar por la ventana como si acabasen de divisar una lechuza con noticias de su amiga.

- Bien, las tres van muy bien- dijo sonriente examinando las fotos que acababa de sacar

- Oh pero que bellezas!- excalmo Gianfranco mirando la ultima foto.- Quiero algo como eso... a ver damitas, me encantaria hacer una toma... Casimiro!- llamo- tienes algun pijama... o camison.. mira esta foto, que te parece... te das una idea?- el hombre asintio y salio a buscar algo- Bueno chicas ahora Casirmiro va a traerles la ropa, vamos a hacer como si esto fuese una pijamada... a ver.. Megan a ti te quiero en el sillon... Ginevra sientate en el piso...no ahi no, mejor a tu derecha, ese es tu mejor perfil, y Hermione... tu como Ginevra pero del otro lado- indico

Enseguida llego Casimiro con un camison que le dio a Hermione, una pijama de dos piezas para Megan y uno igual pero de verano a Ginny, Mandy hizo algunos retoques en el maquillaje y Dulcinea le dio un osito de peluche a Ginny, un chupetin a Hermione y un antiguo telefono a Megan quien lo miro como si se tratase de un pedazo de arcilla

- La gente se lo creera si lo usas tu- dijo Philipe como si eso explicase todo, aun asi la chica quedo muy conforme.

- Ya quiero llegar a casa- exclamo Ginny dejandose caer en el asiento trasero del auto de Megan, al salir de la redaccion ya eran casi las diez de la noche- Harry va a matarme..

- No seras la unica..- agrego Megan mirando con concentracion el espejo retrovisor, esperando para salir del estacionamiento

El resto del viaje fue completo silecio, las tres estaban demasiado cansadas para articular palabra, la platinada ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando llegaron a su casa.

- Adios chicas, fue muy lindo, pero estoy muerta- se despidio entrando en su casa

El camino a la casa de Ginny no fue muy distinto, al llegar en cuanto Ginny abrio la puerta del auto, Harry salio y parecia muy enojado

- Que te sea leve- se despidio Megan desde la ventanilla, pero tuvo que desearselo a si misma porque tras Harry tambien estaba Ron.

Tomo aire y salio ella tambien del auto. Las dos se quedaron alli como un nene que se lo descubre en medio de una travesura

- Hola mi.. amor- intento Ginny pero lo que sucedio a continuacion la detuvo, Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco, Hagrid y algunos otros salieron uno tras otro en fila por la puerta.

- Llamamos a medio Londres para ver donde estaban- dijo Ron muy serio

- Te avise que iba a llegar tarde- se atajo Megan

- Tus ultimas palabras fueron, que te vaya bien, regreso a eso de las tres- retruco Ron

- Bueno quien dice tres dice cuatro, cuatro, cinco, mas o menos, seis, siete de la tarde... las ocho no es mucho mas... una dice las ocho... las nueve no es nada..- quiso defenderse la morocha- que hora es? Las diez? Por una horita de diferencia no vas a hacer tanto escandalo mi amor...

- Lo importante es que estamos bien, no?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa y corrio a abrazar a Harry- Que cansada estoy!- exclamo bostezando- Bueno, perdon que no los atienda pero eso de ir a hacer las compras me deja exhausta- se disculpo sonriendo a Hagrid Lupin Tonks y Ojoloco- Nos vemos otro dia!

Entro corriendo a la casa cuando su hermano, quien seguia en la puerta, se distrajo y fue rapidamente hacia su habitacion.

- Disculpen- dijo Harry - estabamos muy preocupados...

- No hay problema Harry,- lo tranquilizo Lupin- es mejro asi y no que haya pasado algo enserio

- No dudes en llamarnos la proxima- dijo Ojoloco y los cuatro desaparecieron

- Adios Harricito!- se despidio Megan como si no hubiera pasado nada volviendo a entrar al auto- No seas malo con Ginny que esta sensible.. mi vida subete del otro lado que hoy manejo yo, debes estar muy cansado de trabajar tod el dia- dijo ahogando un bostezo dirigiendose a Ron quien la miro de reojo, luego a Harry y nuevamente a ella

- Nos vemos mañana si?- dijo Ron a Harry y se subio al auto color champagne, el moreno asintio y rapidiamente ingreso en su casa dando un fuerte portazo

- Ginevra Weasley!- grito. Llego a su cuarto, respiro hondo y empujo la puerta, pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, en vez de encontrar a Ginny, se vio frente a una foto bastante grande de ella, tenia el pelo suelto cayendo en distintas direcciones y con un vuelo espectacular, la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara dandole un hermoso brillo en los ojos, pero lo que mas le gusto al ojiverde fue que la chica parecia estar disfrutando enormemente de esa tarde de verano (podria decirse) a la orilla de un lago.

- Que linda saliste- murmuro admirando la foto, su enojo parecia haberse ido sigilosamente mientras el, sentado en la cama le habia casi arrevatado la foto a Ginny.

- A mi tambien me gusta, me recuerda..

- A sexto año- termino el pelinegro pasando la yema de los dedos por la panza de la Ginny de la foto- Con algunas diferencias...

La chica sonrio y se apoyo en su brazo

- Por eso llegue a esta hora- solto la chica casi sin pensarlo- fuimos con Megan y Hermione a...

- Prefieron no saber, con que estes sana y salva me basta...- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acosto sobre las mantas

- Ya vas a dormirte?- pregunto Harry casi suplicante

- Me muero de sueñito, y tengo que preparate algo para mañana..- contesto bostezando mientras Harry se acostaba a su lado, tambien con la ropa puesta y la foto en la mano

- Que me vas a regalar?

- Todo mi amor

- Pero eso ya lo tengo de todas maneras...

- Pero podria quitartelo hoy y devolvertelo mañana, que te parece?

- Nononononono, lo necesito para seguir respirando Reina

La chica sintio correr un escalofrio y Harry lo noto. Lleno de orgullo (n/a: se dieron cuenta d q pa los chabones estar orgullosos d algo es como su destino en la tierra?XD bue me pase un poquito pero te juro q si) apenas rozo con los labios el cuello de la chica y el ego se le hincho aun mas cuando sintio otro escalofrio.

- Te estas divirtiendo mucho? Ya veras mañana cuando Mione, Meg, Luni y yo te cantemos el feliz cumpleaños...

- Feliz dia amor mio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillo Ginny Weasley encima de su novio, aun dormido- Arriba Chanchis!!!!! Comenzare a saltar, tres, dos, uno...- la pelirroja saltaba de rodillas a un lado de Harry haciendolo moverse

- Haras vomitar a Mackenzie...

- Ai! Estas despierto cielito!!!!-excalamo, se le tiro encima y comenzo a besarlo por toda la cara

- Ya basta reina- pidio tapandose la cara con las manos para protejerse de la luz

- No te tapes esos ojitos tan hermosos que tienes Harricito mio, ademas es tu cumpleaños y estoy obligada a demostrarte todo mi amor de la manera que a mi se me ocurra...

- Si pero me estas ahogando, deja que me lave los dientes al menos..- el pelinegro se levanto restregandose los ojos y fue directo al baño

Al volver Ginny ya lo esperaba con su torta de cumpleaños sentada en la cama, con una bata rosada que habia tenido que comprarse porque la otra ya no le entraba

- Que cosa mas apetecible- dijo Harry

- Es de chocolate con pedaci...

- No me referia a la torta... - con placer observo como Ginny se sonrojaba-A que hora vienen los demas?- pregunto sentandose en la cama metio el dedo en la cubierta de la torta y se comio lo que habia sacado

- A las cinco, son las nueve- contesto dejando la torta en la mesa de luz y mirnado muy seria el dedo que acababa de llevarse Harry a la boca- y no te quedara mas alternativa que sopartarme hasta ese momento

- Si no hay mas remedio...- bromeo

- Si tu quieres bailar!Querras, sabras, que este es el momento guapooooooooo!!!- cantaba Ginny mientras pelaba unas zanahorias en la cocina

-Shhhhhh, Hoy es MI dia, no vale que me tortures- dijo muy bajito el moreno entrando en la cocina- que me estas preparando?

Dandole igual la respuesta de la chica se acerco e intento meterle una mano en el escote

- Si no te estas quieto no te puedo cocinar nada...

- Ah, bueno, entonces no quiero que cocines...- la abrazo por la espalda suavemente y le soplo el cuello para provocarle un escalofrio

- Que abrazo mas debil Chanchicito...

- Es que tengo miedo de romperte- admitio volviendo a provocarle un escalofrio- te veo tan fragil embarazada.

La chica rio y siguio cocinando pese a las protestas de Harry de que ya mas tarde cocinarian Hermione Megan o Luna.

- Ya terminaste? Ya puedo tocarte?- pregunto mientras Ginny guaradaba la comida para la noche en la heladera (n/a: imaginome q ningun mago ha de tener heladera pero el Harry queria una y tiene una ¬¬)

- Nooooo, tengo que ir a bañarme y luego cambiarme y...

- Nononononono, antes de hacer todas esas nimiedades vas a darme atencion ami, nose si recuerdas que hoy es MI cumpleaños

- Lo se.. queria molestarte un ratito nada mas- confeso rodeandole el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando Harry por fin estuvo satisfecho de atenciones, incluyendo el acompañarla a bañarse, la dejo por fin alistarse para cuando vinieran sus amigos

- No me gusta- solto Harry al verla ponerse un enterito de jean

- Esta hermoso, no molestes- retruco dandose vuelta para buscar unas medias

- El... coso ese esta muy lindo pero TU estas mas linda sin ropa, a eso me referia

- Que molesto estas hoy...- comento dandole igual como estuviese Harry

- Malvada. Ah mira- exclamo al escuchar el timbre- ya llego alguien y en todo el dia no me has dado un abrazo...

- Que mentiroso! Quieres que le diga a quien sea que esta tocando el timbre que se vaya porque quieres que te mimen?- sin esperar una respuesta le tiro un beso y fue a abrir.

En lo que iba del dia Harry ya se habia comido media torta de cumpleaños (una porcion de cada torta ya que la Sra Weasley habia traido tres variedades) un monton de grajeas y ranas de chocolate, cerdo asado, emparedados varios y montones mas de golosinas durante la tertulia de los mas jovenes. Las familias ya consumadas se habian ido temprano, lo que no impidio que la fiesta continuase para todos los demas. Luna (n/a: aiiiiiiiiiiiii fui al preestreno de OdF, por dios, que hermosa es esa tipa, me enctanta como habla y pobrecita no tenia zapatos!!!! ahhh y cuando Harry le pregunto si no tenia frio ella dijo con esa vocecita finita y lindita: un poco... y siguio dandole de comer a los thestrals!!!! y yo q tenia fotito de ese momento en mi fondo de pantalla aiiii q amorrrr!!!!ahhhhh q mina mas grosa maaal!!!si hay algun fan club de Luni o Evanna Lynch diganme pliss q me uno ya) se habia pasado toda la noche con los gemelos, estos dos haciendole todo tipo de bromas, aunque para esa hora del dia ya se habian apiadado y ahora le estaban regalando algunas.

- Puedo poner un aviso de su tienda en el diario de mi padre..- sugirio en esa tranquila voz de siempre

- Ya hemos puesto varios Lunita- aclaro Fred sonriente

- Pero no nos molesta no pagar por ello- añadio George

- Prometeme traer autografos de todos los que veas esta bien?- pregunto por millonesima vez Ron, al otro dia Harry empezaria con sus entrenamientos para la semifinal de la eurocopa

- Todos, todos, todos..- conluyo Harry hastiado de Ron y su cholulismo, aunque el efecto que producian unas copitas demas le quitaba un poco el fastidio

Las chicas, excepto Megan que ideaba un plan con Krum para fastidiar a Ron si llegaba a ganar Bulgaria el siguiente partido o una venganza de lo contrario, cotilleaban en un rincon riendiose de lo lindo, aunque eso si, sin ni una gota de alcohol.

- Dale Moreno no pares moreno, dale moreno!!!!- una vez mas Ginny despertaba a Harry cantanto a grito pelado.- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Arrribaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Hoy es el partido amor mio!

La pelirroja lo zarandeo un poco mas pero el moreno apenas si emitia soniditos de exasperacion con la garganta y se tapaba los ojos de la luz del dia.

-Vamos Chanchissss! ES EL PARTIDO! No te acuerdas? Harry James Potter... si no te levantas cuando digo tres...- penso un momento-ya veras Harry James Potter... uno... dos...

- Shhh- interrumpio Harry en vos muy baja, aun sin abrir los ojos, la abrazo de la cintura y se acomodo en su cuello para seguir durmiendo- tengo sueñito..

- Me matas de ternura Harrycito lindo pero si no vas TE MA-TO

Entre quejas se levanto y se fue a bañar, para cuando volvio Ginny ya le tenia preparado un copioso desayuno repleto de las cosas que a el mas le gustaban. Por supuesto Harry no probo bocado, se sentia mas nervioso que cuando fueron a San Mungo a ver si serian padres.

- Chanchis no estes nervioso, imaginate que estas de vuelta en Hogwarts, es como en tercer -de repente recordo que en tercero su padrino lo habia ido a visitar en forma de perro, y sabia que el se acoradaba, pues la nche anteriro habia estado hablando en sueños sobre eso-primer año!

La miro demasiado inseguro y tomo un sorbo de te

- Listo, ya desayune.- Ginny lo miro de reojo- me duele la panza-Ginny levanto la ceja izquierda- la cabeza? me quebre un pie...- intento por ultima vez

- Con que tus manos y tus reflejos esten bien nada importa...- retruco Ginny

Harry seguia muy nervioso, miraba la comida sin verla y se pasaba una mano por el cabello constantemente

- Ai! Harry! Por fis! No puedes no ir al partido! Seria tan lindo volver a verte jugar! Tu porque no sabes nada de mi en primer y segundo año, pero cada vez que te subias ala escoba yo estaba a punto de largarme a llorar, y yo queria ir a abrazarte cada vez que ganabas un partido o consolarte cada vez que ibas a la enfermeria...- explico- vamos! Hace mucho mucho mucho que no te veo jugar- le hizo un gesto de perrito faldero y fue muy contenta a sentarsele encima para tratar de terminar de convencerlo- A ver... a que cuando te enfrentaste con el feo ese de Voldemort no estabas tan nervioso? - Harry apenas si la miro- Bueno no me importa, vas a ese partido y sin nervios porque si, porque eres Harry James Potter el jugador de quidditch mas joven en un siglo y el elegido y MI novio y el padre de Mackenzita!

El moreno suspiro y se comio una galletita como demostrando que estaba tan poco nervioso que podia comer. Tan solo fueron tres galletitas mas y toda la taza de te, pero Ginny se sintio contenta con eso. A las once de la mañana debian salir hacia el campo de Quidditch. Cuando llegaron, Wood por suerte no habia empezado con la charla _before match_, y aunque Harry ya no estaba para nada nervioso, hubiera sido bastante negativo llegar tarde.

Ginny dejo solo al pelinegro y fue a encontrarse con los demas en el estadio del lado del Puddlemere. Rapidamente se ubico en su butaca junto a Luna(n/a: wiiii me regalaron una golden retriever pa mi bersdei y le puse Luna!!! Es la perrita mas hermosa del mundo!!una sem desp se enfermo de hepatitis :'( pero ya esta mejor), la unica que habia llegado hasta el momento y sin darse cuenta comenzo a comerse freneticamente las uñas. Por enfrente de ellas dos pasaban fanaticos con tunicas con el apellido Wood en la espalda (n/a:ahahahah, q tiernisssss!!), de la tribuna de enfrente aun no habia llegado nadie, pero cuando empezaron a hacerlo los canticos no dejaban de escucharse.

Al fin llegaron Ron y Megan, tras ellos Neville Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Bill, Charlie y Lupin, todos al tono del Puddlemere. Cuando estaba por empezar el partido llegaron Hermione y Krum muy sonrientes. En cuanto los jugadores del Ballycastle entraron al campo medio estadio se puso de pie y aplaudio con energia, Ginny estaba que no podia mas, a su lado, Ron tampoco parecia muy calmado que digamos.

- ...Wood y.. Potter!- anuncio Scrimgeour, mientras los jugadores iban saliendo de a uno al campo, la voz estaba tan desgastada por comentar los partidos que cada tanto alguna letra se le iba de los decibeles normales y dejaba a todo el campo aturdido.

Ginny aplaudio con mas energia que el resto de los que estaban a favor del Puddlemere al ver a su pelinegro entrar al campo, montado en su imponente saeta de fuego con la tunica azul brillante ondeando al viento.

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano y asi comenzaron el partido.

Ni Ron ni Ginny podian llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces habian llorado, gritado, pataleado aplaudido, etc, a lo largo de la hora y media que llevaba el partido, cada vez que Harry amagaba con haber encontrado la snitch, cuando al fin estuvo mas cerca que nunca de ella, a Ginny le dieorn ganas de vomitar y en el preciso instante que dejo de mirar a Harry para buscar en su cartera una botellita de agua el moreno tomo la dorada pelotita en frente de la nariz de su oponente. Ron dio un grito de jubilo con tantas ganas que destrozo los oidos de Megan, quien estaba a su otro lado, abrazo a Ginny quien por la sorpresa dejo caer la botella y le pego a vaya uno a saber quien unas butacas mas abajo.

- Harry atrapo la snitch?- pregunto sobresaltada- la tiene? Ay dios, no puedo creerlo! Harry la tiene!!!!!! Luna escuchaste? HARRY ATRAPO LA SNITCH!!!!- Grito, abrazada a su hermano y ambos, una vez mas no pudieron contener las lagrimas.

Para cuando se encontraron con Harry un ratro despues los dos seguian llorando, aunque ahora tambien se les habia sumado Hermione, y Fred y George no podian parar de abrazar y festejar con cualquier extraño aficionado al Puddlemere para alardear de que ellos conocian al buscador.

Bill y Charlie apenas saludaron a Harry y huyeron despavoridos a sus respectivos trabajos.

- Harry!! Ay! Amorcito, no lo puedo creer!! Estas bien? Ay! Que felicidad!!! Eres el mejor buscador del mundo y...- Ginny quiso seguir alagandolo pero los sollozos no se lo permitian

Harry, aun mas euforico que los hermanos Weasley no podia articular palabra, se limito a abrazar a Ginny y a cada uno que se le ponia delante, muchos seguidores del Pudlemere no dejaron de aprovechar la oportunidad hasta que un par de chicas muy monas se acercaron a pedir algo mas que un saludo y se salvaron por los pelos del mocomurcielagos.

**Buenis, ai jav tu sai iu a fiu zings bifor iu living ior reviuv (bicos iu ****mast**** liv ior reviuv)**

**1- El fic cumplio un añito**

**2-**_**YO **_**cumpli deiciseis añitos el 15/07 (como dijo la amiga noemi, entre el libro y la peli, pero tmb entre la semana de la dulzura y el dia del amigo:)**

**3-El fic va terminando :'(**

**4-En el proximo capi ya habra bebe!**

**Por lo q si ustedes prestan especial atencion a cada uno de los enunciados q acabo de escribirles espero se apiaden de su servidora y dejen reviewses lindos lindos, laaaaaaaaaaargos con felices cumpleaños y muchos muchos comentarios acerca de cada parte del fic, o bueno, lo ultimo no hace falta pero si quiero muchos muchos reviews eh? q sino me entristezco y no subo el cap¬¬...**

**Jajaja, bueno, los dejo con la intriga de saber q pasara (?) besitos!**

**Tamy (que el 15/07 cumplio 16, y le hicieron una linda fiesta sorpresa!! le regalaron una Golden Retriever y le puso Luna Tonks de Lupin, no es un nombre re amoroso?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Mil perdones a los que siguen esta fic, se que estoy tardando demasiado, pero es qe el capitulo que estoy escribiendo quedo en mi vieja computadora,hasta que no la arreglen no lo puedo recuperar, entre tantos otros sucesos que han impedido lña rapida actualizacion de esta fic. Por favro mil disculpas, ya que termine de estudiar para rendir historia (¬¬) veo si empiezo de vuelta el capi o si me lo devuelven antes mejor:D

mil disculpas otra vez y gracias por esperar,

igualemnte en estos dias llega the deathly hallows asi que estaremoa entretenidos ;)

Muchos besos

Tami


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdon... es todo lo q puedo decirles, prometo a partir de hoy, subir al menos dos capis hasta fin de año ;) (mas o menos, obvio)**

**Uhm.. una cosita, debido a los interesantes cambios que se produjeron a partir de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, me gustaria saber si quieren que deje la fic como esta o que la modofique un poco para q qede mas acorde (refiriendome preferentemente a los bebes no a otras cosas- me rehuso a desaparecer a Megan o a matar a... cualquiera) Igualmente si tienen alguna sugerencia para el cambio, las acepto y para los proximos capis estaremos viendo. LET ME KNOW! **

**(CONTESTO LOS RWS ABAJO)**

**Enjoy:**

**Capitulo 10:**

- Felicidades Harry!!- exclamo la señora Weasley al abrirle la puerta de su casa- Hacia tanto que no jugabas! Que amoroso!

Tras Harry, las chicas y chicos que habian ido al estadio entraron en tropel a la cocina de La Madriguera, Molly los esperaba con una fiestecita para celebrar, comida y algunos invitados, Hagrid, Olympe, Arthur Elizabeth y Fleur.

Luego de felicitar a Harry las preguntas sobre el partido no dejaron de estar presentes. El moreno conto con todo detalle el partido y Krum lo acompañaba comentando como lo habia visto en su punto como buscador tambien desde las butacas.

Demasiado tarde se fueron cada uno a su casa, todos muy contentos, pero una vez en la cama Harry estaba tan euforico que no podia dormir, aunque no era el unico, en su casa, Hermione tampoco, se sentia algo mareada e incluso mojada.

(n/a: ahora nos situamos todos en la casita de Hermione y Viktor)

La castaña se levanto sintiendose algo extraña, fue a la cocina a tomar agua y una vez alli se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia mas sueño. Fue muy tranquila a darse una ducha, eso siempre la relajaba bastante. Mientras se secaba el cabello sintio un horrible retorcijon en el estomago y no pudo evitar dar un gritito.

Viktor se desperto sobresaltado, instintivamente se dio vuelta para ver si Hermione seguia alli, escucho un insulto proveniente del baño y medio dormido fue a ver que pasaba con su esposa.

- Todo bien?- pregunto con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño

Hermione abrio muy contenta y lo dejo pasar

- Va a nacer!- exclamo y le dio un beso

El hungaro abrio los ojos demasido sorprendido

-Ah?

- Jessica, Pupi! Jessica va a nacer! (n/a: ojojo, el nombre originalmente iba a ser Joan, como nuestra diosa maxima, pero si mi vieja hubiera escrito HP y los plagiadores q escriben fanfictions usan el nombre de mi hermana para el hijo de HP y el mio no, me muero de envidia y u24hrot3o!!por lo que he decidido y en honor a todas las hermanas mayores de todo el mundo, q nos la re bancamos, usar este nombre pal hijo de la Hermy y el Vicky, punto.)

- No es _prronto_? Aun falta un mes

- El doctor Worme dijo que podria ser prematuro, ademas, no es tan anor...- lo tranquilizo, aunque tuvo que interrumpirse porque el dolor volvia a aparecer.

Viktor, mas asustado que Hermione no sabia que hacer, asi que se limito a seguir instrucciones.

- Yo me voy yendo al auto, alli te espero, tu toma el bolso y ven conmigo, y no te olvides de llamar al doctor para avisarle

La chica salio de la casa y puso en marcha el auto, se sento del lado del acompañante y con musica de la radio espero unos minutos a que Viktor terminara de cambiarse y llevase el bolso que la castaña tenia preparado hacia unas semanas para el dia en que tuvieran el bebe.

Rapidamente llegaron a un edificio muy elegante donde ambulancias salian y entraban, una mujer vestida de blanco los esperaba en la puerta de la clinica.

- Hola Hermione!- saludo una mujer-Soy la esposa del doctor Worme, me temo que el no podra atenderte porque no se lleva bien con esto de no usar magia, pero no te preocupes yo soy hija de muggles y tengo todo tu historial clinico y esta todo bajo control, tu esposo me aviso hace un rato que ya era hora, verdad?-La castaña asintio- Bueno, que te parece si vamos yendo a tu habitacion?Alli nos esperan el anestesista, las enfermeras, la neonatologa y los medicos.

La chica asintio algo incomoda, no queria tener tanta gente a su alrededor, pero otra opcion no habia, ir a San Mungo hubiera sido lo mismo, pero ella preferia mil veces un hospital muggle. Se sento en una silla de ruedas, pues ya no podia tenerse en pie y se dejo llevar.

En su habitacion habia por lo menos media docena de personas, todos tenian una encantadora sonrisa y le hablaban como si fuera tonta.

- Bueno Mami- dijo una de las enfermeras, tenia la cara redonda y era bajita- ahora te ayudare a ponerte el camison asi estaras mas comoda, y ponte esto en el pelo- le dio un gorro de baño y una camison, ambos en color rosita claro- y Papi- se dirigio a Viktor que estaba mas palido que la misma Hermione- entraras a la sala de partos?- pregunto sonriendo y tendiendole un gorro como el de Hermione.

Casi doce horas despues los padres de Hermione se encontraban junto a su hija quien miraba embelesada a su madre con su recien nacida hija profundamente dormida en brazos.

Viktor todavia estaba palido, aunque ahora tambien muy ojeroso.

- Bueno Hermione, debemos irnos- dijo el señor Granger dirigiendose a su hija mientras tocaba con el dedo la naricita de su nieta.- quieres que regresemos mas tarde?

- No hay problema- dijo la castaña- hoy voy a tener muchas visitas seguramente, pero cuando estemos sin compañia los llamo

- Esta bien hija, pero debes descansar mucho- la reprendio la señora Granger, deposito a la pequeña Jessica en brazos de su padre y los recientemente abuelos abandonaron la habitacion.

Ginny apenas habia abierto un ojo, en toda la noche no habia podido dormir y Harry tampoco, no le sorprendia que fueran las tres de la tarde. Un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo levantarse.

- Ay! HARRY!!Despierta! Que emocion!

- Que pasa?!- pregunto el aludido asustado despertandose derrepente

- Ay Harry el bebe!!

- Ya?

- No!! Ay! Que alegria!! Ve a cambierte que yo me ducho y vamos rapidin al hospital.- la pelirroja tiro la carta que acababa de darle la lechuza y corrio al baño

- Espera, espera, espera- dijo Harry tomandola del brazo antes de que se le escapase.- que pasa con el bebe? No falta bastante para que nazca Mackenzie?

- Si mi amor, pero Hermione! Ay! Ha nacido Jessica, yo sere la madrina, recuerdas? Vamos rapido!

Harry sonrio contento y la solto, no sin antes darle un fuerte beso.

- Felicidades!!- Grito Ginny y se lanzo al cuello de Viktor para darle un abrazo en cuanto este les abrio la puerta de la habitacion 315, donde estaban el, Hermione y Jessica.

- _Grrracias_ Ginny- exclamo medio ahogado por la efusividad de la chica.

- Hola Mione!- saludo Harry entrando luego de Ginny en la impecable habitacion-es bellisima!- exclamo al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su amiga,- que chiquitita- se sorprendio Mira- le mostro una cajita envuelta en papel rosado y la abrio el mismo.

- Que bonito, muchas gracias Harry- dijo Hermione observando los escarpines, vestidito y gorrito haciendo juego que Harry acababa de desenvolver.

- Lo elegi yo mismo- añadio orgulloso

- Quieres tenerla?- ofrecio Hermione sentada en la cama y le tendio a la pequeñisima Jessica que como toda prenda tenia un pañal y una remera minima color blanco

Harry la miro asustado y con torpeza sostuvo en brazos a la bebe.

- Ay! Que cosa mas tierna!- exclamo Ginny que habia estado acomodando las flores que le habia traido a Hermione en un florero.

Se coloco a un costado de Harry y miro a su ahijada.

- Hola Jessica!- exclamo cuando abrio los ojitos- ay! Que linda es mi ahijadita! Toda chiquitita! Que hermosa! Su madrina le va a comprar un monton de moñitos para ese pelo hermoso que tiene mi amorcito- exclamo hablandole al bebe y tocandole el rubio cabello- Venga con Ginny bebe!- dijo y la tomo de los brazos de Harry, el moreno la observo y no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Te queda muy linda Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriente tomada de la mano de Viktor, parado a su lado.

Derrepente la nursery entro en la habitacion y le pidio a Harry Ginny y Krum que las dejaran un rato a solas.

- Fue muy duro?- pregunto el moreno en el pasillo, con Ginny de la mano hablandole a Viktor

- No lo se, todavia no puedo _crrrerrlo_- admitio muy contento- Igualemente Mione estaba muy _trrrranquila_ durante el _parrto_, eso lo hizo mucho mas facil...

- Felicidades!!- exclamo una conocida voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

- _Grracias _Megan- dijo Viktor dandose vuelta para recibir un fuerte abrazo.

- Toma- dijo Ron tendiendole una bolsita con moño rosa-, felicidades- añadio luego de darle el tambien un abrazo

- Porque estamos aqui afuera?- pregunto la morocha despues de saludar a Harry y a Ginny

- La neonatologa queria ver a Herm y Jessi- contesto Ginny aun de la mano de Harry

- Ya pueden pasar- dijo la mujer que habia entrado hacia un rato, les dejo la puerta abierta y les sonrio ampliamente a cada uno.

- Hola Herms!- saludo Megan yendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo al ver a la pequeña- que linda!- exclamo- que hermoso pelo tiene! Te trajimos un regalito Jessica!- dijo con voz chillona entrecerrando los ojos observando al bebe.- Tu papa Viktor te lo guarda, si? ay que mona es Jess! Siii, soy linda, soy linda- canturreaba mientras le hacia muecas (n/a:y es que eso mismo no puedo evitar hacer yo cada vez que veo a mi perris, Luna Tonks de Lupin, es toda linda y peludita, es un amor!)

Ron se habia quedado parado junto a Megan observando a la niña, al igual que Harry Hermione se la ofrecio para cargarla, con la diferencia de que unos segundos despues de haberla tomado, esta empezo a llorar. Con la cara desencajada del miedo se la devolvio a su madre.

- Hay que cambiarle el pañal - anuncio Hermione

Viktor, para sorpresa de los demas, se levanto inmediatamente del sillon donde estaba quedandose dormido, abstrayendose poco a poco de lo que hablaba con Harry y Ginny, y fue raudo a cambiar a Jessica.

- Co.. como hiciste eso?- pregunto Ron anonadado de la rapidez de Viktor, Harry tambien lo miraba aturdido

- _Doscientas formas de enseñarle a su marido como cambiar un pañal_?- preguntaron Ginny y Megan al mismo tiempo

- La numero veintiseis- aclaro muy orgullosa de su marido.

Unos veinte minutos despues las dos parejas visitantes abandonaron la clinica, pues a Hermione se la veia muy cansada, al igual que Viktor y los dejarian descansar mientras comenzaban a disfrutar de su hija.

Ambas parejas fueron a merendar al Caldero Chorreante donde se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall.

- Como estan?- pregunto cordialmente al verlos pasar por al lado suyo, la unica que se percato de la presencia de la mujer fue Megan que como no la conocia no le hizo caso suponiendo que le hablaba a otra persona.- ya se olvidaron de su profesora?

Ahora si los otros tres se dieron vuelta y saludaron efusivamente a su queridisima profesora y directora, le contaron muy contentos que acababan de visitar a Hermione en el hospital.

La profesora les pidio la direccion para visitarla ella tambien y los retuvo un rato mientras charlaban de sus vidas. Al final tuvieron que despedirse ya que estaban todos muy cansados.

Al llegar a casa los cuatro chicos estaban tan enternecidos y cansados que fueron rapido a dormir. Aunque por supuesto Ginny no pudo evitar seguir dandole charla a Harry aun sabiendo que este no queria nada tanto como poder sumirse en un reparador sueño.

- Ai es tan linda Jess!- suspiro una vez mas la pelirroja

- Ya duermete- musito Harry con la boca pegada a la almohada

- No te parecio hermosa?- comento sin prestarle atencion, aunque esta vez ya se acomodo para dormir, empujando apenas a Harry para que se diera vuelta y quedase boca arriba y ella pudiese poner la cabeza en su pecho.

- Te encanta dormir sobre mi no?- pregunto el morocho peinandole el pelo con los dedos

**-** Ai que lindo!!

- Que pasa?- pregunto Harry sentandose de un salto en el sillon junto a Ginny quien leia una carta de Hermione

- Vamos a la casa de Hermione Harricito, en una hora te quiero bañadito y perfumadito, si?- al ver la cara de no entender de su chico siguio explicando-Ya estan en casa con Jessica!Y ademas... te acuerdas del dia que con Megan llegamos muy muy tarde?

- Se..

- Bueno, ahora veras porque- termino con una sonrisa misteriosa, cerrando el sobre y levantandose para ir a bañarse.

Una hora despues se encontraban en casa de Hermione, Harry impresionandose con todas las medidas de seguridad que se podian tomar para resguardar a un bebe, que era un solo y chiquito, incapaz de moverse por si mismo, como iba a subir una esclaera, tocar un enchufe o tirar el sarten con aceite de la cocina si apenas abria los ojos y succionaba?

Megan y Ginny obviamente no dejaban sola a la pequeña Jessica, le hacian muecas y le cantaban, por otro lado Harry, Ron y Viktor comentaban nimiedades como que los Chuddley y los Vratsa Vultures jugarian juntos el proximo partido del campeonato y al mismo tiempo se impresionaban de todo lo que un bebe crecia con solo cuatro dias de nacido...

- Ai es muy tierna! Mira, le pongo el dedo y lo agarra!- se sorprendio Ginny, aunque ya lo sabia perfectamente, entra las tres habian ledio todos y cada uno de los libros sobre bebes que se habian escrito en Inglaterra.

- Si, deberia cortarle las uñas, pero con magia no puedo por el parto, recien hoy pude hacer salir unas burbujas- comento fastidiada- y con alicate no puedo porque es muy pequeña...

Las tres seguian sentadas muy comodas en el piso de la habitacion de Jessica, con la susodicha a upa de Ginny cuando una suntuosa (n/a:siempre quise usar esa palabra para un animal) lechuza enorme y resplandeciente se poso en la ventana, Megan fue a abrirle, tras esa lechuza tres mas se acercaban con un paquete, la chica le desato la carta a la primera y el paquete a las otras, solto un gritito al ver lo que contenia el paquete y sin decir nada les mostro la tapa a las otras dos chicas

- Ah! No lo pedo creer!- exclamo Ginny- abrelo Meg!

La chica abrio con sumo cuidado la tapa color rojo pasion y leyo las letras en dorado impresas en la primera hoja _"Las mil y una fotos mas glamourosas"_ y mas abajo la firma _"Corazon de Bruja". _Las primeras seiscientas fotos eran las tapas de las ediciones aniversario de la revista, en las siguientes cuatrocientas habia fotos de todo tipo cada una con su perfecto titulo y todas acomodadas por seccion, muchas de ellas eran del codiciado pero loco Gilderoy Lockhart (n/a: Gilderoy me suena a la honomatopeya del ruido que hacen cosas de metal al chocar ponele varias llaves o varias pulseras jeje nose, me suena a ese ruidito), en la seccion de parejas habia algunas fotos de ellas con los chicos, pero lo que mas les interesaba iba por el final, sus bellas fotos estaban mas que preciosas y calificadas por el "Comite masculino de estadistica sobre belleza dulzura y atraccion femenina" (n/a: cualquiera) (n/a: quiero uno! Quiero uno que diigan ooohh pero que chica mas beiia, y queda perfecta con Rupert Grint, vamo a presentarlos!;D) como "Mas que apetecibles" del cero al diez con un 9,38 y con un "Envididado" el lugar de sus parejas.

La primera foto suya era la de la pijamada, Ginny se sorprendio mucho de lo convincente que lucia Megan con ese inservible telefono. La siguiente era la que Ginny habia relagado a Harry, de ella sentada en la orilla de un lago, luego venia una de Hermione pero las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de prestarle atencion, sus tres entrometidos amores irrumpieron en la habitacion trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de calorias con gusto a chocolate en forma de tableta, de infusion, de bombon y de rana.

- Y eso?- pregunto Ron sentandose de rodillas cruzadas junto a Megan, quien se apresuro a cerrar el libro- estaba Mione alli?- pregutno algo mas exaltado y queriendo sacarle el libro a su chica.

- Uno: que te importa Dos:No tocaras este libro con las manos llenas de chocolate Tres: No tocaras este libro. Harry!- chillo derrepente

- Reflejos de buscador querida- solto este con voz seductora abriendo el libro que acababa de convocar.

Los tres chicos se amontonaron junto a el mientars las tres chicas los miraban nerviosas, Jessica por lo pronto se habia quedado dormida exhausta de tanto cerrar su infima mano en torno al dedo de su madrina.

Mientras pasaban las paginas una a una exclamaban cosas como: "que bonita!" "Que cuerpo!" "Yo la _hubierra_ calificado de "_Extrra _deseable"!"

A lo que microsegundos despues tuvieron que arreglarla con :"aunque solo me gustan pelirrojas y llamadas Ginny";"pero es peor que una ballena flacida y plana comparada con Megan";"...si _hubierra_ sido una foto de Mione"

Aunque perdonados tales actos fallidos fueron al llegar a la pagina ochocientos veintiuno (n/a:acostumbrate, a partir de hoy todo lo escribiremos con letras... jeejj me sono)

Viktor trago saliva, a Ron se le pusieron moradas las orejas y Harry se rio.

- Esto hicieron el otro dia?- pregunto el moreno aun riendo, Ginny le contesto, auqnue muy enfadada, no le veia la gracia

- Es que estas muy linda- respondio el moreno sincero- y esa panzota me tranquiliza, confio en ti mas que en nadie - añadio en un susurro para que solo Ginny lo oyese

- A ti te parece lindo?!- grito Ron acercandole tanto el libro que casi le incrusta los anteojos en la nariz mostrandole una pagina donde fotos individuales de las tres con un reluciente fondo negro, sin que se viese mas que lo suficiente pero aun asi insinuando que nada las tapaba mas que el cabello o la sombra.

- Por que no?

- No mires a Megan!- le espeto Ron- No es lindo!-Megan lo asesino con la mirada- beuno, si estas hermosa, las tres, pero... media Inglaterra Magica las vera!

- Pero a partir del mes que viene- apunto Hermione- todavia no se edito para la venta al publico

- Entonces vamos a ir a la redaccion...- comenzo Ron a lo lider de sindicato

- Nonononoonono NO -lo interrumpio Megan tomando nuevamente el control sobre el libro de Corazon de bruja,-esto se queda asi. Y punto.-sentencio

Ron no pudo mas que mirarla con enojo.

Porque no nos avisaron siquiera?!- exclamo Harry

Porque ustedes se habrian negado rotundamente, como lo hacen ahora- retruco Hermione – no que no queramos que no sugieran, ni siquiera que se pongan celos...

NO ESTAMOS CELOSOS!- saltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas se miraron entre si sonriendo, era taan facil ponerlos celosos...

Como sea, no necesitamos que nos den ordenes- finalizo, muy seria.

No les damos ordenes- objeto Ron colorado- es solo que.. podrian habernos consultado... como se sentirian si un dia llegamos nosotros tres con un album repleto de fotos en...-pero se callo derrepente, acababa de darles una idea a las chicas, por lo que Harry y Viktor lo miraban con ganas de despellejarlo. Por suerte la pequeña Jessica lo salvo del "ronicidio" llorando para que le cambiasen los pañales. Megan se despidio de las otras dos arreglando una nueva salida de chicas para dentro de unos dias. Viendo la hora que se hacia Harry y Ginny decidieron irse tambien. Se aparecieron, y en cuanto entraron a la casa y hasta que se fueron a dormir Ginny estuvo molestandolo para arreglarle una cita en la redaccion de Corazon de Bruja para algunas fotos.

Reina de mi vida, corazoncito, mi amor, mi bichito de luz, mi bombon, mi cosita hermosa, caramelito, cielito, luz de mis ojos... ya es suficiente con que me hayan acosado montones de veces con esas molestas camaras sin mi consentimiento, pretednes que me gusten?

Ginny lo miro unos segundos, como meditando

Pero debes mostrarle al mundo esos hermosos abdominales que dios te ha dado, mi vida- respondio al fin mirandolo con lujuria, sin esperar un minuto para meterle la mano en la remera y acariciarle el abdomen.

Jo. Jo. Jo.- dijo Harry sarcastico- con que tu los veas me es suficiente- respondio cortante y dio media vuelta para dormir.

**Muy corto, ya lo se, pero en este mes les traigo el proximo capi, lo prometo. Mientras tanto vayan diciendome si quieren que cambie la historia o no.**

**Reviews Capitulos 10 y 11.**

**Lunatipola: Gracias por el saludo! aunque haya sido por esa vez, ya volvi a cumplir años jajajaja como pasa el tiempo... :S**

**Paola: Muchas gracias por lo que me decis, en serio, espero que te haya gustado este capi.**

**Alejandra: Me mata lo de chorrocientos jajajaja gracias, aca esta por fin el bebe. UN beso**

**Rugbyforlife: si, lamentablemente hay muchos cambios en desthly hallows :( pero bueno... seguimos por msn, un beso.**

**Hermione-Gaditana: Mil gracias por tu rw espero hayas aprobado las materias y tambien las que te hayan qedado ahora, nos seguimos leyendo ;)**

**Bloody Potter: Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por le rw. un beso!**

**Merodealuna7: Ayy otra de mis migas de fanfiction, gracias por el rw, muchos besos! Seguimos por msn**

**SOPHIA: Si, es muy triste el 7 :( espero q te guste tmb este capi a pesar de haber tardado, un beso y gracias por el rw.**

**Ahora si, pronto les traere el nuevo cap. Besitos**


End file.
